The Quidditch Commentator
by petals-to-fish
Summary: In the end, it was all thanks to quidditch. Quidditch had brought them together; the captain and the commentator. (canon-jily)
1. Introducing Our Heros

**Summary: **People don't just fall in love chasing bad guys while saving the world. It's simple things that bring people together like laughter, friends, and breaking 4 ribs in the middle of the biggest Quidditch game of the year. In fact, most people aren't aware but this is exactly how the Quidditch Captain fell for the Quidditch commentator...quite literally.

_**This is a quick story-only intended to last about ten chapters as my drafts have gone no farther no matter how many ways I write it. Jut meant to be an easy going story, written for fun!**_

**Hogwarts, Autumn 1973**

**The Introduction of Lily:**

The start of the school year was always so refreshing to Lily. As the leaves changed it always felt like the start of something new and exhilarating. She breathed in the smell of ink, parchment, and old books. Although Lily loved being home with her family most days she loved being at school more. School was the place where Lily was among the people like her. Particularly, people who enjoyed the game of quidditch.

Betting for the winner of the Quidditch Cup took place far away from the teachers at the abandoned East Wing of the library. The teachers didn't condone betting of any kind and the betting was kept hidden from them. A selected manager ran the betting pool from each house of Hogwarts. Lily's friend Mary Lambert was on her first year of running the bets for Gryffindor. Mary was finding the lack of moral support for the Gryffindor Quidditch team absolutely dismal even if she _had_ put in bets for a Ravenclaw win this year.

According to the chalkboard at the back of the room, Slytherin had the highest amount of support. The checkmarks for votes were covering the board like green and silver confetti. Beside Slytherin, Ravenclaw was next in line with a close follow of Hufflepuff. It was the gold and maroon colors of Gryffindor that weren't represented at all on the board.

A hand pushed two silver coins in front of Mary's nose and Mary heard a familiar twinkle of laughter, "Mary don't look so sour! It's Quidditch season!"

Heads turned to Lily Evans, standing at the Gryffindor betting table looking confidently cheerful. The muggleborn witch had her red hair done in two braids down her back and her green eyes were done up with makeup. It was Lily's favorite time and she couldn't contain her excitement over the start of Quidditch season. Her arm was wrapped in that of Serverus Snape's, a few of her other friends not far behind, gossiping. Lily saw that Gryffindor had next to no votes and felt her heart slip a bit but she tried to remain cheerful. On her arm, Severus tugged a bit. Severus was a third year Slytherin who wasn't exactly a Quidditch fanatic but he was Lily's best friend since first year. Snape glanced over at Lily, as if to ask if they could go back to their studying but Lily, ever the chatty Kathy, continued talking to Mary.

"Two sickles on Gryffindor winning the House Cup." Lily indicated her loyalty with no falter in her tone.

Mary stared at Lily in disbelief as she put in _two_ sickles for Gryffindor to win the season with a novice flyer as its Captain.

"Why?" Mary implored upon the confident Lily, "_I'm_ not even betting on Gryffindor!"

Lily grinned, "Try-outs were last week and I tried out for seeker." Her green eyes were bright, "I mean with Potter as captain it's _obvious_ he's going to switch his own position to chaser because that's what he's best at…so I'm hoping he'll pick me for seeker!"

"He's not even that impressive." Severus Snape interjected with a bitter tone, "You're way better than him."

Lily smiled at her mate and poked him in the side, "Please Sev, I know James Potter is an arse but he's a good flier…"

"Oh come on," a blonde second year Gryffindor wearing a jersey moaned, "Even I'm not putting in for a Gryffindor win and I'm on second string."

"Have a little faith, Anna!" Lily jested to the blonde.

"My last name is Faith." The girl named Anna replied, "I've got enough faith for all of us."

"I still mean it Mary," Lily told her friend, "I want my bet written down."

"Whatever you say Evans," Mary replied, adding a single gold checkmark next to Gryffindor on the board.

"Thank you, Mary." Lily grinned, "See you in Herbology—come on Sev I think Slughorn wanted us to collect those herbs—"

Lily turned to Severus to start pushing him out of the throng of quidditch fanatics when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"James Potter's a complete _arse_ of a rookie!" A voice cut in gleefully from the right where the Slytherin betting pool was.

Lily turned to see that Gregory Mills and the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team had heard Lily's thoughtful words towards the new captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Lily eyed Gregory Mills up and down once with a fleeting look of distaste. Mills was big, burly, and a beater to boot. Everyone knew him but not for good reasons. He was loud and obnoxious around the halls of Hogwarts and he was always boasting about his wins. He claimed right out of Hogwarts he'd play professional quidditch but Lily thought she'd seen an owl with a broken wing fly better than Mills ever could. Gregory Mills almost resembled a black bear with his bushy face, dark black eyes, and wide nose. The rest of the Slytherin team wasn't that wonderful looking either, but Gregory Mills definitely took the cake with his strange amount of body hair. Lily wasn't afraid of him but she certainly didn't like him.

Mills slipped off of the table he'd been sitting on and came over to the Gryffindor side of the room, leering at Lily who stood her ground. Severus took a step back, muttering for Lily to leave with him. Lily pursed her lips and didn't stand down.

"James Potter didn't catch the snitch _once_ last season." Mills snarled at Lily, mustache quivering, "What makes you think he'll be any better catching quaffles while I'm aiming my bludger at his skinny arse?"

Lily wrinkled her nose in dislike, "At least _his_ skinny arse," she began with an remorseful smile in Mills' direction, "is a fair sight prettier than _your_ hairy arse."

Mills blinked stupidly at Lily for a minute before shouting and pulling out his wand at her. Severus Snape tried to pull Lily away but the witch simply pulled out her own wand and pointed it in Mills' direction with additional flare. Mary jumped up out of her chair and also pulled out her wand, seeing Lily was getting herself in trouble. Students in the room were starting to chant and Lily was smirking charismatically in Mills' direction.

"You little bitch." He shouted, sparks flying from his wand.

Lily checked her nails against her wand, unimpressed by his comments, "Come now, is that the best insult you've got?" behind Lily, Severus groaned at Lily's taunting.

"Lily, don't encourage him." Lily's roommate Lori Wanters hissed angrily, "Let's go."

"_Mudblood_!" spit came out of Mills' mouth and gasps echoed around the room at the derogatory term Mills thundered in Lily's direction.

Everyone in the room knew Lily Evans didn't take being made fun of for being muggleborn very slightly. In second year she'd turned Andrea Cutler's hair blue for two weeks when the witch told Lily that her muggle sister was undoubtedly retarded. For a moment, Lily was unruffled. Her face showed no expression. Severus Snape took a step towards Lily because his own wand was out, pointing around at the entire Slytherin quidditch team. Mills sneered at Lily now, his words clearly hitting the right spot.

It was so fast that later, first years could've sworn that Lily didn't even raise her wand. One second Mills was standing there sneering at Lily, and the next second he was on the floor screaming in agony as the hair on his body increased and started covering him in shaggy, auburn hair. Mills' facial hair was growing over his eyes and his Quidditch mates looked like they weren't sure what to do.

Throwing her wand back into her pocket, Lily sauntered past the Slytherin quidditch team with a smirk. Mary dropped her wand and fell into her char, smiling as Mills tried ripping the hair growing all over his body off. A prefect shouted that Gryffindor would lose points. Severus and Lori followed Lily, both stowing their own wands away.

"I think Mills fancies a trip to the Hospital Wing boys!" Lily shouted back to the angered Slytherins.

Lily blew a kiss at Mills, who was groaning and shouting incoherent words underneath his furry overcoat. There was a lot of laughter following Lily as she exited the betting room but she also heard shouts that Gryffindor didn't stand a chance this year.

Lily just hoped that for once, James Potter would come through for her.

**The Introduction of James:**

The trees around the Hogwarts campus were starting to change color and school scarves were starting to get worn regularly. Autumn. It was James Potter's favorite season because of the start of hot pumpkin juice in the Great Hall and most of all, _quidditch season_. His toes were curled in excitement as Madame Hooch made her way down to the pitch. His fingers were freezing against the windowpane in the betting room in the Library. It was emptier than when Lily Evans had been in the room defending Gryffindor as most students were at breakfast. James' breath made eerie shapes on the glass.

The Quidditch captains were in the middle of being picked, later than normal this year because of misplaced badges and awards. James had heard Professor Sprout had handpicked Michael Veer for a Hufflepuff victory. Professor Slughorn had placed Gregory Mills as captain and rumor had it that Mills' father had to pay off Slughorn to do so. Ravenclaw unanimously placed Jung Chang as Captain of their quidditch team without a second thought.

James couldn't help smiling because it was this morning that Professor McGonagall had pulled him aside at breakfast to tell him that he was officially Captain for Gryffindor. He'd been picked of course, but there had been some questioning because of his being only a Third year. It was _everything_ he'd ever wanted and he was delighted.

The other players in the other houses were delighted too and James knew it. James was young, with only a year of playing on house teams. Most captains had three or four years under their broomsticks. At only a year of playing competitive quidditch, James was still considered a rookie.

Gossip said that McGonagall had no choice, as the only other returning member to the Gryffindor team was sixth year Douglass McCain who was on probation for being caught smoking on the toilets more than once. James didn't mind being considered novice because he knew that this was his chance to be the greatest Hogwarts quidditch player since Marty Jones in 1967.

James then glanced at the paper of bets placed on a Gryffindor win this season and felt his stomach drop in embarrassment. As betting pools formed for the new season, Gryffindor had the lowest number of counts for the season. _Five_ counts for wins to be exact.

The first three counts happened to be from James' mates who were ecstatic about their mate getting the high honor of quidditch captain. The fourth count for a Gryffindor win was from James himself.

James was confused to as who put in the fifth count for a Gryffindor win. He knew most of the other Gryffindor were banking on a Ravenclaw win and accepted the challenge that he had to win his housemates trust out on the field. He just wished that he knew the person who didn't need proof to trust in his ability to lead Gryffindor to victory. He knew Mary Lambert had the list of voters and he considered asking her for the list. He had to know who this mysterious supporter was.

"Oi!"

James turned in surprise to see his mate Peter motioning to him to hurry along to the back shelves of the library. James recalled they were meeting Sirius and sighed before grinning and hitching his bag up his shoulder.

"Come on mate," Peter moaned, "Sirius is waiting."

The pair raced down the bookshelves only to hear people talking about a fight that had occurred earlier that week. In Hogwarts, anything besides the normal student getting lost in a vanishing cupboard was considered top news. Today the top story was that there had been a brawl in the quidditch betting room between a third year Gryffindor girl who absolutely schooled a fifth year Slytherin. James was interested but by the time he met up with Sirius in the dark corners of the Library for research on werewolves, the news had been forgotten.

In the end, it was Peter who found out the whole story that had occurred in the Library. It was almost farfetched, if James hadn't known about all those involved in the so-called fight. Peter was retelling the story to his mates as they sat in the bathroom in the dungeons, away from prying eyes.

"—and then Evans turned him into a bear!" Peter roared with laughter, clutching his pudgy stomach with mirth.

"She did what?" Sirius pushed back his hair in skepticism, as Lily spent most of her time in their company scoffing them.

James had always respected Lily, who spent more time gaining admirers than not. James couldn't believe that it had been _Lily_ who had put in money for Gryffindor to win. He groaned in frustration and kicked out with his foot in frustration. Sirius looked up from where he sat on a vernal, reading a book on werewolves. It was clear Sirius was not interested in the story as he was more concerned about their roommate Remus, but nonetheless he pretended to look concerned for a moment.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Sirius mumbled to James, "You're not the one reading up on werewolves. Did you know when they transform they can't remember _anything_? Lupin literally goes through hell each month."

Peter started biting his fingernails; "Remus isn't going to be happy when he hears—"

James waved his hand to quiet Peter; "Evans tried out for the team last week."

Sirius nodded, "So what? What's more important right now? Quidditch, or the fact our mate is a werewolf?"

Peter and James ignored Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes, seeing that his mates had simply been distracted. They were trying to get Remus to talk to them again—not Evans. Sirius would be happy if Evans never came to talk to them. She was friends with a bloke Sirius wasn't exactly a fan of.

Peter inquired James, "How'd Evans fly?"

James shook his head; "this other bloke outflew her for seeker. The second year, Anna Faith, even outflew her. I put Faith on a second string so she'd be ready to go next year." James bit his lip and pushed his glasses farther up on his nose.

Both Peter and Sirius now stared at James in confusion, as if wondering why Evans was such a dilemma when they knew they had a _werewolf_ for a roommate. James started pacing back and forth across the tiled bathroom floor, explaining his anxiety.

"Evans wants to be a seeker and _obviously_ put in money for a Gryffindor win because she was supporting a team she _thought_ she was going to be a part of but I literally cannot keep her for a seeker—not even on my second string." James pushed his glasses up his thin nose and looked at Peter who observed James, confused, "Evans'll never speak to me again if I don't pick her but if I do pick her I have less of a chance of winning the cup. I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't!"

"Why do you _care_ if Evans speaks to you again or not?" Sirius questioned, implying in his tone he wanted the third year witch dropped from the conversation.

James hoped the red on his cheeks wasn't apparent as he realized he didn't know why he cared, but he did, and that was horrible. James couldn't recall a time when he really cared what anyone thought of his actions. Instead of answering Sirius, James sat down and grabbed the book on werewolves. His eyes scanned the pages blankly, trying to make it seem like he was more interested in the werewolf in their dorm room.

James loved quidditch but he also cherished his Hogwarts mates. James had grown up an only child so having four boys who looked up to him, laughed with him, and lived with him...was like his childhood dreams coming true. James' friendship with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin had seemed perfect until Sirius started noticing that Remus kept disappearing every month. Remus' justifications were being sick; his mother being sick; his rabbit being sick and other chance excuses.

It wasn't until James had realized that Remus was missing every full moon that the three boys had pieced the existent knowledge together. They're roommate was a werewolf and from the moment they knew they wondered why Remus had kept it a secret. Of course, when James, Peter, and Sirius had confronted Remus, the young werewolf panicked and hadn't talked to them since. Almost immediately, Sirius started researching ways to help Remus but he found there were no cures for werewolves. The boys wanted to help their roommate, but had no idea how. Remus wouldn't even look their way and had become recluse.

"I'll try speaking to him again." James murmured, "but it's a full moon this weekend and I have to got out the list of who is joining the team this season."

And Lily Evans wasn't on the list.


	2. Happy Game Day, Hogwarts

**Hogwarts, Spring 1975**

**James and Lily's Fourth Year**

**The Introduction of the Quidditch Commentator:**

At first upset she hadn't been picked for even a chance at second string, Lily eventually got over her loss and started branching out to other clubs. Lily made her time pass quickly and soon the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts was upon her. Students were planning vacations, robes had become lighter, and scarves were traded for bare legs and laughter. The Quidditch season was almost over and Lily looked forward to the last game of the season.

The Quidditch Team passed Lily in the hallway as she talked to Amanda Forthcroft about Slug Club. Anna Faith waved to Lily not too far behind James Potter. Although disappointed James hadn't picked her to play seeker, she was pleased with her current activities and aimed to be prefect and then Head Girl. Lily waved back kindly at the second string seeker and continued her conversation with Amanda, her eyes casually glancing at the black messy hair of the Captain of the team.

James Potter also had kept busy in his fourth year. His first year as Quidditch Captain had gone horrible because of a 1:3 losing season. James' team of Quidditch players had only won a single game and that had killed Gryffindor spirits. As a novice third year captain, it seemed James' career as Quidditch Captain was done for but McGonagall gave him one more chance.

James took that chance and flew with it. James Potter had taken his failure and learned from it, reassessing every aspect of the game of quidditch. He was the quidditch _darling_ this year, winning almost every game he brought his team to. Lily had been to every single quidditch game and she had watched, as the Gryffindor team slowly became the team she had always imagined being a part of.

While walking down to the pitch on game day with her mates, Lily passed Severus, who was on his way up from the greenhouses. She paused to capture his attention and he let a smile filter across his sallow features. Lily's friends stopped to wait for her, but she felt their antagonist stares in her back. Not a single one of her dorm mates liked Severus because he was a bit weird. The girls made sure Lily very aware of that fact, every chance they got.

"Lily." Sev beamed, holding up a wilted plant in his arms, "I got the Sugarsnap for Slughorn. Want to come see it be added to the draughts down in the labs?"

"We're going to watch quidditch." Lily shook her head no, "Want to drop the plant off and join us?"

Snape wrinkled his nose, "Is Gryffindor playing?"

"_Duh_." Lily's friend Lori pointed to her scarlet and gold painted face, "James Potter's gonna get Gryffindor into second place!"

Sev's ashen face turned red at the mention of James Potter's name. Lily felt immediate irritation that Lori had dared mentioned James around Sev. Recently, the Quidditch Captain and Sev had been on less than friendly terms. Lily had recently found out they'd been getting into fights whenever they could. Lily couldn't even count on her fingers how many times she heard from her mates that James had detention for hexing Sev or hearing from others that Sev had been placed in detention for hexing James. Lily bit her lip and tried to twist the day positively so that her best mate would come out of the dingy dungeons and join her in the sunshine before summer started.

"Sev, Ravenclaw is playing their second string chaser, it should be a wild match." Lily beseeched.

"Speaking of second string," Sam Clark tapped her wrist as if indicating them needing to continue walking, "Shaun will _literally_ string me up by my hide if I'm not in the locker rooms in less than two minutes." Sam was a Ravenclaw second string and had agreed to walk out with her mates despite the rivalries going on between the houses because of the cup.

Lily glanced back at her mates with a casual grin then considered Sev, "Come on, join us. It'll be fun!"

"I'm alright." Sev said coolly, glancing around at her mates with distaste, "Later, Lily."

Lily felt her heart drop a bit as he walked away. Lily's friends told her again how it was fine and how he would've just complained the whole time anyways and Lily knew they were right but she'd been best friends with Sev since they were kids…

Lately she'd been distanced from the Slytherin who spent more time in the potions lab and with his fellow Slytherins than hanging out with her.

The Quidditch pitch was filled to the brim with spectators and some students were selling banners to wave for each playing team. Lily saw a banner with Potter's face on it and smirked to herself wondering if he'd been the one to suggest that piece of art. She wouldn't put it past him—James Potter knew he was the reason Gryffindor was winning and he took it to his head.

The game started off with a bang as two of Ravenclaw's players ended up being cut from the game for poor defensive actions played on Gryffindor's side. Gryffindor lost its seeker due to Ravenclaw's fallacies and James left his position as chaser to play seeker until he could find a replacement in his second string. Lily watched with bated breath as James Potter sat on his broom, fifty feet in the air, scratching his head and trying to figure out how to fix this mess of a game.

"He's shitting himself up there." Lily heard Sirius Black shout at Remus Lupin who'd just come back from a Holiday looking absolutely pallid, "He was _counting_ on his seeker to get the snitch five minutes in!"

Lily knew why James had been counting on his seeker to get the snitch faster than normal. Ravenclaw often used time to their advantage, flying slow in the start of games to keep their endurance low. Gryffindor had used the opposite tactic and were hitting the field fast to score as many goals as possible. Ravenclaw won by waiting for the other team to use all their resources and Gryffindor won by sheer force. The longer James had his team play at their top speed; the better a chance Ravenclaw had a capturing the snitch and beating Gryffindor by a two-point difference. While James pondered the position Gryffindor should play, Ravenclaw scored a goal.

The Gryffindor's moaned as the Ravenclaws cheered, the point board changed yet again and James needed to get the Gryffindor team back on track by replacing the seeker to someone other than himself. Anna Faith jumped the stands where the second string players were sitting and started yelling something to the Gryffinor beater.

"Come on!" Lily shouted at Potter, "Do something you idiot!"

As if he heard Lily, but likely not, James Potter swung his broom around to chance down one of his other beaters. They chatted for a moment before James left the beater and went into the middle of the field, asking for a time out.

"Captain Potter of Gryffindor has called for a time out." Professor McGonagall announced to the crowd through her microphone, "Five minutes time will be allotted."

James landed by the lower stands, where the second string of players was waiting, watching. Lily had been following the Gryffindor's team progress and had attended multiple practices whenever she needed a place to study or be entertained. James had a hard choice to make and she bit her fingernails when she saw him place a hand on Anna Faith's shoulder. Anna was her friend and _had_ mentioned possibly playing a game before the end of the season but Lily knew the girl was nervous about playing so suddenly. Lily's roommate Lori shouted enthusiastically for Anna from the stands, clapping her hands for the blonde in support.

"Potter is bringing Anna Faith, number 43, to the field!" Professor McGonagall announced.

There were a few cheers but not many students had seen Anna fly for real and most students were attempting to change their bets on a Gryffindor win quickly with Mary who held the box with bets inside two rows from where Lily sat.

Lily saw James pull his lips down to Anna's ear and whisper something frantically to her. The small blonde nodded and grinned boldly. Lily had noticed James had a way of making people feel confident, even when they were about to do something nerve-wracking. He was especially good at making his team mates smile in the most stressful of moments. He had the makings of a good captain if he could get past his own arrogance.

Lily and her mates cheered their hearts out for Anna, who followed James back out onto the pitch. Lily started chanting Anna's name, creating a cheer for the second string flier. Anna needed all the support she could get. James sent Anna to the south side of the field, and then he returned to the middle of the field. The game started back up again and quickly, Ravenclaw was gaining points. Gryffindor needed to catch the snitch before—

"There!" A Ravenclaw shouted three rows across from Lily.

Sure enough, a tiny golden ball was resting only feet above the stands, fluttering about like a humming bird. None of the players had spotted it yet. James had his back turned to the stands, focused on his beaters aiming bludgers at the wrong Ravenclaw players. But then, hearing a commotion as people started shouting, James turned lazily on his broom. His lanky body adjusted quickly at the sight of the little golden ball.

James shouted something incomprehensible towards Anna's position at south field. Anna had heard James' bark and flipped her broom around so fast, zooming towards the stands. The Ravenclaw seeker didn't stand a chance. Anna had a perfect target on the golden ball.

The snitch started flying to middle field and the two seekers zoomed after it but Gryffindor was going to win. Lily squealed with excitement, grabbing onto Lori's shoulder in eagerness. The Ravenclaws in the stands were already sitting down in disappointment at their loss.

Anna reached out her hand and wrapped her petite fingertips around the snitch.

"Gryffindor won! Gryffindor won!" The crowd shouted together, and aura of excitement rising from the stands.

The Ravenclaw's lowered their brooms in defeat and the Gryffindor quidditch team met in the middle of the field cheering astonishingly loud. Everyone was cheery and Professor McGonagall was telling students to exit the stands safely. Gryffindor students flooded onto the field cheering like they'd won the cup even if Hufflepuff had won the cup by 50 more points.

It was the first year Gryffindor had gotten higher than third place in 10 years.

James Potter was a hero in the halls. He was the fourth year that brought the Gryffindor team to victory. Professor McGonagall (who proudly displayed the second place ribbon in her office) gave James 100 extra house points for Gryffindor.

"I'm pretty sure it's gotten to his head." Anna Faith laughed with Lily over tea at the Slug Club.

"It's absolutely disgusting." Lily uttered in exasperation to Anna and Sev as they stood in the middle of the last Slug Club even of the year, "Potter walks into the Common Room and you'd think it was Merlin himself standing there, the way he acts."

Slug Club was for Professor Slughorn's favorite students. Professor Slughorn was the Potions master at Hogwarts who held a soft spot for students with particular talents. Lily and Sev were among his favorites and she enjoyed spending quiet time with Sev. Today however, Sev was standing a bit away from her. He was only slightly nodding his head as she berated James Potter—an odd thing considering Sev normally jumped at the chance to complain about James Potter and his overconfidence.

Anna checked back behind Lily and grinned cheekily, "I'll see you later, Evans." She offered, "I see Tom Barry is standing over by the cakes looking _quite_ alone."

"Bye!" Lily laughed as Anna fluffed her slick hair as much as she could.

Lily saw Anna send a playful wave as she slung an arm around the unsuspecting fourth year Hufflepuff. Lily shook her head, laughing at Anna's antics before glancing back to Sev who was staring off at a corner when a few Slytherins were hanging out.

"Sev?" Lily questioned, reaching out and touching his pale arm softly.

Sev jumped a bit and turned his black eyes in her direction, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, perplexed, "You've hardly said a word all evening." Her voice lowered, "Are you nervous?"

Sev shook his head and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Lily was the type of person to never let anyone go feeling sorry for themselves and quickly tried to figure out why Sev was so quiet. She knew holidays started back up soon which also meant Sev would have to go back home. That was a place he certainly hated more than he hated James Potter.

"Is this about going home? You know if your father starts bothering you, you are always welcome to come to—"

Sev suddenly lashed out crossly, "I'm fine, Lily."

Taken aback by his lash out, Lily took a step away from Sev and stared at him with a look of defense. Sev, seemingly realizing what he'd done, quickly apologized.

"Sorry, just—sorry!" he quickly stated, worry flooding his features that she was angry, "I didn't mean—"

"It's fine." Lily muttered, but her eyebrows were furrowed in puzzlement at Sev's actions.

"I'm fine with home." Sev then stated, glancing over to where a few Slytherins were standing chatting to Professor Slughorn, "I don't have to worry about my father bothering me anymore."

Lily didn't like the sinister tone Sev used and excused herself softly to go grab more pumpkin juice. Sev, now distraught that he's lashed out at her, offered to get her some juice instead. After allowing Sev to take her cup for pumpkin juice, Lily spotted Professor McGonagall walking in the direction of the door where Lily was standing.  
"Hello Professor." Lily offered to the older Professor, "Fancy seeing you at Slug Club."

The elder woman wearing a rich green set of robes stopped and smiled when she realized who was speaking to her. Lily was in Professor McGonagall's own house as McGonagall was the head of Gryffindor. Although strict, Lily liked Professor McGonagall well enough. The witch taught transfiguration, a challenging class that Lily enjoyed.

"Miss Evans." Professor Mcgonagall folded her arms in front of her chest and sent Lily a half a smile; "I've been meaning to tell you I got your request for Prefect. It was quite the informative read."

Lily beamed with pride; she'd worked for weeks on her application, "Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall nodded concisely, "I've also seen you at a lot of the Quidditch games. Potter mentioned you tried out once."

Lily wondered why Potter and McGonagall had been discussing her at all but decided it wasn't really worth questing, "Yes, I watch practices sometimes too." She tried to make herself seem as prefect as possible, "I like to support my house as much as I can."

"Hm." McGonagall mused softly, eyeing Lily with a new look, "You know," the older witch spoke with a twinkle in her light eyes, "I still haven't found someone to be a commenter at Quidditch games since Aaron quit."

Lily's brow creased.

It was common knowledge in the Hogwarts hallways what had happened at the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin match when Gregory Mills of Slytherin 'accidently' hit a bludger at Aaron Tyler, the schools resident commentator. Aaron fell out of the stands and was knocked unconscious after he'd said a few choice words about the Slytherin beater. That was the second offense on a Hogwarts Quidditch commentator as only two matches before at the Ravenclaw vs Sytherin match, the Ravenclaw seeker (who later had been found to be under the effects of a confundus curse) flew into poor Asha Reeves.

Needless to say, Aaron Tyler decided to give up his throne before the end of the season resulting in Professor McGonagall the task to run Quidditch commentary. Everyone knew Professor McGonagall was looking for a replacement but the few who offered to step up to do it either didn't meet the grade requirements or were downright refused a position in front of their peers for poor behavior.

When Lily didn't answer right away Professor McGonagall egged her on with a bit of encouragement.

"Your request for prefect mentioned you want to be head girl as well and having a volunteer position at Hogwarts is _quite_ a bonus for your head girl application." McGonagall raised her eyebrows suggestively and Lily felt a wide smile across her face.

"When do I start?"

* * *

**intrigued? have a sneek peek at the next chapter:**

"Is that Lily Evans?" Anthony Hopkins grinned like his day had gotten extraordinarily better, "Wicked."

"Keep your eyes on the game Hopkins," James threatened.

"Oh I'm looking at my prize, Captain." Anthony grinned, flashing Evans a smile from his broom.

"Stop being a _pig_, Hopkins." James was grateful Anna Faith spoke up, coming in defense of her friend, "Lily's way above your winnings."

"Merlin, is she commentator now? She's a _riot_! This is going to be great." James was aware of Lee Burgin's tone of excitement behind him.

James glanced at Lee, "When did Aaron Tyler quit? After Mills ran him over?"

Lee shrugged and Anna spoke up again, "Professor McGonagall asked her to do it this year, probably because everyone knows Mills doesn't dare mess with her again."

"She can certainly hold her own." James agreed, glancing over at the red haired witch appreciatively.


	3. The Captain

_I accidentally started editing the fourth chapter instead of this one and this particular chapter happens to be 25 pages long so it took a bit to __edit-and I'm sure I still missed grammar and spelling issues. This chapter had my favorite canon moment between Lily and James. The particular scene happens to be the one that made me fall in love with the Potter's in the first place. I hope you enjoy my take on it._

* * *

**Hogwarts 1975**

**Fifth Year**

**The Captain:**

James breathed in the sweet smell of the freshly mown grass of the quidditch pitch. The gamekeeper Hagrid had mown it just this morning. James was barefoot and grinning as the green stalks tickled his toes. James shifted his leg over his broom and took off into the thick summer air. If anyone saw him out on the pitch they wouldn't be surprised. It was well known James liked to fly by himself on the pitch. The number of times he'd gotten caught skirrving off of detention to go practice quidditch was unlimited.

Wind whistled through his ears as he spun, dove, and swirled around the pitch. James wasn't allowed to fly as much when he was home since muggles lived down the road. Of course, as soon as he was up in the air he felt that familiar thrill of being in control of the air underneath him. Quidditch was magical, exhilarating, and novel all at once—no matter how many times he'd played it. Each touch of a finger could turn his broom ever so slightly and James worked to control his every muscle to keep his flight pattern steady. He practiced drills that he was going to make his team do over and over until they couldn't breathe. He watched the clouds roll above and beneath him. He spotted a group of pretty girls over by the lake edge.

Finished with his workout for the day, James felt refreshed and ready to start the transition from being second in the quidditch league to his team holding the quidditch cup until the day he graduated. James knew he was the best player at Hogwarts now. Everyone had doubted that the scrawny third year Professor McGonagall had picked could lead the Gryffindor house to victory and yet here James was, fifteen years old, and ready to have his team be the best that they could be.

Gryffindor was going to win the Quidditch Cup in 1975 and James was willing to take many risks to get to that point.

The first game of the season came upon him quickly. Half of James' team was recovering from the flu, including his first string seeker. November had come in cold and _quickly_. The grounds were covered from top to bottom in white, fluffy snow. James' second-string seeker, Anna Faith, was recovering in the Hospital Wing after someone pushed her down a flight of stairs and she broke her arm. James wasn't pointing fingers but he had all his money on Samantha Brown in Slytherin being the pusher. Anna didn't see who pushed that day but after a side remark from Slytherin's only female player James was willing to place money on sabotage of his team members.

It didn't matter who was pushed or who had the flu though because the night before the first big match of the season the Gryffindor Quidditch team was _still_ lacking a seeker.

"Why is it _always_ the seeker?" James could be heard complaining to Sirius over dinner, "They're the hardest to replace."

The betting pool started flexing for a win for Slytherin, which drove James up the wall. There was no _way_ he was going to lose to Slytherin. Never again was he letting the Gryffindor team lose to the Slytherin team. Sirius was patting James on the back with his condolences as Remus and Peter snickered looking on. James' obsession with quidditch was comparable to a mad old lady and her cats.

"Faith didn't even show up for remedial charms." Remus told James, enjoying watching James squirm and winking at Sirius. They loved pulling James' leg whenever they could.

Just then a few other fifth year gryffindors walked by chatting and one of them shouted at James, "Evans is looking for you, Potter."

"Prefect Evans?" Sirius started.

"Sirius." Remus warned, reminding Sirius that Remus was a prefect and didn't take kindly to all the _perfect prefect_ jokes.

Mike Thompson grinned at James playfully, "Aye, prefect Evans."

"What'd you do?" all eyes were on James who quickly held up his hands defensively.

"Nothing!" he declared, "I haven't even seen Evans _once_ this week besides classes!"

"She said something about Anna Faith." Mike then stated, throwing his arm around Shelby Mcguire, "That she's out of the Hospital Wing."

"What does Evans care?" Sirius asked, confused.

"First of all," Lori, Lily's best friend jumped into the conversation heatedly, "Lily loves quidditch. Second of all, she gets along well with Anna and was really worried when she heard someone pushed Anna down a flight of stairs." Lori's eyes flashed dangerously at Sirius, daring the bold wizard to say anything else.

"Cheers." Thompson raised a fake glass to James, "but we've got a study sesh at seven and need to be on our way."

James watched Mike walk away with his friends and frowned. So Anna was out of the Hospital but was she well enough to play for him?

Luckily, at last minute Anna Faith _was_ released from the Hospital Wing with a completely healed arm. James almost proposed to the lively blonde he was so relieved to see her grinning and joking with Evans as she entered the Great Hall five minutes after Thompson left. The betting pool became even again with fifty one percent of the Hogwarts population voting on a Gryffindor win.

Game day came early on a Saturday morning in November. The air was warmer than normal for the fall season but students still wore their house sweaters, scarves, and hats. Posters boasted a win for both houses while little house flags were being waved in the air by the first years in the stands. The cheering was so loud that students inside the castle (who had decided to forgo the first match) could hear the chanting from inside the castle walls.

James' blood simmered at the sound of people chanting "GO GO GRYFFINDOR" over and over in the tune of a winner's anthem. James' black hair was haphazardly waving around in the wind while he gazed around at his players that he'd handpicked over the past two years in order to form the best team Gryffindor had seen in years.

"This is it," James announced to his team finally as they stood in a semi circle near the edge of the field, "This is the year. I can feel it."

Anna Faith cheered from where she and Jordan Spikes were plastering gold and scarlet paint on their faces. Two of the second string players started clapping and stomping their feet loudly on the damp ground, chanting along with the growing crowd of spectators. James' other team players began laughing and they were all throwing their brooms over their shoulders.

It was going to be a winning year. James could feel it in his bones.

Apparently, Slytherin was aware at just how many risks James was willing to take this year to get to the top. Slytherin Captain Gregory Mills, was known for his ruthless attacks on and off the field. James spotted the hefty idiot across the field. The Slytherin was standing with his team of specially handpicked players. Gregory saw James looking at the Slytherin team and sent the Gryffindor a rude sneer and a vulgar hand gesture. James felt his face flair up in anger but he controlled the urge to hex Mills from across the turf.

James would get Mills back on the pitch.

"Aim every bludger you can at their captain." James told his beater Anthony Hopkins.

Anthony swung his bat in agreement.

"Happy Game Day Hogwarts," a jolly voice came over the thunder of the crowd, "We have a great game planned for you today: Gryffindor versus Slytherin! While I am a proud Gryffindor I promise not to be _too_ biased when commenting on the status of todays game."

James looked up to the scoreboard stand where he was surprised to see not Professor McGonagall, but a scarlet clad fifth year girl he recognized instantly.

"Is that Lily Evans?" Anthony grinned like his day had gotten extraordinarily better, "Wicked."

"Keep your eyes on the game Hopkins," James threatened.

"Oh I'm looking at my prize, Captain." Anthony grinned, flashing Evans a smile from his place on the field.

"Stop being a pig, Hopkins." James was grateful Anna Faith spoke up, coming in defense of her friend, "Lily's way above your winnings."

"Merlin, is she commentator now? She's a riot! This is going to be great." James was aware of Lee Burgin's tone of excitement behind him.

James glanced at Lee, "When did Aaron Tyler quit? After Mills ran him over?"

Lee shrugged and Anna spoke up again, "Professor McGonagall asked her to do it this year, probably because everyone knows Mills doesn't dare mess with her again."

"She can certainly hold her own." James agreed, glancing over at the red haired witch appreciatively.

James managed to get distracted from the game for a moment to glance in Evans' direction for longer than a second. She was wearing a bright red sweater and her Gryffindor scarf in order to show her team colors. Lily's cheeks were bright red with anticipation of the game starting. Finally, she had been granted some way to be involved in quidditch. She'd come to try-outs a few years back but others had out flown her and she didn't get a spot. James had heard she'd been pretty upset.

Anna shoved his shoulder playfully, making him go ahead of the team again, "You have to pay attention to the game, Captain." She pestered in his ear.

James glared at Anna who shook her blond hair back into a ponytail and winked at him.

Lily's light and cheery voice called out again, "The Captains will now shake hands. Captaining Slytherin is Gregory Mills. I've only met him twice but I'm sure his mother had nice things to say about him."

The crowd laughed and James snorted as brought his hand forward so that he met Mills in the middle of the pitch. Mills' grip on James' hand was resilient as the Slytherin scowled up at the girl commentating. James had a feeling the redhead wasn't quite scared of Mills. She had been the one to single handedly send him to the Hospital wing in their second year. James couldn't wait to hear what she'd say about him, the shining star of Gryffindor quidditch.

"Captaining the Gryffindor team is James Potter who is apparently in a committed relationship with his mate Sirius Black."

The crowd erupted into laughter again and James rolled his eyes and sent Evans a look over his shoulder. That hadn't been _exactly_ what he'd been expecting but as he glanced back at Evans he saw she had a playful look on her face. He noticed Evans was sitting directly next to Professor McGonagall who hadn't grabbed the microphone yet, so clearly she was enjoying Lily's sprightly jokes. Many students had binoculars that were zeroing in on the girl in the commentators box. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

James looked at Mills with every bit of dislike that Mills returned. James noticed Mills looked nervous and that made a flicker of a grin appear on James' face. If Mills was nervous that meant Mills knew Gryffindor was a winning team.

"Once the Captains finishing shaking hands—" James nudged Mill's hand with intended force, "We want a nice fair game!" Lily broadcasted, "So that means no hexing someone who takes the quaffle from you. This isn't Dueling Club."

James laughed and felt a bubble of appreciation for the clever witch in his chest. James ruffled his hair and winked in Evans' direction, hoping that she caught it. Mills snorted and made some offhanded comment about mudbloods and muggles. James turned his head back to Mills, a dangerous look on his face.

"Ready to lose Mills?" James asked confidently.

"Fuck off Potter." Mills replied with a snarl.

Lily continued, "Good luck to both teams!"

The crowd was deafening and James let go of Mill's grasp and flew back to his teammates. Madam Hooch, the witch who taught first years flying, gave a loud blast on her silver whistle from the ground. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. James immediately directed himself to the quaffle, swiping it out of the air and tucking it safely under his arm.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by James Potter of Gryffindor — he's a great chaser but is quite the quaffle-hog"

James snorted as he dodged a bludger and the Slytherin chaser Cory Flint. He didn't _hog_ the quaffle, he just didn't particularly like leaving the chance of it getting taken from the others.

"James!" Craig shouted, the gold paint was already sweating off his face. He was holding out his arms because he was open for a pass.

"And he's really making his way up the field Oh! A neat pass to Craig Swift. A good find of Potter's, last year only a reserve —back to Potter and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle…"

James felt himself knocked left causing the quffle to slip just for a moment but then he was hit from the right and therefore he lost the quaffle to some Slytherin bastard who was laughing and bringing the ball back to the other side of the pitch. James cursed and swung his broom around to see a large black ball zooming in his direction. James directed his broom down and avoided the bludger.

"Hopkins start hitting those bludgers at the other team or I'll murder your cat—" James shouted to his beater as he went after the quaffle again. Barnes was already halfway across the pitch again. James' keeper, Sam Smith was watching Barnes with anticipation and James flew to the right, ready to grab the quaffle when Sam deflected it.

"Slytherin chaser Timothy Barnes gains the Quaffle and off he goes –I think he's going to sc- nope! Stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper Sam Smith—what a looker!"

James saw Sam send a wave to the commentator stand where Evans giggled into her microphone. James snapped back at Sam as he caught the quaffle, "Don't flirt with the fans, Smith!"

"—and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's James Potter of course, Gryffindor there, nice dive around Barnes, off up the field and —OUCH — that must have hurt, Barnes just got hit in the back of the head by a Bludger sent his way by Gryffindor beater Aly Henwitch. Potter is in the way of a clear shot-come on, now, Potter — Slytherin Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, and James cheers, throwing up his hands in the air and high fiving his fellow chasers and they race back for the middle where Madame Hooch would send up the replacement Quaffle.

"No sign of the Snitch yet?" James asked Anna as he passed her hanging out east of the goal posts.

She shook her head, her blonde ponytail shimmering gold, "Slytherin's been keeping their seeker on the west end."

"Don't lose it!" James warned her.

"Gotcha Capt'n." She grinned as he zoomed off with the wind cutting through his jersey.

"Slytherin in possession," Evans was saying, "Chaser Landrick ducks two Bludgers, and Chaser Potter, and speeds toward the — it appears the seeker of Gryffindor has spotted the snitch!"

James took Landrick's pause to see if Anna had spotted the snitch, and snatched back the quaffle passing it off to Andrew who zoomed off towards the goal posts. James turned his broom up and rose high above the game and spotted his seeker. Anna was zooming around the field, in circles, the snitch leading her on a wild goose chase. The slytherin seeker was on her tail and James saw him trying to knock Anna off her broom. Anna tumbled for a moment and James shouted angrily as the Slytherin seeker gained momentum. And that's when he heard Evans.

"OI!" James suddenly heard Lily's voice erupt in anger, "Let it be known Slytherin's seeker is a dirty mandrake! Honestly, Madame Hooch that _had_ to be a foul!"

At that moment, James had never had a crush on a girl as hard as he was crushing on Evans as she tried to get Madame Hooch to call a foul. James squinted through his goggles, looking and seeing that his chaser was busy playing a middle monkey feint with a Slytherin chaser and he raced in to help. James ignored Anna, still chasing the snitch, and went to grab the quaffle and then Evans' voice brought the entire game to a halt.

"ANNA FAITH HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS 160 POINTS TO ZERO!"

James' broom came to a skidding stop and he pumped his fist in the air, shouting, "_yes_!" to no one in particular as his other teammates zoomed in around him. They inducted a massive in-air hug that almost knocked James off his own broom. The students in the stands were cheering and Lily Evans' cheering on the microphone was even being drowned out.

_Gryffindor had won and Slytherin hadn't even gotten a goal in! _

James was euphoric. All the students spent the next several weeks congratulating him on his win. James felt on top of the world. People looked up to him, asked him for flying pointers, and he felt famous. The betting pool for Gryffindor was higher than it had been in years. Mary MacDonald could hardly keep up with all the bets pouring into her arms. James bathed in his compliments and Professor McGonagall didn't give Gryffindor's homework for three weeks.

At the next game, James was so focused in winning again he almost forgot it was a full moon. Sirius had to dutifully reminded him as he went into the lockers. Even then, the full moon was pushed to the back of James' mind as he ordered his team tog et into winning mode. Anna Faith told him to chill out before she cast a cooling charm on him. Both his beaters rolled their eyes at him. He ignored their looks because he knew that as soon as Gryffindor won again they'd be singing his name. Stepping out onto the field, James saw that the Hufflepuff keeper was staring at him with worry in her dark eyes. Everyone said Hufflepuff was going to lose horribly to Gryffindor and all the talking had clearly gotten to Hufflepuff. James grinned, this game was going to be a breeze.

"Happy Game Day Hogwarts!" an excited voice broke over the intercom, forcing heads to turn up to the commentators booth.

An even bigger grin spread across James' face as Lily Evans introduced herself to the crowd.

"I'm Lily Evans, your commentator for the evening. Playing today is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff—"

"Merlin, she's back again?" James' beater Andrew grinned and threw Evans a wave.

"What do you mean?" James asked Andrew who shrugged.

"Evans has been getting picked on for being commentator by some people." Anthony shrugged, "I thought McGonagall might ask someone else."

"Lily doesn't care what they think, she loves Quidditch." Anna interjected, "She's glad Professor McGonagall thinks she's capable to be commentator."

"More than capable." James agreed, in a softer tone, side eyeing the pretty witch.

"—Grydffindor's Quidditch Captain James Potter wears the number 13 jersey." James grinned at hearing his name come from her mouth. "I have been requested by Sirius Black to mention that he is in fact, not in a committed relationship with Potter as Potter apparently only loves quidditch."

"Oi!" James shouted as people in the stadium laughed.

James could just imagine Sirius going up to Lily and telling her what to say. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just kidding." She continued laughing, "He's a great player, and everyone should keep their eye on him this game—On Hufflepuff's side of…"

James let her voice trail off from his mind as he rounded on his teammates who were all chuckling at Lily's joke. James ignored them, Lily had said that he was a great player, and to watch him. James felt his stomach flip at the very thought of her compliment.

As the season continued, Gryffindor won every single quidditch game and James was living on top of the world. It was after the Ravenclaw versus Slytherin match that he ran into Lily and had a real conversation with her besides saying hello and goodbye.

"Hey Evans!" he called to her when he spotted her walking back up from the pitch, alone.

She turned and paused in confusion, "What's up, Potter?"

"Nice commententating today." He grinned, jogging a bit to catch up to her.

It was true; she was the only thing not boring about the game. Ravenclaw destroyed Slytherin in five minutes and the entire game dragged. Lily's jokes had kept the game watchable. Lily uaghed uncertainly, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks." She replied, "It was akind of a slow game, I had to find some way to entertain myself. Andrea Wilkin's didn't appreciate my joke about flying like a confounded eagle though."

"That was hilarious," James argued, as they made their way up to the castle together, "she just can't appreciate your humor."

"I was actually kind of mean," she mused, "Even if she _is_ a Ravenclaw and was flying like she'd been jinxed."

"Seriously, was she sick or something? I've seen first years fly better."

Lily shrugged, clearing her throat, "I personally think Ravenclaw's second string is better than their first string. I have no idea why they won't just get rid of half their current players."

"Because the captain is shagging every single one of them." James snorted, glancing her way for a laugh.

He wasn't rewarded with one, "Eric Michaels?" she looked worried, "He's captain."

"Yeah," James rose an eyebrow, "and he's shagging half those girls and that's why he won't replace them. He's trying to make all of them happy and not find out about one another."

Lily looked sick, "He asked me to Hogsmede."

James felt a leap of jealousy but stuffed it down when he saw how distraught she looked. Her green eyes were actually tearing up. James bit his tongue and was unsure of what to say.

"That sucks." Was all he managed to get out.

"Well I guess it's better I didn't go out with him then."

Lily makes her comment final and James hears the sour tone in her voice. He doesn't speak again until they make it to the castle steps and must separate.

"See you at the next game?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Lily's face brightened a bit, "My money's on Gryffindor of course." And with a twinkle in her eye, she walked away.

James watched her go with a smile so wide that Sirius would've punched him. Lily clearly loved the game and appreciated it like him. Her snide-comments whenever someone cheated and her cheering for particularly good saves on his side…James had a feeling they could be friends.

She was _so_ cool and he wanted to get to know her.

It was the last match of the season and Gryffindor was going against Ravenclaw. James wasn't worried because Ravenclaw had lost their best keeper to dragon pox at last minute, and everyone knew that Ravenclaw's team was falling a part. James had heard that someone told all the girls on the team that Eric Micheals had been cheating scum. When he asked Evans about it in the hallway she had only answered with a smirk and a shrug. James had his money on her though.

Either way the game itself lasted only 30 minutes and at the end James didn't even try and act surprised as Lily Evans' voice called over the roar of the crowd.

"GRYFFINDOR CATCHES THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!"

James landed his broom screaming his bloody head off and high-fiving his teammates who were all chanting his name and making war cries like they'd won the world cup. James felt unbeatable. Gryffindor finally won the Quidditch Cup. James has built a team of winners.

James spotted his friends and his family coming towards him from the stands and he grinned even wider when he saw they were cheering the loudest. All his friends were there but he still found himself glancing back at the stands to where Evans sat at the commentator's booth. She was getting up with McGonagall, chatting away enthusiastically. Even though she was almost at the opposite end of the field as him, James could tell she had a bright smile on her face.

James was lifted onto the shoulders of his team members. Sirius was shouting for a party in the common room and someone was shoving Gryffindor flags into James' hands. James started waving them like he was guiding a muggle plane to come in for a landing. Albus Dumbledore passed James the cup moments later. James saw Lily looking up at him from beside Dumbledore. James winked at her but was disappointed when she turned away to praise the Ravenclaw seeker who was a friend of hers.

James tried to shove off the disappointment and instead started singing a remixed rendition of the Hogwarts School song with Sirius that sounded ridiculous and mentioned James being the 'savior of the Gryffindor pride'. James loved the taste of winning and shared it with whomever he came across. When he tried to talk to Evans about his plays at the party in the common room that night she had excused herself quickly to go to the card table with her friend Lori.

That was the first time James knew rejection from Lily Evans. James had tried to meet up with her plenty more outside of classes but she dutifully avoided him like he'd caught dragon pox. The only time she spoke to him for real was when he'd accidently grabbed her book in potions and she civilly asked to swap him.

"I don't get it." James muttered to Sirius and Peter as they made their calming draught, "Did you see that look she gave me?"

"I didn't see a look." Peter muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"She acted like I had the plague."

"That's fine, she called me an arse when she caught me sneaking itching powder into Snape's bookbag." Sirius muttered, clearly not interested in the red haired witch's attitude.

"Yeah, but she's never caught _me_ messing with Snivellus." James was pouting and he knew it, but he didn't understand her sudden avoidance.

"I don't see why you care." Sirius lifted his grey eyes from his potion finally, staring at James with interest, "why do you need her approval all of a sudden?"

James opened his mouth to argue then closed it quickly, ruffling his hair, "Let's just do this potion and get out of here."

Soon it was OWLs, the wizardry exams that allowed all students to proceed to their next few years of Hogwarts. The exams were intended to pinpoint where each student excelled and which student failed. James wasn't particularly concerned as he did well in all his classes. Lately all he'd been able to consider was Evans. She was everywhere he was and it drove him mad that she hadn't spoken to him in weeks. When he mentioned this oncern to Remus, the young boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she's nervous around you." Remus suggested as he and James sat in the library together one study break.

"Why?" James implored so loudly that the librarian shushed them.

Remus just shrugged again, seeming to not care why she was so uptight around James. Remus was worried about passing his OWLs. James knew that the young werewolf would be fine, but Remus was always so determined to prove he belonged at Hogwarts that none of his friends could drag him from the library. James sighed and leaned his head in his hands. James really, truly liked Lily for her smile and comedy during the matches. All he knew was that she loved quidditch and that seeker was her favorite position.

Knowing these two facts, James had nicked a snitch from the field and started practicing expert catches on and off the broom. He was seceretly hoping she'd ask for pointers if she saw him. It was hopeless though; Evans was always with her mates and never glanced halfway at James. James didn't even dare telling his friends about her because they'd only tease. Remus was cautious around girls, Peter was in love with Sandra Mellark in Ravenclaw, and Sirius thought they were barmy for even crushing on any of the 'useless birds' as he called them.

James had stopped with his mates in the shade of a beech tree on the edge of the lake not far too from the group of girls Evans hung out with after taking the OWLs. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake and James heard Lily's laugh (a sound he'd shamelessly memorized) echo across the grassy yard. Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at all the students walking over the lawn looking rather bored.

James pulled out the snitch and began letting it zoom farther and farther away. It was almost escaping his grasp but James _always_ grabbed at the last second. Peter was watching James with an envious expression. James knew Peter was horrible at quidditch because he'd played with him enough to know. Every time that James made a exceptionally challenging catch, Peter whistled softly and applauded.

Unfortunately, the person James wanted to applaud for his quidditch skills wasn't even glancing his way.

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a satisfactory catch and Peter let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Peter turned slightly pink, the comment directed at him using his nickname in their little group. James grinned sideways at Sirius, not wanting to give Sirius any hint that he'd been trying to capture Evans' attention.

"If it bothers you," James replied, stuffing the snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," said Sirius, finally, sending a look to James as if accusing him for the boredom, "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," Remus retorted gloomily from behind his book.

James smiled softly. Since the boys had figured out Remus was a werewolf, they'd come far from their third year selves and actually helped make Remus as much as they could. Every full moon James and his friends transformed into animals to hang out with Remus' furry little problem. Remus was all for the adventures even if he was a bit more cautious than James, Sirius, and Peter. Remus still hated full moons because they took such a toll on his frail body but he told James once that having his friends there with him when he transformed made being a werewolf less lonely.

Sirius sighed brashly and Remus decided to try and get Sirius to stop moaning, "We've still

got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. . . . here." He held out his book.

James turned his eyes away from the pair and noticed someone sitting in the shade of some bushes, gazing down at the lake like James himself had been doing. James saw the curtain of slick black hair and furrowed eyebrows directed in Lily's direction. James was automatically disgusted at the look that this boy named Snape was giving Evans. James absolutely loathed Severus Snape. For some reason he was sure Evans was close with the sallow skinned boy who harbored more than friendly feelings for the red haired witch.

Snape hated Gryffindor's and James was certain it was because the young Slytherin was jealous that he'd never be good enough for Gryffindor. James mostly hated the slimeball because he was known to run with a less than great crowd that attacked and bullied students. Lily and Snape were complete opposites and James never understood how the two could even be acquaintances. If Lily was day, Snape was night.

James glanced at Sirius who turned down Remus' offer lethargically and got an idea.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is. . . ."

Sirius's head turned to where James had half nudged him. He had his head tilted in sudden interest, and his back was now straight instead of slouching.

"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."

Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWLs document in his carrier. As Snape emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass Sirius and then James stood up. Remus and Peter remained sitting. Remus was still scrutinizing his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Peter was looking from Sirius to Snape with a look of enthusiastic eagerness on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" James asked flatly.

James saw Sirius' eyes sparking with excitement; Sirius loved picking on Severus Snape. Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been imagining an assault from James even if Sirius was normally the one to instigate trouble with Snape. Snape dropped his bag and he plunged his hand inside his robes. Snape's wand was halfway into the air so James took defense and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

A thought crossed James' mind that Evans might get mad but it was too late.

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter and glanced at James with a wink; he was no longer bored.

"Impedimenta!" Sirius said, pointing his wand at Snape.

Snape was was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked hesitant, while others looked entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground like he'd run a mile. Sirius advanced on him, wand up, and James followed Sirius' moves as back up.

Sirius could get a bit throw-y with his hexes and had already been told off once. James didn't need a prefect other than Remus too see—_shite_. James glanced over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. _Evans_ was a prefect.

James wondered if he ought to stop Sirius but Sirius was grinning and watching Snape, completely ignoring everything around him. Peter was also on his feet now, watching keenly, edging around Remus to get a clearer view. Snape glared up at James and muttered unintelligibly under his breath.

James caught a few words about a prat who needed to shove something up his arse.

James frowned tersely, "How'd the exam go, Snivelly?"

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius cruelly. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape wasn't very popular. James knew most found people him to be odd because he was always shoving his face in his potions books. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You — wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You — wait. . . ."

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes but with his wand being ten feet away, nothing happened. James heard something about bastards and blood traitors leave the Slytherins mouth. The comments were clearly directed at Sirius who didn't need a reminder from a git like Snape that his pureblood family was mad.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, and choking him —

"Leave him _alone_!"

James felt his spine go ridged at recognizing that voice from every single quidditch game. It was the voice that always called his last name as he scored and led his team to victory. It belonged to the girl he was never able to even get to glance his way.

Until now.

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.

Evans had her dark crimson hair undone and falling around her shoulders. She looked especially pretty today, even with her green eyes flashing angrily in his direction.

"All right, Evans?" said James, sending her a winning smile.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, looking repulsed. "What's he done to you?"

James decided to joke, wanting to see her frown replaced with her smile.

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean. . . ."

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily. James momentarily felt his stomach drop in disappointment again.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly, offering her the chance to get to know him, Sirius sent James a weird look, "Go on…go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind them, the jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soap suds as he crawled. Lily flipped her red hair over one shoulder in disbelief at James' offer.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," she half laughed, at if James had suggested the most ridiculous thing in the world.

James looked at her in disbelief now and her eyes met his with precision. James thought he saw a flicker of something cross her face.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"

But too late; James saw a flash of something behind him and James felt a streak of pain across his face, his robes splattered with blood. Lily had jumped and looked at his robes in astonishment, her green eyes flickering back behind James at what he was sure was an armed Severus Snape. Her mouth was open in a slight "o" like she couldn't believe Snape had just attacked him.

Had she thought Snape was innocent in all of this?

James looked down at his robes and felt a blaze of anger in his stomach when he saw blood stained his new robes. He'd had to purchase them because his old ones were getting too short in the legs. James had shot up by two inches in the past month alone. His mum was going to murder him.

James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said irritably, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward.

Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. James glared at the Slytherin angrily and Snape started disentangling himself from his robes. Snape got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, this time more directed at Sirius.

Lily positioned herself so she could curse both James and Sirius because she had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. James had heard she once turned seventh year Gregory Mills into a bear with a single flick of her wand in third year. Two weeks ago she'd hexed Cecelia Spurts with blue warts for six days after the witch cheated on Evans' friend Rick. Evans was a strong fighter and wouldn't hesitate to fight Sirius and James.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James genuinely.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily snapped, nodding at Snape, her face enflamed with wrath.

James knew she wasn't kidding and he had a feeling she'd go get the Head Boy if he didn't undo the spell. James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

There was silence. James felt his heart plummet to his stomach. James was certain Evans and Snape were mates…had he just used the derogatory term? Evans was _not_ filthy—farthest thing from it in James' opinion. Lily simply blinked like she was unsure of what Snape said. James felt pity in his stomach for Lily. She was one thousand times better than Snape and being reduced to 'mud' in front of her peers had to sting.

James thought he saw Lily's lip tremble but her chin rose defiantly as she surveyed Snape with a new look in her green eyes.

"Fine," the emotion had left her voice. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at the Slytherin.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is. . . ."

"What?" yelped James, "I'd never call you a — _you-know-what_!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it." Her frown deepened and James thought he saw tears in her eyes, "You make me sick."

She turned on her heel and hurried away, James certainly hoped she wasn't crying. She hadn't deserved to be humiliated by Snape.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, Evans!"

But she didn't look back and James immediately felt bitter.

"What is it with her?" James muttered, glancing at Sirius, trying to look like he wasn't bummed by her words and attitude towards him.

Unlike all the other times James had posed this question to Sirius, this time Sirius seemed interested. It was like a light bulb went off in Sirius' head and James saw his grey eyes flicker to Lily's retreating form.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius, regarding James with an knowing look.

"Right," said James, who was furious now, "right —"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. Remus was still ignoring the scene but soon James was told off by a Head Boy and sent off to the Hospital Wing to repair his _still_ bleeding face. When he got back to Gryffindor tower he not only spotted his mates but he also spotted Evans.

She was sitting in an oversized armchair, her knees drawn up to her chest, staring into the flames of the fireplace. James felt guilt over putting her in such an awkward situation but he was unsure of how to apologize to her. James felt guilty as he saw her eyes were red from crying. Her mates were whispering in low tones to her and James was certain Lily's blonde friend Lori was glaring in James' direction.

Did Lily really dislike him that much?

He felt his heart drop a bit because he thought he had never been anything but nice to her on and off the quidditch field. James couldn't help staring at her as he went to sit down next to Sirius by the window. Sirius noticed James staring at Lily's back.

"You know about half the girls in this school that actually play quidditch and have a decent personality would be willing to give you a thorough snog?" Sirius joshed, smacking James in the head, "Evans is just the commentator. She probably doesn't even know how to tell regular broomsticks apart from racing brooms."

James sent his mate half a smile but continued watching Evans sit in front of the fire until Remus drew his attention away to study for their last OWL in the morning. He convinced himself that it wasn't important and that if she didn't want to be his friend or go out with him, then there was nothing he could do.

He didn't convince himself very well though.

* * *

_Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter:_

**Hogwarts, Fall 1977**

**Sixth Year**

**The Commentator: An Excerpt**

"I personally think snogging in the restricted section sounds lovely." James shrugged, "Nothing like falling into a stack of books and one of them starts screaming—or leaking acid."

Lily's eyes sparkled, "do y'know that from experience?"

"Not me!" James defended himself quickly, "Sirius."

Lily rose a single eyebrow in defiance of his claim, "Oh really?"

James rolled his eyes but he couldn't wash the grin off his face as they stared at each other, "Don't you have more patrols to do?"


	4. The Commentator

**Chapter 4**

**Hogwarts, Fall 1977**

**Sixth Year**

**The Commentator:**

Lily grinned as she leaned on her father's arm. The steam rolling from the train was covering them in a shimmering morning mist that made the goodbye seem more magical than bittersweet. Her fathers grizzled complexion was content but Lily saw a bit of sadness in his green eyes.

"I'll be back at Christmas." Lily promised him, patting his arm as she unlinked from his hold. "We can go over that new crosswords book Mrs. Gunkel got you."

Her father nodded, smiling sadly as she picked up her belongings that included a small trunk and a secondhand broomstick she'd gotten off a trader in Diagon Alley. Lily brushed back her hair and sent her dad one last wave before he turned and exited the little glimpse of the wizarding world. Lily knew he wondered about the world he let his daughter adventure off too each year. Even the air seemed thick with magic and possibilities.

Lily noted she was runninga bit late from her goodbyes because she was just about the only student standing next to the Hogwarts Express. This was her first year coming alone to the train. Before last year she always had an accompanying shadow.

Despite the falling out with Severus Snape after their last argument over her upbringing, Lily had never felt more alive. She'd spent her summers at small local quidditch leagues watching and even playing when the appropriate team joined the field. She was excited to start a new school year fresh and rejuvenated from her time away.

Lily hitched her broom over her shoulder and spotted another student. He was dressed to the nines, as Lily had seen those exact robes in Teen Witch just a month before. She glanced down at her secondhand dress and grimaced but then looked up quickly at his calm laugh. James Potter was late getting aboard the train but he was laughing so untroubled. His jet-black hair was a mess and his glasses were crooked as he hugged an older woman.

The woman had the whitest hair, stick straight and perfect. James had a had on her cheek and the woman's glasses were just as lopsided as her sons. Lily had seen the pair often at the platform together but something was special about this meeting. That's when Lily realized the messy haired older man with a bent back was missing.

Lily pushed herself forward towards the train cars smiling and not able to take her eyes off the adorable scene in front of the train. James' mum was slapping his cheeks and laughing as well. It was very different from her bittersweet farewell from her father. James and his mum had a very playful air about them.

"I'll see you next year." James' voice was soft as Lily passed, trying her hardest to be unseen.

"Go!" James' mum pushed the boy towards the train.

James paused for one more moment to hug her yet again. She hugged him back with her withered arms, her small head shoved into his chest. Lily couldn't help wondering where _this_ James Potter had been all her school years. She couldn't help but stare in jealousy over his relationship with his mum. Lily's mum had died when Lily was just 13 years old.

"You take care of yourself James." She was shaking her finger at him and he had a sheepish grin, "Stay safe."

"I always do mum."

She gave him a serious look, "I'm serious James, and if I get one more call that you've gotten mauled by a centaur or fallen 80 feet from a broomstick..."

James laughed again, "Mum! I've never fallen off my broom!"

Lily couldn't help smiling as he put her trunk in compartment holding underneath the train. _That_ was the James Potter she knew.

"Notice how you left out you possibly getting mauled by a centaur."

Lily stood up straight and started going to the doorway halfway between her and the Potter family. James turned away from his mum just as Lily tried to climb the steps to enter the train. He hit Lily with a force to be reckoned with and she grabbed the silver handle of the door to steady herself. His grin spread even wider.

"_Oh_."

Lily's eyes flickered up and she flushed in embarrassment. With that grin it was like he knew she was watching him. He looked taller than last year…if that was even possible; he had always been lanky. He was silent, eyes glancing up and down her body like a scanner. They hadn't spoken in months and the silence between them was deafening. James opened his mouth and Lily quickly blurted out something before he could say anything to ruin the impression he'd just given with his mum.

"Sorry." She said pointing to the doorway that led onto the train, "Go ahead."

James always got awkward whenever he was around her. It was mostly because she'd basically told James she didn't want to associate with him when she'd been mad. She hoped he hadn't taken that to heart because she didn't mind him much, she just preferred other people to him.

"_noyoufirst_." He blurted out and then his hand jumped right to his hair like he was unsure of what he'd just said.

It was like he was analyzing everything coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you?" she answered, puzzled.

Silence again. Lily could hear a ringing in her ears.

"You ready for quidditch to start back up?" he asked her.

Lily nodded and let go of the door to eye him better. If there was one thing they could both agree on, it was Quidditch.

She decided to play her cards of humor; "I've got my bets on Hufflepuff, of course."

"You're bluffing." James stared down at her and Lily simply shrugged finding herself watching his mums retreating back.

James was looking like he was struggling to find something else to say to her. James' mum had disappeared and now they were the only ones on the platform. Finally the silence stretched out too long and Lily bit her lip.

"I've—uh—got to go find Lori." She skirted around James awkwardly, "Bye."

Lily was forced to say hello and goodbye to her mates. Lori complained that she hadn't seen Lily in weeks. Lily had to apologize but she had a meeting in the prefect's compartment with the new Head Boy. She walked to the prefect meeting side by side with Remus Lupin who had grown a beard since the last she'd seen him.

"You look distinguished." Lily giggled as they walked along the compartments, "Maybe now someone will actually take you seriously when you deduct points."

Remus grinned cheerfully at Lily and bumped her shoulder, "People take me seriously."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Only because they've seen you with a wand." She replied, speaking of his talent at defense against oncoming curses.

"Some people did question if I'd nicked the badge." Remus muttered, "Apparently without this beard, I look like I'm twelve."

Lily surveyed him with a solemn look despite the twinkle in her eyes, "You just look like a bum too me."

"That's a relief." And Lily beamed at the tone of sarcasm in Remus' voice.

The prefect meeting was a bore as the Head Boy and Girl for their sixth year didn't seem to have an inkling of how to properly govern the students. They were both in Hufflepuff, supposedly dating, and monotone. Lily struggled to keep her eyes open four an hour and by the end of the meeting she was craving a chocolate frog as a pick-me-up.

"I'm getting chocolate from the trolley." She offered to a yawning Remus, "You want to come with?"

Remus shrugged that he didn't mind and the pair walked down the quiet hallway of the train to find the candy cart lady. Lily spotted the snack cart first. There were hardly any students around it but Lily recognized one or two of them.

Anna Faith had one hand on her tiny waist while the other hand examined the candies on the cart. A dark-skinned girl at her side was Anna's best friend Shawn Jones. Lily had only just gotten to know Shawn this summer in the local quidditch leagues. With her flawless skin and black hair she was easily distinguishable on the field. Shawn was also a fantastic chaser because of her long arms and quick reflexes. Lily waved at both of them from beside Remus.

Just then, another person entered the hallway that Lily and Remus both knew. James Potter had spotted Anna pick up a handful of sweets as he exited his compartment.

"Faith, you shouldn't be eating this shit." James barked at Anna. James' voice carried down the hall to Lily's ears.

"He's one to talk." Remus muttered to Lily with a sniff, "James could eat a whole trolley for breakfast and you'd never know it."

Lily smiled as they continued sneaking up on the scene by the trolley, "Anna eats like she has five stomachs."

Anna Faith happened to be one of Lily's favorite players on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Faith played Lily's favorite position, seeker. Faith's small frame and peppy attitude made her a perfect seeker. Anna and Lily had become swift friends in Lily's second year after Lily had approached Anna for flying tips.

Anna dropped the candy when she spotted James coming towards her, "I'll eat what I want!" the blonde announced, her voice carrying down the hallway.

James laughed pleasantly before glancing at Shawn who was staring at James with a look of interest. Anna looked at her best friend and then motioned for James' recognition.

"This is my mate Shawn."

"Captain Potter." Shawn grinned good naturedly and leaned against the candy cart, "Nice playing last year, convinced me that maybe the Gryffindor team was worth trying."

Lily saw that Shawn, who was normally very loud and playful, appeared shy around the quidditch captain. Anna had spotted Lily and Remus so she waved but Shawn and James didn't look up from their conversation.

"You play?" James questioned Shawn, also leaning against the trolley so that he was facing her properly.

"I'm a decent chaser." Shawn answered with a slight flush.

"You should _see_ Shawn on a broom." Lily spoke up, entering the conversation and making her and Remus' presence known. Lily grabbed a set of sugar quills, dropping two sickles from her pocket in the money tin, "Shawn played street quidditch with the neighbor boys this summer and minced them into dust." Lily added post-humorously, "I'd say she's even better than you, Potter."

Shawn was shaking her head quickly at Lily. Lily began sucking on a sugar quill. Instead of shooting down Lily's compliment for Shawn like Lily had expected of him, James simply smiled at Shawn.

"I can't wait to see you play." He told Shawn.

Lily eyed him curiously. She found it odd that he wasn't going to argue that he was a better player than Shawn was.

James grabbed himself a pack of chocolate frogs and a double pack of liquorish wands, "Want anything Moony?"

Remus shrugged and picked up an extra pack of chocolate frogs. The boys paid and James said goodbye to the girls. Anna and Shawn said goodbye. Lily stared at James. He wasn't acting normal. Her flickered her eyes over to Remus who seemed to find nothing odd about James' docile behavior.

_~~~love is a ruthless game unless you play it good, and real, and right~~~_

The start of sixth year had gone off relatively easy. The teachers were preparing the sixth years for their NEWTs despite half the students complaining that NEWTs weren't for another year. It wasn't until every sixth year failed the take home essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned over the summer holidays that everyone stopped complaining and started studying for the retake essay McGonagall was planning for the third week in. Only three people had passed the original essay and Lily was proud to have been one of those students. She wasn't sure who the other two students were but she was sure she'd eventually come across them.

It was the first weekend back that Lily decided to take a walk on the grounds to get away from all her mates struggling over the essay (and asking her to cheat). She was enjoying the warm end of summer air, letting the sun hit against her bare skin. Few students mingled on the lawn—too many feeling the pressures of the start of term.

Lily noted that she saw a lone figure out on the Quidditch Pitch, flying in familiar patterns all alone. She had no doubt that James Potter had already taken to the pitch. She reminded herself that she had a broom now and could fly whenever she liked. She probably would've stood watching James fly, had it not been for the voice that interrupted her thoughts from behind.

"Lily."

Lily's back stiffened and she dared turn on one foot, eyes flashing. Severus Snape took a step back at Lily's flashing eyes.

"I should've figured you'd be out here." He muttered, eyes avoiding her glare, "You always love going for walks."

"Get lost." The tone was anything but inviting.

"I—I just wanted to see how—"

Lily cut him off, pulling out her wand and aiming it at him. Severus' movements to grab her were halted by the appearance of her wand, which was pointed directly between his eyebrows. "Don't pretend to know me." She spat, "We're through."

"Oi," a voice came over them, interrupting their fight, "Step away from the lady, Snivellus."

Someone strode right up to Lily's side and pulled a wand on Snape whose eyes became hostile. Lily paused to glance at her sidekick. Sirius Black was staring viciously at Snape, his hair falling into his eyes like he was some valiant knight from Lily's childhood storybooks. Snape wrinkled his nose in distaste but turned, not wanting to bother with Sirius around Lily.

Lily let go of a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She glanced sideways at Sirius who was putting his wand away.

"Sorry about him." Sirius muttered.

"Why are you apologizing?" Lily asked in confusion.

Sirius shrugged, "he was following me before he spotted you."

Lily blinked, "Why was he following you?"

Sirius exhaled, "because he's got nothing better to do I 'spect."

Lily stood up straighter and pushed her hair out of her face, "yeah, well, he always did fancy you."

Sirius laughed and eyed Lily with appreciation, "Cheers, Evans."

She smiled faintly at the boy before continuing to take her walk down the lake. She heard Sirius depart to her right and she bothered glancing at his retreating back to see he was making to where James Potter was still doing dives and turns on the Quidditch Pitch.

Lily sighed deeply and felt suddenly very alone, despite that being what she had wanted in the first place.

That night when Lily made her way back to the tower she was greeted by Lori with a half wave as she went off with some boy to the third floor. Lily threw Lori a joke and Lori laughed and that was their only exchange that night. Lily glowered once Lori was gone because she had spotted Potter with his mates in a corner laughing and sharing a drink over the chess board. They were the only ones in the common room who looked like they were having a good time and Lily couldn't resist sitting in the particular armchair facing them as she wrote a thesis for her potions essay.

Lily found herself staring at the four boys more than she probably should. They were always together—at least it seemed like it. Lily had never ever seen friends act so devoted. They shared meals, blankets on the couch, laughter, and more. It was like they were always together, even when they weren't it w as obvious they were communicating using notes and gestures across classrooms. Lily started to see why Severus had always been so fascinated by their comings and goings. They were interesting.

One night as Lily sat by the fire with her girlfriends she heard Anna Faith call across the common room to James. Lily glanced up quickly to catch the conversation.

"_Why_ are we having practice on Hallows Eve?" Anna protested from across the room, her face pointed in distaste.

Sirius nudged James who looked up, blinking rapidly in confusion behind his glasses, "Because I said so?" he said a-matter-of-factly.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter laughed before the four went back to conversing silently by the window. Anna grumbled and fell into the seat.

"Bloody mongrels only care about their gossiping." She moaned, "I swear they're worse than girls."

"Are they always together?" Lily asked Anna; "Sometimes I even see all of them at quidditch practice."

Anna nodded and Lori sighed and placed her head on Lily's shoulder. Lily played with Lori's soft hair absentmindedly. The girls continued talking about the new Witch Weekly article on new toadstool nail polish meant to last weeks. Everyone was using magic to pick the perfect color samples from the magazine by transferring the sample colors from page to fingernails. Lily's nails were currently a very dull brown.

"Ugh," Lily laughed in disgust and showed her nails to the girls who all cackled at the paint.

"It looks like you went digging in Hagrid's pumpkin patch!" Amanda Tyler squealed from the fireplace.

"Seriously Lils, not a good color." Lori mused, waving her wand and removing the brown to replace it with a sparkling emerald, "There!"  
Everyone _oohed_ and grabbed Lily's hands so they could examine her fingernails up close. Lily did fancy the green but she felt the color stood out too much for her liking. It reminded her too much of Slytherin house so she wrinkled her nose.

"I'd rather have house colors." She debated as Lori argued that the green was lovely, "We do have a match coming up!"

Anna snickered from the couch, "Sometimes you remind me of James."

Anna's comment was so far from what Lily had been expecting that Lily stared at Anna longer than required. The words tumbled around in her head and Anna realized she said something wrong.

"Er," Anna grimaced uneasily, "the quidditch thing. Not the smarmy bastard thing."

Lily grinned delicately, "Yeah, I guess."

Lily considered Anna's words as the nail polish on her fingers was replaced one last time by a pretty gold that sparkled in the firelight. She tried glancing back over at the boys one last time but they had disappeared.

Lily had rounds that night with Taylor Frost, a boring Ravenclaw fifth year who spoke only of constellations and centaurs. By the fifth mention of the full moon outside Lily quickly made an excuse to go check the bathrooms. It was probably her least favorite part of being prefect because some students did stupid things in the bathrooms. Lily would do anything to escape the explanation of an eclipse, even if it meant catching students in awkward situations in a bathroom stall.

Once safe inside the woman's restroom, Lily leaned against the door and breathed deeply in the smell of the recently cleaned toilets. The washroom appeared empty and Lily was relieved as sometimes it had two occupants getting into indelicate situations. She checked herself in the mirror and fixed her fringe when she saw something move behind her.

She turned on the spot to see a student grinning at her sheepishly, caught in the act of sneaking out.

"What are you doing in the girls lavatory?" Lily beseeched.

James Potter looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Quickly, almost like he decided he could talk his way out of getting in trouble, he grinned and shot a hand to his hair. Lily crossed her arms and eyed him with anticipation of whatever wild story he was about to tell.

"What are _you_ doing in the girls lavatory?" he countered, hazel eyes squinting at her suspiciously through his glasses.

"I'm a girl." She reminded him.

James took of his glasses, wiped them on his shirt and put them back on with a look of shock, "Well, look at that! You are a girl!"

Lily actually laughed at his pathetic attempt to get out of the problem he'd found himself in.

"Are you _here_ with a girl?" Lily glanced around the empty bathroom half expecting a girl to come around the corner from a stall, "I'm doing rounds."

James rolled his eyes, "no decent bloke would snog a girl in a bathroom. I personally think snogging in the restricted section sounds lovely." James said sarcastically, "Nothing like falling into a stack of books and one of them starts leaking acid."

Lily's eyes sparkled, enjoying his wit, "do y'know that from experience?"

"Not me!" James defending himself quickly, "Sirius."

"Oh, really?" Lily figured both eyebrows had reached her hairline by now seeing as he was absolutely ridiculous.

James couldn't wash the grin off his face as they stared at each other, "Don't you have more patrols to do?"

"Why?" Lily inched towards him, aware now that he must be covering for someone. He was too calm, like he didn't want her to ask too many questions. "Are you covering for your mate Sirius?"

James smirked, "Why? Are you gonna give me a detention?"

"No." Lily snorted, "But it's past curfew and normally where you are—those other three idiots aren't far behind."

James sighed, "Alas, I am alone. I went to the kitchen to grab a bit of a late night snack when I heard your footsteps." He gestured around them, "Thought you'd walk past as most prefects skip bathroom checks."

Just then a, "Lily, are you alright?" echoed through the girl's lavatory.

Tyler had opened the door but he was still around the corner so he couldn't see James or Lily standing face to face and having a completely ordinary conversation. Lily saw James wince and she quickly pushed the troublemaker behind her, calling out, "Yeah Tyler I uh, just had to—it's that time of the month you know."

"Oh." Tyleer's voice went bland, "Well I'll just continue and we can meet up at the Charms corridor."

"Sounds lovely." Lily managed to convey her voice as welcoming as possible but it was flat, she'd forgotten momentarily the entire reason she'd come into the bathroom was to escape Tyler Frost.

When the bathroom door closed James burst into laughter, surprising Lily. She turned and smiled at him.

"What?" she demanded.

"That was brilliant!" he laughed, hands on his knees, "Frost is totally the reason you came in here to hide away, isn't he?"

Lily was aghast, "I was not hiding away!"

James ignored her because he was too busy grinning at her, shaking his head in amazement, "Why didn't you rat me out?"

Lily considered James for a moment, noting that his eyes held hers quite steady with interest. She wasn't about to deal with Tyler anymore than she had too and she didn't think James was doing anything too terrible if he had just been getting food from the kitchens. Finally, she shrugged.

"Too much paperwork." She stated and he chuckled shaking his head yet again in her direction.

"Well thanks," James edged around Lily towards the door, "I'll get out of your hair then."

"Don't get into trouble and make me regret letting you go!" she shouted after him as he ran out like he was in a hurry.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" he shouted back.

She heard his footsteps disappear quickly and she wondered if he went through a secret passageway to escape Tyler who was heading for the Charms classrooms. Lily glanced in the mirror one last time and saw that she still wore a smile. She hadn't laughed or smiled so much in quite some time and she was thankful for the chance encounter with humorous James. No matter how odd. Her amusement with James quickly turned to something else entirely though by the next day.

There were rumors about Severus Snape floating around school. Lily tried her hardest to figure out what had happened _exactly_ but all she knew was that Severus had gotten into trouble with the creature that lived below the school grounds and James Potter had saved him from certain death. Lori said Sirius was in detention for something and James wasn't speaking to him.

All three boys had bruises and scratches. Sirius winced each time he sat down. Lily saw Sev putting a potion he'd made himself on a cut on his cheek. James was the one who looked like he'd gotten the worst of it. There were talks that he wasn't flying in the first game. Lily hoped it wasn't true.

For everything that she had ever thought of James he was certainly turning out to be quite the surprise. Lily kept notes on him often and now noticed little things that were different from all the years she'd known him.

Lily observed that James and his mates weren't as together as they had been. Peter seemed to be playing owl and delivering messages back and forth to everyone. Eventually, Sirius was the only one who wasn't hanging out with them. Lily had never seen Sirius look so alone.

James got better and played in the next match so of course, Gryffindor won against Ravenclaw by a landslide. Bets for Gryffidor to win the Quidditch Cup were through the roof and Lily had never seen James look more miserable. Last year, when bets for Gryffindor had been high, James had practically been dancing through the corridors…now he walked slowly down them…keeping to himself.

Lily was there cleaning up the quidditch stands as a favor for Madame Hooch when she spotted him, the lone figure on a broom tossing a quaffle up and down. It was freezing, as it had just snowed. Most of the students were back at the castle enjoying hot cocoa with friends. Lori was saving Lily a cup for after her volunteer shift. Interest coming over her, she walked down the stands to where the lone figure was sitting motionless on the broom. As her vision improved when she got closer she saw it was Sirius Black.

He had dark circles under his eyes but all his bruises had healed. His hair looked unkempt which was a weird thing for him.

"Hey."

Furrowing his eyebrows together he lowered his broom until he was face to face with Lily. She wondered if he realized who was talking too him. Lily had her hair piled into a thick woolen hat and a scarf covered most of her face. She pulled the scarf down and allowed him to see her smile.

"What are you doing out here?" she questioned him, "You'll catch your death in the cold."

Sirius wasn't wearing anything but his school robes. Even with all her layers, the cold bit at Lily's hands and her ears were pure red from the cold air stinging them.

"The mates were busy?" Sirius appeared confused at her inquiry.

Lily looked at him in disbelief; "Every single one of your friends was too busy to save you from getting pneumonia?"

Sirius scratched his head, the broom levitating slightly higher when he did so, "Er? …" he gestured to the field, "yeah."

Her head tilted, "You have more mates than those three."

Sirius looked at her in bewilderment, "No," he said firmly, "I don't."

Suddenly, Lily unwrapped her scarf, feeling sorry for him. She shoved the scarf at him quickly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Put that on, please. You're making me cold."

Sirius looked at the scarf, hanging off the edge of the handle of his broomstick. Carefully, as if afraid it was going to turn into a snake, he took her golden scarf. He started wrapping it around his neck, all while watching Lily intently. The silence between them was so thick it could've been cut by a knife. Sirius seemed, afraid, almost. His grey eyes were searching her face like she held all the answers to all his problems.

Lily cleared her throat, "Anyways, I better keep cleaning the bleachers or I won't get the volunteer credit. Just leave my scarf by the fireplace. I'll see you." And she turned and started walking away, her arms wrapped around her body.

Sirius called after her retreating form, "Evans?"

Lily turned back with a feint grin, "Black?"

He grinned and pointed to the scarf, "Thank you."

It was warm, kindhearted, and genuine. Lily's eyes lit up.

"Of course." she called back and waved before he flew off.

Later, when Lily returned to Gryffindor tower she saw her scarf sitting on the chair facing the window, the one she often sat at. Lily picked it up and wrapped it around her neck again so she could take it upstairs with her. Most students were gathered around the fireplace where James was, drinking a butterbeer. Lily glanced at the crowd, debating to be social or not. Her eyes zeroed in on James. He was laughing with Anna Faith but Lily noticed he had dark rings around his eyes too, like Sirius.

They were fighting, she realized.

"Thanks again." Sirius' voice surprised her and she turned her head to see he was approaching her.

"Your welcome." She saw his eyes flicker over to James' party by the fireplace. It was the same look she always gave Severus Snape, dejection. Lily put a hand on his arm, demanding his attention.

"I got into so many fights with Severus. You know we never really saw eye to eye." She had caught his attention, his grey eyes were transfixed on her, "Last year, after OWLs, he proved he didn't care about me and all his apologies never meant anything." Sirius' eyes flickered over to James again, "You and James aren't anything like Sev and I were." She continued, "Your apologies would mean something if you'd buck up your pride and give him one."

"Thanks Evans." Sirius grumbled, giving her an soft punch in the arm, "but I think it's too late to apologize."

"It's never too late if you mean it." replied Lily sincerely.

"Why do you care at all?" he asked with a hard stare down at her.

Lily pulled her hair back, "I've grown up with you two attached at the hip," she grinned, "whatever happened between you and James will probably seem stupid in thirty years when you look back and miss each other."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "You have no idea what I did."

"Whatever you did," Lily answered, tightening the scarf around her neck, "doesn't matter. Your choices don't make you who you are—the actions that follow your choices do."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "You know, you're all right Evans. For a prefect."

She stood on the edge of her tiptoes, "What are you implying? Prefects aren't cool?"

Sirius shrugged his hands into his pockets and stared at her, "Well prefects aren't the brightest but I hear quidditch commentators can be pretty perceptive."

Lily put her hands on her hips, "You really need to stop picking on prefects. Your mate Remus is one if you care to remember!"

Sirius suddenly looked embarrassed and he drug one hand from his pocket to salute her before waltzing away to the boys staircase. Lily watched him go with a frown and she wondered if she should've mentioned Remus as that seemed to have just made Sirius crawl back into his shell. She sighed deeply and kicked the floor with her shoe. Why was she even bothering with Sirius? They weren't even friends.

She glanced back at the fireplace and met the eyes of an interested James Potter. He'd seen her talking with Sirius, she could tell by the look on his face. Lily stood up taller and smiled at James before making her way upstairs to go to bed. It shouldn't be in her interest to help those two see eye to eye but she felt weird not seeing them together. Lily wondered if this was how everyone felt when she stopped hanging out with Severus everyday—only she was sure her mates were thankful.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_The Wailing Walston Maneuver: An Excerpt _

"Lee Burgin's parents pulled him from school."

Of all the things James had been expecting to be told, this unwelcome news was not it. He was still recovering from Sirius' trip to the Hospital Wing where Madame was still mending unseen bruises and cuts. Now James had to deal with _more_ unfortunate news.

"We'll need to replace him." Professor McGonagall continued, holding her temple like she had a massive headache, "Our next match, as Miss Evans so quickly reminded us is against Slytherin."

"It's fine, I've got a chaser on reserve—" James started, but he was cut off by more bad news.

"Courtney Hammerstone is on probation for grades." Professor McGonagall looked just as stressed as James suddenly felt, "I already checked."

James resisted the urge to curse in front of his mentor. The next game was so soon and he needed someone he trusted on his specifically organized team. What was he going to do?


	5. The Wailing Walston Maneuver

**Fall Term 1976**

**James Potter's Sixth Year**

"Faith!"

James whipped his broom around in the air. The rain was pelting at him from all sides. The wind was so bad that he'd lost his glasses forty-five minutes before the start of practice just by simply walking to the pitch. He wasn't playing well as result of losing his vision. Mud was sliding down his face and into his mouth as he shouted for his seeker. The rain lightened up and he saw Anna's pale skin and blonde hair. They pulled their brooms up next to each other.

"Capt'n?" she grinned, wiping her chin on her soaked robes, "Had enough of the weather yet?"

Her sarcasm was radiating and James glowered. Anna had tried to get practice canceled the moment they'd stepped out onto the pitch and the dark clouds rolled over, covering what was left of the sun. James, however, was trying to prepare his team for any and all weather conditions. Who knew what the weather would be like come next match? No one.

Even still, James certainly fancied a shower after this mess of a practice.

James nodded humorlessly, "Gather up the second string players and tell them practice is cancelled."

Anna looked too happy for someone who supposedly loved Quidditch. James found his other first string players and one-by-one told them to seek shelter. Most of his players raced off to the showers without cleaning up the pitch—probably as payback to their dear captain who left them to practice in the weather. By the time James had gotten the gear put in the broomshed and locked up tight, he was the last one in the showers.

After scrubbing the mud from his skin and getting his hair to lay flat for a few moments in front of the mirror, James left the showers. He began walking through the passageway to exit and head for the castle.

The hallways were underneath the bleachers of the stadium, creating a strange atmosphere. The ground was dry for the most part but the stands still allowed for some rain to get through. The chill in the air froze James to his bones. James threw his hands over his head to block some of the droplets from landing on his face. The hallway was shadowy since the clouds were blocking out the sunlight that normally lit the passageways. James fumbled with his free hand to grab his wand from the pocket of his robes. He wasn't watching ahead of him and so when he glanced back up from grabbing his wand something metallic hit him right in the face.

"Shit!"

"Merlin!" a voice shouted in distress, "Are you alright?!"

Something large clattered to the floor and two hands grabbed his shoulder blades, shaking him. James held on to his face moaning as he felt something wet and sticky against his fingertips.

"I think you broke my nose!" he mumbled, pulling his hand away to see blood running down his face.

It was only after taking his hand from his nose that he realized Lily Evans was the offender. At her side was the large Quidditch Cup. The silver goblet was freshly polished except for the smear on the front of the cup from his face colliding with it. Lily had a hand over her mouth and she was wincing. James noticed she seemed to be at a loss for words once she realized whom she had knocked into. In fact, she looked alarmed at the sight of him and her face was bright red.

"I—I am _so_ sorry." Were the only words that managed to escape from her rounded lips but then she held out her hand to him.

James flinched as he touched his nose gingerly and felt the sticky residue hat was blood. Lily looked positively flustered. James had been around enough broken noses between fights with his mates and quidditch that he knew he had definitely broken his nose. The blood dripped onto his clean clothes as he pointed his wand at his nose.

"Episky." He said coolly, wincing as his nose reformed and went back to normal.

Lily stood over him awkwardly with one hand still on his shoulder and the other hand offering to help him up off the floor. James just stared up at her in interest.

"It's fine." He almost laughed, "I've fixed enough broken noses in my time." He poked his own nose to prove to her that he was okay. James heaved himself up right and beamed at her, ruffling his hair, "See?"

James had never seen Lily turn a brighter shade of red as she tried to shake her head. She was wearing a pretty jacket made out of corduroy and wrapped up in a maroon scarf. She was clearly soaked and rainwater was dripping down her nose from the storm outside. It struck James odd that she was out here with the Quidditch Cup in the first place.

"What?" James scratched his head, "are you at the pitch for?"

Lily stared blankly at him and then tucked her hair behind her ear and picked up the Quidditch Cup. She showed it to him. James gave her an interested tilt of his head.

"Thought you could go for a walk with a cup?" he teased.

"Do you have a problem with me being down here?" she countered, "I can be anywhere I like."

"I didn't say you couldn't." he chuckled, putting his hands on his hips, "I'm just interested in why you look like you went dancing in the rain."

Lily lifted her chin and the smug look deepened, "I wasn't dancing." She answered haughtily, "I was walking."

James nodded, "Ah," he said like he understood, "Of course, totally sensible to walk in a storm."

"Just as sensible as playing quidditch in a storm?" he laughed and she smiled coyly, "I suppose I am rather drenched though. I forgot my wand in the Trophy room."

James nodded and took one handle of the quidditch cup to help her carry it. Lily led him down the pathways to the office where the cup was kept when it wasn't on display. James assumed Filch was cleaning the trophy room at the castle and needed the rather large cup moved for a spell. James watched as Lily tucked her wet hair behind her ear. He liked whenever she did that.

"So is Gryffindor a winning team?" Lily pondered, almost playfully, eyeing him as they entered the office where the trophy was kept.

"I've got them all on double practices." He admitted as they lifted the trophy into its lighted casing. He added as an afterthought, "And they all want to lynch me in my sleep."

James was rewarded with a laugh from her and he found himself smiling. He had never heard her laugh like that. It was a soft laugh and quite warm. He liked it.

Lily turned to face him while leaning against the case, "You know, Julie Jordan believes you're hogging all the good pitch times."

James wondered how on earth she could've been talking to Julie Jordan. Jordan was a hostile Slytherin pureblood. James had known her since he was younger as their families actually happened to be related. Jordon wouldn't go out of her way to consort with Lily and James figured Lily wouldn't go out of her way to consort with a girl like Jordan. As if sensing his confusion Lily sighed and pushed up off the trophy case.

"I was having breakfast with Sirius," she eyed him for a reaction, he didn't give her one, "and she stopped by the table to tell him that he ought to tell you to—" she went to check the lock on the case, "stop hogging the good pitch times."

"Of course I am!" James cackled deviously as Lily locked the cup in its case and put the key in her pocket, "I've got all the good pitch times to one up Slytherin!"

"You've got your team practicing that much?" Lily looked astonished, "Why?"

"I've got a winning streak to maintain." James answered simply, "I can't let any of my players get lazy."

Lily stared at him far too long, he shifted his feet, "Are you sure you aren't just looking for a distraction?"

He stared at her, perplexed. Lily got her smug look back; James was starting to memorize that look. Lily let her red hair fall from behind her ear and she played with the strands.

"Jordan _also_ mentioned that she would've told you but she was specifically clear in making it awkward for Sir us." Lily recollected, "She was quite keen to find out if he'd been hanging out with you." She lifted her green eyes and James swallowed, "She was trying to figure out who your friends are."

"Everyone is my friend. You're my friend. Remus is my friend. Peter is my friend." James spoke predictably.

"And Sirius?" With her eyes wide and blinking a millions times in a minute she feigned innocence.

James just ogled at the witch in front of him. He turned his back and started walking away, cheeks burning. Behind him he heard her exhale deeply and follow him out, her footsteps light. They walked wordlessly back through the dark hallways together. Every once in a while the lightening outside flashed through the bleachers above James and Lily. Rain poured over the wood walkway above their heads and that was the only thing keeping them semi-dry. Someone could've cut the unease between the pair with a knife. James could only think of the last time they'd really spoken more than a few words and he wondered if Lily was having the same problem. Finally, she spoke.

"Are you going home for the Holidays?"

James shook his head, "Uh, no. I'm not."

"Oh." She started plaiting her hair and staring at the floor.

James wondered if Lily playing with her hair was a nervous habit. She was matching him step for step and James caught her looking at him more than once. He wondered why she had so suddenly pushed herself into his life. A year ago she had been very clear she wanted nothing to do with him or Sirius and now apparently she was spending meals with one of them and attempting to converse with the other.

"I didn't see you at the party after the match against Ravenclaw." She murmured, twirling her hair.

"Perhaps you were spending too much time with your old mate Sirius, then?" James scratched his chin, not able to get rid of the tone of resentment before the words tumbled from his mouth.

"James." Her voice chastised.

It actually caused him stop his slow walk to stare at her. She had never spoken his name with such a clear distinction before. He stared at her suspiciously.

"Sorry for wondering why you are suddenly so interested in me and my relationship to someone I no longer like to associate with." James said in a rush, "I don't remember being this nosy when you stopped speaking to your mate Snape."

She suddenly looked very sorry. "Look," she wrapped her hands up in her scarf like she was trying to order the words coming out of her mouth carefully, "I—I am not trying to be nosy—"

James finally laughed, "Oh that's exactly what you're being."

He was seeing a whole new side to Lily Evans tonight. He had no idea how utterly, downright meddlesome she was. She didn't seem to like being called nosy though by the way she hastily apologized. James leaned against one of the wooden posts holding up the stands and took in a full view of _this_ Lily.

She was staring at her scarf and she pulled and tugged at the ends, "It's just—" she continued, "He clearly misses you."

"Snape clearly misses _you_." He countered back.

Lily wrinkled her nose; "We were never friends like you and Sirius."

James pitied her; "There's more to it than that, Evans."

"He was too nervous to even talk to you," Lily pleaded, taking James' arm with her hand, "Please, I know he did upset you but he—"

James stared at her incredulously, "You have no idea what he did. I can't be friends with him anymore." James felt his temper rise and he slid himself from her grip, "Evans, he almost—"

James watched as she finally lifted her eyes, big and green and teary to whisper something that almost shot him in the gut, "You're letting Severus win."

The thunder cracked outside and lightning lit up the area around them. James had no idea what to say. He was partly furious that Sirius had told her _something_ and mostly nervous at what Sirius had told her. The events that had happened with Severus Snape were supposed to be secret. Those events that Sirius clearly just went blabbing to the first person he could find who would listen: Lily Evans.

Unable to form arguments James just stayed silent. Of all the people in Hogwarts…of bloody fucking _course,_ Sirius would go to her. Of all the people at Hogwarts _she_ was the one who was best mates with Severus Snape. Or had been. James' fists curled up and he felt like punching something.

The green eyes got wider. "Oh—no, no James." Lily rapidly lamented, "I never meant—"

"Forget it." James answered coldly, turning a shoulder to her now and leaving her standing there.

James found Remus as quickly as he could. It was easy to track down the werewolf who had recently taken to studying in the library by the back stacks. Peter was there as well and they appeared to be studying but as James got closer to the table he saw it was just an intense game of chess. When James fell irritably into a seat beside Peter and stopped Remus from making an excellent play the pair stared at James with perplexity.

"Why are you drenched?" Peter demanded to know as James shook off his soaking wet cloak.

James hadn't even noticed the rain when he raced back to the castle. His anger fueled his drive.

"Sirius told Lily about the incident at the willow."

Remus dropped his knight. Peter's mouth dropped open.

"How do you know?" Peter's chubby face was twitching at the thought of the implications of what James just blurted to the table.

"Are you sure?" Remus implored softly, grabbing James' hand in terror.

James groaned in frustration, "I ran into Lily at the pitch and she—she mentioned Sirius and her had been hanging out—"

"Strange." Remus mused, but James noticed a new look at taken over his pallid friend.

"She was talking about my friends and mentioned him—" James threw the last bit of his sentence out like he would talk about a bug in his bed.

"Can you blame her?" Peter and Remus exchanged a meaningful look. They no longer looked worried.

"What?" James implored.

Peter took the job, "Did you ever think," Peter seemed to be calculating every word, "That you're imagining things?"

"What?"

Remus and Peter exchanged another look. This time it was Remus who spoke, with pity.

"James." James stared at Remus, "_Prongs_." Remus seemed unable to form a decent sentence either, "I mean—have you thought that perhaps you're twisting her words? Out of jealousy?"

"Twisting her words?" James scoffed, "Out of jealousy for him? He's perfectly content to hang out with whomever he likes!"

Remus smiled sadley, "Peter and I kenw something like this might happen once you realized just how much time those two have been spending together. Apparently they've hit right off, according to Lily's roommates." Remus shook his head, "I doubt it's anything."

James looked at Remus aghast, "Remus this is _your_ secret we're talking about."

"Sirius is a lot of things James," Remus muttered, "but he's not stupid enough to tell Lily Evans that I'm a werewolf and almost killed her ex best mate, Severus Snape."

"Though she might thank you for wounding Snape's pride, or the little he had." Peter reckoned.

Remus chuckled, "You know Snape still can't look me in the eyes. It's wondrous." Remus feigned Snape's reaction each time he saw Remus in the hallway.

James stared at his two mates senselessly. They were _joking_ about the entire matter. Remus and Peter were _joking_ about the possibility of Sirius telling more people about Remus being a werewolf. It wasn't common knowledge and they all had stopped speaking to Sirius because he'd even slightly mentioned it to Snape. They'd stopped speaking to Sirius because he'd almost destroyed Snape and gotten Remus a one-way-ticket to Azkaban.

Remus took pity on James when he saw James' look, "Ah, James." Remus shook his head, "Sirius didn't tell Lily anything."

"But Lily said—"

"You overthink everything Lily says." Peter commented, rolling his eyes, "Everyone knows you fancy her."

"I might think she's clever but I'm not bloody in love with her or anything," James complained.

"_Think she's clever._" Remus scoffed back, "Please mate, stop lying to yourself."

James ignored him, "Lily said that I was 'letting' Snape win for not speaking to Sirius anymore. Why would she bring Snape into it? Unless she knows what happened at the willow?"

Remus and Peter went silent that that. They hadn't spoken much about Sirius or Snape or the incident in sometime. It had become a sore subject for all of them. Remus picked up his knight and placed it back upright. Peter bit his lip and sniffed, likely remembering the trouble they'd been in during the whole ordeal. Remus then watched two first years pass their table before speaking cautiously.

"I think—and don't get defensive James—but I think Lily is right." Remus leaned back against his chair like he was exhausted, "I mean, who knows Snape better than Lily Evans?"

James clenched his jaw, "Remus we're not doing Snape any favors. He's just lucky I didn't let you kill him that night."

"No," Remus scratched at his face, "Snape is simply lucky you are halfway decent when your having a good day."

"Halfway decent." Peter snickered, flicking a piece of dust off their table, "Sirius wasn't _totally_ out of line. Snape's the reason we lost the map."

James ignored Peter, "Remus," James leaned towards the werewolf, "How is not speaking to Sirius in any way letting Snape get what he wants?"

Remus smiled dejectedly, "Because we're miserable."

With his face in his hands and anger settling in the pit of his stomach, james certainly felt miserable. James shared a look with Peter.

Remus sighed when neither of his friends replied, "Snape got what he wanted, Lily's right. We're no longer the Marauders. We're not even close to what we used to be."

"We never have fun anymore." Peter halfheartedly established, "And we swore we'd never let anything come between us."

James swallowed deeply and lifted his head from his hands, "But the secret—"

"I'm not saying we have to all sing songs and drink firewhisky together again," Remus stood up and stared down at James and Peter, "But perhaps Lily was onto something."

"Where are you going?" Peter asked Remus who pulled on his book bag.

"I've got rounds tonight on the third floor." Remus replied, "See you both back at the common room."

Peter and James watched Remus leave silently. James ruffled his hair and leaned into his chair irritably.

"You reckon he's right wormtail?" James asked Peter.

Peter wrinkled his nose like a rat squinting, "That's the problem with Remus," Peter pointed to the chess game that he'd been playing with Remus, "Remus is always right."

James looked down at the chessboard to see Remus had moved his knight without either James or Peter observing. Remus had won the game. James considered Remus' words carefully. If Remus was suddenly so willing to perhaps let Sirius back into their lives again…

James and Peter walked down the hallways after Peter had figured out he'd promised to meet some bird tonight. Peter was describing some fifth year Ravenclaw with the perfect complexion and snogging skills. James humored Peter but he honestly wasn't listening to his poor mate. He was just thinking about Remus, Lily, and Sirius.

Peter and James separated, as James still hadn't eaten his dinner and the Great Hall would stop serving food soon. As James settled into a seat at the Gryffindor table he remembered how many times Sirius had tried to apologize.

Sirius had tried apologizing multiple times to both James and Remus. Finally, after James threatened to dismember him, Sirius backed off. Sirius had bid his time alone for a bit and James had always scrutinized him from afar. Sirius was always a bit of a loner because he normally was standoffish unless your friendship suited his needs. He only found loyalty to those who looked past his rough exterior and managed to see him for the complete brat he was on the inside. James had often said that Sirius' animagus, a big black dog, was ironic. Sirius was very much a handsome Labrador with the loyalty to boot but he was also very prickly to those who prejudged him.

James was eating his meal alone. He was one of the last in the Great Hall and he took out his favorite book instead of the Potions essay he should've been doing instead. The book was on famous Quidditch maneuvers and he tried to gather some new ideas for the next match.

As he read about defensive maneuvers during snowstorms a few stragglers to dinner walked in. The only reason he'd looked up was because they were being loud and their voices echoed obnoxiously. Even Professor McGonagall, the only teacher left at the teacher's table, looked up. It was a bunch of Death Eater wannabes. James' eyes zeroed in on their leader, Gregory Coeur. Coeur was old blood and had a very overconfident look about him. He was the ringleader of the sixth year Slytherins and he wasn't known for being particularly pleasant either.

They were obviously drunk, though James couldn't prove it. He could simply tell by their sloppy postures. They were yelling for food and beverages. They all piled onto the table next to Gryffindor's and started passing around leftover plates. One boy looked like he was about to puke over the mashed potatoes. James rolled his eyes in revulsion. Someone down the Gryffindor table scoffed loudly over their behavior.

James looked down the table in surprise, having though to be the only one at the table. Low and behold Lily was the one sitting not too far, glaring at the Slytherin table angrily. At her side was Sirius. James met Sirius' stare for the first time in weeks. Both boys turned back to the Slytherin table quickly.

"Oi there Greg!" Marcus Bimway snorted when the noise of protest over their entrance captured the Slytherin's attention, "Got a couple of mud fevers."

James heard Couer's dark laugh. James' blood boiled at the term for purebloods associating with muggleborns. A few seats down lily had grabbed Sirius' shoulder to prevent him from jumping at Bimway. James turned away too and tried to go back to his book.

Hector Zamboni, an ugly brute of a boy, spoke next with a sneer in Lily's direction, "Careful Greg, mudblood's are a bit touchy."

James' back bristled at the derogative terms but before he could turn around and tell off the idiots he heard a loud crack. When he looked back behind to the Slytheirn table James saw that Marcus Bimway was sporting a rather large boil on his nose that only kept growing. He was hollering and James heard giggling coming from down the table. A bemused Sirius was twirling a freshly used wand in his fingers with Lily giggling into her hand and checking to make sure Professor McGonagall hadn't noticed the quick magic used by Sirius. Professor McGonagall was speaking to a first year Hufflepuff and hadn't noticed the altercation between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Oi, Bimway." Sirius' tone was joking. It was a characteric James hadn't seen in months from Sirius. James saw the way Sirius was leaning into Lily's supportive hand. He saw the way Lily's eyes were twinkling as Sirius spoke, "I do believe your nose is looking a bit touchy. Might want to get that checked out."

"Fuck off!" Bimway snapped at Sirius who only snickered.

Lily clucked her tongue cynically, "Sirius, I'd say it's a bit more than his nose that's touchy."

Lily and Sirius laughed, turning back to their meals. Lily took her hand off Sirius' shoulder but James noticed that Sirius kept sneaking glances back at the Slytherin table. James tried to go back to his book but now he was all too aware of the presence of his fellow Gryffindor's.

They were going over the potions essay James had yet to complete. He could hear Lily rattling off proper ingredients to Sirius. Sirius was clearly checking to make sure they'd gotten all the proper ingredients. Soon, James was able to clear the pair from his head.

The chapter was on famous defensive maneuvers played by professional quidditch teams in the league. James was reading up for ideas and he tried to bury himself in the book. A particular passage caught his eye.

_The Wailing Walston Maneuver is a defensive tactic nicknamed so because of William Walston in 1952. William was a keeper on the Hornsbee Hinkypunks. Walston joined the team alongside his friend Josh Rider who was popular and a great quidditch player. Walston apparently jealous of his friend, sought to become the best on the team. As the Hinkypunks rose to compete in the semi finals, Walston was busy getting insider tips from the other teams, changing their plays so the Hinkypunks were always defensive. The entire team raved for Walston, voting him captain over Walston's forgotten friend Rider. When another Hinkypunk player named Andrew Cait saw Walston sneaking out game plans of an opposing team he tried to confront Walston the night before the semi final. Walston, fearing retribution from his teammates and losing his status, locked Andrew Cait in a broom closet. In order to cover for himself, Walston told his team that Cait had been in a flying accident and was recovering at Saint Mungos. Walston planted evidence on each of the opposing teams captains, causing distrust to rise amongst all players. Rider began getting suspicious of Walton's behavior and tried to put in a motion for Walston to be removed from the team but Rider was mysteriously benched in a prompt press conference. Rider went snooping around the Hinkypunk's practice field and was caught by Walston who had Rider thrown out of the stadium. All of the players began only trusting Walston who manipulated his power in order to get them to the finals. It wasn't until the quidditch officials found Cait locked in a broom closet bound in rags that Walston was charged and banned from the league. The Hinkypunks were rebuilt under the guiding hand of Josh Rider but not in time to win the finals. -_

James blinked. Playing with the minds of the team and rendering them unable to play properly. Playing all sides for complete control and destruction. It sounded familiar to his current situation. Snape had played James and his mates for their weakest point: Remus' secret. Snape had wrecked their game because he'd made it so that the game could no longer exist. He'd destroyed the trust between teammates. He'd purposely planted a seed of distrust. Whatever Snape's intent—Lily had been right.

They were letting Snape win by removing Sirius from the picture.

James glanced over to where Lily and Sirius had been studying. They were gone, probably to study somewhere quieter. He exhaled and figured that he ought to stop reading about quidditch and comparing it to his life. James still had to finish the potions essay he had been ignoring all week. James hated potions.

He figured that the dungeons were his best bet at finishing the essay quickly and with little pain. Slughorn always had a stash of books at the ready with all the proper listings of ingredients. James had no doubt that's where Sirius had gotten the book that Lily and him had been double-checking. James could have the essay done in no time and then he could go to sleep.

James packed up his bag and glanced over at the teacher's table where only Professor McGonagall was reading over a bunch of papers in silence. James smiled to himself and while pushing back his hair; James made his way for the stairs that led to the dungeons. James hated the dungeons as they were always dark but it was where Potions had always been located. James shivered as he descended into the darkness. He always felt like there were Slytherins waiting to ambush any student found down there alone. Only brave students ventured into the abyss alone.

As James made his way to the positions classroom he cocked his head in confusion. There was a commotion up ahead. Vigilant, James pulled his wand from his bag and lit it so that light was cast across the arched hallway. Ahead of him were shapes, dark people shapes. Some moved away from his light, shouting to run. One was motionless on the floor. James watched as one figure grabbed the person on the floor and they began running away. Only a few were left now and James' wand light fell upon them.

Immediately James spotted closest to him a redhead pushed up against the wall in a way that made him sick. Her feet were dangled about an inch off the groung and her face was facing James, eyes wide in distress. Her face was pale against the light of his wand. Lily was struggling against the embrace of the hands against her wrists as Greg Coeur sneered at her ear.

"_Stupefy_!" James didn't even think as he aimed his wand at Coeur.

Coeur fell to the floor and Lily scrambled away from the boy on the floor, her chest heaving and James saw a trail of shiny tears on her cheeks. He made his way for her, to get her behind him so he could protect her. Lily however, didn't even pause to glance at James because she turned to jump on the back of a wizard aiming spells at someone James couldn't see.

Maneuvering himself to look around the wizard and Lily, James felt another lurch in his gut. Sirius was holding his head, a large gash on his forehead making blood run steadily. Sirius hadn't seen James; he was too busy trying to disarm his attacker. James recognized one of the other boys from dinner named Marcus Bimway.

Lily had momentarily distracted Bimway who began trying to knock her off his back. She screamed as he pulled at her hair and threw curse after curse at his backside to try and get her off. Lily was ripping her fingernails into his face shouting at Sirius to run and get help. James pulled up his wand again and raced along the side of the wall to get at a better vantage point so he wouldn't hit Lily if he sent a curse flying in Bimway's direction.

"Help's here!" James announced, sliding into action and pointing his wand at Bimway who cringed at James' reply.

"James!" Sirius looked relieved at the sight of James, almost reconditioned.

Bimway took advantage of Sirius' distraction and aimed a spell at him, sending Sirius flying into the wall. Lily screamed Sirius' name in alarm before pushing herself off Bimway. James sent a stunner at Bimway who deflected it and pointed his wand at James' neck threateningly.

Bimway kicked at Sirius' form on the floor, "You shouldn't associate with a blood traitor and a mudblood."

Lily was fumbling around in the dark, James heard her muttering angrily somewhere to his left. Bimway was advancing on him, James held his ground. Bimway tried to send a spell in Lily's direction and James quickly deflected it. There were footsteps of someone running up the corridor, away from the fight. James let his eyes leave Bimway for one second to see Lily running up the corridor.

"_Shite_ mudblood." Marcus glanced back too, before sending up shield charm to block James' oncoming charms.

"_Exspelliarmus_!" James shouted incessantly at Bimway, trying to make it so the wizard would lose his wand but Bimway only kept deflecting James.

Someone on the floor to James' right stirred. Coeur slowly got up from the floor to stand beside his mate, wand pointed at James as well. Coeur wiped blood from his mouth and looked pleased to see it was just James left standing. James backed up and to the side, where Sirius was breathing softly on the floor. It was two against one. James could feel a bead of sweat drip down his neck. At his feet, Sirius was moaning. Where was Lily?

Almost like she'd heard James multiple footsteps were coming down the corridor, hurried footsteps. The Slytherins heard them too and Bimway shouted out to run. Throwing up defensives Bimway and Coeur made a run for it like the other Slytherins who had run when they'd seen James' approach. James sent spell after spell after them and hoped at least one of the boys would wake up in the morning with more than bloody knuckles.

James would've hurried after them, if it weren't for the stirring body at his feet. James knelt down, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Are you okay, Padfoot?" the old nickname slipped of his tongue so easily.

Sirius looked up at him with blood dripping down his temple, "you alright, Prongs?"

"_Agrippa_ not again!"

James looked around and saw it was Professor McGonagall, wrinkled face as white as a sheet. Lily was beside McGonagall panting furiously, staring down at the boys with worry. Lily's eyes then hurried around the scene, noticing the original fighters were now gone. Her shoulders dropped.

"They—they were here." Lily looked upset, "I swear it."

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall seemed unwell, "Please help up Mr. Black and accompany Miss Evans and I to the Hospital Wing."

James nodded, throwing Sirius' arm over his shoulders and lifting the young wizard up slowly. Sirius moaned and let his head hang in anguish. Lily placed a hand on her mouth and rushed forward to help Sirius.

"Y'right?" Sirius asked Lily softly as she lifted his other arm over her shoulder.

"I'd be worse off if you hadn't disarmed your brother." She muttered back, brushing at Sirius' hair so it didn't stick to the blood on his brow.

"Your _brother_?" James hissed, feeling like his heart was pumping his blood so fast he'd explode.

Sirius turned his head to look at James, "He was hanging out with the whole lot of those-gits."

"Yeah well," James said fiercely, "That's no surprise, your brother never had much sense." They started down the corridors, moving slowly.

"Was is a provoked attack?" Professor McGonagall was opening doors for them, gawking anxiously at Sirius and Lily.

Lily shook her head heatedly, "Sirius was accompanying me down to the return a book…they attacked us from behind. At least six of them. Some of them ran off when James appeared." She sighed, "we would've been fine but I forgot my wand in the Trophy Room and still havn't retrieved it."

James saw Professor McGonagall's lips thin out dramatically, "I'm afraid," professor McGonagall said weakly, "That it is in your best interest to not travel without your wand again Miss Evans."

Lily looked like she'd never even shower without her wand again. James considered that he often left his wand odd places too…it wasn't a good habit. James and Lily followed their Professor into the Hospital Wing where immediately the Healer took Sirius to a bed and started examining him. Professor McGonagall was speaking to Lily in soft tones by the door, as James stayed by Sirius' bedside.

Sirius muttered angrily, "It was because it was Lily and I." Sirius made a face, "they just wanted to make a point."

"I'm going to kill them all." James hissed as he watched Sirius swallow a nasty looking potion.

Sirius gave the potion cup back to the Healer before considering James thoughtfully, "How'd you know we went down there?"

"I didn't." James shrugged, "I was going to grab a book for that potions essay…"

Sirius laughed and winced as it made his cut bleed more.

"I noticed you were reading quidditch at dinner." Sirius sounded amused even though he looked miserable as he settled into the hospital bed, "I wondered where Moony and Wormtail were."

"They both-" James faltered, realizing this was the first normal conversation he and Sirius had spoken in months.

Sirius saw the look cross James face and Sirius shook his head. They were silent, just staring at each other with no words needing to bed said. James bit his lip and pushed his fingers throguh his hair.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered, "You know I am."

James let his shoulders drop in defeat. Sirius was his best friend and had been since first year; of course James knew Sirius was sorry. James nodded stiffly to Sirius who looked relieved. Sirius was put to sleep with a sleep draft and James got up from his chair, intending to go ask Lily how she was.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall came over, distracting him.

James noticed Lily was standing not far off, biting her lip and staring at Sirius gloomily. She had blood on her cheek but it didn't look like it was her own. Lily took a few steps towards James, her eyes remaining on Sirius.

"Yes professor," James answered dutifully, turning his gaze back to McGonagall.

"If you wouldn't mind accompanying me to my office." Professor McGonagall asked courteously, "I'm afraid—"

"You aren't going to penalize him for fighting are you?" Lily stepped forward suddenly, her eyes racing with concern, "Professor, James was the reason I was able to come get you."

James had never overheard Lily defend him so quickly and surely. He stared at her in shock but she didn't even glance his way because she was too busy staring down McGonagall. Professor McGonagall dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"I understand Miss Evans but Potter and I still must speak in my office."

"But Professor that's totally and completely ridiculous!" Lily's attitude cut sharp, "I mean he—"

Professor McGonagall interrupted Lily with a air of disregard, "While I admire your loyalty to Mr. Potter—Lily's face went bright red and James grinned—I am simply asking him to my office to discuss more private matters befitting the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

If it was possible, Lily's face turned redder, "Oh." Her gaze flickered to the floor before she got the enthusiastic look in her eyes. The quidditch look. "Wait? Is something wrong? Gryffindor's due to play Slytherin next and—" at Professor McGonagall's stern look, Lily stopped her rant midsentence, "Er," Lily sat in the seat James had abandoned at Sirius' bedside, "Never mind."

Still smirking at Lily's justification of his actions James sent one last glance at the redhead sitting at Sirius' bedside before following Professor McGonagall out of the Hospital Wing. Her office was only a mere few minutes walk. On the way there James saw her wave her wand. Papers came flying from down the corridor and she caught them with the skill of a seeker. As McGonagall fiddled with the papers she cleared her throat.

"Miss Evans is quite the character."

James grinned stupidly, "Yes, Professor."

James fell into his favorite seat in front of her desk, the one he always sat at. James began helping himself to a cracker as she sat down slowly at her document-covered desk.

Professor McGonagall's office was probably his favorite teachers office. She had lots of books on Transfiguration lining the walls. She also had potted plants she'd gotten from Professor Sprout suspended magically from the ceiling. Each of the plants had different colored vines that hung down and sometimes James could touch them if they grew too long. Gryffindor memorabilia lined the back wall, reminding all who entered the office what house the Professor belonged too.

"Are we going to have to cancel the game then?" James asked McGonagall, "On account of Slytherin being full of rotten gi—rotten idiots?" he was carful to remain not too relaxed around his favorite professor.

McGonagall tucked lose strands of her greying hair into her tall witch hat, "I'm afraid I cannot prove who attacked your friends down in the dungeons Mr. Potter."

James shot up indignantly, "Professor, does it matter? Sirius is—"

"Potter," Professor McGonagall cautioned his tone, "These are not the first attacks that have happened and I, nor any of the other professors, have been able to catch any culprits in the act. We can't accuse someone of something we didn't personally see."

James protested, "So they get to continue just attacking students?"

"Until I or one of the other professors is able to determine the—"

"But it's all of them!" James jumped from his chair, "I mean Coeur had Evans bloody _pushed_ up against the wall and you're telling me you can't do anything? I mean—"

"James. Sit down."

James stopped shouting, Professor McGonagall's soft warning using his name causing him to falter. Professor McGonagall was not one for calling her students by their first names unless she was serious. Slowly, he sat back down in his seat.

"I was meaning to call you in here tomorrow to discuss these attacks as a matter of fact," Professor McGonagall continued, "I'm afraid there is a slight problem."

"I'd say so considering half our house is being—" James started up again but McGonagall pointed a warning finger at him. "Sorry, go ahead."

McGonagall furrowed her temple; "Lee Burgin's parents pulled him from school."

Of all the things he'd been expected to be told, this news was not it. Lee was the best chaser on his Quidditch team. Lee had been a steal three years ago. The poor bloke had played some muggle game his whole life and was introduced to quidditch his first year. As it turns out the muggle game had adapted Lee to becoming the perfect chaser. Everyone envied James for having such a good chaser at his side. How could Lee be leaving?

"Why?" James pushed his hair back in frustration, "Was he attacked?"

Professor McGonagall nodded gravely, "Mr. and Mrs. Burgin were concerned for his safety after receiving an owl from him last week—"

James argued venomously, "Why didn't Burgin tell me? I would've found those stupid bigots and—"

"Lee Burgin is a halfblood." Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk; demanding James' full attention, "You saw what happened to Mr. Black tonight. They aren't just picking on the muggleborns anymore, Mr. Potter."

James opened his mouth to continue arguing but he stopped himself. Lee was the second best player on the team and was in his seventh year. James felt his stomach drop at the idea that Lee was not going to graduate from Hogwarts. His parents must've pulled him because of his blood status. James had noticed the boy had been a bit peaky at the start of term.

"These days are getting darker and more students besides Lee will be dropping out." She put her fingers on the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "We'll need to replace him. As Miss Evans so kindly reminded us the next match is against Slytherin."

"It's fine I've got a chaser on reserve—"

"Courtney Hammerstone is on probation for grades." Professor McGonagall looked just as stressed as James suddenly felt, "I already checked."

Professor McGonagall was forced to send James back to the common room with Gryffindor losing ten house points because of the excessive swear words falling from his lips as he struggled to come up with a way to find a talented chaser come the Christmas holidays.

Everything was falling to hell.

He had two weeks before everyone left for home and then he had three weeks when they got back from holidays before the match. Which gave him zero time to find a proper replacement for a chaser.

Sirius was in the Hospital Wing recovering from an attack by pureblood extremists threatening Hogwarts and the way it was run.

Remus and Peter were unaware of anything that had happened since he'd seen them last.

And on top of all that, as James settled into his four-poster bed, he realized he never did do his potions essay.

It would be a miracle if he made it to the Winter Holidays.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _The Replacement-An Excerpt _

"Did you just use a quidditch analogy?" James grumbled at Lily, not bothering to remove his head from his arms.

"I mean you use them all the time." Lily spoke lightheartedly, "What was that one about the Wailing Walston?" She was rewarded for her slip by James' ears going red in embarrassment, "I _love_ that one." She said with conviction.

James' head shot up, "Sirius." He hissed of his traitorous best mate.

Lily cackled in confirmation of Sirius' obvious slip of the tale, "Come on, Potter," she held out a hand to him.

"If she's shit on the field so help me Evans, I _will_ kill you—" James took Lily's outstretched hand.

"You'll be thanking me the moment you see her in action, I promise."


	6. The Replacement Maneuver

**December of Fall Term 1976**

**Lily Evan's Sixth Year**

"If I have to break up one more scuffle between the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's over a quidditch match." Lily muttered to her friends furiously after she had just saved a first year Gryffindor from getting hung on a light fixture, "I will pull my applications for Head Girl."

Mary snickered as Lily sent a dutiful glare at the Slytherins she had rightly scolded. One of them flipped her off and Mary grabbed Lily's arm to stop her from jumping the kid who laughed and walked away. It was now common knowledge now that Lily Evans had run into several Slytherins in the dungeons with Sirius Black.

Everyone had seen Sirius' bruises when he'd come into the class the morning after and sat beside James Potter with a look that warned everyone nearby to not say a word. Lily herself was still struggling to not tell many people about the conflict that had happened. Professor McGonagall had asked her not to tell many people so as not to raise the alarm of the younger muggleborn students.

"There is a reason the Slytherin symbol is a snake." Lori said with a scrunch of her nose and a flip of her flaxen hair, "They're slimy and gross on the outside and all pointy teeth on the inside."

All five Gryffindor girls walking down the hallway unanimously agreed with energetic nods. Lori opened the door to the Great Hall and all the girls paraded in towards the Gryffindor table where many students sat eating lunch before it was time to set off to their next class. Lily dropped into the seat on the right of her friend Abigail Kraft. Abby had already begun eating a sandwich and reading a paper for her next class.

Lily was examining the table for something she actually wanted to eat when she spotted someone by the rye bread pudding. Lily called his name and Sirius looked up in surprise. He was wearing his robes loose on his shoulders and the shirt under them was a muggle shirt with a band Lily recognized inscribed on it. Lily wondered if Sirius dressed the way he did in spite of his pureblood upraising. Sirius' shoulders relaxed when he saw who was calling to him. Lily stood up to join him despite her friends begging her to stay at the spot she had already chosen.

"I'll be right back." She promised deceitfully, waving to a pouting Lori as she danced around the edge of the benches to reach Sirius.

"Hey." She began cheerily, falling into the spot Sirius had just created for her by scooting closer to the edge of the bench he'd claimed, "How are you feeling?"

Sirius pulled back the bit of hair covering his brow and Lily studied the cut on his forehead with tightened lips. Sirius, meanwhile, was examining her wrist resting on the table between them. A look of disgust crossed his face when he grabbed her hand to get a keener look. Lily inhaled and tried to look impartial to the sudden flex of her wrist, her eyes gave her away.

"They hurt you." Sirius grunted his eyes going directly to the Slytherin table with revenge sharp in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Lily insisted, yanking her hand from his grip, "Coeur barely touched me."

Sirius snorted like he couldn't believe Lily was trying to brush off her welts from the fight in the dungeon. Lily decided to change the subject briefly. She noted that the dark circles under his eyes had vanished and he seemed different than in the recent weeks—he seemed—content.

"James spoke to you." She assumed out loud.

Lily saw Sirius' smile return to his face like the sun after a rainstorm.

"Remus sat next to me in lecture this morning." He picked up his fork and inspected it as he spoke, "and Peter had breakfast with me this morning."

"That's fantastic!" Lily emphasized her excitement by grabbing Sirius' arm and kissing his cheek.

Sirius blushed but was clearly pleased as well of the recent events in his life. Lily settled into her seat cheerfully and decided to take lunch with Sirius. She ignored the annoyed stares her girlfriends were giving her down the way. Lily asked Sirius to pass her the rye pudding and she piled a healthy serving on her plate.

"What do you think finally brought James around?" she asked Sirius absentmindedly as she spooned the pudding into her mouth, "Saving your life in the dongeons?"

It was true; Lily wasn't sure what would have happened if James hadn't stumbled upon the fight. Lily checked for her wand in her pocket out of reflex. She'd never leave her wand ever again after she'd found herself defenseless against the Slytherins. If Sirius noticed her little shake to find her wand, he didn't mention it. Instead he looked at her with a sly smirk.

"You know, it's actually strange." Sirius commented lightly, "when I ran into James this morning once I was out of the Hospital Wing, he mentioned something about someone talking to him about forgiving me."

"Weird." Lily couldn't hide the triumphal grin on her face so she took a large bit of pudding.

Sirius leaned closer to her, "Yeah he was going on about some waddling walston quidditch shite."

"The Wailing Walston Maneuver?" she was intrigued as she had said nothing of the sort to James when she'd mentioned Sirius.

The Wailing Walston was a quidditch maneuver of using other teams plays to turn your team against each other. A captain who'd been cheating and tried to place the blame on other members of his own team had destroyed his team's chances of being a winning team. Later, the captain Walston was found out by his mate Rider and stripped of his authority. It was an emotional maneuver than anything and not really a _maneuver_ as much as it was a reminder to quidditch captains not to throw their players under the dragon.

Sirius nodded in response, "Yeah, that."

"What about it?" Lily asked.

Sirius seemed amused at Lily's bewilderment; "He was using it as an analogy to his life experiences."

"Quidditch analogy to his life?" Lily snorted into her pudding.

"He's a complete nerd." Sirius agreed with a snicker, "Do y'know he collects and _trades_ chocolate frog cards?"

"Doesn't surprise me." Lily grinned before egging him on about the Wailing Walston example James had used as the entire situation was comical, "Why was he making an analogy to his life with that particular story?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "He was in a hurry to get to McGonagall's office this morning so I honestly only got snippets and I pieced together what he was saying." Sirius nudged her in the side, "But your name mysteriously was dropped when I asked who he spoke too."

Lily shrugged and Sirius nodded significantly, inclining his head skeptically towards her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he urged a response from her.

Lily grinned without answering his question, "Who was Walston and who was Rider?"

"If I recall," Sirius said, tapping his chin like he was trying really hard to remember, "Walston was Snape"

"That's a decent fit." Lily meditated, "And he destroyed your team then? You and the boys?"

Sirius nodded before hankering, "And of course that leaves _you_ as the informer, Rider."

"Me?" Lily refused to look at Sirius because a perceptive grin had spread across her face, "Why am I included?"

Sirius gave her a knowing stare as he finished licking pudding off his fingers, "It seems that _someone_," Sirius lifted an eyebrow in her flushing direction, "put the idea into James' head when they suggested that Snape...what did James say?"

Lily was beaming at Sirius now, "Oh alright," she admitted, "I talked to James."

Lily couldn't hold back her pride that her hunch had been right. She almost wanted to toast Sirius she was so proud of herself. Sirius was shaking his head at her.

"What I want to know is how you even came up with all that 'got what he wanted' shite?" Sirius leaned his elbow against the table, surveying her, "Don't get me wrong-the outcomes were stellar considering James can look me in the face but the real question is why?"

"Why?" Lily leaned forward wrinkling her nose at him, "Why not?" she shrugged her shoulders.

Sirius leaned away from her in suspicion, "but why would you care?"

Lily stared at him. How could she explain to Sirius that after years of seeing him with those four boys it was breaking her heart to see him alone? She simply wanted to see him happy. Not to mention the other four…the way they sometimes looked at Sirius crushed her. Even still, for Lily to be so invested in the relationship of four boys—even she couldn't properly explain it. She simply decided she liked Sirius and that first impressions weren't always true or right.

Severus was an example of that.

Lily bit her lip and recognized a fleeting look of confusion cross Sirius' face as she stared at him. Lily supposed that the instance where she had confronted James Potter about his treatment of Sirius was ridiculous simply happened because she was so sick of seeing friendships burn and die because of things like—blood and wars. Lily grabbed strands of her hair and pulled lightly, feeling the tug at the top of her skull.

"I dunno." She pretended to be very interested in her pudding so Sirius couldn't see the look on her face, " I just figured you didn't deserve to get the silent treatment for the rest of your life because of whatever you did."

Sirius didn't take to her feigned interest and took her spoon from her. Lily pouted and tried to take it back but Sirius held it from her reach, staring at her with a look of confusion.

Do you know what I did?" he considered her.

Lily sat up straighter, thinking about to the rumors about Sirius daring Snape to go find whatever what under the willow. She licked her lips and swallowed.

"An idea."

Sirius shook his head, "And yet you still went to James and defended me."

"You were sorry." Lily was speaking more to herself, "And I knew you missed him—"

"Do you know James is the reason Snape isn't dead?" Sirius' comment made her glance up back into his grey eyes.

She nodded, "I heard that, yeah." She saw a flicker in his eyes and she took a deep breath, considering, "You learned from your mistake. James had no right to just keep ignoring you."

"He had every right."

Silence fell between them. Lily picked at her food, no longer hungry. Why did Sirius find it so hard to believe she was right in persuading James to talk to him? Lily knew Severus pent so much time following the boys. Lily knew Sirius felt bad about whatever he did, specifics aside. Sirius' bitter guilt was exactly what set him apart for Severus. Lily knew Severus would've never felt guilty if he'd hurt James or Sirius.

And James. Hearing Sirius confirm that James is the reason Severus was still alive just tugged at her heartstrings. Lily wondered about the events at the willow but figured it was not a topic Sirius would likely ever share with her in full.

"Thank you." Sirius whispered suddenly.

Lily turned her head to see he had his hands in his lap, head bent.

"You just decided to go up to James and emotionally manipulate him into actually considering talking to me?" He looked up at in disbelief, "Just out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Yeah." She murmured.

They stared intensely at each other, so much so that someone across the way asked them if they were all right. Lily nodded her head to appease fears and broke her gaze.

"Why go out of the way to help _me_?" he looked upset and was tugging on the edge of his shirt, "I mean from the moment you stopped to talk to me on that bloody pitch you've been treating me like a charity case."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry for trying to be a decent mate." She replied calmly.

Sirius muttered something and Lily chose to ignore him, unsure why he ws so against her being a decent human being. After a few moments Sirius still hadn't spoken and she looked over to see he that was still staring at her with a peculiar expression.

"What?" she said in exasperation, dropping her fork and turning her body towards him, "honestly Sirius I sat over here to have a decent lunch and you've completely turned it into a bloody drama—"

"Do you fancy me or something?" he blurted out.

Lily inhaled abruptly and a bubble of laughter escaped her throat before she covered her mouth to try and contain her giggles. Sirius' whole posture relaxed like she had answered his prayers.

"Of course I don't fancy you." Lily rolled her eyes, "Honestly, is that what you were worrying over you moron?"

Sirius frowned, "I've just—"

"What?" Lily took a sip of pumpkin juice as she tried to control her laughter, "You just _what_?"

Sirius blinked, "No one outside of Remus, Peter, and James—not a single person in this damn school—has ever gone out of their way to help me without expecting something in return."

Lily considered him for a moment and realized he was being straightforward. She didn't know if she felt more sorry for him now than she had when she'd first ran into him on the quidditch pitch but it was close. She shook her head in disbelief at him, not knowing what to say.

Sirius must've saw the look of pity cross her face and he quickly tried to brush past his moment of sweetness with a joke, "Of course, I wouldn't blame you if you were head-over-heels for me Evans." He gestured between them, "I am the best looking one at this table."

Lily snorted and threw her napkin at him, "Git." But she was looking at him with admiration.

Lily grabbed her bag and stood up from the table as the bell rang for them to go to class. Sirius also got his things and Lily saw he was still cheery. It seemed that Lily confirming she'd had no ulterior motives for helping him had only improved his mood. Lily thought it was odd for a person so haughty on the outside could be so anxious of how people treated him on the inside. Lily hadn't realized exactly how bizarre Sirius Black was. Had he truly had that much bad luck with girls he assumed the only reason she was hanging out with him was that she fancied him? Lily shook her head and smiled to herself as they walked down the hallway.

"Trust me," she told Sirius conclusively, wrapping her arm in his elbow, "You'd know it if I fancied you. I turn into some awful nervous wreck and blush all over the place."

"I'd pay to see that." Sirius snickered, glancing down at her, "A nervous Lily Evans? Impossible."

"I had a massive crush on Gilbert Lyman in my third year." Lily revealed, "He said hello to me once I the hallway and I stumbled over my own robes."

"Smooth."

Lily nudged him a bit to show her discontent for his joshing tone, "The crush was quickly over when he called Amelia Groves a mudblood in front of me."

"Yeah well," Sirius sounded apologetic even though he had no reason to be, "His family is piece of work. He's like my sixth cousin and his parents are just as impractical as mine."

Sirius came from old blood and he definitely didn't fit in with his family. Lily remembered Regulus Black in the fight in the dungeon and sighed to herself. The things he'd said to Sirius as they dueled hadn't been thoughtful. _Blood traitor_ had been among some of the terms thrown at Sirius and the term made Lily's skin crawl just as much as the words aimed at her own upbringing did.

Lily rubbed Sirius' shoulder fondly, "The world needs more purebloods like you Sirius. Your brother just-" but she was unable to find the words.

Regulus attacking Sirius with wands and words had reminded Lily all too well of her own sister back home in the nonmagical world. The number of times Lily had to take being called a freak in one holiday was enough to make Lily never want to go home. Her sister, Petunia, scorned her for all the magic in her life. Lily's mother said it was because Petunia was jealous but at this point in her life, Lily assumed that there was more too Petunia's verbal attacks besides jealousy.

Sirius' relationship with his brother was just as complicated as her relationship with her sister.

"Your brother isn't as kind as you." She finished, squeezing his elbow and leaning her head into his shoulder.

"My parents would disagree with you." Sirius said with a vacant expression.

Potions class was due to start the moment they got to the wide doors leading into a room filled with boiling cauldrons. They entered the room and Lily let go of Sirius to point at a desk to their left with curiosity. Sirius glanced in the direction she pointed and then did a double take. James Potter was there but he had his head buried in his arms with his black hair sticking up in every which way. His fists were clenched and Lily thought that his back was rigid. She tore her eyes away from James to look back at Sirius who knew James far better than she did and could explain his crushed looks.

Sirius seemed puzzled. He took his seat that was in front of James' table, reaching back and shaking the wizard's lowered head with a slight push of his hand. James grumbled but didn't look up. Lily's friends entered the classroom behind her and Lori grabbed Lily's arm, obviously grouchy by the scrunched look on her face.

"Lily you told us you'd be right back and you sat with Black until—what's his problem?" she had spotted the still form of James Potter on the desk.

The entire scene was comical because he had his whole face smashed into the wood of the table, disregarding his Sirius' constant taps on his shoulders. Sirius leaned in and used his quill to try and tickle James' face. James quickly wiped at Sirius with one curled fist before hiding his face again.

Abby came on Lily's other side, "Is he okay?" she tucked her slick black hair behind her ear.

"Maybe he's sick?" Mary suggested as the girls continued to their own seats at the front of the classroom.

All the girls shrugged. Lori pointed out they ought to get to their seats. Mary (who had quickly changed the subject to her boyfriend who might be cheating on her with some daft Ravenclaw) was dragging Lily along. Lily kept glancing back at the boys as she made her way to her assigned bench. She suddenly wished she had sat closer to them at the start of the year but she had no idea back then how invested she would be in the life of Sirius Black—and in turn James Potter.

Lily sat down with a huff and put her bag on the table beside a bubbling cauldron. She was happy to see that the potion she and Abby had been brewing overnight had turned the proper shade of pink. Lily gave it a quick stir before glancing to the back of the room again.

It appeared Sirius had gotten James to raise his head a fraction of an inch and that they were having a conversation. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew entered the room and took their spots at James' table. They seemed unconcerned with James' behavior. Remus hit James' head with a book and received a glare from the obviously disgruntled quidditch captain. Peter was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, grinning at James. Sirius' expression slowly turned from worry to amusement as James said a few words, staring at his desk like it was the cause of his obvious agony.

It was clear that whatever was bothering him, James was being dramatic and his mates seemed unconcerned. Lily smiled when she saw Remus pass Sirius a look like he was exasperated with James. She faced the front of the classroom again.

"I wonder what's happened." Abby said with interest in her tone as they chopped up worms.

"Bob Shirkland's probably finally died." Lily laughed to herself and noticed her mates weren't laughing. Lily rolled her eyes, "Famous quidditch player? Cornwall Rockets? Ringing a bell? No?"

Lori narrowed her eyes at Lily and shook her head, "You know too much about quidditch."

"Most people know who Bob Skirkland is Lori," Lily argued, "You just don't know him because he's not hot."

"Then why would she be interested?" Mary teased from her table.

"Because he's rich?" Lily suggested offhandedly.

Everyone laughed and Lori stopped stirring her potion to glare daggers at her friends.

"You guys are the worst friends ever." She grumbled, blue eyes narrowed.

"We're just teasing Lori." Abby insisted, sharing a playful look with Lily.

"You know we love you." Lily agreed, winking at Lori.

As class continued, Lily glanced at the back of the room more than once. Lily saw that James had not moved from his slumped position on the table. Remus and Peter were working around James. One table from those three boys, Sirius was working on his own potion seemingly unconcerned with James. He was too busy talking to his partner from Hufflepuff with clear frustration. Lily noted the pretty girl was practically salivating in Sirius' direction and Lily smirked to herself.

Lily made eye contact with the handsome wizard as she passed by his table to gather ingredients from the storage closet. A flutter of a smile passed his face and he pointed to James, dead on the table.

"Depressed." Sirius mouthed at Lily.

"Why?" Lily mouthed back but Sirius was unable to talk to her because Abby grabbed Lily's attention to finish their potion.

By the time class was over and Lily had cleaned up her table both Sirius and James had disappeared from the room. Unhappy that she was now missing out on the fun, Lily made her way for her last class of the day. If James was in class, perhaps she could ask him what was wrong. Divination was horrible but every student who showed up was getting extra credit for going for tealeaves. Lori was ahead by at least 100 paces and Lily and Abby her struggling to keep up as they said goodbye to their other friends who were heading for Arithmacy.

"Lori!" Lily took her arm back by the time they reached the divination classroom, "_Why_ are you in such a hurry?"

"Because it's tea leaves." Lori stated like it was obvious, "and I want to get partnered with Robbie McCane so I can seduce him into thinking the tea leaves predict our long and happy life together."

"You're mad." Lily said.

Lori pushed her platinum hair back with her manicured fingers, "Mad about men." She pursed her lips, "speaking of men, how's Sirius?"

"Fine." Lily hummed ignoring the suggestion of romance in Lori's voice.

"_Damn_ fine." Lori approved, hitching her books up a bit so they wouldn't fall as they walked, "I can't believe your _just_ friends with him."

"Why?" Lily asked as they pushed past throngs of students, "Why can't I _just_ be friends with Sirius?"

"Ignore her." Abby told Lily as Lori looked at Lily as if the answer was obvious, "She simply can't understand the concept of being friends with a boy and _not_ shagging him."

"_I'd_ shag Sirius." Lori sang.

Lily exchanged a look with Abigail as they entered the hot classroom located on the ground floor of the castle. Tea leaves was an extra lesson as their divination Professor didn't believe that it was a necessity in fortune telling. Lily had almost skipped the class but with reviews from teachers for Head Students coming up Lily wanted to be on every Professor's good side. Abby lifted the cap to the pot on the table closest to the door and sniffed. Her tan face softened in content.

"Chamomile." She sighed with a grin at Lily, "wanna sit here?"

"I want mint tea." Lily answered, looking around the large classroom for more open tables. Two rows up, Anna Faith had heard Lily's declaration. Anna waved at Lily to get her attention and Lily glanced at the perky golden haired witch with curiosity.

"We've got mint!" Anna announced, pointing at the pot on her table.

After a mad switching of tables (and Lori planting herself practically on top of poor Robbie) all the students sat at their pick of teapots. Lily was happy for her new company. Anna Faith reminded Lily a bit of James with her wicked smirk and arrogant manner. Speculation around Hogwarts had it that Anna was going to be quidditch captain when James left. Anna certainly had Lily's vote.

Anna offered kindly, "Rough morning?" Anna eyed Lily's bruised wrists, "Or night?"

Abigail, who had sat beside Lily moaned, "You've no idea. I was up all night rewriting a thesis for Muggle Studies"

Anna turned her gaze upon Abby, "I'm Anna." Anna announced, pointing at herself.

Abby grinned, "Abby, I'm in Hufflepuff."

"I could tell by the yellow on your robes." Anna pointed to the obvious difference of color in Abby's robes.

"She's an honorary Gryffindor." Lily threw an arm around Abby who chuckled, "She bets on us when it comes to quidditch."

Anna raised her teacup in Abby's direction, "Good girl!"

The students listened to the teacher who began listing the ways tealeaves could be read. Lily, Anna, Abby and the fourth girl at their table (whose name had escaped Lily's knowledge) sipped on their tea. Lily finally got to the bottom of her cup and glanced in. The current leaves were looking rather like a horse head. Anna had her cup tilted sideways, lips pursed.

"It looks like a decapitated cow." She mused to the table.

"Mine looks like a horse?" Lily questioned, fingering the edges of her cup delicately.

"I think I drank the leaves." Their fourth companion said unhappily, looking distraught.

"Amanda! You weren't supposed to drink it all!" Anna took the girl's cup from her.

Lily and Anna laughed in pity, tipping their cups towards Amanda to share their own tealeaves. The fourth girl looked relieved and started examining her leaves. Now Lily's leaves were shaped in a weird malformed heart and Anna's looked rather like a sun.

"I'm going to have ultimate cosmic power according to this." Anna added after looking up her tea leaves in A Mystical Guide to Tea Reading.

"I'm going to love deeply and selfishly." Lily exhaled intensely, "There goes my plan of being single for the rest of my life."

"It obviously means the two hundred cats you'll adopt." Anna pretended to take pity and pouted with fluttering eyes.

Lily narrowed her eyes humorously at the witch, "Watch that cheek, Faith. I can give it right back on the field." Anna winked at Lily before turning back to her leaves.

Abby moaned, "I've got skull and crossbones." The girl looked pale, "death?"

"Oh breathe Abby," Lily took the Hufflepuff's teacup and started shaking it, "See? Now it looks like a flower."

"This is ridiculous." Anna agreed, assuring their tablemates, "There is a reason reading tea leaves isn't widely done in the wizarding world."

"I'll stick to reading my horoscope in the Daily Prophet every morning." Lily placed her cup down is boredom, "At least those are straightforward."

"I don't know," Anna mused, "Mine told me I was going to win a game of gobblestones against my foe but Kim McLaggen still kicked my arse last night."

The girls laughed and started cleaning up their tealeaves. The professor began writing their assignment on the board and was talking about the importance of finding other ways to predict fate besides tealeaves. Anna started speaking to Lily in undertone as they jotted down their essay requirements on the tealeaves.

"How's being commentator?" she questioned, "fun?"

"As long as it's not a boring game, yes." Lily responded, "Of course, I prefer games when Gryffindor is playing. I expect our next game is going to be great."

Anna disagreed firmly, "It's going to be a shite show."

"Why?" Lily asked, alarmed, as she had only just yesterday placed bets with Mary on a Gryffindor win.

"It's right after holidays and James still hasn't found a replacement chaser." Anna tilted her head at Lily, "Hadn't you heard? Lee Burgin's parents took him out of school."

"What?" Lily whistled is disbelief.

Besides James, Lee was Gryffindor's best chaser.

Anna looked off put, "Well," she regarded Lily softly, "He was halfblood."

Lily resisted the urge to get angry. Lee would be the fourth person to drop out of Hogwarts in the past year because of the threats to any wizard not directly related to a pureblood family. Lily herself was threatened almost everyday because of her heritage. The night with Sirius in the dungeon being a prime example of blood hate. It had been a chance that they'd attacked her, at least that what McGonagall said. Lily believed it was because she had been with Sirius. Regulus Black had looked at his brother like Sirius had grown two heads for being with Lily.

Lily pushed her hair behind her ear and bit her lip in contemplation. Sirius seemed unconcerned about what his family thought of him but Lily suddenly wondered if hanging out with her more was endangering him. Lily was one of many muggleborns being targeted by wizards and witches who believed all magic should be pure. Lily had other ideas about what made magic pure or not—not that any of the radicals would listen to her. Lily had read in the paper just the other day about muggleborn Ministry of Magic workers being scanned by the Ministry 'for their protection'. Lily had a feeling there was much more to the scanning than safety.

And now Hogwarts had lost another student—a fellow Gryffindor. Lily couldn't help the little bubble of resentment that rose in her chest over the entire ordeal. Lee wasn't even muggleborn, just a halfblood, and his family still saw fit to remove him from Hogwarts. Lily now assumed the reason James had been so out of it was because he was trying to come up with a plan for the quidditch game.

"Does James know what he's going to do?"

Anna shook her head and threw her quill down in irritation, "You know, for being Captain James certainly does like to avoid asking for help. It's absolutely frustrating. I've been offering to help him find someone but he's so bloody—"

"So what's James going to do? Doesn't he have someone on reserve?" Lily asked, pushing her parchment into her bag and picking up an extra packet of the mint tea of the table for later.

Anna took a deep breath and flicked a tealeaf off her robes, "Nope." She seemed almost as depressed as James at lunch, "Our reserve is on probation because of grades. We need a good chaser who is staying the holidays so James can train them on plays."

Lily pressed her lips together. The game was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. It had never been a very difficult game but Slytherin was on a winning streak and Lily was sure James was worried if he didn't have his top team that Slytherin could win.

As the girls put away their books and notes once the bell rang signaling the end of the school day Lily wondered to herself if there was anyone in Gryffindor who was good enough to play as chaser on James' team. James was a hard captain and everyone knew it. He pushed and pushed his team and Lily had even seen Anna cry after practice. The entire team looked up to James and whenever he criticized any of them they took it to heart. Not a single player on the Gryffindor team was soft of heart. A first year could never handle the pressure of being coached by James. He needed someone hardheaded and willing to stand up and fight.

Lily was so caught up in her thoughts she hardly noticed her friends talking about the holidays.

"What are your plans Lily?" Abby asked her twice, causing Lily to startle.

"Uh, oh, nothing. Just going home."

Lily hadn't even thought of break. She supposed she'd spend a peaceful few weeks home with her father and go to a couple quidditch games. Lily's holidays had never been incredibly impressive compared to her friends at Hogwarts. Lori was busy explaining about her trip to the Greek Isles with her family and everyone was listening with total jealousy.

Lily had other things on her mind, quidditch being first and foremost.

If Gryffindor lost the game to Slytherin they'd be second in the league. Lily couldn't live with seeing the smug look on half of the students of Slytherin house if Gryffindor did lose the match. Lily pondered that the Lee Burgin incident was to blame for James' obvious disinterest in Potions and she had noted he was missing from Divination as well. She was itching to talk to him and find out if he had a plan.

When the group of girls made their way into the Gryffindor common room Lily's eyes sought James. He was nowhere to be found but she was rewarded with the next best thing. Sirius was sitting by the fireplace, reading over something with a look of concentration. Lily walked away from her friends and jumped over a first year sleeping on the floor by the fire, eyes trained on the wizard in the armchair. Sirius was sitting unaccompanied by any sign of James; Peter Pettigrew wasn't too far from Sirius, also reading. Lily fell onto the arm of the chair Sirius sat on and took his manual from his grip, throwing it to the floor. Sirius turned his grey eyes up at her in slight surprise.

"Lily," he had his long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He reached around Lily's waist, finger's stretching to get his discarded manual.

Peter looked up from the floor, his little nose wrinkled, "Why do you smell like mint?"

"Did James find someone to play?" Lily blurted out, ignoring Peter's qualms with her scent.

A knowing smile flickered across Sirius' pale face, "Why?" he looked intrigued at her interest.

Lily took a deep breath and then sighed loudly, "It's quidditch!" She complained, leaning back and practically falling into his lap.

"Right." Sirius rolled his eyes, "I forgot you were as mad as James on the subject."

"We'll never escape Quidditch." Peter agreed with Sirius from the floor, eyeing lily with discontent, "_Never_."

"I did for a bit when James stopped talking to me and then I started talking to _her_." Sirius replied to Peter, ignoring Lily's tugging on his sleeve, "You and I are the only sane ones Pete."

"But it's quidditch!" Lily repeated, pushing Sirius' arm and he pushed back with a laugh.

"And I love it-when I'm not reading up on how to get a muggle motorbike to fly." Sirius snorted, sounding unconcerned, "Life doesn't revolve around quidditch."

"And James Potter is your best mate?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"His quidditch obsession is his biggest flaw." Sirius commentated dryly.

Lily pressed her hands against his side, "Come on Sirius, did James say _anything_ about a replacement?"

"She's just as bothersome as James when he's being nosy." Peter moaned from the floor.

"I—I am _not_ nosy!" Lily sputtered.

"You're right." Sirius replied with a flicker of humor in his eyes, "You're just bothersome."

"I just want to know if he has a plan." Lily brooded while crossing her arms defensively.

"He'll find a way without forfeiting." Peter muttered from the floor.

"What?" fear struck Lily's heart.

She hadn't even thought about a possible forfeit! Sirius took Lily's immediate arrest of attention to lean over the arm of their chair and grab the booklet she'd disposed of that Peter was holding up for him. Lily felt her shoulders dropping and she stared at the flickering flames in the fireplace.

"Take out Hufflepuff's chaser to even the odds?" Sirius mildly suggested, turning the page of his booklet, "grab a first year to play? make one of the other reservists a player?"

Lily certainly hoped Sirius was jesting, "his other reserve players are either beaters or keepers. He doesn't have enough chasers!"

Peter stared open mouthed at her, "She's like the girl version of him." He directed the comment at Sirius who nodded solemnly.

Lily stared indignantly at Peter. The girl version of who? _James_?

Sirius sighed, sitting on the edge of the armchair, "It'll be fine, Evans. I have faith in James. You should too. Can Peter and I finish reading up on motorbikes now please?"

When she didn't move Sirius sighed and looked at her again, "Look, if you're so concerned you ought to ask him yourself. He's in the library trying to not leave Hogwarts and drag Lee's arse back."

"I'm just—" and then she stopped when someone called to her from across the room.

Lily looked up from her conversation with Sirius and saw it was Shawn Jones, a fifth year Gryffindor who wanted to be prefect next year. Lily had worked with her over a week before on her letter of intent to Professor McGonagall. Lily smiled and waved to the young witch before turning back to Sirius. Shawn took Lily's wave as an invitation to come over to them and Lily was unable to continue her conversation with Sirius. Shawn's dark skin was flawless as per usual and Lily noticed the girl was wearing her scarf in her hair like a fashion accessory.

"Hey Lily." Shawn touched Lily's arm warmly before considering Sirius with her black eyes, "Black."

"Jones." Sirius responded indifferently, eyes still bent on his manual.

"That's fine, pay no notice to me." Spoke Peter from the floor, "I'm just invisible here."

"Hey Lily." Shawn spoke with a weird look at Peter who rolled his eyes and turned back to his book.

"Sorry Pete," Sirius muttered, "Shot down like a common house rat."

"That's a relief. Jones is way too butch for me anyways." Sirius barked out laughter and Lily kicked out at Peter with her foot.

"Rude!" Shawn stared furiously at Peter who looked unabashed at his words.

"What's rude," Sirius stood up causing Lily to fall back into the chair entirely, "Is the fact that Pete and I can't get our reading done because of two chatty women we didn't invite to sit with us. Come on Wormtail."

The boys stood up, glaring at Shawn and Lily, leaving their reading spot for somewhere more private. Lily ought to have felt bad but she was simply amused that they were reading up on motorbikes. She had weird friends. Shawn sat at Peter's abandoned spot on the floor and stared up at Lily.

"I wanted to thank you Lily. I gave McGonagall the letter of intent for school prefect like you suggested and she said I have a high chance!"

Lily smiled tenderly, "That's great Shawn!" she hoped she sounded as excited as Shawn looked but her tone fell flat and Shawn noticed.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked, flicking her braids over her shoulder and placing a concerned hand on Lily's leg, "I'm sorry if you were talking to Black about something important—he seemed a bit irked—"

"Oh, he's fine." Lily waved the question away, "It's his mate James, actually..."

"Is he in trouble for sending that Slytherin to the Hospital Wing?"

Shawn's concern caught Lily off guard. She leaned forward in the armchair to consider Shawn's proposition.

"James?"

Shawn nodded fervently, "He evidently sent Coeur to the Hospital Wing from a pretty bad stinging hex in Herbology this morning."

Lily put a hand to her forehead and tried to decide if she was happy that James had sought revenge or mad that he'd probably just aggravated the Slytherin more. And what about quidditch? What if McGonagall suspended him from playing for his actions? Lily wondered if James cared about quidditch if he was willing to take the chance of being suspended. James was already down a chaser and-Lily stopped her reflection and stared at Shawn with an epiphany.

"What?" Shawn asked blankly, crossing her feet and scrunching in her narrow shoulders.

"_You_."

"Me?" Shawn squinted her eyes at Lily.

Lily knew Shawn well enough from this past summer. Lily and her girlfriends spent a lot of time at a local hangout for young witches and wizards. Soon street quidditch was introduced to Lily and a dingy shack in the countryside was where Lily had spent many a match watching quidditch played in a completely new way. Lily went often for quick games with Mary and Lori and she had seen Shawn out there playing the intense matches where some players had to be taken to the hospital. Shawn played chaser in most of those games and Lily knew the pretty witch was a superb flyer unafraid of anything—including mad captains like James Potter.

"What are you doing over break?" Lily asked.

"Er…" Shawn looked perplexed, "staying here?"

_Perfect._

"Wait here. Don't move." Lily ordered Shawn.

"Why?" Shawn shouted after her as Lily jumped over Shawn and the first year on the floor by the fireplace, "Lily? Evans!"

Lily ignored Shawn and raced out of the common room to go find the Gryffindor quidditch Captain. Lily was running down the flights of stairs and jumping steps in order to get to the library in record time. It was likely that James had already left the library seeing as it was almost time for dinner but she had to find him. Shawn was the chaser he needed on his team.

"Where's the fire Evans?" Anthony Hopkins shouted after her playfully as she ran past him, letting her feet carry her swiftly down the hallways.

Lily waved back at him, "Saving the quidditch match!" she laughed merrily.

"What?"

Anthony's confused reply echoed after her as she raced the last flight of stairs to the library. As she rounded the corner to the library she slowed down to a walk because her lungs were burning. She'd just run from one side of the castle to the other and she hardly enjoyed running as it was. A few Ravenclaws stared suspiciously at her as she entered the library panting like a common dog. Lily simply disregarded them as her eyes searched behind their bodies for a batch of messy black hair atop a grumpy bespectacled face.

All of the tables were full but mostly with fifth years getting ready for OWLs. Lily moved her way back towards the East Wing where a few students were mingling. The room was dim and Lily could tell betting over quidditch and gobblestone tournaments had ended for the day. The room had a large ceiling and tall windows were letting in enough fading light from outside. The limited light made it so that Lily could make out a lone figure leaning against one of the desks.

"Pouting doesn't really suit you." She spoke up, feeling her voice crack slightly as she tried to announce her presence to the quidditch captain.

James turned and Lily noted he had a piece of white paper in his hands. She recognized it at the betting pool sheet. He had been checking Gryffindor's standings. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose with his index finger. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Lily." His tone wasn't unwelcoming but it wasn't warm either, "What're you doing here?"

"I heard about Lee Burgin."

His lips turned down and he crossed his arms. Clearly he hadn't come up with a plan yet. Lily couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he learned of her golden find.

"Could we not talk about that?" he asked of Lee's departure, "In fact, no offense, but unless you know how to replace my best chaser—"

"Shawn Jones."

"What?" he turned his head back to her over his shoulder, hazel eyes blinking quickly.

Lily stepped forward a bit, "A fifth year Gryffindor named Shawn Jones is a chaser."

He shook his head solemnly, "I need a seasoned player Evans—Slytherin's defense is—"

"Great, I know." Lily waved his excuses off with one hand, "I've seen Shawn play, she's a street player but she'll play fair in this game, I swear."

James considered Lily. In the corner of the room Lily noticed the boxes with the bets piled high and stacked into the bookshelves. Lily let her eyes turn back to James who happened to be looking out the one window in the library that faced the great lake. He was biting his lip and she smiled when she noticed his hand reaching for his hair to ruffle it. That was a move so characteristically James. It was raining outside and Lily was reminded of their last interaction under the quidditch bleachers when she'd been soaked and he'd been stubborn—just like he was being now.

"I just can't just pick a player and hope it'll all work out. If I lose this match my entire possible professional career will be over!" he predicted.

"That's ridiculous." Lily rolled her eyes.

"It could happen!" James countered back.

She watched as he took to one of the desks and fell into it. Putting his head back into his hands. Lily couldn't help but giggle into her hand. Sirius might've told her she was dramatic over Quidditch but James was acting like he was dying. He loved Quidditch so much it was absurd. He made analogies of quidditch plays to his _life_ for Christ's sake. Lily just couldn't take him seriously. She stepped closer to him with a grin and an idea fresh on her mind on how tog et him to listen to her.

"In 1956 the Falmouth Falcon's lost three of their best players to dragon pox" Lily rattled off, waiting for his head to raise from his hands, "Instead of pulling from his existing pool of reserves, the Falmouth captain pulled three unprofessional flyers from a street quidditch league."

"They won that year." James turned his head a bit to look at her in wonder, "They call it—"

"A Harrison Switch." Lily put a hand on her hip and nodded in firm understanding, "I know."

"Did you just use a quidditch analogy?" James grumbled at Lily, not bothering to remove his head from his hands as he stared at her in astonishment.

"I mean, you use them all the time." Lily spoke lightheartedly, "What was that one about the Wailing Walston?" She was rewarded for her slip by James' ears going red in embarrassment, "I _love_ that one." She said with conviction.

James' head shot up out of his heads, "Sirius." He hissed of his traitorous best mate.

Lily cackled in confirmation of Sirius' obvious slip of the tale, "Come on, Potter," she held out a hand to him.

"If she's shite on the field so help me Evans, I _will_ kill you—" James took Lily's outstretched hand.

"You'll be thanking me the moment you see her in action, I promise."

They began walking back to the common room together and Lily was practically jumping out of her shoes, she was so giddy. Gryffindor definitely had a chance if James took a spirited player like Shawn. Lily was on top of her game, she had to admit. First she got Jmes and Sirius to start talking and now she was practically saving Gryffindor's chances at winning the quidditch cup.

McGonagall had better just pass her the golden Head Girl badge because at that particular moment, Lily felt that she was completely ready for the responsibility.

"Was she on the train?" James asked Lily suddenly.

"The train?" Lily questioned, too wrapped up in her excitment to try and decipher his words.

"The Hogwarts Express." James clarified, "We were all at the—"

"Sweets cart." Lily remembered and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, that's Shawn. She's amazing! She's a quick learner too."

James had a fixed look of wonder on his face that was not going away, "You're full of surprises, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Lily grinned, "Are you talking about how I pretty much just saved your bloody life?"

James listed off with his fingers, "Lets see. One: you know your quidditch. Two: you take on Slytherins who are like ten times bigger than you. Three: you convince me to consider a street pla—"

"Speaking of Slytherins." Lily interrupted, remembering what Shawn at told her about Coeur, "What's this I hear about you sending Coeur to the Hospital Wing?"

James looked suddenly sheepish, "Yeah well, he was asking for it." He touched her shoulder with great care, "How are you by the way?" he seemed genuinely concerned and his concern startled Lily a bit.

"Fine," she replied tenderly, "it's Sirius who took the most hits."

James grumbled angrily, "yeah, I noticed."

"Thank you," she told him truthfully, "For everything."

The climbed the stairs side by side.

"I should be thanking you."

"Why?" Lily tilted her head at him as they climbed the stairs, "Because I'm brilliant?"

"And cheeky," James looked awed at her again, "You didn't have to do any of this. Help Sirius. Help me." He added as an afterthought, "Or more like help Gryffindor."

"I couldn't let Gryffindor take a hit because Lee's parents were scared for him. I get it." Lily replied smoothly.

"Yeah, you do." He was staring at her with such a heartfelt expression that Lily stumbled a bit as she climbed the stairs.

James was eyeing her with a look she'd never really seen on his face before. Suddenly feeling awkward, she tucked her hair behind her ear and gestured for them to keep going.

"How'd you know I needed a chaser?" James asked her.

"Anna Faith told me." Lily replied, "In Divination." She smirked, "Which you skipped."

"Do you know Faith well?" James asked with interest, ignoring her obvious quip at his tardiness.

Lily nodded, "She's fantastic."

"You say that about everyone." James argued with a playful push of her shoulders.

"Do not." Lily defended herself, "There's loads of people I don't like!"

"You're still nice to people you don't like though." James grinned at her, his glasses were still lopsided, "For example, me."

"That's true." Lily agreed with a fake sigh, "I'm still working on being mean to you."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Hey!" but she was laughing.

He chuckled, "and on top of that you're quite the looker."

When she stared at him in shock at his bold words he just chortled, though she noticed his ears were tinged a bit red. She felt a smile turning the corners of her mouth as his compliments sank in.

"What a charmer." She managed to think of something to say to him that didn't sound completely stupid.

James smiled and looked ahead as they walked, "Just call me Prince Charming."

The walk back from the Library seemed so fast compared to the normally slow walk it was. She knew it was because of her companion. James seemed completely relaxed now. She found that she quite liked James; he was similar to Sirius in that he preferred to be laughing rather than serious. He was quite different from Sirius even still. Sirius had a pricklier exterior that was hard to break through—James was too easy. Lily felt like it had taken her two seconds to get him to stop moping and listen to her logical viewpoints on the Quidditch dilemma.

Anna had said James was stubborn and he was but it seemed as long as you made him laugh he was very open.

"So any plans for when you go home?" James asked offhandedly.

Lily sighed deeply as she remembered that Holidays were all anyone could talk about, "Well, my sister wants to go to the tree lighting ceremony in London according to the last letter I got from my mum."

"You have a sister?" James seemed interested in her life outside of Hogwarts, "Really?"

Lily considered that most people outside her roommates and Sirius didn't know about her sister, "We don't get along well. She doesn't approve of magic."

"Why?" James seemed confused, "Magic is awesome."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at his confused state, "Yeah, magic is awesome." She agreed, "Petunia's just been—scared of it. She doesn't quite approve of—what I am."

"I see why Sirius is so taken with you then." James sounded like he had an epiphany.

"His brother is a real piece of work." Lily rubbed her wrists, absentmindedly.

James hummed his agreement and Lily saw his eyes flicker down to her wrists as well. The bruises from Coeur's grip were light blue but still noticeable to the wary eye.

They reached the landing to Gryffindor tower and James turned, stopping her in her tracks. She stared up at him, suddenly very away of how nice he smiled. She swallowed and tried to maintain his eye contact. He had the most ridiculous and childish expression on his face that made her stomach flip, "You should make her not scared of it."

Her mouth was opened slightly in surprise, "What?"

James grinned, "Your sister. If anyone could make a person love magic it's you. Has she seen your charm work?"

He was giving her so many compliments tonight it was mind-boggling.

"No," she admitted, "I'm not even allowed to have my wand out at home." She didn't know why she was complaining about home life to James; it wasn't something she often talked about. Even Sirius hadn't gotten this much out of her.

"You can't have your wand out at home?" James was shaking his head in disbelief, "Why not?"

"My sister made it a rule." Lily explained playing with strands of her own hair uneasily, "My second year, after I accidently turned a few teacups into rats—or something like that—wait, why are you laughing?" she stepped back and stared at him due to the laughter that he was emitting.

It was so loud it was echoing off the walls around them. He had thrown his head back like she had just told the most wonderful joke. She dropped the hair she was playing with and surveyed him with both eyes squinted.

"I'm sorry!" he kept laughing, "but you turned a teacup into a _what_?"

"I can't remember now!" Lily replied as James wiped tears from his eyes, "But it scared the living daylights out of my sister and I was banned from the wand for the rest of my life."

James stopped laughing and shook his head, taking off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. Once he put them back on he stared at her for a moment and then placed a hand on her shoulder. Lily smiled and shook her head at him, stepping out of his reach.

"I'm happy you are so amused by my childhood." She stated, "But can we focus on Quidditch here?"

"You're spectacular." He said as she told the password to get into Gryffindor Tower.

Lily ignored him and stepped inside the portrait hole. She was happy to see that Shawn was tucked back into the same chair Lily had left her by over forty minutes before. Spotting Lily with James following not far behind, Shawn sat up in surprise. Shawn's eyebrows were flirting with her hairline as she awaited an explanation for Lily's sudden departure. With a proud grin Lily gestured behind her to James who was letting his eyes scan every inch of Shawn, likely to make sure she was good enough to play for him.

"I told you.' Lily sang at James who turned his eyes away from Shawn to glower lightheartedly at her. She beamed at him.

"Lily tells me you're a good chaser?" James offered his hand out to Shawn whose eyes flickered between Lily and James.

"Yes?" Shawn reached out and grabbed James' out stretched hand.

They shook hands. Lily clasped her own hands together.

James' grin was as wide as Lily's; "I've got a spot that needs an immediate fill for my next game."

Shawn look confused.

"He needs a chaser to play the next game, Shawn." Lily bounced backwards on her heels impatiently, "_You_."

"You want me to play?" Shawn looked dazed.

James nodded, "Welcome to the team, Jones."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Playing Offense: an Excerpt_

"How'd you do it?" Anna marveled loudly, "How'd you get him to consider a street player?"

"I spoke to him." James heard Lily say in her scathing tone.

"He doesn't take anyone's help when it comes to Quidditch. He's too wrapped up in his own head." Anna sounded a bit offended, "I mean he listens to our advice but he never actually _listen_, listens. You know?"

James grinned as he took a swing of his butterbeer. He heard Lily's light sigh and he could imagine her fingers reaching for her red hair, like they always did when she was thoughtful.

"Well," Lily seemed to be finding the right words, "Maybe he was so upset over Lee leaving he was willing to lis—"

"More like he listened because he fancies the hell out of you." Anna specified bluntly.

James heard someone choking on butterbeer and he had all bets on Lily.


	7. Playing Offense

**December of Fall Term 1976**

**James Potter's Sixth Year Christmas Break**

It was almost midnight and James was certain he'd have to get back to Hogwarts soon. It was way past curfew and Dumbledore wasn't a fan of the students outside of the grounds in the first place. James had snuck out after dinner with his mates and wanted some alone time. So far Christmas vacation had been fine and he and the boys had managed to have so many snowball fights James was still thawing out. James leaned back in his booth, taking in the empty bar scene with slightly closed eyes.

He had an early morning practice with Shawn Jones and he'd forgotten when he told Sirius he was going to Hogsmede for a butterbeer. Sirius had waved him away as he poured over a muggle newspaper that Lily had apparently owled him. James knew Sirius was so focused on getting his motorbike there was much else the boy was willing to talk about. Remus was felling under the weather and he and Peter went to a party that James hadn't wanted to attend. James had been excited to get some time alone to plan new plays for quidditch but he was quite bored without people at his side to laugh with. James pushed his glass closer so he could swirl the contents indolently.

Quidditch was stressing him out, despite Lily's perfect find for chaser. Jones was exactly the type of person he needed on his team. Even though losing Lee Burgin had hit him hard, Lily had saved his life with bringing forward the impish Jones. Jones was a street player through and through. James had been pounding her into the ground for the past two weeks and still the girl showed up to each practice with a determined look on her face.

"One more butterbeer before you leave?" A red haired waitress walked up to his table and blocked the rest of the pub from view with her gracious smile and wide blue eyes.

James smirked and looked up from the glass that needed to be topped off with butterbeer. She was quite pretty and she was practically falling out of her dress as she leaned on the table towards him. She'd been checking him out since he'd sat down in the pub. She looked older than James but she was certainly attractive. James smirked and slowly moved the cup towards her outreached hand.

"That'd be wonderful." He leaned forward, so that their noses were almost touching.

"Anything for you, sugar." her eyes sparkled mischievously.

James ruffled his hair and winked at her, "Thank you."

The witch pushed her orange hair over her shoulder and breathed sensually, "I get off in an hour," she smirked, "Care to walk me home?"

"Would there be much walking?" he could her perfume. It almost reminded him of vanilla and it was infusing in senses, "I'm not the sporty bloke."

The waitress giggled and buried her fingers into the quidditch jersey he was wearing, tugging at it, "Not the sporty bloke, he says!" and she winked as she waltzed away, giving her hips a shake.

James shook his head with a little smirk and was mindful of the little spark in his stomach. He glanced back at the bar where the girl was fetching his drink. She was striking and it'd been a while since he'd been with a girl. James considered how long he could stay awake without being totally trashed for quidditch in the morning.

He was about to stand up and go to the witch filling up the tankard for him. He saw her adding things to the tankard, likely fire whisky. Sirius would be disappointed he hadn't joined James. James stretched his legs but stopped escaping his booth when he heard an unmistakable voice coming from directly behind him.

"God," he heard the distinct sound of someone slamming their hand on the table, "Anna we are never getting our drinks."

"That girl is _so_ lax." Another voice agreed.

James knew both of those voices, it was Lily and Anna. James was confused at Lily being at a pub with Anna in the middle of the night. As far as James was aware, Lily was spending holidays at home. Anna was at Hogwarts but perhaps they had met up. James knew Lily and Anna were friends—which wasn't surprising as Lily was probably friends with everyone.

The girls had sat at the booth behind him and he couldn't see either of them but being as there weren't many people in the pub he could hear their conversation almost like they were sitting at his booth. Lily's words were slurring together and she sounded exhausted. The bar maid brought James his mug and winked at him before turning to the table behind his booth.

"What can I get you girls?" The barmaid asked the girls.

"I'll take a butterbeer." Anna spoke up.

Anna was closest to James. Lily must have been sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"I'll have the same." Lily's voice established, "No more firewhisky for this girl."

The barmaid left them and they began their conversation again. James should've turned around and stood up so he could join their conversation but he didn't. His hangs curled around his mug of butterbeer, laced with firewhisky, and turned his ear so he could hear them better.

"That party was stupid." Anna exhaled like she was exasperated, "Remind me why we went?"

"Arnold invited us?" Lily answered rather crossly.

"He's such a dick." Anna seemed to agree with whatever Lily's tone was implying.

"Honestly I think the only thing good was snogging that one bloke." Lily said.

"What was his name?"

"No idea," Lily chortled, "He didn't speak much English."

The girls laughed out loud and he heard something that sounded quite like a high five. James made a mocking face before taking a swing of his butterbeer, which only heated him up more. The thick liquid stunk as it went down his throat. The barmaid had absolutely spiked it.

"I would've much preferred to understand what he was saying, instead of getting the handsy version of sign language," Lily's voice added next.

Anna snickered, "And I much enjoyed the outcome of his bluff."

"I don't suppose he appreciated my stinging hex though."

The girls laughed in unison and the red haired barmaid was back, placing their glasses on the table. James smiled at the girl as she passed by but he wasn't focusing on her anymore. Just on the conversation behind him.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts," Anna moaned, "James asked me to come help train Jones tomorrow and I'd rather sleep off the firewhisky's I sipped at that party."

James made a mental note to wreck havoc on his seeker in the morning, just for fun. He felt the booth chair rock towards him as Anna slammed her back up against it in protest, clearly, of her early morning.

"How _is_ Shawn doing?" James heard Lily ask.

"I only saw her once but I talked to James at dinner about it two nights ago and he said she was good, for a street player."

"I knew it." Lily sounded gleeful.

"How'd you do it?" Anna marveled loudly, "How'd you get him to consider a street player?"

"I spoke to him." James heard Lily say in her scathing tone.

"He doesn't take anyone's help when it comes to Quidditch. He's too wrapped up in his own head." Anna sounded a bit offended, "I mean he listens to our advice but he never actually _listen_, listens. You know?"

James grinned to himself as he took a grateful swing of his drink. Anna was clearly unhappy that he'd accepted Lily's help. Hell. Even he was surprised. Lily happened to be a very persuasive person though. He heard Lily's light sigh and he could imagine her fingers reaching for her dark red hair. She always did that when she was thoughtful.

"Well," Lily seemed to be finding the right words, "Maybe he was so upset over Lee leaving he was willing to lis—"

"More like he listened because he fancies the hell out of you." Anna specified bluntly.

James heard someone choking on butterbeer and he had all bets on Lily. Even James felt his neck grow warm. He didn't listen to he for that reason. Anna was laughing and then he heard Lily mumble something that he couldn't make out.

"At least James speaks English." Anna's replied deviously.

Lily clearly retaliated with a punch or kick because Anna hollered loudly. The girls were silent and James heard drinks being lifted and placed back on the table. Finally, Lily spoke again.

"He _is_ quite the charmer." Lily's voice was teasing Anna now, "How many times have you snogged him exactly?"

Anna countered sweetly, "Once or twice."

"Anna," Lily was laughing but clearly Lily believed every word that came out of Anna's mouth.

James smirked because Anna had been James' first kiss. The bubbly seeker was quite well known for her promiscuity at Hogwarts and had cornered James more than once in his fourth year. In fact, Anna had snogged Sirius just as often, if more. She'd snogged half the Hufflepuff quidditch team, girls included.

"I'm just saying if you are still looking for a decent snog—" Anna spoke seriously, "Look no farther than the Quidditch Captain you recently befriended."

"You are so ridiculous."

"But you don't deny that you wouldn't adore running fingers through that mess of black hair."

Lily didn't deny at all. In fact, he heard a giggle and James felt his stomach muscles squeeze at the thought of he and Lily _fucking_ Evans pressed up against a wall with her fingers strung into his hair. James swallowed the rest of his drink in one great swing, feeling really heated and sequestered in his hidden booth. He couldn't help smirking as he realized that she hadn't denied anything.

"Come on," Lily finally said, "You've got Quidditch and my dad will murder me if I'm any later."

"Your dad will murder you for going home this late and drunk. You can owl him from school. You're staying with me—"

The pair placed their money on the table without even noticing the boy sitting at the booth behind them. His fists were curled as he watched Lily leave. Her cheeks were red and she was clearly tipsy as she hung onto Anna's arms. Her legs, impossibly long under the black gown she wore, looked positively divine. He wondered why Hogwarts required girls like her to wear the frumpy uniforms all the time.

That's when the barmaid returned, leaning on the table again to show off her assets.

"How's that butterbeer?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone, putting her freckled hand on top of his.

"Brilliant." James told her delicately as he watched over the barmaids shoulder as Lily walked out into the cold with Anna.

"I'm better." And the barmaid, either bold or nonsensical, leaned forward and pressed her lips up against his brashly.

Already aroused by his imagination he leaned into the barmaid, closing his eyes and wrapping his fingers in her coarse hair. Her hand wrapped in his securely and she pulled him slightly, encouraging him to follow her as she pulled away from his lips. James got up chaotically and followed the woman to the back of the bar and past a sweeping kitchen man. From behind, the maid looked like Lily if he squinted a bit and ignored the fact that her hair was orange and Lily's was much darker.

Anna's words hung in his head of Lily running her fingers through his hair and James fancied the idea of snogging Lily in a broom closet. He mused far back in his head that he definitely couldn't deny it anymore, he fancied Lily Evans something terrible.

And she apparently didn't find him so revolting either.

The girl opened a door to a forgotten cupboard and smirked as she pulled him in before attacking him, literally. In the darkness he met every kiss while imagining instead, Lily. The girl was biting, sucking, and sighing heavily against his lips. James was acutely aware of her strong vanilla perfume as he snogged her back and he grabbed her face with his hands to guide their mouths to deeper and longer kissing. She tasted like the firewhisky she's spiked his drink with.

James left her lips and started sucking on her neck as she wrapped one leg around his own and pushed herself into his person. As if to get a better grip, the barmaid reached up and grabbed his hair. The hands in his hair and the rough rubs against his body starting at her hips were making his kisses turn sloppy and his mind to fog with lust.

"_Lily_."

The name slipped from his mouth and he noticed but the barmaid hadn't because she was too busied lavishing his neck with sloppy wet kisses. He tore away from the witch in the dark and even when she tried coming back in he stood there keeping her away at arms length. They were both breathing heavily. He was surprised at the word that had tumbled from his mouth.

And yet he really wasn't.

He left quickly, despite the barmaid's pleas to return to the cupboard. Once outside in the cold air he didn't feel as restrained. He did feel ashamed and the high the firewhisky had given him was suddenly disappearing in the night air. He had never—he hadn't even thought—but James did fancy Lily and it was painfully obvious.

He had been telling himself that he was neutral about the quidditch commentator that even when he wasn't fancying her…he was. Because of the late hour James was forced to change into his animagus, the stag, and race through the forbidden forest to get back to the castle.

By the time he was back to the front steps of the castle, James was soaked and miserable from the realization that snogging the barmaid was not the answer to his infatuation with Lily. James used three different secret pasges to make it back to the dorms without getting caught by the teachers on patrol.

Once James was back in his dorm Peter was the only one still awake. Peter noted the pale forlorn look on James' face and became worried, throwing his short legs off his bed to stand up and confront James.

"Did something happen?" Peter asked in a rushed tone.

"I snogged a barmaid."

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost then?" Peter questioned, dropping the newspaper he'd been reading.

"I called the girl, _Lily_."

There was silence. James dropped into his bed. Peter came over to James' four-poster and sat down on the edge of James' bed with a contemplating look on his face.

"Did she hex you?"

"Who?"  
"The girl you were snogging."

"No. She was a little too preoccupied to notice my slip."

Peter whistled and leaned back against James' bedframe as he thought about James' predicament.

"And why did you say Lily' name?"

"I may have overheard a drunk Lily Evans and Anna Faith conversation that included Lily not totally rejecting the idea of snogging me." James ripped off his quidditch jersey, as it still smelled like the maid at the bar.

"Lily? And Anna?" Peter seemed confused, "Wait, what?"

"They went to—"

"Arnolds party," Peter nodded, "Yeah, I saw them. But I knew Evans was going anyways. I read the letters she wrote Padfoot."

James looked at his mate in surprise, "She writes Sirius? About what?"

Peter shrugged and wrapped his arms around his middle, "Home. Lessons. Her Family. You."

James sat up from his pillow in surprise, "Don't play with me."

"I'm not." Peter grinned, "Look."

Peter hopped off James' bed and went over to the four-poster where Sirius was knocked out, snoring. Peter fished through the mess that was Sirius' bedside table and picked up parchment. James leaned over to turn on the lamp by his bed. Peter passed James two letters and sat beside him on the bed. James adjusted his glasses as he read Lily's letters to Sirius.

One dated from the start of vacation, and the other was just days ago. Peter pointed to the bottom of one letter. James spotted his name in her curly handwriting.

_I hope James' training has been going well with Shawn. I'm excited to see her play! Tell James I say hello._

James started at Peter incredulously, "Why didn't Sirius tell me she said hello?" James looked at the second letter, "And again?"

_Give the other boys my well wishes._

"Sirius mentioned it to Remus and I." Peter answered honestly, "He just didn't want you to take it the wrong way?"

"Wrong way?" James frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose heatedly.

"That she liked you, _liked_ you." Peter elaborated, "Sirius says that she's just being friendly and he thinks you'll be over friendly."

"I am not overl—"

Peter interrupted him with a doubtful look, "As demonstrated in your adventure tonight."

James flushed, "That was different."

Peter looked unconvinced; "you just ruined your chances for a free snog because you called the girl _Lily_." Peter grabbed the letters back from James, "I'd say Sirius had a decent point."

James sighed in irritation at Peter's defense of Sirius' reasons for not sharing the letters with him, "I _can_ just be friends with Lily." He crossed his legs, "but who is to say Lily doesn't fancy _me_?"

Peter sent him a pitying smile, "Go to bed, Prongs. You have quidditch practice in five hours."

Peter left James alone in his fourposter. James grumbled but turned off his lamp, put his glasses on his table, and closed his eyes.

The next morning Anna Faith looked like shit as she dragged herself onto the pitch swinging back what looked like a nasty green potion. James hadn't slept that night so he felt fine, if not a little tired.

"Out late Faith?" James teased his seeker, knowing full well the answer.

"Apparently I'm not social enough and got dragged to a Slug Club party," Anna muttered, "All the alcohol I drowned myself in is making me regret being social ever again."

James didn't know Arnold's party was for Slug Club members, "Old Slughorn was okay with underage drinking?"

"He didn't know the butterbeer was spiked and Arnold made sure Slughorn was gone for the actual party." Anna stretched, "Now lets get this bloody practice over with so I can sleep off my bloody headache."

"We have to wait for Jo—Lily?"

James nearly got whiplash when he looked down the field. Lily was coming up the field with a broomstick slung over her shoulder and Shawn Jones was at her side. The girls were chatting and the smile on Lily's face was full of delight despite the black rings so clearly under her eyes. The sight of Lily made him want to simultaneously jump with joy and vomit the contents of last night's drinking escapade. Anna patted his back almost sympathetically.

Lily waved once they got closer to Anna and James, "Hi James, mind if I join in?"

James was unable to speak. He just nodded his head gawkily and Anna grinned mirthlessly at his side.

"Whipped." Anna coughed into her armpit, James swatted in her direction.

"Hey Lily." He tried to act suave, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was out late," Lily pushed back her hair into a ponytail as she got closer, "I decided to stay the night here instead of travel home, I wasn't very—erm—"

"She was completely trashed." Anna proposed, mounting her broom to start practice.

Lily blushed and glanced at James worriedly, "I _wasn't_ trashed—I just—"

"Drank seven firewhiskys?" Anna offered again.

"Seven?" Jones made a face of disbelief.

James felt the corners of his mouth tilt up as Lily's face went redder, "No," Lily sent Shawn an annoyed glare, "I—normally don't drink that much."

James shook his head as Lily tried to cover her embarrassment. She appeared to be very self-conscious about her time with Anna last night. James figured he could make her feel better if he mentioned his night. He decided to leave that plan for another time.

"No judgment Evans," James promised Lily.

Lily laughed awkwardly, "Ah, but its not proper Head Girl behavior."

James eyed her, wondering what else she did that wasn't 'proper Head Girl behavior'. Lily bit her lip and played with the handle of her short, secondhand cleansweep broom.

"Oh please," Shawn interjected, "You'll make Head Girl."

Lily saluted Shawn in thanks as they both mounted their brooms. James gripped the quaffle in his arms like he was a first year starting out, afraid of dropping it. Lily was tightening the gloves on her hands, preoccupied. James was certainly preoccupied on her. Anna coughed and James tore his eyes away from Lily to see Anna smirking at him.

"What's the plan Captain?" she asked innocently, despite the wicked smirk.

"Uh."

Lily spoke up, her feet lifted off the ground a few inches as her broom rose steadily in the air, "My, my, he's a man of few words this morning."

James glared at her because it was her bloody fault. If she weren't so charming, pretty, and vivacious he would be able to focus on the fact that this was his practice.

"Can we work on my slip drops while we have more than two players?" Shawn requested, bringing the conversation back to Quidditch.

James nodded and pushed his glasses farther up his nose, "Yeah, you need to work on those."

James passed the quaffle to Jones and the young player took to the clouds quickly, taking a lap around the pitch. James looked at his other two players. Anna was waiting patiently for James to explain his plan with a look of boredom on her face. Practices were old hat to Anna. Lily on the other hand had the look of first-practice glee as she awaited his requests. It reminded him of when she tried out for the team. She'd been so eager but her flying skills were subpar in comparison to the others.

He hoped she had improved since then because Anna and Jones were magnificent fliers.

"Alright," He pointed to Jones' midair aerials, "I need you both to side flank her. Get close. Make her angry. Try to knock the quaffle out from under her."

Lily tilted her head in concentration, "Why exactly does she need to work on these?"

Anna grinned as James became sheepish to answer, "She keeps knocking people off their brooms and it's no contact. She _has_ to relay on her beaters."

James nodded in agreement, "They don't exactly follow the rules where she's from."

Lily smiled boldly, "Well then," she said, "here's to hoping Jones is finally following the rules, yeah?"

James didn't think that Lily knew that Jones had bruised him after a particular bad defensive move last week. He decided to not tell her and let her live in her naïve world. Lily flew off, her beck bent too forward, but her form had improved. James licked his lips and shook his head. Anna smirked and rubbed his shoulder lovingly. She was smirking knowingly at him.

"She was going to leave but I convinced her to stay." Anna mused, getting ready to take off after Lily.

"I love you, Faith."

Anna laughed and James let a little smirk break his features as Anna took off after the other girls.

It was the best practice he'd had in a while. Lily was positively adorable the entire time and James silently agreed with his decision in third year to not put her on the team. Although she flew well and was steady on her broom, Lily would be flying off by the first bludger sent her way. Even though it was noticeable she had to try and keep up with Anna and Shawn, Lily was joking along with them and James admired that she had a smile on her face the entire time.

At one point Lily dropped the ground next to him while they were watching Anna teach Shawn how to properly handstand on a broom without falling off. Her green eyes were crystal clear and her smile was so wide with glee James couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You know what I love?" she asked eagerly as they watched Shawn attempt a handstand.

"What?" he never let his eyes leave her shining face.

"Flying." She said joyously, "Being weightless."

James was unable for form words as she glanced back at him ecstatically. She blushed a bit at his stare and looked back up at the girls, cheering when Shawn finally grasped the handstand. Staring at Lily in the pitch made James feel like he was flying. He felt that familiar head rush when he did a particularly hard dive. He felt those butterflies before the big game. He felt all the emotions he got when he played quidditch except he was feeling them towards her.

"Are you having a good vacation?" he asked her.

Lily nodded, her eyes still on the sky, "The past two days have been great. Home, however, has been a tad bit more stressful than I would like."

James smirked, "Is that why you went out with Anna?"

Lily sighed and tore her eyes away from the girls in the sky to him, "I told you about my sister right?" James nodded. "Well you see, she got this awful boyfriend while I was away and they do nothing but compare my life to theirs and it's so annoying but my father loves the guy and I complained once—_once_—when Petunia mentioned her boyfriend would be stopping by and suddenly I'm the worst thing in the house."

"Why is her boyfriend so awful?" James asked, leaning on his broomstick.

Lily sighed even deeper, "Well first off, he's positively boring. I suggested we go for a walk one night and he made us sit there and talk about stocks for forty-five minutes! Stocks!" she was getting angry and her face was flamed. James was eating it up, "He's rude too. He asked me if the milkman dropped me off on the doorstep because I'm the only redhead in my family! And my sister just laughed! Oh she got such a good kick out of that joke and she already made going home awful with her perfectly proper friends and perfectly proper job-" she seemed to realize she'd been ranting because she stopped and kicked at the ground.

"It's okay." He laughed at her apologetic look, "I understand."

"Why didn't you go home?" she questioned pryingly, scrunching her nose in perplexity, "I mean, the way people talk you've got dragons and servants and—"

James burst into laughter, "What?!" he had to drop his broom, she had him in stiches.

She was blushing up to her roots now, "Well, I mean, I only _heard_…"

"Pet. Dragons?!"

"I mean—I just—" she started to get angry as James struggled to breathe, "Well you don't have to laugh!" but then she started giggling and soon they were laughing like a couple of loonies.

"I'm sorry," James managed to say between laughter, "I just—where would you get that idea? I grew up in a small cottage on the shore!"

"No dragons?"

"No dragons." He affirmed, grinning at her widely and never wanting to see her smile disappear.

"Hm," she tapped her chin playfully, "I'm a bit disappointed."

"Now I kinda am too." James yearned, "I never knew how much I wanted a pet dragon until I realized I never had one."

She laughed and shoved him so he had to side step in order to not trip.

"I—" but she never got to finish what she had to saw because Shawn and Anna landed, shouting jovially how it was time for lunch.

Lily seemed startled and she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to check her watch.

"I had no idea it was that late!" she complained, "I've missed the noon Knight Bus already!"

"There's another at five." Anna told her as she passed James the quaffle they'd been using. James put the quaffle into the box that held all the other magical quidditch supplies, locking the chest up before bringing it to the shed at the side of the field near where he'd been standing. Anna was consoling Lily that her father probably hadn't even noticed her absence. That seemed too distraught her even more.

"We can see if Dumbeldore will let you floo home?" James suggested as he met back up with the girls.

Anna slung her broomstick over her shoulder and eyed James significantly; "Lily can come with me to the Library and help me do that stupid book report for Stevenston."

"Sounds riveting." Lily pouted as the group began walking up to the castle, "But I've been home late for the past three days. He's going to be so mad."

"Book report?" Shawn quizzed.

"The Witch of Shaklebi Street." Anna sighed melodramatically, "apparently a literature masterpiece of the wizardkind."

"More like the bore of wizardkind." James put forward his two-sickles, "My grandmum read that book religiously until she died."

"That might be _how_ she died." Anna said pretentiously, "It's been a torture to read. Every other word is _thou_ and every other sentence describes witches as being incapable of running the government."

"I'm damn well capable of running a better government than the one we currently have." Lily muttered unapologetically from beside James.

"Tell me about it," Anna raised her hands like she was praising the gods, "Give us one day in that office and we'd level the place."

"I'd say we'd do more than the Aurors," Lily muttered, "Nine muggle families have disappeared in my hometown alone. It's just awful."

James and Anna nodded immediately in understanding, knowing that the disappearances were becoming all too sudden. Shawn however, seemed uncomfortable at the sudden change of topic. James noticed the witch sped up so she walked just a little ahead of their group and had her shoulders hunched. Anna and Lily were talking about the recent political scam with muggleborn rights, something Shawn had to be very uncomfortable with. James was well aware her mother worked in the Ministry and was a member of the more radical side of the Ministry.

All political talk was abandoned when they entered the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all settled in seats close to the doorway. Peter spotted James first and waved cheerily causing Remus and Sirius to look up. Sirius spotted Lily and whooped, jumping up and enveloping Lily in a hug. Lily laughed as Sirius ruffled her hair like she was a kid and he was a proud parent.

"Heard you snogged a Frenchman last night, Evans you dog!" Sirius' tone was so encouraging on Lily's behavior at the infamous party James rolled his eyes as he sat down beside Remus.

"Isn't Sirius the dog?" James wondered out loud as he pulled lunch towards him. Peter and Remus appreciated the joke. Sirius was too busy poking and prodding Lily to get the joke surrounding his animagus, the dog.

Lily looked embarrassed and James noticed her green eyes flickered in his direction for a moment, "Sirius." She warned, scratching her ear awkwardly and falling into a seat.

Sirius dropped right next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. James narrowed his eyes at Sirius and beside Sirius; Peter raised a perceptive eyebrow at James.

"No, Evans. Take pride." Sirius winked at her as she tried to push him away despite her smile, "I hear he was quite the looker." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Shove off you." Lily laughed, pushing his face away from hers, "how'd you hear about that anyways?"

"Peter."

"Peter?" Lily spun on the round boy who was glaring at Sirius in accusation.

Sirius gave Peter a little salute before turning back to his meal. Peter looked like he wanted to kill Sirius before he looked around at the red hair witch.

"I was invited to the party too you know." Peter replied, "I saw you."

Anna snorted into her tea, "That's slightly mortifying considering how tightly wound up she was."

"Can we please change the subject?" James begged, grabbing a sandwich

"Yes." Lily agreed furiously, now blushing so much she had to be radiating, "_Please_?"

The table around James grumbled with submission to their pleas and James and Lily exchanged an eye roll. She smiled at him next, and he was able to realize that at some point, the pair of them had become friends. He liked that, and despite what Peter and Sirius believed…he could be _just_ friends with her.

She turned away to ask Sirius something about a motorbike—probably the one he was intending to buy—and James turned to Remus. The young werewolf was chatting with Anna over the quidditch practice. Anna was telling Remus about Lily's attempt at playing.

"She wasn't too bad." Anna told him as she bit into her pumpkin pastry.

"What do you think James?" Remus asked, an almost intentional brow raise being suggestive to more.

"Oh," Anna's blue eyes sparkled mischievously, "He couldn't keep his eyes off her."

James sent Anna a warning look. Beside him, Shawn was glancing around the table, like she was calculating something. James made a motion for Anna to cut out the teasing. Anna simply smirked haughtily. She didn't give a damn about James' warning looks or glares.

"Shut up." He muttered, stabbing his fork into his pasta.

"James." Shawn spoke up, her brown eyes flashing, "You—" but she didn't finish whatever she was going to snap at him, she seemed to get the better of herself.

Shawn observed him for the rest of lunch. She watched him as they said goodbye to Lily when she went to go try and catch the Knight Bus. She watched him over dinner. Finally, she confronted him at the foot of the boy's staircase before bed. She had her black hair wound up in a braided bun and she seemed to be cross about something.

"What?" he grinned down at the peeved chaser, "I'd imagine you'd be smiling as there's no practice tomorrow."

"Lily." She had her arms wrapped around her waist, her eyes to the ground.

"Er, yeah?" James struggled to grasp what Shawn's sudden problem was.

"I saw you today." Shawn warned as Sirius walked up to the pair, confusion in his grey eyes, "Anna's comment made me realize something..."

"What's going on?" Sirius had a hand on his hip, pages from a muggle newspaper in his other hand.

"James fancies Lily." Shawn said, looking flustered.

James sputtered, "We're friends—"

Sirius sighed deeply and pushed James back slightly as if to allow him room to speak, "Jones, as Lily's best friend and confidant." Shawn and James eyed him skeptically, "I think I'd know if Lily fancied James."

"I didn't _say_ Lily fancied James." Shawn replied bluntly, "I said _James fancies Lily_."

"You make it sound like that's a big deal." Sirius grinned at the girl, "Lily liking James is a big deal. Unfortunately, he's been a git and has liked her since third year."

"Have not!" James argued to deaf ears.

Sirius rolled his eyes and clapped James on the back, "Yeah, whatever you say."

Shawn huffed, "Well, all I'm saying is you fancy her." Her eyes flashed, "And that's not good!"

"It's not?" Both boys said simultaneously, interest perked.

Shawn looked distraught, "Of course not! Have you been living under a rock? Do you know what happens to purebloods who fraternize with people like Lily?"

The air between the boys and Shawn Jones suddenly got very, very, heavy. James crossed his arms. Sirius stood up straight and gained about two inches as she stared down the girl in front of them.

"I don't quite like the tone she's suggesting Prongs." Sirius leaned on James' shoulder like James was a desk.

"What are you suggesting?" James demanded of the chaser standing crossly in front of them.

"I think she's suggesting that she a daft purist like the rest of her family." Sirius snarled, his dislike for the purist elite snapping every single word.

"I'm not _suggesting_ anything." Shawn glared at Sirius who was viewing Shawn with every intent of dislike, "I _like_ Lily. I think she's nice. I just know not to be too close with her."

"What's too close?" Sirius mused sarcastically, "Treating her like she's a human being?"

Shawn looked furious at Sirius' sass, "I'm simply reminding you—the both of you—that a war is coming and you had better be wary if you want to make it to the end."

"Aren't you friends with Lily?" James asked confused.

"I'm hardly know her past school." Shawn's eyes flashed, "And quite frankly, the way you both act around her is putting not only yourselves at risk, but her as well."

James scoffed, "how do we act around her?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "Like she matters to you."

"Have you ever properly met her?" Sirius growled, "Of course she matters."

"I told you I like her but she's not worth getting yourselves into trouble over." Shawn argued, "Your blood shouldn't be tainted by the likes of hers. My mother warned me of that, didn't yours?"

James had to grab Sirius' arm as he saw his hand was flexing to reach for his wand. James sent Sirius a warning glance. Despite the sudden _negative_ conversation, Jones was still his best hope at winning the match.

"Our family isn't like that." James replied curtly, "The Potter's might be old blood but we respect any person for kindness and compassion—not their family tree."

"I respect Lily too," Shawn stood up taller under James' harsh gaze, "but I respect my elders more."

"Don't be such a coward." Sirius snapped, "My family's been threatening to kill me for years." He stepped back, arms open wide to make a point, "I'm still kickin'!"

"Don't be so conceited to think you're invincible with bravery and wit." Shawn snapped back, "The Longbottoms had their place burned down two weeks ago and almost died for fraternizing with muggleborns. Thank about that."

James and Sirius just stared at her in skepticism. James knew that Shawn Jones came from a very strong family but he had no idea that underneath her rough exterior, was even more jaggedness.

"Anyways, just be careful around her." Shawn muttered unconventionally before turning on her heel, "See you boys later."

Sirius snarled as she left, "And your telling me Lily, picked her to be on the team?" Sirius looked ready to punch something, "And I'm pretty sure she even asked for Lily's help getting prefect—what a two-faced bitch!"

"Not all purebloods seem to be as exactly pro-muggleborn as us mate." James muttered, feeling slightly sick because even though he was angry—Shawn had a point. It was only too recently that Sirius and Lily had been attacked in the dungeons.

Sirius flicked his middle finger in the air where Shawn had disappeared and mocking repeated what she had said, "_I respect my elders_…what bullshit…and she calls herself Lily's friend?"

"Lily has lots of friends." James reminded Sirius, "She would invite a Dark Wizard over for tea if she thought it would do a bloke any good."

"I'd pay to see her at tea with this Voldemort bloke." Sirius muttered as they walked side-by-side up the stairs, "What d'you reckon would be the outcome?"

James thought of Lily's doe-eyes and impeccable smile. "Oh, he'd give in and renounce his ways for sure. Lily can change anyone for the better. Look at how much she's changed you." James goaded, poking Sirius in the side; "I'd say you've gotten less irritable since she came around."

"She does brighten up a room, doesn't she?" he commented in a false monotone.

James slung an arm around Sirius' shoulders and put him into a choke hold, "Oh definitely. Have you seen that smile?"

"Have you seen her with a wand?" Sirius mused as he pushed against James' side, "The girl terrifies me."

"I think she's the only girl you've ever actually _liked_ at this school."

"I like plenty of girls. Especially snogging them." Sirius struggled against James' grasp, "You know what I _love_ to do while snogging them?"

James stoped wrestling to consider Sirius question, "Not quite sure?"

James let go of Sirius and Sirius adjusted to look James dead in the eye. James saw the wicked twinkle in Sirius' eyes and somehow knew Sirius would regret whatever was going to come next from his giant mouth.

"Definitely love saying the name of the girl I fancy that I'm _not_ currently snogging in the heat of the mo—_OUCH! James_!"

James had stepped on Sirius' foot for the brash reference too James' slip up with the barmaid. Sirius hopped up the stairs away from James calling treachery. James howled with laughter before racing up the stairs after Sirius, calling for a truce, before tackling Sirius and ruffling up the boy's perfect hair with his hand.

In retaliation Sirius turned James' own hair Christmas colors that didn't come out until after Christmas day.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Playing Defense: An Excerpt_

"You won!" Lily whispered, nudging James' foot, "Gryffindor is going to finals!"

"Is it any surprise?" James whispered back and Lily felt him nudge her foot back, "I am the best captain this school has ever seen."

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes, "You're _so_ conceited."

"You love me anyways." He teased, eyes remaining on his parchment.

"No I don't." She murmured, almost defensively.

Lily's heart tightened so much at him saying those words so carelessly that she imagined a heart attack coming, and coming quickly. She gripped her quill like it was the only thing holding her to the real world. He had her right in the palm of his hand.

James either disregarded her wary tone or didn't notice it, "yeah, you do." He nudged her foot again.

**A/N: So is anyone actually reading this story because I literally don't ever get reviews and I'm not gonna lie it depresses me hardcore.**


	8. Playing Defense

**Chapter 8: Playing Defense**

**Lily's Sixth Year, January**

Hogwarts was back in session after the Christmas holidays. Snow covered the grounds like frosting on a cupcake but it was the icy snow that just made everyone miserable in general. Lily felt like everything had become so much more stressful which was something she had not anticipated at all. In fact, the only part of her vacation she had enjoyed was her momentary stay at the castle when she'd gotten to play a bit of quidditch. As far as Lily was concerned, she was happy to not have to deal with her sister Petunia and Petunia's insufferable boyfriend Vernon.

Lily tugged at her hair absentmindedly as she sat through her charms class, analyzing the different colors it would turn with each flick of her wrist. Somewhere at the front of the classroom Professor Flitwick was going on and on about cheering charms and Lily reckoned she could sue at least ten of them.

She glanced over at Sirius on her left. He had his nose buried in a book that looked to be a comic instead of _Charms: An Extensive Guide for the Sixth Year._ Sirius was clearly was paying no attention to the lecture either. On the other side of Sirius, James was doodling a game with Remus and Peter. It looked to be quite intense as James was holding his wand to Peter's neck as Peter wrote something down.

Lily forced her head to the right, all the way across the classroom to where she had sat before the Holidays. Lori pointedly didn't meet her gaze and Lily didn't even remember when Lori had ever mentioned being friends with Arma Greengrass, the girl who had taken Lily's seat. Greengrass was a nasty girl who spent more time bragging about her father having money than she did studying fro school. Lily was hurt that Lori had let Greengrass sit in Lily's seat.

The weird friendships had started after the return from Holidays and Lily really ought to have seen some of it coming. With some of her friends, like Anna Faith, there was no change in the way Lily was treated. With other people she had once counted as her close friends…Lily was suddenly very far under their radar.

It seemed that all the disappearances and murders that were happening outside the castle walls were finally getting to the students. No matter how often they were told not to worry by the staff Lily could see fear in the eyes of every single person who walked the halls. Even still, Lily was tired of people she once counted as friends leaving her high and dry.

Lily had first noticed it at the party she and Anna went to over the Holidays. A bunch of students had been invited to that but surprisingly Lily was one of the only muggleborns invited despite there being other muggleborns in the slug club. Lily's presence hadn't gone unnoticed and Arnold, the party host, asked her to leave in order to save the party from a scene. Of course, Lily had ignored his request and _that_ hadn't gone unnoticed either.

Lily tried very hard to not care what people thought, but at the end of the day she was hurt by the sudden detachment from people. It felt like all the people she hadonce counted as her friends were showing their true colors. The first day back at Hogwarts had felt like a reckoning with some people still smiling and waving her way while others ignored her completely.

Lily tried her hardest to be kind to everyone and had always believed that karma meant she would never be treated any less than she treated others. The past week had been proof that once fear entered the equation—not even kindness was viewed as an important quality.

When she'd mentioned the sudden change in her so-called friends to Sirius he just shrugged his shoulders. He told her to pay no attention to it because Lily didn't need people like that in her life. It was easy for him to say of course, Sirius had James back at his side for better and for worse.

Lily didn't have a James.

Sighing slightly Lily leaned her head against Sirius shoulder, staring at his comic with attentive eyes. The people in the comic were witches and wizards and they moved identical to the lifelike portraits all around the castle. The protagonist of the story appeared to be trying to save the world from an evil wizard. Sirius turned his head so that his head was leaning slightly against hers. In front of the pair, their quills were magically copying the words Professor Flitwick was practically shouting to the large class.

Not a single 7th year in the room was paying Flitwick the courtesy of their attention. Lily caught sight of Slytherins in the far left corner of the classroom whispering over parchment. She even spotted Severus among them, dark hair swinging like a curtain in front of his face. Five Hufflepuffs in the middle of the classroom were sharing snacks and writing notes back and forth. Two Ravenclaws at the front of the room looked like they were taking notes but they were actually writing in crosswords. Professor Flitwick seemed to gauge that his students were lost in the post-holidays blues.

The squat charms master finally sighed in defeat.

"Are any of you awake?" he squeaked, stepping off his pedestal to survey the classroom.

A few students looked up, Sirius turned the page of his comic. Lily pushed herself off Sirius' shoulder to watch Flitwick, the hope of being released early in the front of her mind.

Flitwick put his wand into his pocket and waved his hands at them; "I know a lost cause when I see one." He declared, "In celebration of the Quidditch match this weekend, you all can have an early dismissal today. Good luck to both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams!"

It took about five seconds for the classroom to clear out. Lily and the boys were some of the last students packing up their things. Lily was gathering her quill and the pages of notes on cheering charms, listening to the boys discuss their afternoon.

"Want to go racing, Padfoot?" James asked Sirius, using the odd nickname Sirius had.

"I'll time it." Peter offered.

"I'll watch." Remus countered with a half laugh, he looked exhausted.

Lily couldn't remember the last time she ran for fun, especially with it being below freezing outside. The snow itself was slippery and icy; if one of them fell it would have to hurt. Lily stared at the boys dubiously. They were, all four of them, completely mad. Deciding that she ought to finish her charms essay since she'd be busy at the match over the weekend, Lily was prepared to say goodbye to the boys.

She pushed her chair in and stepped out of the row of desks, slinging her bag over her shoulder as the boys started filing out behind her. Remus and peter went ahead, making bets on the race that was apparently going to happen. Sirius stood by Lily as they both waited for James to get his bag.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter wait a moment if you please!" Flitwick's small voice stopped Lily from proceeding out of the classroom.

Flitwick was walking over to the table Lily was stationed at, teetering back and forth on his small legs. Lily shrugged her shoulders at Sirius when he gave her a quizzical look. Remus oddly, didn't seem surprised at all and waved at them from the classroom door.

"Come on Padfoot!" Remus called for Sirius who turned obediently, but not before glancing back at James and Lily.

Lily pushed her hair over one shoulder as James came to her side and analyzed their charms Professor.

"What did we do?"

"Nothing, Mr. Potter." Flitwick looked entertained by James' comment.

Lily grinned at James, who was clearly worried that they were in trouble. Professor Flitwick straightened his wire-rimmed glasses and motioned for James and Lily to sit. Lily sat down in the chair closest to her. James followed her lead and once he'd picked the chair next to Lily, let his bag slide of his shoulder. James leaned forward in interest, arms resting on his knees.

Lily tore her gaze away from James, "Is everything okay?"

"Quite, quite!" Flitwick rubbed his beard, "I have some news!" At both blank looks he continued, "I received your application for Head Girl Lily, the school has moved forward your application and your application is being sent to the governors for final vote."

"Oh," surprise was evident in Lily's tone, "Awesome." But she was more concerned with why James was there.

_Was he not going to be quidditch captain next year?_

Flitwick turned to James, "Mr. Potter you were nominated to represent Gryffindor so we will need an application from you if you wish to continue with the process."

"I don't understand." James seemed alarmed, "Remus Lupin is going to be Head Boy."

Flitwick gave an expression of understanding to James' bewilderment, "Well you see, Mr. Lupin was not nominated and he didn't put an application in."

Lily thought James didn't look exactly pleased that Remus was not in the running for Head Boy. Lily was quite surprised as well because as far as she understood besides his attendance, Remus was a respectable perfect. It didn't, however, mean that James was a bad pick to represent Gryffindor in the drawings for Head Boy.

"He told Professor McGonagall he was afraid to commit to anything long term with his health." Lily noticed Flitwick's eyes glance at the backdoor where Remus had just left.

"Is Remus alright?" Lily asked.

"Oh, he's fine now." James assured Lily, aggressively, "But just wait because I'm gonna kill him."

James' jaw was clenched, the muscles in it spazzing as he jumped up to likely go talk some sense into Remus. Lily furrowed her brow as Professor Flitwick placed an application in James' unwelcome hands. She had assumed Remus would want the Head Boy position. Remus did have a very particular way of doing the schedule and Lily wondered if Remus didn't apply for Head Boy because he'd have to take more rounds and couldn't take any more stress. James looked furious though and his fingers were going to break the parchment if he clenched it any tighter.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick beseeched, "Please, Mr. Lupin was adamant to point out that you are quite a candidate for Head Boy and Professor McGonagall agreed." Flitwick appeared to be grasping at straws.

"But Remus deserves this." James tried to shove the paper back at Flitwick, "I can talk to him. He will take this."

Flitwick shook his head, "There's nothing you can do." He explained, "Remus already denied the position and Professor Dumbledore himself believes you are above qualified with you being quidditch captain and the recent steps you have taken in supporting the students."

"How is this possible?" James pulled on his black hair foolishly.

James looked unconvinced but Lily saw his eyes peep down at the parchment he held. Lily saw a flicker of wonder in his eyes. Lily realized that James was uneasy. It was a new characteristic for him; she had always seen him so sure of himself.

Flitwick was right; James was the perfect candidate for Head Boy. James was a natural born leader thanks to quidditch and he practically radiated fairness when it came to student affairs. Lily was certain that the fight in the dungeons that had happened before break could have gone much worse if James hadn't shown up and taken charge. He was like the bloody poster boy for Head Boy—and he didn't want it. It had only been right of McGonagall to assume James would want the role.

Of course, Professor McGonagall probably hadn't counted on James' apparent need to shove Remus' endeavors ahead of his own. The entire scene baffled Lily, as she had never seen James try to turn down a chance at glory for someone else in the passionate way he was now. James' eyes turned to Lily for the first time, gawking at her.

"You both will have to excuse me. I must get ready for my meeting tonight with Professor Dumbledore." Flitwick smiled and patted James' side; "A formal letter will be mailed to you from the Governors if you are selected."

James swallowed, his hazel eyes never leaving Lily's face.

Flitwick beamed at Lily now, "As for you Miss Evans, I've heard from several sources that you wrote a wonderful letter to the board of Governors at the start of the year that they very much appreciated."

Lily pulled her eyes from James' breakdown for a moment to register that Flitwick was complimenting her, "Thank you sir." She replied pleasantly, "But I heard Aranza Middleton from Hufflepuff wrote a rather persuasive speech at well."

Lily hoped Aranza didn't get it—the girl was a cow—but Lily would never say that out loud in front of Flitwick. As the charms Professor he was one of Lily's favorite teachers at Hogwarts and she didn't want him to think she was being petty.

"Well," Flitwick clapped his hands, "I just wanted to let you both know you were being considered. I highly suggest in writing one more letter to the board." Flitwick waddled back to his podium in the front of the classroom, "I'll make sure to give them a few good words for the both of you as well."

"Thank you." Lily told her Professor before following James' robotic movements to the door of the classroom.

"You'd deserve it every bit a much as anyone else." Lily spoke up as they entered the busy hallways of Hogwarts.

James turned disbelieving eyes on her and that's when it hit her. It was so painfully evident that James was petrified at the Head boy position. It amused Lily. As long as she had known James, he had been obsessed with being the best he could be and she imagined he's be bragging about how excellent he was by now. Instead he looked more like he wanted to puke.

"James." She smiled, touching his elbow.

"I can't believe Remus—" he muttered, "I'm gonna kill him."

"James!" she chastised with a half laugh only to realize he was serious when he sped up and left her behind a group of slow third years.

"James Potter!" she rolled her eyes and pushed past the third years to grab him by the hood of his robes.

It yanked back on his neck and he was forced to stop his fast walk to murder Remus Lupin.

"_Evans_!" he complained, rubbing his neck and glaring at her.

"You aren't even going to consider being Head Boy?" she needed to know what was so wrong with him being Head Boy.

"No. I'm gonna go talk sense into Remus." James mumbled while turning away from her yet again, Lily struggled to keep up with his furious pace, "I can't believe he turned down the chance at being Head Boy just because—" he stopped talking and seemingly walked faster.

"Listen," Lily panted at his side, "If he wanted it so much he would've applied!"

James scoffed, "he's just scared."

"And so are you!" Lily snapped stopping her fast-paced walk to stare at him in disbelief, while grabbing his arm to make him slow down to her pace.

He didn't look pleased with her at all, probably because he knew Lily was right. Lily felt like she always had to talk sense into James—quidditch or no quidditch.

He pouted and his shoulders hunched forward. He mumbled something as they walked together but Lily didn't catch it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" James snarled, picking up his pace again, "I'm going for a run."

"Have fun with that." Lily mumbled with a roll of her eyes as he left her alone.

Later, after hanging out with her friends Anna and Mary in the Library, Lily returned to the common room alone. The first person interesting that she spotted was Remus. He was at the far end of the common room with Sirius building a castle made out of cards. They were dressed in warm woolen robes as they were sitting by the drafty window. James was nowhere to be seen and Lily reckoned that James was still angry. Lily walked over to Sirius and Remus' four-person table sat down next to Remus.

"Hey." She offered to the boys in order to announce her presence.

"Congrats on the nomination for Head Girl." Remus stated kindly as he placed a card on top of the teetering tower.

Lily smiled at Remus and placed a thankful hand on his shoulder, "James?" she assumed.

Remus bowed his head in understanding, "He came into our dorm about an hour ago ranting about how _'Dumbledore is mad'_ and '_Lily is so bleeding annoying'_." He used air quotes around James' terms from earlier.

Lily wrinkled her nose, "Well, that's rude." She blew out her air and the castle of cards rocked.

"Careful, Evans!" Sirius spoke up, throwing his hands up to protect the castle. It remained upright.

Lily ignored Sirius, "James _is_ Head Boy material."

"We know that." Sirius replied as his grey eyes examined the card castle.

Lily tilted her head in surprise, "I would've thought you'd be against him getting Head Boy what with you being unable to cause trouble and all."

Sirius smirked and nudged her leg under the table, "Now Evans," he finally looked at her so he could wink, "Do you honestly think anything's stopped me so far?"

"Yeah," Lily mocked, "James stopped you from getting yourself expelled, did he not?"

Sirius sent her a scowl, "Low blow Evans."

"She's right." Remus recollected, "James did save Severus Snape from certain death."

"He's really inconsiderate like that." Sirius commented dryly, placing another card atop the castle.

"Is this about the incident at the willow?" Lily pried, "What _exactly_ happened there?"

Spending more time with the boys had given her an inside look to their world and things were starting to fit together more and more clearly. Professor Flitwick's comment about Remus' health and James' sudden frustration with Remus was making her head whirl with information.

She'd known of course, that the reason James and Sirius had been fighting is because Severus was almost killed at the whomping willow. She also knew Remus had to have a very particular prefect schedule because he was unable to do rounds at certain times of the month. They didn't do it often but the boys called each other weird nicknames every once in a while. Lily assumed it was when they forgot she was there. Even Sirius, who she knew the best out of all of them, appeared to be keeping something from her.

"Hey." Peter suddenly appeared, dropping into a seat across from Lily with a huff.

Peter's face red like he'd been running a race himself and Lily raised interested eyebrows in his direction.

"How is he?" Remus and Sirius inquired hastily.

Sirius looked like he was happy for a change of subject.

"He's fine. A little—" Peter eyed Lily before concluding, "he's a little worked up."

"James?" Lily asked, knowing full well the answer.

Peter nodded, "He went storming out after Remus refused to apply for Head Boy."

Lily sighed and put her face in her hands, "If he doesn't apply, Michael Anderson is certain to get Head Boy." She eyed Sirius through her fingers, "and I might jump off the astronomy tower."

"I'll just chuck Anderson off the Astronomy tower and you can run Hogwarts yourself." Sirius suggested as Remus put another card on the castle.

"Thanks." Lily said sarcastically.

"James says he's going to Hogsmede." Peter continued, "but I saw him take the application with him."

"See?" Lily demanded, "He's totally thinking about applying!"

"Or just sneaking out." Sirius countered.

Lily sulked, "How's he planning on sneaking out?"

"He has his ways." Peter replied back with a sneaky smile.

Lily but her lip and then said, "Why Hogsmede?"

Sirius snorted humorlessly, "snog a few more barmaids?" he suggested keenly.

Both Sirius and Peter burst into laughter and high-fived. Remus chuckled as the castle in front of them rocked back and forth from Peter and Sirius' dramatic antics. Not amused by their inside joke Lily pouted.

"James does _not_ go to Hogsmede to snog random barmaids." Lily said in half horror and half interest.

"I'm pretty sure he's in the liberty to snog whomever he likes." Sirius sent a knowing look in Lily's direction, his smirk aimed at her, "Unless you'd like to tell him otherwise."

Lily flushed at Sirius' unashamed joshing.

"No," Peter calmed her fears quickly, "He said he just needed to get out of the castle. He'll be back later."

"Curfew is in an hour." Lily retorted, "What if he gets caught? He won't be picked for Head Boy if he gets in trouble!"

"He won't get Head Boy if he doesn't apply." Remus reminded her kindly, "and unfortunately, knowing James, he probably won't."

"Why?" Lily asked.

Sirius licked his finger before taking a card from his deck, "James would be too afraid of disappointing you." Sirius didn't notice Lily's confused look and continued, "He's got you so high up in the clouds like you're a bloody angel that he's probably worried if he did get it and he wasn't a good Head Boy."

"He would be a good Head Boy." Lily argued.

Sirius held up his hands in defense, "I know that. You know that. Everyone knows that. But if he doesn't want to do it we, as is friends, have no right to make him." Sirius eyed her seriously, "He respects your opinion enough to act on it, Lily. Don't push him into doing something he doesn't want to."

They were only friends. James didn't respect her opinion that much. They liked quidditch and that was about all they had in common and spoke about. Sure, he'd taken her advice about Shawn Jones but it was just about the only thing they'd worked together on. It didn't matter that Anna Faith said he fancied her and that was the only reason he took Jones into the team. It didn't matter that Sirius was trying to tell her she had better control over James than she thought.

_They were just friends._

"His interests are purely quidditch and you boys." Lily said delicately, "He made it pretty clear earlier today that he didn't care what I thought."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Of course he cares what you think."

"He just doesn't want you to know he cares." Peter said sensitively.

"We're just friends." Lily blurted out oversensitively.

"Friends can care about each other." Sirius reminded Lily, likely pointing out the fact that Lily cared greatly for Sirius and vis versa without it being anything romantic.

Lily opened and closed her mouth and must've resembled a fish. Remus and Sirius went back to the tower they were building out of cards. Peter continued staring at her before taking some cards from Sirius and helping build up the castle. Lily huffed and leaned back against her chair.

Lily considered Remus. His eyes were heavily lidded and she noticed he was looking sick again. It was almost comical at how often she tried to figure these boys out when only a year before she couldn't be bothered with them. She put her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on the table.

Two years ago she had been around Severus who had been very engrossed in the boys and what they were hiding. Severus hadn't always been on the mark about some things but when it came to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter but Lily was considering one of his other theories.

"Why _did_ you turn it down?" she prodded Remus for more information, "Professor Flitwick said it was because you were sick."

Sirius shifted in his seat and Lily noticed his eyes flicker momentarily between the Lily and Remus. It was so brief she was lucky she'd even noticed. Peter flicked a piece of lint off his robes, refusing to look at any of them. Remus simply shrugged.

"I'm afraid," he seemed to be choosing his words delicately, "That once I'm out of Hogwarts being Head Boy won't mean anything important anyways."

"Thanks not true." Lily argued, "Head Boy looks wonderful on a resume."

Sirius snorted and Lily glared at him, Remus did too. Seeing that his opinion was unwelcome he raised his eyebrows a bit and sent Remus an annoyed look.

Remus said honestly, "Trust me when I say that James is exactly the type of Head Boy Hogwarts needs right now."

"I know he is." Lily muttered, putting a hand on Remus' shoulder again, "But he _really_ wants you to get it."

Remus smiled gloomily at Lily, "James needs to stop worrying about everyone around him—and start worrying about himself."

"Has he always been so—"Lily searched for a word to describe James, "_chivalrous_?"

Sirius smiled, "Surprised that underneath his oaf exterior he's all gentleman?"

"I'm surprised, that's for sure." Lily replied, pulling her hair up into a ponytail only to let it fall back down.

"Not as conceited as you once believed, huh?" Remus nudged Lily in her side with a wink.

"No," Lily smirked, "I guess not."

"Complete pig on the quidditch field." Sirius agreed, "but quite the noble steed outside of quidditch."

"Noble stag?" Remus suggested instead of steed.

All three boys laughed again, finding Remus' suggestion hilarious.

"Too bad he doesn't want it." Peter commented dryly, "He'd be a better Head Boy than anyone."

"He'll come around." Remus countered, "I know he will."

"Well he certainly gets a consolation prize if he _does_ get it." Peter suggested with a nod of his head in Lily's direction.

All three boys looked at Lily and she suddenly felt like she was the one being studied. Feeling uncomfortable she stood up and crossed her arms.

"I have rounds tonight." She babbled, "I should get homework done."

"Do mine for me?" Sirius asked as she walked away.

"Not a chance." She tried to sound playful but all Lily could think about was the fact that James Potter was not the man she thought he was.

The next morning Lily was heading down to the pitch before the big game when she spotted James walking by himself, dressed for the game already. Lily appreciated his new quidditch sweater, the scarlet and gold making his messy black hair stand out even more. He was carrying his prized broomstick on his shoulders. It was a Nimbus 1500, one of the fastest racing brooms in the world. Lily knew it was newer; James had had the Numbus 1000 just the year before. Lily admired his broom, the wood shining from a recent cleaning.

She skipped forward and touched his shoulder as she came up by his side. James glanced over at her. When he saw it was Lily he looked like he'd rather a dragon be at his side. The scene was all very welcoming to Lily but it did not discourage her.

"What?" he warned her to not mention 'Head Boy' with his eyes.

Lily ignored his warning, "Did you apply?" she stated brusquely.

"Lily." He sighed deeply and let his broom fall from his shoulders, holding it out in front of him like he was examining it.

"Remus said he wasn't going to apply." Lily stepped in front of him so that they stopped walking and were facing each other, "You should."

James narrowed his eyes at her, "Evans, _please_."

"James," she moaned, grabbing his broomstick so he couldn't walk away, "This is such a great opportunity and I know you'll be a better Head Boy than anyone!"

James rolled his eyes, "I can't go three days without getting a detention and that badge would be snatched from me by the second week in."

"You don't know that." Lily scoffed, pulling at his broom so he was forced to step closer to her.

He finally smiled at her, "You'll certainly regret supporting me by the first day."

"Would not." She argued back, "I happen to support your campaign."

"Do you?" he leaned forward, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I'm the campaign manager." Lily let go of his broom and put her hands on her hips, "Fancy that?"

James stepped forward, so close to her that she could smell him. He smelled like pine, toothpaste, and some sort of spice.

"Who paid you to run the campaign?" James chuckled, eyes fluttering behind her for a moment before settling back on her face, "McGonagall? She was going on about how being Head Boy could make me a better person and all that nonsense."

"I don't know about make you a better person." Lily snickered again, "But you'd certainly be a step up from my current options."

"Well aren't you just _certain_ you'll get Head Girl?" he smirked.

Lily flushed, "I mean—"

James chuckled and leaned back, "I'm only teasing. You're going to get Head Girl."

He started walking towards the pitch again, broom back to being slung over his shoulder. Lily followed at his heels.

"And _you're_ going to be Head Boy."

"Not likely."

But he was smiling. Lily fancied that James might be coming around to the idea of being Head Boy more and more. If she could get more people to shoot up his confidence then he would have a shot at getting the position. Maybe Sirius wasn't entirely right, as James' friends they ought to encourage him to make positive decisions.

Head Boy was positive.

James and Lily bickered playfully until they were forced to part ways when Lily had to climb to the top of the stands. She had come out early to set up the commentators box.

"Good luck." She told James sincerely, one hand on the banister of the stairs that led to the top box.

"Thank you." He replied, running his fingers through his hair and looking charmingly bashful.

Lily beamed and turned away, climbing the stairs while feeling extra giddy. When she got to the commentator's box she began checking that everything was in its proper place. A few other students and Professors were wandering around and getting the best seats around the pitch. Groups of Slytherin's were not too far off were enchanting banners flashing a win for Slytherin up on the sides of the field. Lily noted the point box was left on the score of the last game and she began moving the numbers to set them at 0:0.

"Lily it's wonderful you're already here, I'd like you to meet Edward Jones and Felicia McGuff."

Lily looked up from the point box she'd been tampering with. A gentleman with a goatee and a woman with light yellow hair were smiling on either side of Professor McGonagall. Lily stood up and faced them completely, holding out her hand to say hello to the strangers. McGonagall explained the introduction farther.

"They're here for recruiting," McGonagall said, eyes bright, "Professional quidditch."

Lily clapped her hand over her mouth in eagerness and eyed the pair with even more interest now, "That's fantastic! Today is going to be a wonderful game!"

"McGonagall mentioned you have been commentator for a few years now." The woman said kindly, her smile warm, "We always need good commentators too."

Lily grinned and puffed out her chest in pleasure, "Thank you," she spoke sincerely, "But I'm still not positive on what I want to do once I've left Hogwarts."

"Lily is one my brightest students," Professor McGonagall bragged, causing Lily to blush, "All the teacher's are hoping she goes into their professions respectively."

Lily blushed, "Thank you Professor." She felt embarrassed from McGonagall's praise, "But I don't even know what I'll pick for NEWTs."

Edward laughed pleasantly, "I understand," he nodded his head slightly, "Until I was picked up for the Chudley Cannons I had no idea I could even play professional quidditch."

"Do you have any suggestions for players to watch?" Felicia asked, pulling her scarf up to cover her face more to block the chill in the air.

Lily nodded fervently, "Slytherin and Gryffindor are playing today. Slytherin's seeker and Gryffindor's captain are the ones to watch. I'm a Gryffindor myself though, so I'm quite biased for Gryffindor's players."

"What about James Potter?" The woman questioned.

"He's a quaffle hog," Lily laughed, "But he captains his team with respect and he's a very instinctive flier."

"I've been watching him since his fifth year." Edward explained, "Met him when he came to a practice a few years back. Quite the personality."

"He's been nominated for Head Boy as well." McGonagall said to the pair.

"That would look excellent on his resume." Felicia smiled, jotting something down on a notebook she carried.

Felicia's comment inspired Lily. If James thought being Head Boy had anything to do with quidditch—_playing professional quidditch_—he'd definitely apply. Lily couldn't resist excusing herself quickly to race down the stands to the hallways below where she knew James was preparing for the game.

"You know, I'm friends with James!" She stepped away from the group with excitement bubbling in her stomach, "I have to go tell him you're here! It was nice meeting you! Enjoy the game!"

The recruiters laughed and nodded in promise as they took their seats behind Lily's booth for point keeping. Lily grabbed her wand off the point box and stuffed it into her robes before racing down the staircase. Down in the respected hallways below the stands Gryffindor's team was off to the side talking about the game. Lily could hear James before she could see him.

"I don't want you even _thinking_ about catching the snitch until we're two hundred points ahead of Slytherin. Understand Faith?"

Anna, who was leaning on the doorway closest to the stairwell nodded. Her golden hair was flipped over her shoulder impatiently as Lily came to stand beside her friend.

"Yes, I know James. I promise I won't."

Lily nudged Anna's shoulder and Anna glanced at her in confusion.

"What?" she whispered to Lily.

"James." Lily mouthed back as she moved through the crowd of Quidditch players.

Shawn Jones stepped aside for Lily to enter James' view. Instead of smiling at Lily, Shawn looked at her in bewilderment, and then Shawn glanced over at James. James had his back faced to the team because he was looking out at the field.

"Alright!" he proclaimed, "Go stretch. Game starts in fifteen."

Players filed through the doors to the field. Lily couldn't help smiling at how gruff he sounded when he was being bossy.

"James." She called for his attention.

James turned and a smile the size of the mile spread across his face when he saw her, "Lily!" he said her name deeply with a rush of affection, "What are you doing down here?"

Shawn passed, her eyes boring into James and Lily as she did so.

"Hit the field, Jones." James ordered Shawn who gave him a nasty look.

Anna flounced past, kissing Lily's cheek and smacking James' shoulder playfully, "Go, go Gryffindor!" she chanted as she left Lily and James standing alone in the hallway together.

Lily grabbed James' hand excitedly, "James, there are _two_ recruiters here today!"

James' cheeks flushed eagerly, "What?"

"Two of them!" Lily illuminated, "Sitting right behind me in the commentator booth! And they mentioned you!"

"Mentioned me?" he grabbed her hand tighter, not letting her let go, "What do you mean?"

"I mean they _both_ want you already!" She exclaimed, "You could play professional quidditch!"

"Merlin." He whispered, hazel eyes sparkling, "Me. Professional Quidditch."

"You!" Lily agreed, jumping up and down, "I hope you play well." She told him sincerely, "McGonagall told them about how you were nominated for Head Boy. They said they hope you get it."

"What d'you reckon?" James laughed, a sound that Lily felt all the way to her toes.

James looked like he was on cloud nine, his smile a mile wide and he appeared to be praying for a moment. Then James looked down at her and they both stood there grinning foolishly at each other. Feeling a rushing urge of happiness for James, Lily launched herself forward on her tiptoes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and chuckled into his shoulder. James wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back warmly.

"Good luck." She repeated to him for the second time that day, into his ear.

He hugged her tighter before letting go and winking at her, "We're going to level these Slytherins into the ground."

Lily beamed at him, "I can't wait."

They high fived and once again, as Lily left his side, she felt incredibly lighter than before.

Of course, The Slytherin's weren't going down without a fight. Lily was leaning on the edge of her seat, her green eyes zooming back and forth between the chasers as the maroon quaffle was tossed back and forth across the pitch. At thirty minutes into the game, Gryffindor was in the lead with 150 pointes to Slytherin's 50. James had made it explicably clear he didn't want Anna even thinking about the snitch until they were two hundred pointes ahead of Slytherin.

As such Lily saw Anna far above the field, blond hair blowing in the chilly winter wind.

Lily yawned into her glove-covered hand as a green player zoomed past her box, the quaffle in hand. A whistle blew and the game halted.

"Shinky had the quaffle but due to passing out of bounds must relinquish the quaffle to the opposite team." She announced.

A chaser appeared on the left side of the field, her dark face painted with even darker face paint. Lily perked up when she saw it was Shawn Jones. Shinky passed the quaffle to Shawn and Shawn didn't even pause before turning and heading for the goal posts.

"Jones has the quaffle." Lily announced into the microphone, "She is heading for the goal posts."

Shawn was used to small street quidditch courts. Lily had noticed the girl was having trouble adjusting to having to fly farther with the quaffle in her control. As soon as James heard Lily announce Jones with the quaffle he yelling at his two beaters to protect Shawn. Lily could vaguely hear James' voice carrying with the wind.

Shawn was making her way down the pitch but instead of Slytherin attempting to send bludgers her way, Slytherin had refocused it's efforts.

"In a quick turn of events," Lily muttered into the microphone with annoyance at the Slytherin captain, "It appears Gryffindor's captain is now playing target for the Slytherin beaters."

"_Don't you fucking dare leave Jones!"_

Lily heard James shrieking at his beaters as one tried to abandon Shawn and help James avoid the bludger that kept getting knocked his way. Lily turned her green eyes to see Shawn approaching Slytherin's goal posts. Their green clothed keeper fell into the left ring where Shawn had been shooting the entire game.

In the stands, hundreds of students were silent, wondering if Gryffindor would score. It happened so fast Lily had to blink twice before she registered. Shawn flew up at the Keeper and twisted, sending one fist flying towards the keeper's face.

The Slytherin keeper backed out of the way, almost falling off his broom, he was so startled by her blatant attack. When he moved, she scored with her other hand. No contact was made so it hadn't been an illegal move. Shawn had played to her strengths without actually using them.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lily shouted excitedly and the Gryffindor side exploded with cheers as the Slytherin's called for a foul. Lily saw Shawn pump the air in happiness and the referee didn't call a foul once it was clear that Shawn had only meant to scare the keeper—not hurt him.

"It's not a foul," Lily announced to the crowd and the Slytherin's roared in bias, "No contact was made to the keeper by the chaser the game will resume."

Shawn was making a lap around the field and the game had moved on—Shawn would not be getting a red card for her fake out of the Slytherin keeper. The Slytherin chasers had the quaffle now but James quickly retrieved the quaffle and was shouting directions as he began zig zagging around the field—confusing the other defensive chasers.

Gryffindor scored goal after goal. They were now two hundred pointes in the lead. Then they were two hundred and twenty points in the lead. Behind her she heard Edward ask why the snitch had not been caught yet. Slytherin was slowing down and resorting to cheating. Red cards were being thrown left and right. James was now nursing a bloody nose after colliding with the Slytherin captain.

"Both seekers are actively searching for the snitch to end the game before the Slytherin's cheating captain seeks to decapitate Gryffindor's _remarkable_ captain." Lily announced, her own eyes scanning the field for a flash of gold as the crowd laughed or jeered at her comment aimed at dismantling the Slytherin team.

Just then Lily spotted a flash of scarlet and gold dive from high up in the sky. A first year a few levels below Lily shouted piercingly that it was the golden snitch.

"Anna Faith has spotted the snitch!"

Lily jumped out of her seat and leaned over the wall that separated her from falling to the stands below. Anna was falling to the ground quickly, a little fleck of gold hanging out by the lowest stands of the stadium. The Slytherin seeker was on the other side of the stadium and by the time he had even noticed Anna dive, Anna was holding up the snitch and waving it in the air proudly. Lily felt her chest expand proudly as she watched her team pile into each other in midair and clasp each other screaming merrily.

"_Gryffindor wins!_" she announced excitedly as the roar in the stands reached a triumphant blare.

The party in the common room that night was loud and Lily watched with proud eyes as James made a toast in honor of Anna who was lifted onto the shoulders of Sirius and another boy named Clark. Remus was right; of course, James was the type of Head Boy they needed. Lily just wished James could see that he was perfect as well.

Lily hung out in the library alone the next day working on her parchment for advanced potions. Anna had left Lily long before the sun had reached the middle of the sky, complaining that she was a 'quidditch hero' and didn't have any need for studying. Across the library a group of mixed house students was growing in the corner. Glares kept shooting over to where Lily sat, alone. Lori was sitting among them but the plump blond couldn't even look Lily in the eyes when Lily had passed the table to get a book.

Needless to say she was surprised when someone dropped into the chair across from her, slamming a bag full of books down. She looked up to see it was James. She put down her quill and smiled at his as he settled himself into study mode. He lifted an eyebrow at her and whispered a small hello.

"Nice playing, yesterday." She offered, "Did you talk to the recruiters?"

James nodded, "Cheers." He pulled out a potions book from his bag to work on the same parchment she was, "couldn't have done it without you. You have to let me repay you."

"Keep your name in for Head Boy." She replied eagerly.

"I did."

Lily who hadn't been excepting anything short of _'no'_ continued before she registered what he'd said, "If after one week you decide you don't like it you can drop out but James…" he was grinning at her stupidly, "…Wait." She clasped her hands to her mouth and held back a squeal of excitement.

"I applied last night, sent the owl out this morning." He laughed softly at her appearance, "Surprised?"

"Happy." She said sincerely, reaching forward to touch his hand, which had been resting on his closed book.

James' eyes shot up to hers and they smiled at each other before Lily got back to her parchment. She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face now that she knew that James had applied for Head Boy. She lifted her eyes without moving her head so she could look at him. James had his head in his hands as he stared at the requirements for the parchment, a quill tucked behind his ear. His hair was all over the place and Lily longed to ask him if he even owned a hairbrush.

James looked up and seemed startled to see she was staring at him. He tilted his head, letting his hands fall to his sides awkwardly. It only made her grin more. She forced herself to look back at her parchment because suddenly, her stomach was feeling a bit queasy. She heard the scratching of his quill against parchment, which meant he'd started his task. She was surprised he hadn't brought up the game yesterday and how well it went.

"You won!" Lily whispered, nudging James' foot, "Gryffindor is going to finals!"

She didn't look up from her parchment as she said it.

"Is it any surprise?" James whispered back and Lily felt him nudge her foot back, "I _am_ the best captain this school has ever seen. What word did you use in the game? Ah, _remarkable_. Which is so true, by the way. I am quite remarkable."

She laughed softly and looked at him again, "You're so conceited." But she didn't say it in a shameful way—it was more endearing than anything.

"You love me anyways." He teased, eyes remaining on his parchment.

"No I don't." She murmured, almost defensively.

James either disregarded her wary tone or didn't notice it, "yeah, you do."

He nudged her foot again.

"Oi!"

Lily and James both turned to see the table in the corner, the one that had been previously full of students giving Lily malicious stares. The person who had spoken out was Shawn Jones. Lily looked at Lori but Lori purposely avoided Lily's slight glance in her direction. Lily turned her attention back on Shawn; surprised she would be sitting with a group like that. Lily smiled warmly at Shawn but James suddenly tensed up.

"Potter, come tell us about that wicked thing you said to Slytherin's captain after he bloodied your nose!" Shawn called loudly enough for the whole library to hear.

"Nice playing as well Shawn." Lily offered the fifth year girl with half a laugh and a wave.

Instead of saying thank you or beaming like she normally would've done, Shawn seemed suddenly eyed Lily with soft consideration before her eyes turned to James. Lori abruptly stood up and all eyes turned on her. The blond Gryffindor walked out of the library, followed by two other girls. Lori didn't even glance at Lily.

"Come on, James." Shawn offered James once more, almost like she was begging him.

That's when Lily (after glancing at James and seeing the distaste on his face) figured it out. James wasn't supposed to be sitting with her. James was supposed to be sitting with them—the purists and the half bloods whose parents held positions of power. Two boys in Ravenclaw were eyeing James with interest, like they were hanging on his answer. Shawn was smiling at James but James looked sickened.

"I'm in the middle of something right now with Lily." James replied smoothly, "Thanks." But his tone was anything but thankful.

Lily looked over at James, kindly studying him, "It's alright." She whispered, "They want to hear about the match."

She was giving him a chance to go over to them, the pro elites but he was choosing her over them.

"No," James whispered back, "This doesn't have _anything_ to do with quidditch."

Her heart swelled and she smiled at him, feeling a rush of affection for James. She settled into her chair as the other table dispersed, whispering. Lily heard James' name coincide with hers in a derogatory tone. It sounded like music to Lily and she was proud at that moment to have someone like James in her life.

Their quiet was suddenly interrupted by a seventh year Hufflepuff coming out from a stack of books to their right. She incredibly skinny and her thick brown hair cascaded over her shoulders as she leaned on their table to catch their attention.

"That was really brave." She offered to James who looked at her in misperception.

"Thank you?"

"They were being bullies." The girl smiled, showing off a set of white teeth, "It was brave of you to stand up to them."

James looked awkward and Lily saw him half shrug it off, "It was nothing."

"That wasn't nothing." The girl said aggressively, "That was a _statement_

"A statement?" James asked, "How so?"

"You're pureblood." The girl gestured at all of him, as if stating the obvious.

"Yeah." James said, eyes apologizing to Lily who was just as confused as he was.

"And you're muggleborn, aren't you?" The girl turned a pointed look at Lily.

Lily bristled, "What does my blood status have to do with anything?"

"Nothing to decent people…but to those idiots…" the girl quickly explained, "He just turned down to sit with those bigots and he's showing more people that the status quo isn't black and white like they imagine."

Lily smiled gently, glancing at James who was scratching his ear nervously, "Yeah, he's never been one to follow the status quo."

The woman stuck out her hand to Lily, "I'm Dorcas, Dorcas Meadows. I've seen you commentating at the games. You're excellent."

"Lily." Lily offered her own hand, "And thank you."

"Meadows. As in William Meadows?" James offered his hand to the girl next.

She nodded, her green eyes sparkling at the mention of the name, "My dad."

"I was sorry to hear of his passing." James offered and Lily knew by James' tone that her dad was someone important.

Meadows' smile faltered and Lily saw a faint bit of sadness reflect in her eyes, "Thank you." She glanced back and forth between the pair, "he was a wonderful man."

"I'm so sorry he passed." Lily managed to offer, even though she was still confused at the current exchange, "Has he been gone long?"

Dorcas turned her small eyes on Lily, "Two months now." She shoved her hands in her pockets, "You see, he didn't conform much to society either."

Lily glanced in worry and confusion to James who was looking highly abashed. Dorcas seemed to sense the sudden change in mood between them.

"Anyways, I just have to say," she began to walk away from the table, "He'd be delighted to see a couple like you two."

"We're just—"

Lily quickly tried to explain how she was just mates with James but Dorcas was waving goodbye and had disappeared back into the stack of books.

Lily looked at James, "Do you know her?"

James shook his head, "Know of her family. Meadows is a pureblood name. My mum mentioned her father once. He worked in the Ministry's misuse of muggle artifacts office and was spearheading the muggleborn protection act."

Lily frowned, "So he was a threat?"

James nodded, "Anyone like that is a threat. Look at Sirius. His own family kicked him out because he could've been a threat to their security."

Lily sighed and put down her quill, "and now you're a threat."

"What?" James laughed delicately.

"You." Lily accused, staring pointedly at him, "You come from one of the oldest, most respected families in the wizarding world," James was scoffing at her words, "but you have always very openly stated your dislike for the dark arts and your obviously pro muggle by the fact you are even willing to _look_ at me. I mean you might as well put a target sign on your back—"

"Lily." James stopped her by reaching out to grab her hand and send her an encouraging smile, "Don't be stupid." Lily balked at him and he elaborated, "I hate the dark arts. I hate intolerant idiots who think you are worth any less because of your parents. This isn't an easy political game and I've never been very good at politics but I'm very well aware of what I'm doing and you shouldn't be worried."

Lily crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, scrutinizing him, "I shouldn't?"

"No." James said fiercely, "Do you think I worry about it? Or Sirius worries about it?" he rolled his eyes, "There are better things to be worried about."

Lily couldn't resist hitting his foot again with hers, "Like what?"

"Like winning the quidditch cup." James kicked her back.

Lily feigned a serious face, "Oh of course, nothing trumps quidditch."

"That's my girl."

James went back to his essay and Lily stared at him in shock at his words. That's when she realized that when Meadows had called them a couple Lily had been the only one to defend their status as friends. Not only that, but James had called her _his_ girl.

They were just friends but Lily could feel something changing between them, especially considering she spent the rest of the day huddled in the library with him. Once they realized they had been in the stuffy book paradise all afternoon James suggested dinner. Lily ate with him and his mates, listening to their plans for James' upcoming birthday in March since it's day happened to fall on the day of the final quidditch match.

"Birthday?" Lily smacked her forehead in sudden remembrance.

"Yeah—it's gonna be shitty if I lose the game on that day." James grinned at her.

"No," Lily shook her head and laughed a little bit, "I mean yeah, that'd be rotten. It's just I only remembered that my birthday is in a week and a half."

"No way!" Peter looked excited, "Are you going to have a party?"

Lily shook her head, "It always falls on a Slug Club. Slughorn normally gets me a cake."

James smiled at her, "How old will you be?"

"Seventeen." She answered, "I'll finally be of age!" she grinned excitably.

Sirius snorted, "And you're gonna celebrate with old Sluggy?"

"Yes." Lily giggled, throwing Sirius a glare, "He means well."

"Seventeen is a big birthday!" James argued, "You don't want to be in stuffy Slug Club for your seventeenth birthday!"

Lily ignored his unhappiness and asked him, "Well, how old will you be?"

"Seventeen as well." James looked blissful, "I will finally be respected as a mature adult."

"Or less respected." Sirius countered.

James punched Sirius in the gut for his comment. Lily didn't know why she was surprised but she had always imagined James as older. She figured it was because of his height and attitude. Even still, it made sense that he wasn't eighteen or he'd have to be in seventh year. Lily wondered what she ought to get James for his seventeenth birthday. Lily knew seventeen was a big deal in the wizarding world and everyone got substantial gifts and even if she wasn't expecting anything she knew James was. Lily pondered what to give a boy who had everything he already needed.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** Going For Gold: An Excerpt_

Lily felt tears prick at her eyes as she stared at the shiny golden watch in her fingers, "For me?"

"It's traditional to give a witch or wizard a watch on their seventeenth birthday." James explained.

"We didn't want you to have a totally boring seventeenth." Sirius smiled fondly.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked, looking like he'd weep if she said she didn't even remotely like it.

Lily managed to hold back a sob with a strangled sort of laugh as she launched forward and hugged Peter, "I love it!"

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I was ecstatic to see that I wasn't writing this story just for the sake of my own amusement. These chapters take me over 18 hours to write and I work two jobs so I'm so happy to know that me pouring my time into this is SO SOOO worth it. I love each and every single one of your for your kind words and encouragement. **

**xxx**


	9. Going for Gold

**Thank you, THANK YOU for being patient. These chapters are typically over 25 pages long and I have three different jobs that take me far away from computers and internet. I love you all very much and I love writing this story. A lot of you have been asking how long this fic is going to be. This story is almost done, sadly. Just a few more chapters to go as I am going to only write up to the point where Lily and James get together. I'll leave you all to fill in any missing pieces along the way with all the canon marauder facts we have. **

**Also-a few chapters ago Lily mentions writing her mother depute her explaining before that her mother is dead...yeah...her mother IS dead. In earlier versions of this story both her parents were alive. I forgot to edit that out and just wanted to ensure there is no confusion. Not that it's super important. It just helps with Lily's characterization. **

**Since it's been a while: **James and Lily are starting to become really close, which is catching the attention of bluebloods like James' chaser Jones and a Slytherin named Coeur. It's getting to be the time of birthdays and final quidditch matches-which means it's also the last term before summer. A lot can happen in one term. James and Lily are both shoe-ins for becoming head boy and girl. James is being scouted to play professional quidditch after he is done Hogwarts in a year and a half. Lily is struggling with muggleborn rights politics that are getting closer and closer to home.

* * *

**Going for Gold**

James Potter's Sixth Year

"Hi."

The words were soft, sweet, and James wouldn't have heard them if the Great Hall hadn't been so empty for a breakfast period but half of Hogwarts had already gone down to Hogsmede. James looked up from his meal and saw it was Lily wearing a black cloak with a bright red scarf that clashed with her auburn hair. James' seeker Anna was at Lily's side looking bored out of her mind.

The two Gryffindors were dressed in thick traveling cloaks because of the chilly January weather. James could tell they'd just gotten back from Hogsmede; they must've only gone for a little while. Lily's lips looked chapped from the cold air outside.

"Hey." James put down the quill he'd been doodling on parchment with and cocked his head in interest, "Not a long trip in Hogsmede?"

Anna fell onto the long bench and sighed dramatically, "There's some protest about letting muggleborn students shop in the wizarding shops. It was all rather ridiculous."

James spotted Lily's face as Anna explained. It was hard and cold. Deciding to change the topic he pointed at a newspaper Lily held tightly in her fist.

"Light reading?" he asked her.

Lily planted herself into the seat beside him, almost right on top of him. James scooted over closer to Anna, allowing Lily more room. Anna was searching for a quill in the massive bag she carried but she answered James' question while Lily unfolded the paper.

"It's a newspaper idiot."

"I see that, Faith." James elbowed his seeker in the ribs earning an annoyed glare from her.

"What'd you find so interesting in the newspaper, Lily?" James pointed his question at Lily this time, and she answered.

"I was in Hogsmede and I saw this on one of the stands," she smoothed the pages against the table and James saw it was _Quidditch Caller_. James ruffled his hair and leaned closer to Lily with peeked interest at the sight of the national quidditch newspaper. It was the February subscription that James' owl hadn't delivered yet. Lily continued to the back section of the paper.

She spread open the last page before James and pointed to a picture of a quidditch player. James jumped forward and pulled the paper towards him in excitement. It was James, wearing his captain robes and he was punching the air with one hand while the other grasped a quaffle tightly to his side.

"Merlin his heads going to expand to the size of a dragon now, Lily. I told you not to show him."

Lily seemed just as ecstatic as he was and she ignored Anna's quip at James' ego. Lily bounced in her seat happily. She grabbed his arm and leaned on him so she could stare at the picture too, "James it's a whole article on you! Read it!"

"She only wants you to read it because she's mentioned." Anna was shushed by the pair and the blonde seeker seemed to be unsurprised at their indifference to her.

_Going For the Gold_

_By Felicia McGuff_

_It's no secret that Hogwarts quidditch promotes exceptional quidditch players. Just last year, the Blacksburg Bugs drafted thirteen past Hogwarts quidditch players despite the number of street players their rivals took in. I have myself, been a fan of recruiting young students of Hogwarts school and my newest find is one I expect to be drafted before he turns seventeen. The newest quidditch darling at Hogwarts, however, is going to blow even the top picks out of the running. The Hogwarts quidditch commentator, a sixth year Gryffindor, is quoted as calling the darling quidditch captain as "a quaffle hog with an instinct for flying". Based on the flying I saw at the most recent Hogwarts match I'd say I have to agree with Miss Lily Evans. James Potter is a force to be reckoned with. Gryffindor is playing its best games in years and Minerva McGonagall credits it all to the sixth year._

_"Mr. Potter may be young but he plays to his heart." The transfiguration professor is beaming as she speaks of her star pupil, "Gryffindor has never had such a strong team."_

_James Potter is one to look out for, quidditch fans, don't forget his name._

James sat back from reading the post and Lily started hitting his arm excitedly practically squealing.

"Stop hitting him Lily," Anna commented with amusement from James' other side, "That's his quaffle catching arm."

"A whole article!" James breathed, staring at the picture of him again.

Merlin, his hair was a mess though. The next thought (that he ought to owl the paper to his mum) was temporarily pushed to the back of his mind as Lily hugged his shoulder tightly.

Lily laughed, "why aren't you _screaming_ James?! You are going to get picked up for professional quidditch for sure now!"

James let go of the paper so he could use the hand that wasn't smashed against his side from lily hug to ruffle his hair nervously.

"Bloody hell." He exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, "That woman at the match _said_ she was writing a piece but I didn't think she meant something like this."

Lily squeezed him harder, sighing happily into his shoulder, "When you sign with the international league, don't forget us little people."

He laughed and she let go so they could properly beam at each other, "I could never forget you." He promised her, prompting a darker blush to add to her already flushed cheeks.

As if to diffuse the chemistry growing between them Lily shoved him a bit before twirling her hair around her finger contentedly grinning at a point beside his elbow. Anna pulled the _Quidditch Caller_ over to her side of the table, laughing lightly at the picture.

"You look like a dunce." Anna snorted.

"Jealous Faith?" James twittered with a wink at Lily who laughed.

"I'm the one whose going to be running the Holyheads in four years and beating your sorry arse into the ground." Anna snapped flipping to the back of the newspaper where there were articles on broom maintenance.

"I've already sent a copy home for my dad." Lily settled into the table and James watched as she pulled some eggs her way, "he's fascinated by quidditch."

"What's your dad like?" James asked her, imagining a stout man with Lily's red hair.

Lily snorted, "Well, stubborn like me." She smiled softly and glanced sideways at James, "but as sweet as butterbeer."

"Oi, Captain." Anna shoved her elbow into James forcing him to look over at where her finger was pointing at an article, "Did you see coconut oil is the newest trend in keeping your broom well oiled?"

"Coconut oil?" Lily scoffed, leaning over James to see for herself, "What baboon came up with that—"

"Lily Evans, looking radiant as always."

Whatever smile was left on Lily's face vanished at the voice that interrupted their conversation on broom upkeep. The three quidditch fanatics turned in their seats to face a very stout Professor wearing a purple bowtie around his fat neck. Anna licked her thumb and turned back to the paper, not bothering to say hello to the Professor who had joined their midst. James noted that Professor Slughorn was pointedly ignoring him. It didn't surprise James as James had long since declined the offer to be a Slug Club member. James preferred having real friends—as opposed to people who only liked you if you were important or worthy of time. Slughorn had his glimmering eyes focused on Lily. Lily's round face radiated kindness despite how her body had slinked closer to James' like he was going to save her from the buggering Professor.

Lily was one of Slughorn's favorite students. Not only was she bright, talented, and beautiful…Lily had a knack for potions and that was Slughorn's specialty. Lily was probably Slughorns dream of a woman. It didn't surprise James at all that Slughorn kept Lily in close confidences.

"Horace!" Lily was using Slughorn's first name with a half a grimace.

James snorted and quickly turned his amusement into a cough at Slughorn's dirty look. Under the bench they sat on, Lily kicked James' leg. James noted that Anna was biting her lip and forcing back a smile and he was thankful at least one other person found Lily using Slughorn's first name amusing.

"I ordered a cake from the elves for you birthday tomorrow." Slughorn broadcasted self-importantly, like he'd bought Lily the Nile.

James almost kicked himself that he'd totally forgotten about Lily's birthday. He turned his head quickly to Anna with wide eyes. Anna let her eyes wander from her paper at his quick turn. She mouthed '_what'_ at him but he couldn't tell her he'd forgotten since Lily sat right at his side.

James turned back to examine the scene unfolding with Slughorn and Lily, noticing that Lily looked less thrilled by the second. James recognized the signature hair twirl and eye contact avoidance, which typically meant that Lily was nervous.

Slughorn pressed the conversation despite Lily's obvious aversion, "bring any friends you like of course," Slughorn finally turned his eyes to James some-what kindly, "Will you be attending Mr. Potter? I spoke with McGonagall the other day and she mentioned you were going for Head Boy. A few governors were invited and it might do you good to meet them."

James swallowed the snarky reply he'd like to have given Slughorn but thought better of it. At James' side Lily perked up and turned her large eyes to stare at him with attentiveness.

"No, I'm busy." He replied shortly to Slughorn.

Lily's shoulder dropped and she went back to looking prickly. Her lips puckered and she turned her green eyes back to Slughorn coolly. Anna had finally pushed the paper away and was glaring at James with an indignant look, like she couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"I'll probably just come alone." Lily muttered, eyes downcast.

"Mr. Snape will be there was well, of course," Slughorn didn't seem to notice Lily's back bristle and her face turn red for he continued, "I'll make sure to sit all your friends by—"

Lily cut in, a sense of urgency to her tone, "Oh no that's—"

Slughorn started walking away listing off names of other do-gooders that were in the Slug Club, waving slightly at Lily with a lively smile. Lily turned back to the table and moaned, throwing her face into her hands. James patted her back soothingly as Anna made angry gestures at him and whispered about he was an idiot. James had no idea why Anna was pissed at him.

James continued patting Lily's back slowly with one hand while his other hand tried to force her head from her hands, "Evans?"

"Murder me." She wailed dramatically, "It's my _seventeenth_ and it's going to be _disastrous_."

She turned her head so James could see that her green eyes were rimmed with tears. She sniffled a bit as she leaned closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. James leaned in to hear her talk in low tones, furrowing his brow with confusion.

"Slug Club is full of clowns, the only one there who actually likes me is Anna." She wiped her hands across her forehead, resting her fingers in her hair, "I don't want to be surrounded by people who only _pretend_ to like me on my biggest birthday."

James sighed and put his elbow on the table, "Why not tell Slughorn you are changing plans this year?"

Lily gave a watery sort of smile and pulled back from leaning on him, "James, he'd be heartbroken."

"It looks to me like you'll be heartbroken if you go."

Lily stared at him and a soft smile broke through her features. She shook her head softly and patted his arm before taking in a deep breath of fresh air. She appeared to be pulling herself together.

"It's fine." She seemed to resolve with herself and she stood up, straightening her traveling cloak and scarf, "I'm just being stupid. It's fine."

"_Lily_." James reached out to grab her hand but she stepped out of his reach.

"Really." She swallowed, "I'll catch you later, James, Anna."

Lily departed quickly, her cloak swirling around her heels. Anna coughed slightly. James turned to his seeker and noted she wore a tedious expression.

"What?" he demanded to know her attitude problem.

"If you were waiting for an invitation to spend more time with her—that was your golden opportunity." Anna pointed to the doors that Lily had just disappeared through.

James shifted in his seat.

Anna rolled her eyes; "Lily wanted you to say that you'd go with her to Slug Club, you git."

James squinted at Anna and pushed his glasses up his nose, trying to figure out what game she was playing. Anna's heavily lidded eyes closed for a moment before reopening to show she was annoyed. Anna closed the paper she and Lily had brought, shoving it at him so that she also hit his chest with force.

"She asked Sirius to go with her last night, you know." Anna stood up and James followed her exit, grabbing his bag from under the table, "When he declined, she resolved to ask you."

"Why me?" James stumbled a bit as he struggled to keep stride with his pissed off seeker.

"She likes you." A wicked smiled broke James' features and Anna saw it. "Not like that you numpty." Anna shoved him a bit as they walked out of the Great Hall, "as her _friend_."

James shuffled his feet indignantly; "I like her, _like_ her, Anna. She knows it too. I swear to Merlin, she uses it against me sometimes."

"If Remus asked you to go to the Slug Club would you go?" Anna stated, ignoring his previous comments.

Remus was only in Slug Club because Slughorn had a thing for collecting interesting artifacts and Remus was one of the most interesting finds in all of Slughorn's days as a professor: a teenage werewolf. Remus swore he only went to meetings because he was hoping o get a job through Slughorn's connections.

"Remus wouldn't ask." James sneered, "He hates Sluggy as much as I do."

"That wasn't the question." Anna sharply said, flashing her blue eyes, "If Remus or Peter didn't want to go somewhere alone—would you go with them to help appease the situation?"

"Yes?"

Anna pursed her lips; "so why wouldn't you do the same for the girl you apparently like?"

"That's different." James was prepared to argue with Anna all the way to the common room, "I'm not going to go to Slug Club just because I think she's pretty."

"She's your friend isn't she?" Anna seemed to be getting frustrated with him, "Merlin, James. It's _just_ Slug Club."

"Anna." James sighed theatrically, "It goes against all my moral codes. Slughorn collects the best and a most pure of all the witches and wizards here at Hogwarts. I don't want to even be associated with those slugs."

Anna bristled, "_Lily_, is one of those slugs. _I'm_ one of those slugs."

"Yeah but I like you two." James grinned at her stupidly. Anna smacked him on the back.

"Shut up." Anna retorted, "You're being stupid. Lily was practically crying, I mean fucking _Snape_ of all people is going to be there…at her biggest birthday. And he was a fucking monster to Lily."

Uncomfortable at the mention of Severus Snape, James shrugged, "Honestly Anna," James muttered, "I think me showing up as Lily's companion would only cause more trouble with Severus Snape."

"True." Anna knew that James' relationship with the loner Slytherin was not one of understanding and flower petals.

James didn't want Lily to have to go to Slug Club alone but James just felt that some part of him would die if he had to be seen at Slug Club. James had a code that he wouldn't even break for the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts. Even still, he didn't want her seventeenth birthday to be a dud.

James bit his lip before offering a bargain to Anna.

"What if I compromise?"

"I'm listening." Anna started climbing the moving staircases and James hopped on the same step as her.

"I'll get her a gift, and give it to her after Sluggy's party." James suggested, "That way her night ends on a positive."

The staircases were trying to take the quidditch players to the seventh floor. They had to cross three separate bannisters to even get in the right direction. Anna seemed to be chewing on James' words.

"A gift could possibly help remedy the situation."

"Possibly?" James teased her, flicking her ponytail.

Anna narrowed her eyes at James, "you would eventually like Lily to see you as more than a friend, correct?"

"Are you playing match-maker Faith?" James raised an eyebrow at his favorite player.

Anna nodded and was clearly unapologetic; "James, the sexual tension between the two of you is like something out of a romance novel."

"_Sexual_ _tension_." James derided as they walked along, "You said Lily only looks at me as a friend."

"It's true." Anna stated, "She does. But she also hasn't completely denied she wouldn't mind snogging you senseless either."

James grinned wickedly as he imagined a scene in a dark corner of the third floor where Lily was entangled in his arms. Anna punched him and James turned his wicked grin upon her.

"I wouldn't argue to that." James told Anna honestly.

Anna sighed in what seemed to be an agreement, "I have half a mind of shoving the both of you in a broom closet but that'd be unfair to Lily. She doesn't even realize she fancies you, yet."

"You think she fancies me?" James knew he shouldn't play off the butterflies in his stomach as the conversation with Anna progressed but he couldn't help it.

"No." James' butterflies disappeared at Anna's sharp denial, "I think she has a capability to like you." Anna explained with a shake of her finger in James' direction, "Don't put words into my mouth."

James exhaled moodily, "I don't even know why we're having this conversation."

"Because if you really wanted her to like you like you like her then you'd go to Slug Club." Anna and James were matching step for step on the stairs as they argued.

"I'm not going to Slug Club. Why don't we just have a party in the common room for her seventeenth? Peter had his sixteenth in the common room and it was a riot." James recalled that that party had ended with half the partygoers in detention for making too much noise and underage drinking.

"That's too last minute and Lily's been trying to stay out of the public conversation, what with all the muggleborn shite going on."

"Yeah well her friends have been missing a lot lately." James thought of all the blue bloods that had been scoffing Lily in the library recently. "Listen Anna, I'll get her a really nice gift. Something awesome. What does she like besides quidditch?"

Anna looked charmed at James' banter, "Ask her, why don't you?"

"That'll give it away!" James implored.

"You're such a man."

"And you're a pain in the arse." he slung an arm around Anna and kissed her cheek as she protested his affection, "Go spread the news that quidditch practice tonight is cancelled."

"Why?" Anna was suddenly serious and they stopped at the portrait hole, her face contorted with worry, "We can't cancel quidditch."

James grinned, "I was just going to run drills but I want to go shopping for her birthday in Hogsmede...and they'll stop letting students go soon. If you see any of our players tell them, no quidditch. Okay?"

"Well…" she bit her lip and appeared to be arguing with herself, "never mind."  
"What?" James noted that this was one of the only times in his life he saw a blush on Anna Faith's cheeks, "What is it?"

Anna looked hopeful, "What if…I ran practice?" she touched his elbow as he took a small step away from her, "_Just_ this once James, _please_. I'll run the drills we practiced last time and I pr—"

"Okay." James grinned at her, without even second-thinking.

She clasped her hands together and her blue eyes lit up, "Wait, what?" she breathed through her gripped hands.

"You can run practice this afternoon." James told his seeker.

Anna had more than proved her worth all these years. If she was going to replace him as quidditch captain after next year—she more than deserved to run a few practices. Anna's blond pony tail bounced as she squealed and jumped up and down, reminding James just how young his seeker was. She looked more like a fifth year as she hugged him tightly before opening the portrait hole and ran through the common room shouting that she was going to run quidditch practice for the afternoon. James imagined he heard some groans at the blonde seekers enthusiasm.

"Only this once, Faith!" James yelled after her, she likely didn't hear, the portait hole closed behind her quickly.

Shaking his head, James smiled to himself and started making his way down the steps so he could catch one of the last carriages to Hogsmede. Then James remembered he ought to invite his other mates, wherever they were. Anna was never going to stop being the preppy blonde he'd met in his second year when all he had his sights on was winning the quidditch cup.

James paused.

In all his years as captain, he'd only cancelled practice once before and that had been because he was in the Hospital Wing with the flu. He would've turned to run after Anna and take back his words except he was determined to find Sirius. James kenw Sirius would have an idea of what to get Lily for her birthday. The last James had seen of his best mate, was at breakfast before Lily and Anna. Sirius had left a little while before the girls arrived, stating he needed some fresh air. James imagined he'd fins Sirius in the courtyard but he was unable to get into the yard to look because of a crowd of students in the doorway. There were yells coming from over the heads of the students gathering like a flock of owls to watch whatever was unfolding in the courtyard.

Despite knowing that he ought to ignore whatever was happening, seeing as it was probably just a gobblestones match, something in James' gut made him slowly work his way through the crowd of onlookers. The first thing James spotted over the sea of heads was a tall boy, around James' age sneering over two smaller figures. At least James was sure Sirius wasn't in the courtyard, as Sirius would've likely hexed the Slytherin standing over two scared third years, boldly.

"Coeur." James hissed the Slytherin's name softly.

What he saw taking place in the snow filled yard made his stomach churn. Greg Coeur had two young girls lined up in front of him. Dark eyes gleamed at the two shivering Hufflepuffs who had clearly been doused by water at some point in the interaction and being that it was subzero James had no doubt the two were frozen. James had seen he two Hufflepuff third years before in passing as they were twins and twins were very hard to forget because they were so rare. James also had a feeling that the twins were muggle born because they wore the same tight fitting trousers that Lily sometimes wore when it was a weekend. They also appeared to be wandless just as Lily had been when Coeur attacked her weeks before.

Coeur raised his wand of dark oak and James stepped out of the crowd finally, revealing himself. James had his own wand pointed at Coeur as he maneuvered himself in front of the twin Hufflepuffs protectively.

If possible, Coeur's smile got even wider.

"Potter." Coeur's words were slurred and it was very suddenly clear to James he was dealing with a drunk and unstable bully, "It seems your tenderness for muggle borns extends beyond the red haired tramp you hang around with."

James' chest roared with anger but he tried to keep his face impassive. There were snorts of agreement in the small crowd that had formed. James flicked his wand, sending Coeur smashing back into the crowd and the snickers from the crowd stopped abruptly. The two boys Couer had crashed into were struggling to get up as Coeur furiously twitched on the ground, his long nose bleeding from the impact.

James knew fighting wasn't going to end anything so he deepened his voice and used his quidditch Captain influence to command the attention of everyone in the courtyard, "Unless anyone here wants a months worth of detentions I suggest the whole lot of you clear out!"

Rising slowly from the ground even though James still had a wand aimed at his throat, Couer sniffed, "You think you're Head Boy, Potter?" he taunted, "You don't have the authority to hand out detentions!"

"He might not," a new voice cut in crossly, a female one James recognized, "but I certainly do."

Whispers were submitted around the courtyard and James looked over his shoulder. It was the girl from the library when Lily and James had been studying together. She was related to some Meadows fellow that James had heard his mum speak about on more than one occasion. The girl had her thin brown hair in a perfectly made bun, making her face appear stern. A shiny Head Girl badge rested next to the Hufflepuff insignia on her flawless black robes.

At the sight of the Head Girl most students disappeared quickly, not wanting to risk detentions. Coeur huffed irately and looked like he'd rather do nothing more than murder Meadows and James all in one go. James didn't lower the wand he had pointed at the obsolete boy; for fear that Coeur might do something stupid.

"You just wait, Potter." Coeur spat, hair falling into his face.

"Wait for what?" James snapped, red sparks erupting from his wand.

Coeur shoved his own wand back into his robes at Meadows advance, "You think you're playing the bloody hero but if you keep trying to protect mudbloods…it's not just _their_ blood that's going to be washing the floor."

"Twenty points for obscene language!" Meadows barked at Coeur, "Now get out of here before I write you up for detentions until the end of term."

Sniveling and glaring, Coeur left. Meadow's quickly turned to the twins that Coeur had been bullying. They were both holding hands and looked immobile, as they stood drenched in the snow.

"What happened Amy?" Meadow's asked the taller of the two twins.

Amy sniffled and her twin patted her arm with encouragement to speak, "We only asked if he wouldn't mind moving away from the entrance to the castle cause we was cold and wet."

James' grip on his wand tightened, "What?" he said in disbelief, shoving his wand into his pocket and suddenly wanting to go chase down Coeur.

"He got mad because we interrupted him, talked to him." The shorter twin sobbed, "And when I asked him again to move he ignored us so I tried to kinda—move him—and he told me not to touch him and that I was dirty and—" the twins both burst into uncontrollable tears, it was obvious to James that whatever Coeur had said was not appropriate.

Meadows' lips pursed as she drew the girls in to hug them both tightly. James watched as she spoke to each of them briefly, encouraging them to go right back to the common room where they could warm up and get a bite to eat.

"Can you come?" Amy's eyes fluttered nervously, "please, Dorcas?"

"Of course, but I have to go to Dumbledore right after and let him know what happened." Dorcas looked incredibly tired at the consideration.

"What about Coeur?" the shorter twin sputtered.

"He won't bother you tonight." James offered, stepping forward with a welcoming smile, "I'll walk you back to your common room as well."

Meadows seemed surprised at James' offer, "Really?" she voiced.

"Yeah," James responded, "I don't mind."

Meadows shrugged her shoulders in acceptance of his answer but kept her eyes lingering on James as they took the twins back to the Hufflepuff common room that was located by the kitchens. The twins were still jumpy as they said goodbye but the tallest one still hugged James as Meadows opened the portrait hole. Once the twins were safe and secure in the common room, Meadows turned to James. The only light came from torches and the light flickered off Meadows' face eerily.

"Potter that was pretty stupid of you today." Meadows glowered, "Coeur's going to wait for when you've got your back turned and then slaughter you."

James shoved his hands into his pockets, "I can take whatever that git heaves at me."

She pushed past him with a looked of annoyance similar to that of Anna's. James decided he liked Dorcas Meadows, even if she did seem like a bit of a hard arse. They walked alongside of each other and didn't talk much.

They paused, as they would have to separate since she was heading for Dumbledore's office.

"You're a bit arrogant, Potter."

"So I've been told." James sent her a simpering look, "Have fun with Dumbledore."

Dorcas glanced at her wrist where a silver watch glinted in the torchlight and then sighed, "Yeah," she slouched her shoulders, "I think I'm starting to get sick of going to him almost everyday over things like this."

James was too busy staring at her watch to notice her concern over seeing Dumbeldore.

"Nice watch," he commented, an idea slowly forming in his head.

Dorcas sent him a her first true grin and she touched the silver watch delicately, "Thanks, my dad got it for my for my seventeenth. Old wizarding tradition, you know?"

"Classic." James grinned, standing on the edge of his toes as he realized exactly what to get Lily.

"See you later." Dorcas waved and climbed the staircase on her right.

Instead of continuing his search on foot for Sirius, James tugged out a small mirror from inside of his book bag.

"Sirius." He spoke softly, eyes scanning the hallway for prying eyes.

It was empty. Everyone was at Hogsmede or resting in the dorms.

When James glanced back at the mirror his reflection had given way to a more striking face framed by dark hair.

Sirius' reflection squinted in confusion as he took in James' mirror scene, "Why does it look like you're near the kitchens? You've been in the Great Hall all morning! Surely you didn't need more food."

"Bring me some food!" someone shouted from off the mirror, it sounded like Remus.

"I know what we're getting Lily for her birthday." James said enthusiastically, ignoring Remus' voice.

Sirius got an intriguing look in his eyes.

"A watch." James explained quickly, "Perfect amount of muggle and wizard tradition."

"Well, I already got her flowers." Sirius sighed, "but I guess I can afford to branch out and buy her jewelry too."

"You didn't get her flowers." James grinned, "You can't even remember to get me a birthday present half the time. Come on mate. Meet you in Hogsmede?"

James could see Sirius was already pulling on his trainers, "Yeah, at the second hand shop by Honeydukes?"

"Let's go to the jewelry store." James replied, "Tell Moony and Wormtail to come too."

"They're already getting their robes on." Sirius grinned, "See you there Prongs."

James raced for Hogsmede and made it to the shop in record time. By the time the other three appeared James was already rooting through millions of watches and bracelets. Pretty soon, all four boys had a corner of the shop they were excavating like they were on a treasure hunt in Egypt.

"You think this one is nice?" Peter held up a shimmering ruby watch that glittered like it held a thousand stars.

"Lily would never wear it." Sirius challenged from the corner by the old hag that owned the shop, "She'd be too afraid to lose it."

James nodded as he scanned the shelves for a watch that would be perfect for their vivacious friend, "Not to mention she's not a flashy girl," he pointed to a light silver washed watch, "This is more her style."

Sirius eyed it, pointing to the multiple fingers of the watch that pointed to various numerical and letters, "Except this is too magical for her."

James agreed. He wished there was a simplistic watch that just told time and didn't have moon patterns or potions brewing limitations written on the inside. Remus, who had been quiet while the boys scoured the shelves suddenly spoke up from where he'd been rummaging through a box of for sale items.

"What about something like this?"

Remus held up a small gold wristwatch that looked so modest, it was gorgeous. The soft gold was shining at the boys passed it around in a half circle, inspecting its quality. James liked the background of the clockwork because it featured four small shooting stars. The soft washed gold of the band reminded James of the Quidditch cup. The watch felt like a winner. The dainty gold piece would look perfect on Lily's wrist.

"Moony you are heaven sent." James puffed his appreciation, checking the price of the watch, "It's only three galleons and four sickles so that-Remus, no!"  
"Remus!" Sirius groaned just as Peter did.

Remus Lupin, who only had a sickle to his name, was already reaching into his ripped cloak to pull out all 18 of his knuts. The only money he had to last him to graduation. Sirius started pushing at Remus' outstretched hand but Remus was abstinent.

"Lily's always been great to me. It's the least I could do." Remus begged, "Please don't argue."

James sent Peter a look when the smaller boy opened his mouth to argue with Remus anyways. Sirius snatched money from Remus, pulling a galleon and a sickle from his pocket. James gripped tight to the watch and dug into his own pocket. Beside James, Peter was digging in his bag, pulling out two shiny sickles. The boys piled their money and the watch on the table where the owner was eyeing them with interest.

"Seventeen birthday?" the witch muttered, counting out the proper change.

"Lily's gonna love it." Peter bounced on his heels beside Sirius, beaming.

"When should we give it to her?" Remus asked softly, his grey eyes never leaving the watch.

"After Slughorn's party of course." James said, taking the freshly wrapped watch from the witch and putting it into his book bag for safety.

"We have to keep this a secret until tomorrow night?" Sirius complained, "Come on mate, I'm gonna take one look at her pathetic face in the morning and break it to her."

"You will not." James threatened with a pointed glare.

"She really doesn't want to go to Slug Club alone." Sirius maintained, "I've heard her complaining about it to anyone who will listen."

"Why don't we give it to her right as the party starts?" Peter suggested as they went out into the cold January air, "That way she has something to be happy about?"

"Why doesn't James just accompany her to the party like she wanted in the first place?" Sirius suggested with sarcasm.

James flushed up to his roots, "Did not." He mumbled.

Sirius sighed and threw his arm around James, "Ah, sweet, sweet denial."

"Padfoot." James moaned against the tight grip on his neck, "she was asking everyone to go with her, I was her last option and you know it."

"I think she knows exactly what she wants and doesn't want." Sirius retorted brusquely.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Remus spoke from ahead where he was kicking snow out of the way, "but I can't wait to see the look on her face when we give the watch to her."

"Let's hope no one buys her a racing broom between now and then." Peter joked.

James couldn't help but feed of his mate's enthusiasm. James could imagine her face lighting up, her eyes going wide, and her smiling stretching from ear to ear. James couldn't wait to hand over the watch they'd bought and it was a secret between his amtes that made the whole lot of them energetic the rest of the day.

The next morning James kept the watch in his bag, though Peter tried to snag it first. James watched from afar as, at the breakfast table, Sirius serenaded Lily with a birthday song so ostentatiously that even Dumbledore clapped by the end. Lily was also awarded a pat on the back from Professor McGonagall. That in itself was a gift.

The only time James ran into her, alone, was in the hallway after lunch. She was standing against a pillar laughing, her head thrown back, as a muggleborn named Mary threw confetti at her. The sparkling confetti caught in Lily's red hair and her laugh was so loud it made goodbumps rise on James' arm. James had planned to ignore her all day for effect, but he couldn't resist walking close to her and throwing out a quick word when she was in such high spirits.

"Evans." He grinned as he passed the girls.

Lily's head whipped around so fast that she was still in the midst of laughing and her eyes expanded when she saw it was James speaking to her so playfully. James continued walking, feeling her eyes burn into the back of his skull. Moments later he heard swift footsteps and her hand was firm on his shoulder.

"James."

He couldn't resist feeling the side of his bag for the watch as he turned to face her. Lily was beaming up at him, a wide smile. Her red hair was perfectly styled and she wore a cotton shirt and slacks that James had seen muggles wear quite often. A shiny new necklace was around her neck, a tiny broomstick dangling from it. James wondered where she'd gotten it. She was practically flying; she was bounding around so much, cheerful. James knew what she was anticipating so he just beamed back at her, playing stupid.

"Hi." She egged him on, and when he didn't speak she laughed lightly and shook confetti from her hair, "Mary's been throwing confetti all morning to celebrate."

"Celebrating what?" James grinned and she grinned even wider, pinching him arm. James decided to not goad her any longer, "Ah, right," he pushed his glasses up his nose knowingly, "Birthday girl, eh?"

"Oh come on," Lily wrinkled her nose at him, "You knew exactly what day it was."

James leaned towards her, so that their noses were inches apart, "I'm _so_ sorry I forgot."

"You have a gift for me in that bag of yours, I bet." She stated confidently.

"I didn't get you a gift." James touched her nose and pulled back, "Don't be so demanding."

Her mouth was half open as she gawped at him. Deciding to take her silence in vein, James winked and walked off.

"Potter!" she shouted after him.

James was giddy the rest of the day waiting for the stupid slug club party to start. James wanted so badly to give Lily her gift. Even Sirius was glancing at the clock, trying to gage what the time was. At one point, Peter told James if he didn't stop sketching all over the newspaper he'd personally chop James' fingers off.

"I haven't even read the sports column yet!" Peter reprimanded as James grudgingly handed over the quill he'd been doodling with.

What felt like ten hundred years later, James spotted Lily leaving the common room in a bright blue dress robe she'd probably borrowed off a friend. He exchanged a glance with her, and he felt a bit of guilt in his stomach when he saw how sad she looked. James knew that frown would be upside down within half past the hour. With a look at the other three boys he stood up, stretching.

"Let's go boys." He proclaimed, reaching in his bag for the watch, which he tossed to Peter for safe keeping.

They took the long way; each trying to mimic Lily's face the way they believed it would be when she received her gift. The arrived at the dungeons where Slughorn held the party in a large room filled to the brim with people. Remus opted to venture in and find her, as none of the others boys would be caught dead in the room full of socialites.

Remus appeared with Lily in tow moments later, James couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. The blue dress robes hugged her every curve and the sleeves extended past her pointer finger, flowing like water. She looked right out of a magazine. Lily's cheeks turned scarlet when she spotted James but a smile lifted her lips.

"Finally bringing me my gift?" She teased, but her voice cracked.

"Just here to say hi," James teased back.

"Hi." Unlike earlier, her tone was soft and unsure.

"Happy seventeenth birthday." Peter grinned, holding out the slim velvet covered case that held in it, the watch.

Lily seemed mesmerized until Remus pushed her forward a bit towards Peter who stood in the middle of the group looking positively dazzled. Sirius came beside James, placing a hand on his shoulder and the boys grinned at each other thankfully. Everything felt right to James.

Lily was smiling shyly as she took the box from Peter. Remus had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall by the group, watching the scene with soft eyes.

Lily tenderly opened the box and her lip trembled as she pulled out the gold watch that twinkled in the torchlight.

"For me?" her green eyes were wide as saucers.

"It's traditional to give a watch for a seventeenth birthday." James explained, feeling content as Lily stepped closer to him to examine the watch close to a torch.

Sirius said fondly as Lily unclipped the watch and slipped it onto her wrist, "We wanted to give you something meaningful."

When Lily looked back up from clipping the golden watch to her wrist she had tears in her eyes.

"You boys are some of the greatest friends I've ever had." She cried, tears slipping down her cheeks as she clamped a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"So you like it?" Peter demanded and Lily sniffed, reaching out to hug Peter tightly.

Then she let go and wrapped her arms around James and Sirius, shoving her face into James' chest. Both boys hugged her tightly and Sirius placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're such a cry baby." Sirius told her.

Sirius was rewarded with a laugh and Lily let go of them to look around at Remus who was smiling shyly from his spot on the wall.

"You too Remus," she opened her arms to the werewolf, "Come here."

Before Remus could protest, she launched forward and hugged Remus, kissing his cheek.

"This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me." She admired the watch once more as soon as she let go of a embarrassed Remus, "I love it! How on Earth did you get such a gorgeous watch? Why'd you get one for me?"

"Because we love you." Sirius said beside James before groaning and putting a hand to his forehead, "You're turning me into a sap, Evans!"

Lily laughed, her tear stained face rosy from joy, "I love you boys, too." Her eyes connected to James' eyes and she shoulders relaxed, "I love you boys so much."

* * *

**Next Time: **_Falling for You: An Excerpt_

**"**You like him." Sirius was not accusing, just stating a fact as they stared down at him.

Lily played with the golden watch on her wrist absentmindedly, "I didn't realize it until, what, five minutes ago?"

"Shocking incidents typically have a way of bringing out our deepest considerations." Sirius smiled as if sharing a joke with himself, "and falling 50 feet from a broomstick is quite shocking to all parties involved."

"Your telling me." Lily mumbled somewhat unhappily.


	10. Falling For You

**Chapter 10: Falling For You**

_Start of Spring, Lily's Sixth Year_

March fluttered in on the wings of songbirds and it seemed everyone in the castle was ready for summer. The library was empty, save for a few seventh year witches studying for NEWTs. All regular studying was replaced by walks by the lake and gobblestones in the courtyard. Lily was the only sixth year in the library but even still she had positioned herself far back by an open window. The crisp spring breeze was causing Goosebumps to rise on her arms but today was the first day it hadn't rained in weeks and Lily didn't dare waste the chance to have a open window in the stuffy castle.

"Ahem."

A female voice interrupted her study session. Lily glanced up at the witch in question and was astounded when she saw the shiny Head Girl badge on finely pressed Hufflepuff robes. Dorcas Meadows sat across from Lily with a shy smile, placing her bag on the table.

This was only the third conversation Lily had ever had with Dorcas in her life. The first had been with James in the library, the second had been a passing in the hallway…and now this. Lily had wondered if they ever replaced Miranda Folcom as Head Girl when Miranda was pulled out of Hogwarts by her parents at the start of last term. As far as Lily had been aware, the Head Boy in Ravenclaw had been running everything.

"You're Head Girl?" Lily was unable to squash her surprise.

Dorcas grimaced. It wasn't until this year Lily had even known Dorcas' name and Dorcas didn't look like the social type. Her thin black hair was pulled into a braided bun that looked like it had been smoothed down by gel, to keep it from fraying. Lily licked her lips and put down her quill to examine the witch with careful eyes.

"I was runner-up." Dorcas replied, "When Miranda left, Dumbledore handed the badge over to me."

"Oh." Lily smiled, unsure of what else to say, and put her chin in her hands.

Dorcas glanced at Lily's left wrist, where the golden watch that Lily had gotten for her seventeenth glimmered in the sunlight.

"That's classic." Dorcas pointed to the watch in awe, "It looks new."

"Thank you." Lily smiled, touching her watch fondly, "My friends got it for me for my seventeenth a few weeks back."

"I got one from my dad for my seventeenth," Dorcas seemed to be trying to make friends with Lily and Lily didn't mind, as there was something about Dorcas' uptight apperance that reminded her of a younger Petunia.

Dorcas flashed the face of her silver watch in Lily's direction. Lily saw a bunch of hands pointing in all different directions and was suddenly thankful for how simple her watch was. Lily found most interesting that the smallest hand pointed at the small-engraved word _'threat' _on the edge of the face. Other words included _safe_, _sick_, and _late_. The sides of the watch looked to have small diamonds and the silver looked finely made.

Lily remembered what James had said about Dorcas' pureblood family inheritance. Dorcas herself said that her family was in trouble for fraternizing with muggles and muggleborns. Dorcas had said that her father died not too long ago. The reasons were not stated but Lily had a feel of foul play in the story.

"The large hands tell the time, the small ones keep track of the lunar cycles, and the smallest ones coincide with my surroundings." Dorcas' explained as Lily examined the witch's watch, "It's been warning me of a threat since I put it on." She added softly as an afterthought.

"James said he thought mine ought to simply tell me the time," Lily tried to ease the tension by outstretching her arm to show Dorcas her watch, "It's not like I need to track moon cycles."

Dorcas agreed as she examined the watch, "It was clearly goblin made. Very simple. I like it. James Potter got it for you?"

Lily smiled appreciatively, "James," she awknowledged the Captain of quidditch, "and our other mates. You might know Remus Lupin—he's a prefect."

"Actually, your friend Remus is who I wanted to talk to you about." Dorcas pushed her fringe back into her tightly knitted bun, automatically switching into a tighter tone.

Lily brushed her fingers through her hair and sat back a bit in her chair, "What about him?"

"He can't do rounds for the next couple of days."

Lily immediately sat upright with awareness; she'd noticed Remus was missing on the full moon again. She had been watching specifically for the full moon, suspicions having grown about his condition the more she hung around him.

"Is he alright?" her concerns made Dorcas pause, as if to consider Lily for a moment.

"Yes." She stated, avoiding Lily's green eyes, "He went to visit his ailing mum."

"Of course." Lily countered cynically.

She'd heard that excuse before of course because Sirius, Peter, and James had been making excuses for at least four years surrounding Remus' often disappearances. It was Severus Snape who first noticed the inconsistency in excuses. He was also the first one to point it out to Lily seeing as he was obsessed with getting the boys into all sorts of trouble. Severus' fascination with the four boys had led the Slytherin to theorizing that Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

Severus had been adamant for Lily to agree until the very end of their friendship in fifth year. That might explain why she was suddenly so stubborn when it came to Remus Lupin and the illness he probably had.

Dorcas seemed to sense Lily's sudden interest, "Remus says she gets ill quite often."

Lily realized that Dorcas knew something and Lily wondered if all the teachers knew and a few selective students. It was hard for Lily to admit that Severus had been right about something…and that something wasn't anything to joke about. Everything fit into place, all the puzzle pieces lined up for Remus Lupin to be a werewolf.

Two days ago, Professor McGonagall had given Remus the homework three days ahead of time. Last night, James had been forcing Remus to eat his weight in chicken of all things, despite Remus' claims he wasn't in the mood. More than once Lily had seen drawings of the lunar cycle in Remus' planner. More than once she heard his mates call him the rather odd nickname _'Moony'_.

It was easy to ignore what her gut was telling her about Remus, it was hard to imagine that her brain was logically telling her that it was right.

"So," Dorcas leaned forward, pushing a timetable at Lily and causing her to startle, "I need someone to cover his rounds."

"Remus has all the single first floor rounds doesn't he?" Lily pushed her hair back so she could lean forward and look at the timetable that Dorcas was pushing.

Dorcas nodded, pointing to the two times she needed filled, "I already asked two of the other free prefects but they could—"

"I'll take all his shifts." Lily interjected, surprising Dorcas yet again.

"You're sure?" Dorcas' brown eyes were apprehensive; "I was going to suggest you switch with a double—since you're muggle born you shouldn't be doing rounds alone."

"I'm fine." Lily assured the Head Girl, "If it's a late shift I'll make one of my mates come with."

Dorcas nodded and started scribbling Lily's name over Remus' in red ink, "Why not take your boyfriend?" Dorcas recommended as she fixed the timetable, "He's certainly handy with a wand."

"My boyfriend?" Lily furrowed her eyebrows together and tilted her head, bemused.

Dorcas sniffed as she rolled up her parchment, "Yeah, he's been great. I caught him numerous times sticking up for the younger kids getting bullied by—"

"I'm sorry." Lily apologetically cut her off again, "But I don't have a boyfriend."

Dorcas stopped her rant and eyed Lily suspiciously.

"Potter and you? Right?"

Lily opened her mouth in astonishment and then closed it. Dorcas seemed suddenly highly embarrassed and her face was ashen. Lily's face had to be bright red. Dorcas pushed the timetable into her bag and stared at Lily with utter confusion.

"No." Lily finally managed to pull a word from her vocabulary.

Not seeming to understand what she'd just suggested, Dorcas shrugged, "Oh, well, still. You should take him with since he wants to be Head Boy so badly."

"He doesn't." Lily half laughed, half gasped at Dorcas.

Dorcas just gave an airy laugh, "You sure? The way he was trying to pass out detentions? I mean the boy tried to dock points off a dunce three weeks ago."

"Not James." Lily shook her head in denial, red hair slapping against both sides of her face, "James isn't—and we're not—"

Dorcas put a hand on her hip, "Does he know that?"

"What." Lily laughed, "He's one of my friends—one of my best friends."

Dorcas pursed her lips, "Okay, sorry I asked."

Trying desperately to change the conversation Lily nodded to the pitch, "Are you going to the match this weekend?"

Dorcas shook her head, "Nah, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance."

Lil shrugged, "I bet for Hufflepuff."

"Only 'cause Slytherin is the competition." Dorcas laughed, "Later, Evans."

Dorcas singled her leave with a head tilt in Lily's direction.

Lily stretched and sighed, remembering that there was game tomorrow making her skin crawl. She didn't want to go to the game because she knew her mates weren't going. James said he needed to worry about Ravenclaw, not Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Remus was apparently visiting his mum. Lily had no idea what Sirius and peter were doing but she had a feeling it wasn't quidditch.

Lily wondered why Dorcas was so sure James and her were more than just friends. James was wonderful and brilliant but she didn't fancy him. Lily knew that James fancied her but he was James and she couldn't even think about him that way.

Frustrated, Lily packed up her things and stomped back to Gryffindor tower alone. She wondered if she ought to go flying, her head was pounding from thoughts of werewolves and James Potter.

Of course, James Potter of all people spotted Lily when she entered the common room, first. He jumped out of the armchair he'd been lounging in lazily and waved at her, a smile wide across his tan face. He was alone and she saw no signs of the other three boys at all. He came over to where she stood in half a daze, throwing an arm around her jovially.

"Where've you been?" he asked, voice light.

"I could ask the same of you," Lily demanded harshly, causing James to wince and reset his glasses on his nose, "You weren't in divination or potions."

"Erm, okay." James glanced back to the couch he'd left, "I was napping."

Lily didn't doubt he'd been sleeping. She wondered if he stayed up all night with a werewolf.

"Wonderful." Lily managed to sputter out; biting her tongue before she said anything else.

"What've you been up too?" he asked again as they made their way over to the couch he'd just abandoned to greet her.

"I went to class, went to the library," Lily counted off with her fingers, "You know, boring stuff."

"Yeah did I miss anything in class?" James ruffled his hair awkwardly, "I slept through my alarm."

"No, James." Lily sighed, falling into the cushions of the sofa.

He crossed his arms and stared down at her with a smirk, "You aren't mad that we all ditched you in classes are you?"

"No." Lily stared at him, her mind swirling with thoughts of boyfriends, werewolves, and Head Girls.

"Liar." He accused and he laughed when she gave a snotty turn of her cheek.

He fell into the sofa beside her and tickled her side before grabbing a magazine he'd dropped on the floor. Lily read over his shoulder for a few moments before speaking up again. She was determined to get one of the boys to talk to her about Remus.

"I ran into Dorcas Meadows." Lily swallowed when she saw his eyes light up with recognition.

"Love her." He said into his magazine, not glancing at her.

"Bully for you then." She pushed down on the magazine pages, forcing him to grin at her.

"I love you more." He teased, slapping her playfully with the pages and causing her to flush to the tips of her hairline.

"Shove off." She pushed him with no conviction and he rolled his eyes.

"What did Meadows want?" he complied with her prying.

Lily tapped her foot rhythmically, "Well, she said Remus was going to miss rounds."

James' face fell, "yeah." He muttered, "He's really upset about that, sorry Lily."

Lily didn't know how she could tell, but she knew James was lying to her, or at least stretching the truth.

"Okay." She slinked away from the touch of his hand on hers and stood up, straightening her robes, "Are you _sure_ you aren't going to the game?"

James grinned up at her from the sofa, "Do you want me to go with you?" the question was pointed and subjective.

"No." she lied hastily.

"Okay then." James smiled to himself and opened his magazine back up, "I'm _sure_ I'm not going."

"Git." And she turned, making him chuckle.

She shot him a glare only to laugh when she turned and saw he was sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"Grow up." She accused him.

"I'm trying, Evans." He grinned like he knew something she didn't, "Maybe by the weekend."

"I doubt it." She stuck her tongue out at him, earning a laugh from James.

"Want to go flying with me before the match?" James asked her before she walked out of earshot.

"Sirius busy?" she asked.

"No," his hazel eyes twinkled, "I just want to hang out with the only girl in my life."

"What time?" Lily smirked, putting a hand on her hip and glaring playfully at him.

"Seven thirty am _sharp_ and I don't expect you to be a minute late with that new watch." James warned her with a wink and a point at her watch.

"Okay." She laughed; waving goodbye and she could not stop smiling to herself the rest of the night.

Even in her anger over the boys still not telling her about Remus (she was determined to let them tell her) Lily hadn't taken the watch off since they boys had surprised her on her birthday. She fiddled with the gold clasp as she sat in class the next day beside Sirius, listening to the muggle studies Professor drone on about politics in the muggle world. Sirius said he took the class to learn the basics of muggle hardware and Lily noticed he often kept very precise notes on the workings of most electronics. Currently though, the young black haired Gryffindor was leaning into her shoulder, grinning as she fiddled with her watchband.

"Get bored of that yet?" he nodded to the golden trinket.

"Kinda." But Lily said it with a soft, dramatic, perfectly planted sigh that clued in to Sirius she was anything but truthful.

"You haven't taken that off since the moment we gave it to you, have you?" he elbowed her.

Lily let go of the watch and shot him an indignant look, "Of course not," she replied with a haughty shake of her head, "I plan on wearing it until it falls off my wrist."

"Good." Sirius chuckled, "I battled fifty dragons and a goblin for that watch."

"Was that before or after James saved you from a dementor?" Lily turned her sparkling eyes to see that Sirius was grinning sheepishly.

The boys had told her a million different stories on how they came across the watch. Remus was the only one who told Lily the truth: that they found it in a watch shop. Sirius was probably on his sixth story and his last one involved pirates. Lily smiled triumphantly at Sirius, waiting for his reply.

Sirius' handsome face was crooked as he tried not to laugh out loud. "After of course."

They both cackled under their breath and Lily sighed contentedly against his arm, leaning against him like he was supporting her upright in her chair. Professor Quirrell, the muggle studies Professor, sent the pair a warning scowl from over the book his was reading. Lily and Sirius exchanged a smirk because Quirrell had already chastised them once for interrupting class.

Quirrell often threatened with extra work but the thought made Lily laugh. The assignments that were given in the class were the assignments Lily hardly worked on. Lily only took muggle studies to see her world from the eyes of the magical world. Quirrell excused the class early because he had to go help the Care of Magical Creature's professor with proper disposing of a troll carcass. Quirrell announced homework was to be an essay on the finer workings of the muggle political system through the ages.

"How does one even come by a troll carcass?" Sirius commented humorously as Lily put her things into her shoulder bag, "Why can't we have lectures on that?"

Lily laughed, "I have no idea."

"Apparently it had been living in the mountains by Hogsmede." Lily heard a Ravenclaw speak up from the front of class, "when it died the townsfolk started complaining about a nasty smell."

"I mean trolls smell bad alive or dead." Sirius disparaged as he and Lily made their way out the door of the classroom as the rest of the class discussed how to properly get rid of a troll.

"Have experience with trolls, Sirius?" Lily poked him in the stomach with a playful finger.

"Yeah, my mum."

Lily threw her head back and laughed out loud, causing a few students to turn and look at the pair. Sirius chuckled too and threw an arm around her shoulders, lazily leaning on her as they walked down to the main floor of the castle.

"Are you going right to the field?" Sirius quipped as they decided the moving staircases together, "I know you told James last week you'd go watch Gryffindor practice."

Lily sighed heavily and nodded, "I know I told him I would but I've got two quizzes now and—"

"Come on," Sirius pleaded, "Remus is still in Hospital and Peter is going out with some girl tonight."

Lily's face warped immediately to a concerned look at Remus' name. Sirius saw her shift in mood almost instantly and instantly waved her unease away.

"Remus is fine, Lily. He just had a really bad cold."

"Can I see him?"

Sirius looked apprehensive, his fingers were tapping on her shoulder, like he was trying to control himself.

"No." he said quietly.

She opened her mouth to argue, and then closed it quickly.

Lily knew she shouldn't pry but Remus had been out of class for two days. Dorcas Meadows was out for any help she could get on rounds since she'd accidently scheduled Remus who, she claimed, as seeing his ailing mother.

Now Sirius declared _Remus_ was the ailing one.

Lily reminded herself that if the boys were keeping it a secret that there had to be a good reason why. Lily comprehended that wizards were not accepting of muggleborns so she imagined Remus' werewolf kind weren't exactly welcomed with open arms either. Sirius noticed her wavering look. He stopped walking and pulled her to a halting stop as well. He stared down at her with knowing grey eyes.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Nothing." She said it too fast and she shrank into his arm, trying to hide the ugly blush creeping up her neck by twirling her hair around her finger.

"You were about to argue with me and then you stopped." Sirius peered at her with a stern look that would've made Professor McGonagall second-guess herself, "You never miss out on the chance to argue with me."

"Nothing." And at Sirius' persistent stare she put the firm pressure of her hand against his elbow, "Nothing."

"Nothing seems to be a whole lot of something." Sirius unwrapped his arm from around her shoulders and they stopped in the middle of a moving staircase.

She said with more conviction, mimicking a tone James often used with Sirius to shut him up, "I'm fine, _Prongs_."

That shut him up all right. Sirius stared blankly at her, processing the words that came out of her mouth. Wondering if she ought to not have had so much nerve, using the nickname the boys gave him, Lily flushed lightly. Instead of showing her nervousness she pointed her nose in the hair and pursed her lips at him in such a way that her sister Petunia would've been proud. Sirius brushed back hair from his face, swallowing before speaking again.

"You can go on lying, Lily. I'll figure out what's bothering you eventually." He spoke to her like he was speaking to a child, "Besides, _I'm_ not Prongs. If you're going to try and use the nicknames, use them properly."

Lily cursed under her breath and turned around harshly. Lily had only heard the boy's use the nicknames when they were together. It was hard for her to guess who was who and clearly she'd guessed wrong. Sirius grabbed her hand to stop her with a chuckle. He turned her so that she was facing the direction they'd previously been going.

"_Prongs_," he used the nickname cheerfully now, like he was teaching her to say it, "is currently at the quidditch pitch waiting for his two best mates to go support him in training."

"I don't want to go to practice." She moaned, "And your nicknames for each other are _stupid_."

Sirius placed a hand against her forehead, feeling it with a anxious look on his face.

"What?" she pushed his hand away with a grumpy look.

"Trying to see if you've caught Remus' sickness." Sirius said with worry, "You're turning down quidditch. You've got to be dying."

Lily glared and Sirius pulled a half a smile before dragging her along against her will. As they got closer and closer to the Quidditch Pitch her nerves raced higher and higher. The Gryffindor team was already in the sky practicing and it took Lily only seconds to spy James by one of the posts, shouting directions to Shawn Jones.

He had a quaffle in one arm and a stopwatch in his other hand, face staring up at the sky full of broomsticks. Sirius shouted James' name and waved, prompting James to look down at the first level stands where Sirius had picked to sit. Lily had to be twenty feet from him, but she could still see the sparkle of his hazel eyes. She smiled softly and went to sit down, only to land on the hard ground.

"What the Hell?" Sirius laughed as Lily stared up at the dark blue sky with mirth, "You alright?"

"Fine! Fine!" she demanded, swinging back up to her seat before Sirius could help her.

Lily forced herself to glanced back at the pitch where James had gone back to his players and didn't notice her small slip. She hoped. Sirius however, had noticed the entire ordeal and was staring at Lily like she was a puzzle to be solved. Lily ignored him and rubbed the sore spot now growing up her backbone.

Lily tried to ignore the growing discomfort in her tailbone (and stomach) by focusing on the plays Gryffindor was practicing. James had them working on all matters of the game, even down to basic flying maneuvers. Lily could see why, as the last game was against the Ravenclaws who had a wonderful defense this year despite previous years of poor teamwork.

"How's the team look to you, commentator?"

James' voice startled her because it came from just above her right ear. She glanced up and saw he was on his broomstick, floating just above her shoulder. She blinked rapidly at him, trying to properly tell him how she thought his team looked in top shape. Normally she would've goaded him but he was smiling at her and the sunlight was slightly blinding her, giving her a sudden headache.

"Fine." she squeaked, brushing her red hair back theatrically.

"That appears to be the only word Lily can get out today." Sirius commented suspiciously from Lily's right, "_fine_."

James smirked and Lily looked at the ground, wondering what on earth was causing her head to spin like she was on a ride at the muggle fair. Sirius was being awfully observant. Observant was normally a trait she reserved for herself but Sirius' eyes were scanning Lily and James up and down like he was figuring out a difficult rune.

"They look fantastic, James." Lily looked up at him, smiling and recognizing his signature lopsided grin.

Sirius, just then, started laughing out loud. James and Lily sent him glared and he apologized through laughter.

"Are you mad?" Lily snapped at him.

"No, but you both are." He barked, wiping a tear from his eye as Lily and James shared a look.

"I think Anna's dives need more work." James ignored Sirius' continuing chuckles and pointed to his seeker making dives in the far right corner of the field, "Not quite at a perfect angle."

Lily swallowed, "At least Jones is doing well."

James' face shadowed, "Yeah," he agreed, "She'll do." Then he reached down to ruffle her hair, "Can't wait to fly with you tomorrow."

James smiled at her and she smiled weakly back, suddenly realizing that he was awfully close. She readjusted her position on the bench so she was closer to Sirius and James left them to go shout at Shawn for hitting another player.

"I changed my mind," Lily commented as she watched Shawn and James have a shouting match in the middle of the field, "He is mad."

"What's wrong?" Sirius pestered her as Anna flew by with a salute at Lily.

"I told you, nothing is wrong." Lily refused to look at Sirius, she was staring at James.

"Are you worried about Remus? Because he's supposed to be evicted from the hospital later."

"No."

"Are you worried we're going to lose the match?"

"No."

"Is this about James' birthday tomorrow?"

"N—oh my god." Lily sat up in her chair in a panic and turned her head to show Sirius her revelation, "His birthday is tomorrow!"

"Same day as the match." Sirius grinned like Christmas had come early, "Isn't that why you're going flying with him?"

Lily slapped her forehead, "Normally he bloody prances around the halls reminding everyone about his birthday! I can't believe I forgot! Oh my _god_!" she stared at amused Sirius, "Why _wasn't_ he prancing around reminding everyone? Doesn't he _know_ I'm horrible at birthdays? I can't even remember my own! _Sirius_ what do I get him?"

Sirius ignored her, too caught up in his strange joy, "Merlin today's been great."

"No it's not, you boys bought me this lovely watch! And I don't even remember his bloody—" she was working herself up into tears and Sirius saw it was time to start calming her down.

"Lily." Sirius put a hand on either of her shoulders, staring pertly at her, "Breathe. Just bring a birthday banner, or make some smart comment at tomorrow's game. James has never been one for gifts."

Lily swallowed, not able to control the few tears that slipped from her eyes as she struggled to calm down. Sirius shook his head sadly at her and she bit her lip, feeling like the worst friend ever.

"If it makes you feel better," Sirius looked like he was choosing his words carefully, "James probably won't take offense to you forgetting his birthday."

"What?' she implored, hitting him, "Why not?"

Sirius gave a little snigger and grabbed the spot she hit like he was wounded, "Well," he enlightened, "I think you'll find he's just as bad as you on the birthday front."

Lily snorted, "You lot bought me a gorgeous gift and you expect me to believe James forgot my birthday?"

"He forgot mine." Sirius shrugged, "and we bought your gift the night before your birthday."

Lily refused to believe him and pushed him away, "Fine," he grinned at the word choice and she made a frustrated noise, "I mean, _okay_! _Whatever_! I will make him a bloody card or something!"

Sirius shook his head and sat back so he could stare at the players circling the field on their brooms, "Merlin, Evans. You are one wreck of a witch today, aren't you?"

Lily crossed her arms and grumbled; "I've been putting up with four _wrecks_ since start of term."

"Ouch." He pretended to look hurt, "If you weren't having a meltdown I might take offense."

"I'm not—" but Lily stopped her sentence when Remus Lupin appeared in front of the stands in a thick traveling cloak despite the weather.

Lily noticed he was walking with a slight limp and she immediately pushed all her annoyances with the boys and their secret away. She jumped from her seat, racing over to Remus and throwing her arms around him. He smelled like the Hospital Wing and pumpkin juice. Remus hugged her back, unsure, as she clasped him tightly.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, pulling back to examine his face.

Remus was blushing, "I've never been better." He said, eyes glancing behind Lily to where Sirius sat, "How are you lot?"

"Lily's gone mad. James has been mad. Same old, same old."

"I have not gone mad." Lily snapped at Sirius before kissing Remus' cheek, "I've missed you Remus."

Remus flushed and muttered something about having nothing to miss as they went to take seats with Sirius again. A new look had overcome Sirius and when Lily glanced over to ask Sirius to make some room for Remus on the end, Sirius' face was now calculating. Sirius didn't even try to argue as she pushed Remus into the seat she'd abandoned. Remus let his head whip back and forth between the pair in confusion.

"Am I missing something, Sirius?" Remus asked Sirius whose nose was twitching like a dog might, sniffing the air.

"No more than I, mate." Sirius said cryptically.

Lily twirled her hair around her finger and bit her lip as she stared at Remus for a confirmation that he was a werewolf. Didn't they have wolfish characteristics? She'd read that somewhere once. Still, as Lily stared at the young boy, all she saw was the same brown haired wizard she'd met six years before. No trace of wolf tainted his pale face, until he grinned a wolfish smile, stretching his mouth from ear to ear.

"I think you've been doing too many of _my_ rounds and losing sleep." He stood up, rocking a bit on his banged up leg. Lily saw Sirius move to help Remus but Remus steadied himself without help.

"It was only two more sessions of rounds than my normal amount." Lily answered, "I didn't mind at all."

"Well, thanks." Remus put a hand on her shoulder, "Dorcas was freaking out all last week trying to get it covered."

Lily decided it was now or never, "She said your mum was ill."

Sirius' head tilted and Remus let his hand drift from her shoulder. Lily noticed both boys looked uncomfortable.

"She was." Remus' voice was flat, "I must've caught whatever she had."

"Your mum is always ill." Lily's voice was just as flat; she could tell they weren't planning on telling her.

"Runs in the family I guess." Remus responded before turning away and muttering, "James alright?"

Sirius sent her a glare and started telling Remus how James was, despite the fact that James was only a broomstick away. Lily huffed and sat down on Sirius' other side, deciding whether she should just go ahead and tell Remus she knew the secret now. Somehow that didn't seem very tactful. Sirius and Remus had stopped their conversation and Sirius was glaring at Lily now.

Remus stood up to limp over to the field when James dismounted his broom a ways away to talk to Anna. Lily watched him go.

"Why is he limping? Mum pass him that too?"

"I don't know." Sirius glared at her even more.

"What?" She demanded.

"Your smart."

"Well spotted." She laughed acidly.

Sirius shook his finger at Lily and leaned in closer to her, "You've finally guessed haven't you?"

There was a pause. Sirius would be the one to see something before the others. He had Lily's mannerisms down. They stared into each other's eyes, like they were having a conversation. Lily blinked.

"Why don't you take a guess Sirius." she demanded.

"Don't push it, Evans." Sirius warned, but before she could argue with him he stood up and went towards the field.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To talk to Remus and James." He answered, with a wave, dismissing her, "You aren't invited."

"Don't be rude." She shouted at him.

"Don't be nosy!" he shouted back, albeit more playfully.

The morning of the game came quickly, too quickly for Lily who had about five seconds worth of sleep all night. The air was warm for the season, and as Lily reached for her school uniform in her trunk she decided to pull out only her white oxford and black slacks. Mary offered a maroon sweater to go outside with, as it was chilly without the sunshine. Lily also put on her broomstick necklace, a birthday gift from her father. The golden watch at her wrist caused the sleeves of the button down to slip up her arm.

She spotted James' flyaway hair approaching her as she finished getting her broom from the broom shed where she had stored it. He had his own broom slung about his shoulders and was wearing a smile only for her. She bit back her own stupid grin and closed the door to the broom shed.

James pulled up beside her, knocking at her broomstick with his hand. She ignored him and dug her hand into her back pocket, grabbing his birthday card.

"You look gorgeous." He said, ruffling his black hair, trying to make it look even messier than it already was.

She took the compliment as she passed over her homemade birthday card to the quidditch captain. James took the card with curiosity, his glasses sliding down his nose as he held it away from his face. The parchment was thick, almost cardboard, but it was Lily's favorite because it was colored with wildflowers. James opened the card up and stared at it. Panic ensued almost instantly. Lily couldn't draw for sickles and her penmanship was too curly when she wrote with a fountain pen instead of a quill.

It wasn't much.

It simply said _'happy birthday'_ on the inside with little snitches and quaffles surrounding the flower boarders.

"I know it's stupid, I mean you got me this _gorgeous_ watch but I thought, it's quidditch and you'll be focused and—"

"Hey." James stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder with a soft laugh accompanying his kind eyes, "I love it."

Lily glanced up hopefully and saw his hazel eyes were shining, "Yeah?"

"Really." He leaned into his broom; "I also want to talk to you."

"About what?" Lily brushed her red hair over one shoulder so she could probably gaze into his eyes.

James shrugged halfheartedly, "Sirius told me you guessed about Remus."

"Oh."

Remus Lupin being a werewolf was at the back of her mind, surprisingly. James was currently front and center in her brain, shining like a beacon.

James smirked at her doubtful features, "You know my best mate has a fetish for moons and you look less disturbed about it than I was when I found out."

Lily shrugged, "I've been wondering for a while." She kicked at the grass, "You boys need to work on your secret keeping." She looked back up at him, "Does Remus know that I guessed? I don't want him to think this changes anything."

James laughed again, as if sharing a private joke with himself; "we'll all sit down with Remus soon, okay? You can ask him to tell you, it's better coming from him. The story that is."

"Sirius said not to push him." Lily countered.

"Sirius is a pushover himself, that's why." James scoffed conceitedly, "He can't handle a single pitiful look from that werewolf. I can." Then he faltered and sent her a new smile, a shy one, "At least," he acted like he was sharing a secret with her, "I can most of the time."

Lily just nodded, not really knowing what to say. James ruffled his hair and laughed lightly again, just staring at her. He still had her card in his hand. Lily pointed to it.

"I can hold that if you like, so it doesn't get ruined." She offered.

James raised his eyebrows, "Nah," Lily watched as he tucked it inside the pockets of his robes.

She noticed he wasn't wearing his quidditch gear; it appeared they were going for a leisurely flight. "I'm going to keep this with me, my good luck charm."

Lily bit her lip to hold back the smile she had been dying to spread since James' arrival to the pitch. She leaned against her broom, examining him adoringly.

"I guess you don't need my good luck then?" she baited.

James mounted his broom quickly and leaned on it so the handle was facing the dark blue morning sky, "If it were a game, yes, I'd want more luck. This is just a birthday flight."

Lily smiled, finally, letting a giggle escape, "Seventeen."

"So old." James moaned, kicking off so he was hovering just above her ear, "Soon I'll be in my twenties!"

"The horror!" Lily replied, mounting her small broom and leveling herself so she was facing him, "Your twenties!"

They let their brooms rise steadily, keeping pace with one another, grinning.

"I have to be an adult then," he scoffed, "Do adult things."

They're brooms had reached the top of the stands. Lily was waiting for James to decide on a route for their flight. Lily saw him glance back towards the black lake.

"I don't see you being an adult anytime soon," Lily laughed while he determined which route to take, "What with the quidditch and the jo—"

One moment she was teasing James and the next the wind was whistling through her hair, as the broomstick underneath her seemed to be thrown out of her grasp. All she could hear was the window whistling through her ears. She heard a scream and wasn't sure if it was her own but it was too late to think any further on the subject. She felt her body hit the ground and the world went black.

The next thing she knew, she was in the Hospital Wing, laying on one of the stiff beds. Lily recognized the arched ceilings from a visit to the Hospital when she was thirteen and caught a cold. Then Lily remembered flying with James.

"James!" Lily tried to sit up but two hands pushed her back down and shushed her.

"He just fell asleep!" Sirius appeared over her, hissing a warning, "It's taken me ages to calm him down!"

"Mr. Black do not _shove_ Miss Evans whilst she's healing!" a second voice commanded.

Lily turned her head against the pillow and saw the healer, a young woman with blonde hair and deep set blue eyes, was staring down at Lily with a few bottles of tonic in her pale hands.

"What happened?" Lily whispered frantically, her eyes checking to make sure James was okay.

James looked fine; she could now see that he clearly wasn't a patient like she was. James was on top of freshly pressed sheets, snoring against the pillow. The windows surrounding Lily told her it was late, probably after dinner. Flickering lamps and torches lit the large wing designed to be a sick bay for Hogwarts students.

"You fell off your broomstick, Mr. Potter was only just able to stop you from breaking your neck." The healer explained as Lily started to examine her own body.

Lily's arms were covered in bruises; she touched one of the larger purple spots by her elbow and winced. Sirius held the hand she pulled back and Lily noticed that Sirius' eyes were glowing black without the sunlight to turn them grey. She thought he looked a bit more like he came from the purebloods when he acted this way.

"He said he managed to levitate you at last possible second, so when you hit the ground, your head missed." Sirius glanced back at their best mate, who, despite sleeping, had lines etched onto his forehead.

"I ruined his birthday." Were the only words she managed to get out.

"Forget about his fucking birthday," Sirius exclaimed in disbelief just above a whisper.

"Mr. Black." The healer warned as she lifted Lily's blankets to check underneath them, Lily saw a large bruise on the side of her body.

Sirius ignored the healer and leaned closer to Lily's face, "You didn't fall off your broomstick. Everyone in this school knows that you know your way around a broom. Someone hit you with a curse."

"Mr. Black." The healer put her foot down, "Miss Evans needs rest, and if you don't be quiet I will kick you out."

"Yes ma'am." Sirius sat down beside lily's bed, crossing his arms like a child put in time out.

The healer finished her check up and touched Lily's forehead lovingly, "Don't worry dear, I've given you thee tonics. Your bruises will be healed by tomorrow. No harm done." As she went back to her office she glared at Sirius, "You and Potter only get five minutes more, Black."

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius waved her threat away as he jumped up and onto the bed, positioning himself right next to Lily.

He carefully maneuvered himself so that he was sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed, staring at her. He was watching the healer leave, eyes pointed, as soon as she closed her office door he blurted out his questions to Lily.

"Spill, Evans. What happened? Dumbledore suspects foul play but not a single person saw anything but your body falling to the ground!"

Lily groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead, "I don't know, it happened so quickly. It was like someone yanked the broom out from under me."

"A simple summoning charm could've caught you off guard enough for you to fall off." Sirius guessed, putting his chin in his hands, contemplating, "But who would do that?"

"Any number of purists I'd expect," Lily said coldly.

Sirius went rigid and then said, "Yeah, I'd considered that. There were an awful lot of them in the field when you were too." He turned his eyes on her, "Dumbledore spoke to a few of them."

"Who was there?" Lily questioned, playing with the edges of the bed sheet.

"Shawn Jones. Your old mate Lori. Snape was there. Coeur and his mates."

Lily bristled and Sirius nodded his conformation of the name. Lily remembered the last bruises she'd gotten from Coeur and didn't fancy any measure of idea that he might still have it in for her. Lily knew Coeur and James didn't have a great background with each other.

Lily turned her head to look at James. She felt so constrained in the rigid hospital bed sheets so she pushed them off and ignored the body aches so she could stand up. Sirius jumped up to help, somehow knowing not to demand her to get back in bed. She walked slowly over to where James was sleeping.

"What time is it?" she asked Sirius.

"Almost two in the morning." He replied, "Remus convinced Healer to let us stay. Remus and Peter would've stayed but Remus is still—frail."

"I can't believe he fell asleep." She chuckled down at James.

"I almost stunned him." Sirius grinned at her, "He was _freaking_. I heard Shawn Jones say James wouldn't let anyone but Dumbledore near you."

Lily nodded, touching Sirius' shoulder for help standing again. Her legs felt very wobbly. Sirius noted this, tightening his hold around Lily's waist. James had his seventeenth birthday ruined because she couldn't stay on a wayward broom. He had spent the entire birthday in the hospital wing, over her lifeless body. Lily smiled and shook her head as she stared down at him, sleeping because he'd probably wanted to be there when she woke up.

"You like him." Sirius was not accusing, just stating a fact as they stared down at him.

Lily played with the golden watch on her wrist absentmindedly, "I didn't realize it until, what, five minutes ago?"

"Shocking incidents typically have a way of bringing out our deepest considerations." Sirius smiled as if sharing a joke with himself, "and falling 50 feet from a broomstick is quite shocking to all parties involved."

"You're telling me." Lily mumbled somewhat unhappily.

Sirius unwrapped himself from her waist and Lily slowly made her way back to her bed, sighing deeply. Sirius chuckled from where he leaned up against the bed James was snoring on.

"You know, he quite fancies you too."

Lily sent Sirius a warning look as she climbed back into her bed, moaning as stiff bed sheets prodded all her bruises. Sirius came over and pulled the sheets up, brushing her hair out of her face like she was a child.

"You should tell him." Sirius sat down on the floor by her bed again.

Lily stared at the ceiling, "I just want to be friends." She turned her head so that she was looking across at James' bed, "we're really good friends."

"Yeah," Sirius' voice sounded dark, "it's probably safer that way anyways."

"I don't think his blood status matters anymore." Lily whispered back.

Both of them were quiet, thinking their own separate thoughts. Lily drifted in and out of sleep, if the Healer made James and Sirius leave—the boys had come back at some point and they'd come back with Remus and Peter. When Lily woke up to the sun peeking over the mountains through the windows she also woke up to her friends. A wide smile broke her face as she sat up in bed and Peter shoved a plate full of her favorite breakfast foods in her face.

Behind Peter, Remus was holding a glass of milk and he looked better than he had since the last time she saw him. "Eat," Remus pointed to the plate Peter was holding in front of her, "you'll feel better."

"Thank you." Lily took the plate from Peter and noticed the bruises on her arm had all but disappeared.

"You look better," Sirius exclaimed, examining her arm, "Those tonics are magic. They heal Remus up pretty quickly too."

"She probably gave her the best tonics too." Remus answered, sitting on the edge of Lily's bed.

Sirius took a sit on the floor again, apparently his favorite spot. Peter sat down on the edge by Lily's arm, biting into a muffin. Lily's eyes sought James' last. He was standing there, just staring at her with his eyes vivid behind black frames. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to hug him—an impossible feat with her current predicament.

They both blurted out apologies at the same time.

_"I'm so sorry I wrecked your birthday._"

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't even see—_" James stopped halfway through his sentence, staring at lily incredulously, "Did you just—" James looked at Sirius and pointed at Lily, "Did she just apologize?"

"I mean, she did wreck your birthday." Peter shrugged and Lily poked him with her fork.

"You don't need to apologize." James said fiercely to Lily, "How could you know some bastard wanted to kill you?"

"Well." Lily chortled, "I'm sure they only wanted to injure me. Death is a little dramatic, James."

"She's not taking this seriously." James shook his head at the other three.

"I am too!" Lily argued, pouting, "but I just think that if we don't know who did it then we can't do anything about it. Move on."

"I have three guesses who." James muttered unhappily, dropping into the bed across from Lily's and crossing his arms.

"Yeah well, unless you can prove it." Lily muttered back before biting into one of the succulent peaches Peter had brought her.

"What I want to know," Sirius' voice rose from the floor, "Is why it's illegal to use truth serum in these circumstances."

"Yeah," Remus chuckled, "Kinda like how you wanted to use truth serum on me when you swore I threw out all those old newspapers you'd been stashing in our dorm."

"They all had bikes for sale in them!" a piece of egg came flying over the edge of the bed, hitting Remus in the chest, "You numpty."

"_He_ didn't throw them away," James scolded Sirius from the bed, "_I_ threw them away. We couldn't get to our trunks. There were so many papers."

Silence.

Then a soft, "We're over, Potter." Came from the floor.

Lily laughed, then moaned and pressed her hand to her side. Slowly, she lofted up the bedspread and checked only to see her abdomen was still red. It looked like the most damaged parts of her were still healing. James had noticed her distraction and when she looked back up he was staring at her like she was a dying unicorn on the side of the road. Softening her facial expression she forced a smile at James.

"Please tell me you didn't spend your entire birthday in the Hospital Wing." She already knew the answer but she wondered if James would lie.

"It's fine," James said fiercely, "it was just my birthday."

"James, no!" Lily frowned, "You didn't get a proper birthday! Even I got a proper birthday!"

James shook his head at her and slid off the bed so he could walk over to hers. Lily felt her breath hitch in her throat as he leaned down and lightly kissed the top of her forehead. She eyes quickly searched for Sirius, but he was blocked since he was on the floor.

"Don't worry about it." He ruffled her hair as she stared at him in shock at his touch, "I'll have another birthday next year, and the year after that, and then again, until I'm 102. You can show up to all those to make up for it."

"I will show up for every single one." Lily swore, hoping James didn't notice the red creeping up her throat.

Peter snorted, "I won't." He declared, "I'll stop coming around his 90th birthday."

"Ouch." James punched Peter in the arm, "Thanks, Pete."

Peter grinned, "Can't party if I'm dead, Prongs."

"Please," Remus snorted over his plate of kippers, "You'll outlive all of us, Wormtail."

James stole a piece of bacon off Lily's plate and sat down on the floor somewhere near Sirius. Lily took the glass of milk from the bedside table and sipped it thoughtfully. The only sound was chewing mouths and the gentle breathing of the five Gryffindor's. Lily had a hard time moving her abdomen but her arms and legs felt fine. She wondered if a purist had been the one to curse her broomstick. There had been at least twenty other students in the stands, even that early. Most students went to watch warm ups or set up benches with posters.

As sad as it was, Lily and James flying together had probably caught a decent amount of attention even if they hadn't been asking for it. Coeur had it in for Lily and James. Lily would put all her money on Coeur being the root of the problem but they had no proof. Sirius said Dumbledore had spoken to most of the students there and no one saw anything. Or if someone did see something—they certainly weren't saying anything.

The next day Lily was cleared and she went back to classes. Slytherin had beat Hufflepuff in the game that Professor McGonagall commentated for while Lily was recovering. Lily kept her beliefs about Coeur to herself, even when Professor McGonagall had come to do a check up before Lily left the Hospital. Lily knew the Professor could do nothing if she had no proof and as far as anyone else could tell—Lily simply fell off her broom.

"It's not the first time a commentators been attacked or sabotaged." Lily was reminded by James, "Remember Aaron Tyler."

Aaron Tyler had been the commentator before Lily. He'd been knocked out and bludgeoned by Gregory Mills and other students multiple times. Aaron had stepped down from his position after falling out of the stands a few years back and when Lily had taken over Gergory Mills had left her alone on the basis that Lily made it clear she wouldn't take any of his talk. Coeur was les talk and more doing. Coeur was dangerous.

Lily's suspicions were confirmed when she was walking to class with Remus. Sirius, Peter, and James weren't around so they were easy targets: muggleborn and a werewolf. Coeur passed them in the dungeons as they went to potions. His face turned into a cobra like sneer when he spotted Lily.

He commented as he passed them, "Shame that your boyfriend was there to save you from breaking your neck."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, mouth open wide in horror as Coeur kept walking. Remus grabbed her by the elbow and towed her along through the dark corridors.

"He's not worth it." Remus reminded her as she debated going after Coeur, "He wants a reaction from you."

Lily grimaced at the ground, "He's not even my boyfriend." She grumbled.

"Of course that's the only thing you care about correcting." Remus sighed, "Merlin, the both of you are hopele—"

"Lily!" A small torpedo-like body came crashing into Lily, tiny arms enveloping around Lily's waist.

Anna peered up at Lily with bright blue eyes. Anna's sleek hair was in pigtails and a potions notebook was crushed between the girls. Lily grinned at the fifth year, letting anger from Coeur dissipate. Lily felt like she hadn't seen Anna in ages and missed the peppy blonde in her life.

"I was so worried." Anna exclaimed, "James said you were fine but I hadn't seen you!"

"You know me," Lily joked, "I can't walk onto the Quidditch pitch without giving everyone something to talk about."

Anna laughed but she was still hugging Lily tightly, not letting go. Lily hugged her back, happy that out of all her friends, Anna had been one of the girls to stick by her side through everything.

"You are going to have to let her go to class eventually, Anna." A new voice entered the conversation.

Lily looked up from Anna's shoulder and felt her heart melt. James had materialized in the corridor and Sirius was at his side, ever the faithful sidekick. James' hair was falling into his eyes and his glasses were lopsided like his smile. Lily admired his robes as he walked towards them, noting that they looked newer. Anna only squeezed Lily tighter before planting a kiss on Lily's coloring cheek.

"Come see me at dinner." Anna demanded, pulling away from Lily and shaking a finger, "Promise."

"I promise." Lily told Anna as James came around Lily's other side.

James placed his hand on the small of her back, causing her body to go rigid at his tender touch. Lily couldn't help looking at James in wonder at his kindly touch and when she looked back at Anna a moment later, Lily saw Anna's eyes were trained on James' hand placement as well. James didn't seem to notice everyone's fascination with his hand, as he only pressed it deeper into Lily's back to push her lightly. He was trying to guide her.

"Come on, or we'll all be late."

Lily exchanged one last look with Anna as they turned away and Anna's hand was waving dramatically between James and Lily.

"What's going on?" Anna mouthed.

Lily shrugged, not knowing herself. All she she knew was that she didn't like when James' hand fell away from her as they entered the classroom.

* * *

Next time: _Spring Training: An Excerpt_

"You forget that parents are informed of any misdoings and I feel like I get a letter every week about one or the both of you. I do not want a single letter more. Do you both understand?"

"I thought we'd been rather good, honestly." Sirius said as he scrubbed beside James, "I haven't even tortured Snape for a week or two."

"We've just been in the wrong places at the wrong times, mum." James tried to console his mother, "And the purists have been—"

"James Potter." James' mum put down her cup of tea in horror, "I _told_ you to watch out for them! And now you tell me that they're the reason you keep getting into fights and people keep falling off broomsticks?"

"Mum," James groaned, "these idiots have just been listening to stupid propaganda and are trying to label me as a blood traitor."

"Nonsense. We can't be blood traitors if we stay out of the war." Mrs. Potter's face was stone-cold, "Besides, our history dates back to ancient India. Everyone knows that Potter is one of the oldest and most respected wizard family in the world."

Sirius chuckled and said softly, loud enough so James could hear, "not for long."

James nudged Sirius so hard; the dishes fell back into the sink and splashed dishwater everywhere.

* * *

**Only one more quidditch game left: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. **

**Only two more chapters left: **_Spring Training_** and **_Post-Quidditch Depression_

**Let me know what you are most exited to see? Drop me a review! **

xxx


	11. Spring Training (Part 1)

**Chapter 10: Spring Training (Part 1)**

_The start of April: James' sixth year_

"How are you?" James jumped up from where he'd been leaning against the portrait hole.

Lily smiled at him and reached out for a hug that he happily gave. Running his fingers along the length of her spine as she crushed her cheek against his chest. James noticed her cheeks were flaming red, which meant she was embarrassed. James put his chin on the top of her head and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Who told you?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Mary." James replied, "she said McGonagall made you go back to the Hospital for a check up."

"I'm fine." She sighed, "Quidditch hasn't killed me yet."

Lily drew back from James immediately at the mention of quidditch, her green eyes were wide, "Don't you have practice?" she gushed in worry, "You didn't stop practice to make sure I was okay, did you?"

"I'm about to be on my way," James chuckled, hesitating before he reached out to tuck two fingers under her chin so he could see her face properly, "I did mention to Remus that you wanted to talk to him tonight."

Lily looked away from James awkwardly, "What do I even say to him?" she wrinkled her nose, "How did you tell him that you knew he was a-well-he wasn't normal?"

James shrugged, "Remus is pretty perceptive. When I said you wanted to talk to him I think he knew…"

Lily sighed and nodded, taking in a deep breath before pulling away from his touch and grinning deeply, "Have a good practice. Is this the last before Easter Break?"

James shook his head, "There's one tomorrow too."

"Sirius said you were going home." She stood on her tiptoes, staring up at him with wide green eyes.

"I normally celebrate my birthday over Easter Break with my family," James exsplained.

Lily nodded, "Well, I'll miss you both."

Lily looked unsure, doubt pressed hard into her face. James swung an arm around her and said the password to have the portrait hole open with a wide swing that the pair jumped away from.

"Are you worried they'll attack you again? The purists?"

Lily shook her head, "I talked to Dorcas Meadows, the Head Girl?"

James and Lily fell into the couch in front of the fire, James' arm still slung around her shoulders. Lily continued her story, leaning her head into James' shoulder.

"She said they're getting more dangerous with their antics." Lily pressed a hand to her forehead, "taking a leaf out of Mulciber's book I suppose."

"Mulciber?" James asked, confused because he thought they'd been talking about Coeur.

Lily nodded, "He's the one who started all this. Came back from vacation in our third year spewing about some bloke he met in a pub who is going to change the world." Lily turned her eyes onto James, "People talk, and they say Mulciber knows the new dark wizard…the one everyone is talking about."

"You think Mulciber did this then?" James interrogated.

Lily shook her head, "No, I don't think he did _this_ personally, but I think he's been encouraging the others…like Coeur…to pull stunts that put muggleborns in hazy situations."

James pulled his arm from around her and let his hand fall into his lap. Everything Lily said worried him gravely. Mulciber was a nasty piece of work and the fact that he was encouraging his friends to follow in his footsteps was risky. Severus Snape was one of Mulciber's mates and James knew who was on top of Severus Snape's hit list.

James also recalled that Mulciber had been one of the Slytherin's on the pitch when Lily had taken the fifty-foot plunge from her malfunctioning broom. James could still hear their laughter as Lily's body hit the ground.

**...XxX...**

"I can't believe they were laughing."

James had gathered a group of Lily's closest friends together in the empty transfiguration classroom soon after he'd finished quidditch practice. Sirius sat next to James on McGonagall's desk while Remus, Peter, Anna, Mary, and Abby from Huffelpuff sat on the desks facing them. Abby was the one who had spoken up in horror after James recounted what happened, in detail, on the quidditch field. The rest of the people in the room were too angry to even comment.

"But Dumbledore was there, wasn't he?" Peter said, "He didn't do anything?"

"They got spoken too." James countered angrily, "That's it. The Head Girl told me that none of them had wands, so there's no proof that Lily didn't just fall."

"Lily can fly a fucking broomstick." Sirius snarled beside James irritably, "Those gits did something."

"I wouldn't put it past any of those purists." Mary snapped from her spot.

James cleared his throat. "And I wouldn't put it past them to do it again. I called you all here because I want everyone to watch out for her." James told the group.

Anna kicked her feet out from under the desk as she spoke up, "Lily wouldn't like that."

Sirius knew exactly what Anna meant and cut her off quickly, "She's brilliant and can take care of herself, but a little help from her friends won't matter in the long run."

"Lily will be targeted even more if any of those jerks even get a hint of you boys trying to protect her." Mary, who had run into James when she was heading back to the castle after watching quidditch practice, was staring at Sirius and James with a furious look on her face.

Sirius pointed at the door with anger perfectly matching James', "Those purists are—"

"The same ones that assaulted me in the bathroom." Mary interjected, eyes flashing with warning.

Everyone was silent for a second and James felt Sirius shrink a bit at his side. James had heard that Mary had been humiliated and dehumanized by Mulciber once in the girl's loo during their fourth or fifth year. By the look on Mary's face, she was still struggling from the experience. James nudged Sirius in the side, motioning for him to apologize.

Sirius looked awkward, "Ah, sorry Mary."

Mary blinked coolly and didn't accept his apology, "Listen to me," she said, looking around at all of them, "I think it's great that you care so much about Lily but if you really don't want her to be bothered by those loons again, don't make it seem like you will protect her every move." She crossed her arms defiantly, "That'll only make it a game to them."

"I think Mary's right." Anna spoke up from her seat, "besides, like I said before, Lily's a smart girl. She can take care of herself."

Mary smiled at Anna appreciatively before standing up and glancing sideways at James, "I'll see you later, I've got to get to the library before betting for the cup closes."

"How's Gryffindor doing?" James shouted after her as he began weaving through desks to the door.

Mary glanced back with a grin, "Ahead in the bettings by seven sickles."

James grinned and punched the air a bit, earning a snort from Anna as she also stood up from her desk.

"I've got to get going too," she sighed, "divination has a dream diary I have yet to fill in for the past seven weeks."

"When is it due?" James asked with concern, he had also forgotten about the homework in that class.

"Tomorrow." Anna reminded as she gathered her books that she'd dropped when she'd entered the classroom.

"Mind if I come with?" Abby, the quiet Hufflepuff asked quickly, "I've only got my first two weeks."

"Of course." Anna waited for the Hufflepuff to gather her things before the pair exited the transfiguration classroom chatting about dreams they could make up that their Professor would believe.

James decided he'd ask Lily to do it with him as soon as he saw her next. Lily had mentioned she was going to dinner after she went to her Professors tog et he work she'd missed. James mused that he could meet her for dinner and they could study together. James' eyes fell on Peter who still looked perplexed. The stout boy was staring at James like James had grown two heads, and was singing in mermish.

"What, wormtail?" James asked with amusement, recognizing Peter's defiant look.

Peter's frown increased, "Your acting strange."

"How so?" James demanded.

"We aren't even going to get them back for it?"

James stared at Peter, knowing exactly what Peter was hinting at; a revenge scheme on the blokes who had laughed at Lily on the quidditch pitch. James' grin spread across his face just as soon as Sirius' did. Remus groaned and put his head into his hands.

"Peter," Remus croaked, falling farther into his seat, "Why?"

"Why not?" Sirius got up off the desk, starting to pace as he thought up ideas, "Those bastards messed with our friend."

James reminded Remus, "I mean, they had it coming to them really."

James remembered the cruel laughs coming from the stands. James remembered grabbing Lily's limp hand and glancing back at the laughter to see Coeur and his mates, sneering from the stands. James remembered how he'd never wanted to hurt someone so much as he did then, but Lily took importance over beating Coeur into pulp.

Remus sighed, "Fine, but they _can't_ know it was us." He shook a finger at James and Sirius, "You're up for Head Boy and Sirius can't get in trouble anymore after the willow incident."

James straightened his glasses and thought. What could they do to humiliate Coeur and his mates? What could they do to make it clear humiliation? James had half a mind of just pushing the lot of them off the Astronomy Tower.

James and Sirius eyed each other respectively. Normally, when pranks were being planned, they shot ideas off one another.

"Is throwing Coeur off the astronomy tower out of the question?" James moodily muttered.

"Unless you want to have Azkaban in question." Sirius grinned back, "Coeur belongs in Azkaban."

James sassed, "Bloody chicken wouldn't last five seconds without all his precious fancy robes and dementors swarming around."

"Does he even have a soul for a dementor to suck out?" Peter chimed in with a half a laugh and he was given a high five from Sirius who snorted wittily.

Coeur was cruel, heartless, and clearly prized his status as a wealthy pureblood, as did most. Coeur thought he was popular, handsome, and feared. James wanted to take away his conceited beliefs. James wanted to rip Coeur's exterior apart and show the real pathetic coward he was on the inside.

"I think I have an idea," James said, earning gazes from all three boys, "and we're going to have to sneak into the kitchen after the elves have prepped breakfast."

"I don't think poison is the proper way to seek revenge." Remus commented dryly from his chair.

James laughed mockingly and stood up so he could smack Remus on the back of his head, "This is better than poison. This is Operation Chicken."

Sirius skeptically stared at James, "You come up with the worst code names."

James ignored Sirius and threw an arm around Peter, "Petey, my mate, by best mate…how hard do you think it would be to get live chickens?"

Peter looked up at James with a grin, "Give me two hours."

James kissed the side of Pete's head dramatically and pointed at Remus, "Go with Pete, I want as many chickens as you can possibly get."

"Where are we putting these chickens?" Remus moaned, standing up slowly and arching his back like a wolf stretching, "I'm not getting a detention for stealing chickens."

"Stash them someplace no one will notice and meet Sirius and I in the room when you've finished." James decided determinedly, "Now, split up gang."

Remus and Peter walked away, heads together and talking under breath.

James chuckled when he heard Remus mouth to Peter as they left, "I hate him sometimes."

Peter answered back with a sly grin back at James, "I love him."

"Love you too, Wormy!" James called after his mates ironically, making Sirius guffaw loudly beside him.

"So how are we going to get live chickens into the great hall?" Sirius asked, throwing an arm around James' shoulders, eyeing him with interest.

James grinned and slapped Sirius on the back; "I love how you know _exactly_ where I'm going with this."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I've been living with you since I was eleven. I know everything about the way your dumb brain works." Then he shook his head and shoved James a bit, "And for the record setting chickens loose on the Slytherins is possibly your best idea this entire year."

James pointed at Sirius, "Come on let's go to the library and maybe we can find a way to hide these chickens until the big reveal."

"I just want to see the look on my brothers face when a fat chicken runs across his plate to be honest." Sirius looked like Christmas had come early.

James haughtily smirked, "I have the greatest pranks, don't I?"

"Wrong." Sirius denied as they walked out of the classroom side by side, "I did come up with that fabulous owl droppings delivery service in third year."

James bubbled up with happiness in response of the prank, "Merlin," James wiped his eye with his finger, "Snape's face was _priceless_."

They'd owled Snape fourteen envelopes full of owl droppings in third year after Snape porously spilled extra flower extract in their potion causing the potion to overflow and burn half the class. Sirius and James had gotten detention for three whole weeks from Professor Slughorn.

Revenge only seemed classiest in the form of owl dung.

On the way to the library, both boys spent their time reimagining the look on Snape's face every time an owl dropped a dung-loaded envelope on his breakfast plate. So far, Sirius' impression was best and by the time they reached the library both of them were crying from laughing so hard.

They went right to the back if the crowded library where they sat at a vacant table to brainstorm. James had out parchment that he immediately started sketching a chicken on. Sirius was watching with his cool grey eyes trained on the motioned of the quill. This was an old habit of theirs, something they hadn't done since the days of the Marauders Map coming into being.

"We could just make the chickens appear on the table." Sirius said as James used his wand to colour the chicken's outrageous pastel colours, "A concealment and containment charm should work long enough for the house elves to okay the table shift from the Kitchens to the Great Hall."

James nodded as he erased the chicken head and started over, "That's easy enough, are we going to conceal the chickens themselves? Or contain them in something first?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not really sure."

Silence again. James finished sketching the chicken and moved onto sketching a face, slightly oval, digging his quill into the lines of the almond shaped eyes. James could see her face clearly in his mind, smiling as she always did when their eyes met.

"How will we sneak the chickens into the kitchen?" Sirius muttered, watching James sketch Lily's face with carful consideration, "The last time we tried to sneak worms into Wormtail's food they threw eggs at us and told us off to Professor McGonagall."

"I'd love to throw eggs at Couer." James craved his quill around the edges of the sketch of Lily, "It took me three weeks to get the egg residue out of my hair. I 'spect it'd take that idiot longer since he never showers."

"Oh Merlin…I've got it."

James looked up from his drawing to see Sirius had a twinkle in his eyes.

"What does that look mean?"

"I know what we can put the chickens in to conceal them." Sirius beamed devilishly.

"It can't be anything too obvious—" James countered, "we still have to get whatever it is past the elves."

Sirius put his chin in his hand and winked at James, "You know that next week is Easter and I'd _hate_ to deprive the student body of a good celebration."

James tilted his head in awe at the clear plan in Sirius' head.

"You're a genius Padfoot!" James exclaimed, high fiving Sirius who looked proud.

"Egg-sactly."

Sirius and James burst into laughter, earning glares and shushes from the next table over. While James glared back at the studious Ravenclaws Sirius reached across the table and took he paper that James had been doodling on. James watched carefully as a knowing frown formed across Sirius' handsome face. James already knew what he was staring so judgmental at and James rolled his eyes.

"Just say it Sirius," James sang, leaning back in his chair and waiting for Sirius to say exsactly what was on his mind.

"Nope." Sirius put the paper with the drawing of Lily down, glaring at James, "Don't tempt me."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it—"

"You're a pansy James Potter." Sirius blurted out and James kicked him under the table, "Just snog her already. I promise she won't mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked with impulsive attentiveness.

Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing the paper before James could. Sirius crumpled it up and threw it at James who blocked it by grabbing it with one hand. James stood up while stuffing the paper in his bag with the quill.

"So do you think Remus and Pete will come through with some chickens?" Sirius asked as he and James started walking out of the library.

"If I know Peter he's already got at least half the chickens within a block of Hogwarts."

And James wasn't wrong. By the time they met back up with Peter and Remus the sun had gone down and most of the students had gone to bed. James was lounging in bed while Sirius built a tower of cards in the corner when Peter and Remus entered the room. The boys had one other roommate named David, who was resting on his bed.

"We've got them." Peter announced from the doorway.

"All 36 of them." Remus sounded less than enthused.

"36?" James sat up quickly grinning, "Where did you get 36 chickens?"

"Why do you need 36 chickens?" David snorted from his bed.

"Shut up, Dave." Sirius warned, eyes flashing at their roommate who had long ago learned to follow Sirius' orders.

"Never mind where we got them," Remus snapped from the doorway, appearing antsy, "We've got to do something with them."

"Where are they?" Sirius knocked down the cards and stood up, wiping down his robes.

Pete and Remus exchanged a look that told Sirius and James they had better get going, and quickly. Peter led the way out of the common room while Sirius and James were explaining the final plan.

"We're going to hide the chickens inside of Easter eggs."

"Easter eggs?" Peter cackled excitedly.

"How festive." Remus agreed with a snort, "Are we transfiguring these things into eggs?"

James glanced at Remus with a grin, "Hadn't thought that far but as always, Moony, you are ahead of the game."

"It's the only reason I win at gobblestones against you." Remus mused thoughtfully.

"Speaking of gobblestones, how'd the conversation with Lily go this afternoon?" James fell into step with Remus as the werewolf flinched a bit at Lily's name.

"Well," Remus muttered through gritted teeth, "awkward as Hell."

"She hugged you a lot didn't she?" James laughed, imagining the scene in his head.

That made Remus laugh, "Yeah, she did." The scars on Remus' face looked worse in the torchlight as he laughed, "She also offered to take any and all responsibility for my full moon prefect shifts." Remus smiled warmly at James, "She reminds me of you, sometimes."

"Why?" James asked, bumping shoulders with Remus.

Remus placed a hand on James' shoulder, "Because when you found out you offered to do my homework every full moon for the rest of our time at Hogwarts."

They grinned at each other, knowing that James had very well kept his promise and still did all of Remus' homework before the full moon; despite how often Remus would protest.

"Oi! You lot! It's almost past curfew!"

The boys turned at the voice of someone commanding and that someone turned out to be Robert Frost. James didn't care for Robert Frost but no one much cared for Robert Frost. He was a prefect who spent more time trying to tell people about unimportant astrology facts he didn't have the faintest idea that no one actually listened to him. James still recalled the time Lily had 'patrolled' the girls lavatory to get away from Frost. Sirius quickly created a diversion.

"Frost." Sirius slide forward smoothly, encircling an arm around Frost, "I've been meaning to ask you about the star, Sirius. What exsactly does that have to do with my name?"

Frost stared open mouthed at Sirius but before he could process anything else three of the four boys had disappeared.

James sprinted far ahead of Peter and Remus, only stopping when they had made it down three flights of stairs. Panting against the frame of a doorway James laughed gaily as Peter and Remus followed close behind.

"That was close." Peter shouted gleefully, "Sirius is going to regret that."

"Let's just get this over with before we cross any other prefects." Remus said hastily, sweating slightly from their run.

James agreed and he followed Peter and Remus to the location of the chickens. James could hear them before he saw them, all clucking about like chicken do. James stared at the plain wooden door that the noises were coming from and was rather impressed with where the boys had stashed the chickens.

"Filches office!" James bellowed happily as Peter opened the door to the empty office and James saw an upwards of thirty to forty chickens of all different sizes and colors bouncing around happily, "Agrippa, this is fantastic!"

"Most of them at Hagrids," Peter illuminated, "We bribed them to follow us with rice cakes. Remus found the others near the greenhouses."

"Brilliant." James was gleeful as he saw one or two chicks pecking around too, "How do we get them to the kitchens? Before Filch comes back and slaughters them all?"

Remus shook his head and closed the door before any of their hostages could escape, "No, we need to transport them all in the eggs. The house elves will get suspicious if we bring thirty chickens in."

"The house elves won't be suspicious of thirty Easter eggs either?" Peter snorted in disbelief.

"No," James grinned, "Because Remus is going to tell them the prefects set up a Easter egg hunt and we want to stash the eggs in the kitchen for now."

Remus moaned, "Why me?"

"Because you are the only one with authority." James reminded, "If I get Head Boy, I'll take the fall next time."

"You'd better." Remus muttered angrily before rolling up his sleeves and taking out his wand, "Alright, what are we transfiguring into Easter eggs?"

"We're not!" Sirius came skidding down the corridor, panting like he'd run the entire castle twice.

"How'd you find us?" James asked.

"Locator spell." Sirius was panting heavily, "I just had a brilliant idea and wanted to get to you before you did anything."

"Did you evade Frost?" Remus glanced behind Sirius to see if Frost had followed.

Sirius grunted, "Sent the bastard the wrong way, didn't I?"

"So your brilliant idea?" James grinned, gesturing for Sirius to continue.

They were running out of time.

"What came first?" Sirius was holding back his great idea, like he always did, "The chicken or the egg?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Enough riddles, Padfoot, Filch will be back soon."

Sirius snapped at Remus, "If your were wondering Remus, the riddle is the answer. We can just transfigure the chickens into eggs, then transform them back with a simple charm."

"What charm?" Peter demanded, ever the charms expert, "I mean ducklifors only turns objects into ducks. We don't need ducks."

"Avifors." James realized where Sirius was going with the plan, "_Brilliant_ Sirius."

"Thanks." Sirius winked, "I am quite brilliant. We'll just use e_mmorphis_ as our jinx."

"Well let's hurry and transfigure the chickens then, before Filch gets back from rounds." Remus was starting to glance around the corridors with worry.

"Or Miss Norris find us." Peter pulled a face at the mention of Filches horrible cat.

Remus swung open the door and the smell of chicken overpowered them. Filch wouldn't be able to get rid of the smell for years, probably. James mused that the rude caretaker deserved it. James pulled his wand out and aimed it at the room full of chickens.

"_Emmorphis_!"

Soon, there were many cream coloured eggs resting around the office that was stained with bird feces. Sirius tried transfiguring one back, to make sure they're plan worked, and they were rewarded with a chicken again in a matter of moments.

"I love it." James grinned wickedly.

"They're quite bland." Sirius sighed over the normal color of the eggs.

"A simple color changing charm should do the trick." Peter suggested, pointing his wand at one and waving it so that the egg turned bright orange.

"Gryffindor colors it is." James grinned, before making his eggs alternate between gold and maroon.

Peter grabbed one of the sacks that held reports of detentions for Filch and shook it out, papers and leaflets falling everywhere. The boys put the eggs inside of it carefully, not wanting to find out what happened if any of them broke.

"We can't all fit under the invisibility cloak," James spoke as they closed the door to the now destroyed office, "Remus and I will go to the kitchens."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "Peter and I will meet you back in the common room."

Remus got the cloak from James' pocket and threw it over them; James had ahold of the bag of eggs, carefully balancing them like he might a baby. As they shuffled their way down to the kitchen in the fire-lit hallways Remus broke the silence first.

"I thin this is the first prank we've done since we stopped fighting."

James heard the affection in Remus' tone and couldn't help feeling a rush of sense of accomplishment, "The marauders, back together again."

"That's right." The smile in Remus' voice was evident.

James hugged the bag of eggs tighter; "I forgot how much I loved making these pranks up."

Remus laughed into the nape of James' neck, "I think this is our stupidest idea yet."

"I dunno," James snickered, "I can't wait to see the look on Couer's face when he's covered in chicken shite."

"Do you think they'll know who did it?"

"Nah."

The boys got into the kitchen quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. They stuffed the invisibility cloak back in James' robes and they entered the warm kitchen that smelled like sausages. A house elf appeared wearing a tea cozy, it's bat-like ears turned up in surprise.

"We need to store these here, it's for an event over the holidays." Remus pointed to the sack of eggs that James was holding with a bright smile.

"You can leave it down here Master Remus." The house elf announced in its squeaky voice, glancing once at James, "It would be our honor to help make Easter special for the students."

"Yeah," Remus glanced back at James with a look to get ready, "Can we also have some of the pudding from dinner to go? I'm starving!"

The house elf was more than happy to oblige. James took the departure of the elf to go to the table already packed with food for the next morning. Remus watched with a concerned frown as James started hiding the eggs inside pudding, inside the real hardboiled eggs, underneath the downturned goblets, inside pumpkin juice, and anywhere he could hide the multi-coloured eggs. James was hiding one of the last eggs in some napkin holders when the house elf returned to Remus' side and offered him plates topped high with food.

James stuffed the bag in his pocket beside the invisibility cloak quickly and waltzed back over with a wide grin on his face. Remus took the plates of food bashfully and glanced back at James who confirmed he'd completed the mission with a little shake of his head. Remus grinned and looked down at the elf, which hadn't expected a thing.

"Great." Remus announced happily, "We'll be back for those eggs this weekend then, thanks mate!"  
"Anything for you, Master Remus!"

Remus and James waved and Remus said through gritted teeth, "I hate lying to them."

"They make this too easy sometimes." James answered once the entranceway was way behind them.

Remus nodded his acknowledgment before offering James one of the chocolate éclairs the house elf had plated for them.

The next morning, James was wide awake and ready for breakfast. The boys dressed and made their way down to the Great Hall with grins practically exploding off their faces. They entered the great hall and James was happy to see that the Slytherin table was slowly filling up. Sirius caught James' grin and winked as they sat down, facing the Slytherin table. They had planned to wait for Lily to come in. Soon, Lily appeared followed by her friend Mary.

"Lily!" Sirius waved her over.

Lily waved back, her face lighting up when she spotted who was calling her. Mary and Lily came over to their side of the table, all smiles and arm in arm. They were dressed for their care of magical creatures class, James recognized the muck boots the students wore when they had to go into the forest to collect centaur dung for the potions class.

"Morning." Lily chanted, hugging Sirius and grinning at James over Sirius' head.

"You have Magical Creatures this morning?" James asked her.

"As always." She confirmed, eyeing him sincerely, "We're going to the streams for gillyweed and unicorn fibers."

"Sounds wonderful." James mumbled the lie and she smiled, reaching over Sirius to ruffle his hair.

James made a face at her and tried to flatten his hair but it was to no avail. James could tell in the reflection on his spoon that his hair was still sticking up everywhere anyways. Lily giggled into her hand and continued leaving her arms wrapped around Sirius' neck as she turned her gaze on Remus.

"Remus?" her tone had changed to a more serious reflection and James wondered how long she'd treat Remus like he was a fragile doll.

Remus glanced up from the morning paper, "Yeah?"

Lily shrugged against her hold on Sirius, "Good morning."

There was a twinkle in Remus' eyes as she lifted his cup towards her, "Morning."

"Fall in the mud, Black? You seem to be covered in it." Coeur laughed as he pushed past Mary, causing the lighthearted girl to fall into Lily's leaning frame, pushing Sirius almost into his own food.

Coeur laughed cruelly again and James saw Lily's lip tremble angrily as she glared defensively at Coeur.

Everyone surrounding the group had gone silent. James put a hand on Mary's shoulder and sat her down when he saw her eyes fill with liquid. Sirius protectively pulled Lily into the seat between him and James, raising a rude gesture in Coeur's retreating form.

"Eat chicken shite, Coeur." Peter snapped at Coeur, who turned his beady eyes on Peter.

Peter slunk back a bit at the glare but his back remained straight and proud. James laughed loudly at Peter's joke and high fived the boy with exuberance.

"Nice one, Pete." James continued laughing; throwing am arm around Lily's shoulders and whispering into her ear, "wait until you see what we did."

Lily turned to face him in her chair, looking mortified, "What did you do, James."

"Watch." James grinned, pointing over to the Slytherin table.

James glanced up at the Slytherin table and noted that Coeur had sat perfectly in front of the boys, making their job a lot easier. With a half a nod, the boys took out their wands and one by one started waving them in the direction of the Slytherin table. Peter, who was best in charms, managed to get half the table with one swish of his wand.

That's when all Hell entered the Great Hall. Lily and Mary shot their heads up in confusion when they heard screams. In fact all of the Great Hall had stopped moving except for the Slytherin table.

Multi-coloured chickens were exploding from their egg encasings. James reveled in joy as he watched the glass in Coeur's hand explode and a great big pink chicken appeared in his hand. James hit Sirius and pointed quickly so Sirius didn't miss the magnificent look on Coeur's face. Coeur's befuddled face was twisted as the chicken took one look at the boy hold it in horror, and excreted a mixture of grey shite all over Coeur.

James and Sirius burst into laughter, high fiving over Lily's head.

Coeur had dropped the bird and when James looked back, James realized Sirius and he had been a bit loud in their celebration. Coeur looked like he was going to jump over the tale and massacre James. Instead of pretending to not notice, James made a giant grin cross his features and signaled Coeur's furious expression with a two-finger salute.

Chickens were now running rampant around the Slytherin table. First years were screaming as the chickens ate a bowl of bread and there was no clean spot left on the table. Severus Snape was struggling to salvage his homework at one end of the table while Demitra Jigs was trying to hit the birds with her wand in self-defense.

Sirius was laughing so hard now that tears were streaming from his eyes and Sirius wasn't the only one laughing. A lot of students were trying to catch the chickens and the Great Hall had turned into a chicken catching tournament. Students and chickens were sliding across the floor together like the floor had turned to ice.

It had to be the single greatest prank James and his mates had ever thrown.

"Peter told him—Peter told Coeur-" Lily whispered from James' left, her voice was soft, "_Oh my god_."

Sirius and James grinned sideways at her as she let her gaze wander from boy to boy. James loved the way her lips were forming a slight 'o' and the way her green eyes were sparking with puzzlement over the chickens.

"You." she determined, she let her eyes fall on grinning James in accusation, "You did this."

"Don't bother wasting your time lecturing me." James warned her, "I didn't have Peter steal 30 chickens to get a lecture form the girl we did it for."

She dropped her hands from her face and stared at him, "You did this for me?"

"The mates wouldn't let me throw Coeur off the Astronomy Tower." James explained sourly, "This seemed like the next best thing."

"Making chickens take over the Slytherin table?" Lily mused, but James saw a twinkle in her eye despite her doubtful look.

James winked and sent her his best smile, "Just wanted to remind everyone which house chickens like Coeur belonged in."

With one, final look of indignation, Lily let a smile break through her features and she laughed louder than he'd heard her laugh in weeks.

She rewarded him even more by throwing her arms around James, snuggling her face into his chest. James could feel her laughter vibrating through him and he suddenly felt incredibly warm and he wanted to keep her in that position for as long as possible, so he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Sirius shot him a knowing look and James glared at Sirius in warning over her head.

Eventually, Hagrid was called and the chickens were removed in a timely fashion. Gryffindor was docked thirty points by Professor McGonagall that night but the lost points were awarded to every house but Slytherin. It was worth it to James, since Lily Evans hadn't stopped hugging him since they'd left the Great Hall covered in green and blue chicken feathers after they'd helped to catch a few of them.

Coeur couldn't walk down the hallways without James and his mates purposely making chicken noises. In fact, all of Hogwarts had taken to bawking at Slytherin's as they passed. The popularity of the prank had reached the point to where it was well known which four boys were the culprits.

James and Lily were in the library finishing up their letters to the board of directors (James had to admit his letter wouldn't be half as good without Lily's help) when a timid third year Hufflepuff appeared and told James he was needed immediately in McGonagall's office. Lily, who had been warning James that he was going to get in trouble, raised an obnoxious eyebrow in his direction, her smirk pointed.

"Shove off, Evans." James snapped at her and she giggled.

"I told you McGonagall got wind it was you," She responded equally as playful, "I saw her eyeing you in Transfiguration."

"That's just because she was admiring my good looks."

Lily snorted and didn't answer because she turned and thanked the third year for coming out of her way to get James. James put his things into his bag and eyed Lily secretly as he stood up. She was wearing his favorite outfit of a flowery shirt that had a neck so deep it ought to have been against school rules because it made his palms sweat. Her red hair was down again, falling about her shoulders and letting the light hit it so that it glowed like a dying fire. Her green eyes were large against her pale face, as she tried her hardest to keep from beaming at him.

"Are you going to be a breakfast tomorrow?" he asked her, leaning over the table so they were eye to eye.

"Planning another chicken party?" she mused happily, staring up at him with a playful smile on her lips.

"Nah," he slung his bag over his shoulder, "I'm going home for break, remember?"

It seemed she had forgotten and her face fell from its playful expressions as she nodded somberly.

James hated when she didn't smile so he touched her under her chin and smiled, making her smile, "I wanted to make sure I said goodbye to you now if you weren't going to breakfast."

"I want to see you." She said quickly, eyes blinking.

Sirius had mentioned twice now, that James should just go for it, and ask her out. Lily was only encouraging the thought in James' mind too because she always said things that made him wonder if she was struggling with feelings stronger than friendship too.

"But I have rounds." She sighed sadly, like rounds were destroying her life, gazing up at him, "You're leaving first thing?"

James licked his lips, feeling his stomach roll when he saw how upset she was. It was enough to make him want to turn back time and tell his mum he couldn't come home for Easter. She had placed her quill down and her palms were resting in her lap as she stared up at him, clouding his judgments.

"Yeah," he muttered sadly, "Mum has a floo time reserved at half past seven sharp."

Silence, then she stood up and initiated the hug, squeezing her arms around his neck tightly and burying her face into his neck. Because she was so much shorter, James wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up lightly, squeezing her back.

"I'll miss you," she mumbled thickly into his neck.

James had to struggle to keep his voice level as he set her back on her tiptoes and whispered back, "You just keep Remus on his toes."

Lily laughed and kissed his cheek before pulling away entirely and eyeing him fiercely, "As long as you do the same to Sirius."

They stood there smiling like loons at each other until James forced himself to wave goodbye. She had her arms crossed, like she was hugging herself, as he walked away. James didn't know why this goodbye was so hard, considering he'd said goodbye to Peter without even blinking. Lily should've been the same, but she wasn't the same as Peter…she was turning into more than just his best mate.

She was turning into someone he wanted to be with all day and all night.

She was making his head spin.

Deciding that finally, he had to just _try_, he turned back. Lily was still standing there, and she became confused when he turned back. She backed up into the table they'd been sitting at, placing at hand on it to steady herself as he took a leap of faith and closed the distance between them.

Her lips were open slightly in surprise but she leaned into the kiss, despite her hands frozen at her sides. James pulled away quickly and he felt his stomach rolling like he'd done a thousand barrel rolls on the quidditch pitch. Her eyes popped open and James saw she was turning red again, he knew it wasn't just him.

"James." She whispered, looking chagrined, "I don't—"

"Just something for you to consider." He offered, trying hard to not pull her even closer, as his hand still rested on the small of her back.

"We shouldn't consider it at all." She warned, but her hand, which had previously rested on the desk, was holding the hand James had cupped against her cheek.

"I'll be back after Easter Sunday," James ignored the panic stricken look in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her again.

This time, her shoulders relaxed and she moved her lips slowly against his, like she was testing herself. James' head was reeling with the satisfaction that Lily, his friend Lily, was kissing him back and clearly liked him just as much as he liked her. In fact, her fingers had found their way to the nape of his neck, burying into his hair and making his lips form more permanently against hers.

All too soon, she stepped back, blushing and twirling her hair around her finger like she always did when she was nervous.

"You don't want to be late meeting Professor McGonagall."

He grinned fiendishly at her, placing a kiss fervently on her temple and winking, "I'll miss you too."

"We'll talk when you get back from Easter." She confirmed, but she offered him a smile that made him hopeful.

James practically flew down to McGonagall's office and was so ecstatic that he hardly noticed when Professor McGonagall admonished them. He hardly noticed when she gave them a weeks worth of detention. He didn't even see Sirius sending him confused looks from beside Remus.

After they were dismissed from McGongall's to do their first night of detention with Filch (they had to clean his office without magic) Sirius cornered James.

"Why do you look like you've won the house cup?" Sirius demanded as Filch assigned each boy a corner of the filthy office.

James grinned, "I kissed Lily."

Sirius dropped the broom he was holding.

"You what?" his grey eyes were flashing, "is she okay?"

"I like to think I'm a decent snog." James said sarcastically.

Sirius punched his arm as Filch separated them into opposite corners. James started scrubbing, his head still filled with the taste and feel of Lily Evans. Sirius had other plans besides scrubbing endlessly.

"Why did you snog her?" Sirius demanded.

"Scrub, Black." Filch threatened from the doorway where he was standing guard.

"I am scrubbing!" Sirius snapped at Filch, taking his brush to the floor before snapping at James, "When did you decide kissing Lily was the next greatest idea in protecting her from purists?"

"Now hold on a minute." James stopped scrubbing and turned so he could glare at Sirius, "You're the one who kept telling me to go for it."

"I didn't mean it!" Sirius barked a laugh.

"Would the pair of you shut up," Remus muttered from where he was scrubbing, "we can worry about this after our detention."

"No," Sirius argued, "We can worry about it now."

"Sirius is right." Peter piped up from his corner, "Coeur will take one look at you both and—"

James scoffed, but could see where Sirius and Peter were coming from.

"It's not even official." James placated, "I told her to think about it."

Sirius snorted sardonically, "James mate, if there's one thing I know about you and Lily—it's that the pair of you are already being noticed by those purists and together you'll be too noticeable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James countered, scrubbing at a particularly hard chicken stain.

"What Sirius is trying to say," Remus huffed from where he was scrubbing rather energetically, "is that you and Lily are amazing and we'll support you no matter what happens."

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Sirius snarled, "Shove off Remus and let me lecture James."

"Lecture me on what?"

"On the fact that Lily is the best thing that ever happened to us because she's changed all of us for the better," Sirius reminded James, "but I think you're forgetting the one person left in our life who hasn't been affected by her presence and who will be deeply affected if Lily and you take your relationship any farther than a few snogs in the moonlight."

"Who?" James asked, stopping his scrubbing and fixing his glasses so he could stare at Sirius.

"Your mother."

James had forgotten about his mother.

The next morning, James found himself wrapped up tightly in his mum's frail arms only seconds after stumbling out of the fireplace. James had only a second to see that every frame in their house was covered in a thick layer of smoke from the over tended fire and he mused she must have tried to do the fire herself again. And just a quickly as she grabbed on to him, she let go, and hit him with a rolling pin that she'd been holding.

"Mum!" James protested, holding his forehead in protest as Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace and James' mum wrapped her arms around Sirius similarly.

Sirius reached to hug James' mum back but before James could warn Sirius, the boy had taken as similar whack across the head. Sirius complained louder than James did and stared at their mum in disbelief.

"What was that for?" he whined, shaking his head so his hair flew in all directions.

"Chickens!" Mrs. Potter exploded with anger shaking from her every bony pore, "Chickens? In the Great Hall!"

Sirius and James exchanged a blameworthy look. Professor McGonagall had mentioned writing Mrs. Potter and clearly Professor McGonagall didn't waste any time.

"Come on mum," Sirius lamented melodramatically, "We were just messing ar—"

"No words from you are allowed Sirius," Mrs. Potter shook her rolling pin at Sirius who flinched back like a dog, "Especially not after they warned you that you could get _expelled_ if you set even another toe out of line."

James jumped in to rescue Sirius when he saw Sirius' face fall with shame at Mrs. Potter's harsh words, "Mum, it was harmless. We just wanted to prove a point."

"What point could you possibly want to prove by chickens?" Mrs. Potter waddled away, waving the rolling pin in the air dramatically.

James and Sirius exchanged another look before following the old woman over to the counter and sinks where she and a house elf were busy making food. Dishes were piled up in the sink and Sirius and James—knowing the drill—quickly started cleaning them by hand. James' mum sat back down at the table she had likely been waiting for them at, a cup of tea steaming in an old teacup littered with an outdated flowery print.

"It was a joke," James answered, scrubbing old food off one plate that bore the same flowery print as the teacup.

"Hilarious too," Sirius commented from where he was scraping food into the bin, "Mum you should've seen the look on my brother's face when the chicken appeared in his gravy."

Mrs. Potter sighed deeply and James aware that she sounded tired, "You forget that parents are informed of any misdoings and I feel like I get a letter every week about one or the both of you. I do not want a single letter more. Do you both understand?"

"I thought we'd been rather good, honestly." Sirius said as he scrubbed beside James, "I haven't even tortured Snape for a week or two."

"We've just been in the wrong places at the wrong times, mum." James tried to console his mother, "And the purists have been—"

"James Potter." James' mum put down her cup of tea in horror, "I told you to watch out for them! And now you tell me that they're the reason you keep getting into fights and people keep falling off broomsticks?"

James and Sirius exchanged a look, not having known Mrs. Potter had heard about Lily's mishap on the quidditch pitch. James had decided not to tell his mum about Lily; at least not until he had time to talk with Lily who he hadn't seen since their kissing in the library.

"Mum," James complained, "these idiots have just been listening to stupid propaganda and are trying to label me as a blood traitor."

"Nonsense. We can't be blood traitors if we stay out of the war." Mrs. Potter's face was stone cold, "Besides, our history dates back to ancient India. Everyone knows that Potter is one of the oldest and most respected wizard family in the world."

Sirius chuckled and said softly, loud enough so James could hear, "not for long."

James nudged Sirius so hard; the dishes fell back into the sink and splashed dishwater everywhere, soaking the boys so they jumped back. Mrs. Potter sighed again and waved her wand, instantly drying their robes. James and Sirius sent thank you smiles to the old woman who sulked like a five year old left out of playing quidditch.

"What aren't you boys telling me?" she narrowed her hazel eyes, "You know, I heard—"

"Mum," James moaned, falling into the chair across from his mother, "You need to stop listening to pointless gossip."

Sirius continued washing beside the house elf, uncharacteristically quiet for once. Mrs. Potter fixed her hair ornament properly before grilling her two boys for information again.

"Is this about Remus Lupin, again?" Mrs. Potter snapped, "I know you aren't still sulking that I wouldn't give you the motor bike for Easter, Sirius." Her eyes swiveled to James, "unless this has something to with your sudden interest in being Head Boy."

Both boys stared dutifully in opposite directions and Mrs. Potter looked even more suspicious.

"You boys are getting stranger and stranger." She finally gave up, clapping her hands and standing up.

She smoothing down Sirius' rumpled robes and ruffled James' hair lovingly.

"I've prepared a cake for your birthday, James."

The house elf rushed to follow Mrs. Potter, on order. Sirius waited until heard the door to the bedroom down the hall had shut and then he turned on James.

"Why won't you just tell her?" Sirius probed, "it's so easy."

"Easy for you." James derided.

"What could go wrong?" Sirius wiped down a dish with the edge of his robes then mimicked James' voice, "Merlin mum, funny thing is I met this girl and she's probably going to become my girlfriend."

"Also—" James added with diction, "She's muggleborn, so there goes any hope of any safety left for our family."

Sirius put the plate down in the sink and glared at James, "this is no joke. Lily fancies you. You fancy Lily. The pair of you getting together is bound to happen and wouldn't you rather your poor mum get a hint first? You know she gossips with all the other Hogwarts mothers. She's bound to hear about her son the blood traitor eventually."

"Did you come for Easter to lecture me the entire time?"

"Yes." Sirius said truthfully before pausing and adding, "Also, I've missed your mums cooking."

James sighed and glanced out the window to see the small quidditch pitch in the back. It was a makeshift pitch James had set up after his mum had moved back into her family house when his dad died. At the cottage by the shore, James had once had miles of beach to practice.

"I'm going to go play some quidditch." James announced, standing up and shaking his shoulders, "Spring training, you know?"

"Yeah, I'd hate for anything more important to be going on than quidditch." Sirius swore softly, "Spring training my arse. You just don't want to argue with me anymore."

James could feel Sirius' eyes bore into the back of his head as he walked out without answering.

Later that night, after spending two hours just floating in the middle of the pitch and dinner with the family, James was sitting in his bed staring at the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of his mum's side of the family, over six hundred years of history pouring off the wall. James didn't know half the faces on the wall but he recognized the portrait of his parents and they were smiling and waving at him besides a painting of James' great-great uncle.

James knew his mum was worried about him; every move he made was on a giant chess set. James was supposed to graduate with an offer to fly in major league quidditch, settle down, and find a nice girl to carry on the Potter name. It was the plan he had settled for himself since he was a kid—and now those plans were changing.

James bit his lip and fell back into his pillows, coughing a bit.

There was a knock on his closed door.

"Come in." he announced, expecting Sirius.

Instead a body settled at his side and James' mum's hands caressed his face softly. James opened an eye and saw his mum's concerned face leaning over his. Her tan face was ceased with worry lines.

"What's going on at Hogwarts?" His mum whispered, running her fingers through James' hair, like she used to do when he was a kid and ill or scared.

James stared up at his mum with pursed lips and she sighed, lifting her hand from his hair and settling it into her lap. James knew he had to tell her and that Sirius was right.

"Don't freak out." He whispered.

She turned her hazel eyes onto his quickly, the panic evident in her face. James couldn't help but smile at her concern because she was such a mother. James sat up and grabbed his mum's hand, smoothing his face out. He didn't know how to start and he didn't know where he should end.

"You and dad told me you wouldn't arrange me a marriage." He started, feeling his mum go rigid, "And I'm so grateful for the both of you raising me under the ideals that a man should have free will—"

James' mum tore her fingers from his grasp and covered her half open lips in shock as James came clean.

"You met a girl." His mum whispered, half excitedly and half in horror.

"On the contrary, " James joked spiritlessly, "I've known this girl _almost_ my entire life."

His mother scoffed, "If it's the absolute bore of a girl Lori, whose mum works in the Ministry, dear, I'm afraid we're—"

"Her name is Lily." James cut his mother off.

James' mother paused, her lips forming Lily's name, inaudibly. His mum worked around the name, like she'd heard it before.

"Lily." She was confused, "is she the bubbly blonde in quidditch? I've heard her name before—at a quidditch match." James' mum wrapped her hands into her robes, "Is she on your team—who is she?"

James fixed his glasses quickly and jumped on the silence to fill his mum in.

"She is at the quidditch matches."

"The blonde one you've brought home a few times?"

"No that's Anna Faith, my seeker." James grinned because he mum was so set on Anna, "Lily Evans is the quidditch commentator."

"Evans?" his mum paused at the last name, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"It wouldn't," James swallowed and bucked up his courage, "She's muggleborn."

"I see."

He couldn't read her face.

"Are you two serious?" she asked calmly.

"They're gonna get married." Sirius entered the room from where he'd been hiding in the doorway.

"Gee Sirius, come right on in." James snapped sarcastically as the aforementioned man fell into the bed beside his mum and brother.

Mrs. Potter blew out the air she'd been holding, "How serious is it, really?" she held a steady face, like she was making a plan.

James shrugged, unable to look at anything that wasn't the wall, "it's not official or anything…"

"Well that's worse." His mum smacked the back of his head, forcing James to look at her in surprise, "That allows rumors to start and fester, like a snake wound. Your association with her is enough for this new dark wizard to get a hint that the Potter's aren't going to join his political game."

Sirius licked his lips, "D you think his association with me is worse than his association with her?" he lifted his cool grey eyes to his family, "I don't want to—"

"Hush," Mrs. Potter put a hand on both her sons heads with care, "The Potter's have survived more than one political uproar. We will survive again."

"I'm not exactly a Potter." Sirius muttered uncomfortably.

"You are as much as I am." James said fiercely, glaring at Sirius.

Mrs. Potter confirmed James' loyalty with a firm head nod, "James is right Sirius, you have nothing to worry about. I still get a lovely card from your mum every Christmas."

"Yeah," Sirius snorted, "Don't you mean howler."

James' mum puckered her lips and hummed noncommittally, "Well, she never was a kind woman." When neither of the boys laughed she drew them bone up in a short-lived hug, "when do I get to meet her?"

James eyed his mum suspiciously, "Lily?"

"I don't get to meet an important person in my sons life?"

"She's not _that_ important." James mumbled tactlessly.

Sirius saw right through James' embarrassment, "She'll be at the last quidditch match, mum."

Mrs. Potter smirked and resembled her son so much more in those few seconds, "Well then," she said, straightening the glasses on James' face as he looked down at his bed sheets in embarrassment, "I had better find my best robes."

"It's a quidditch match." James said lamely.

Mrs. Potter winked at Sirius; "I want to look my best when I meet my future daughter in law."

Sirius burst into laughter and fell back into James' pillows, his body hysterically shaking. James remained impassive and ignored them both.

**Next time:**

_Spring Training (Part 2)_

He dropped his pompous act and dropped his fork, only so that he could run his fingers through her hair and smile widely at her. The effect was ruined by his mouthful of food. She frowned.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm starving." James contradicted, "I haven't eaten anything since I got back from Easter."

"It's been a week." Lily said doubtfully.

"If you haven't noticed," James stuffed a whole boiled egg into his mouth, "I've been at the quidditch pitch from dawn until dusk." And then he smirked and nudged her, "But I know you _have_ noticed my absence by the way you've been staring longingly at me in classes."

She threw a bit of bacon crisp at his face, hitting him squarely on his jaw.

* * *

**You might have noticed that I had to split** _Spring Training_ **into two chapters because the original chapter was fairly long and when I edited for story flow it got longer…SoooooOOoo technically you all are getting an extra chapter! Yay! Followed by the last chapter of course,** _Post Quidditch Depression._

_****Disclaimer: no chickens were harmed in the making of this chapter. _

_***Although, I did have an omelet for breakfast_


	12. Spring Training (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I had less time to edit this chapter, mistakes are probably there. Enjoy my loves! One more chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Spring Training (Part 2)**

_April: Lily's sixth year_

"If I hear old Sluggy say 'pick up the pace' one more time," Anna huffed not too far away from Lily, her hands buried deep in the mud, "I will sacrifice someone here to end the insanity."

"Sacrifice me." Lily moaned back, her nails digging back into the mug she was covered from head to toe in.

Lily had been looking forward to taking a break during Easter holidays, the only problem was that Slughorn had other plans when she'd stayed behind and he caught her at breakfast with Anna the first day into break. Slughorn had put her to work by having her help gather herbs to restock the potions cabinets.

"Pick up the pace ladies!" Slughorn called happy to them from where he was speaking to Severus Snape over a collection of red fungi. Lily and Anna sent each other a look of annoyance.

Today was the day James was set to return with Sirius and instead of waiting for James in the common room with Remus and Peter, Lily was knee deep in mud by the Great Lake collecting a variety of plants. It would've been fine and she would've been okay with it if Severus Snape had also not been a part of the last few days of torture. Seeing his face her entire break hadn't made it a decent one as seeing him often brought up unpleasant feeling sin her stomach and anger she thought she'd worked over.

Even now as Lily worked on the south side of the banks by digging her fingernails into the dirt feeling for buds of a special plant, she could feel his cool black eyes set on her from the spot where he was measuring the plants pulled. He had tried talking to Lily more than once but he seemed unable to pass anything more than an awkward hello that she returned coldly, if only because she was raised to always acknowledge someone if they greeted you. Honestly, if Anna hadn't also been subject to the collection party, Lily might've told Slughorn she was sick and couldn't help anymore after the first long day.

Lily mused that she probably should've said no anyways, as she was as miserable as she guessed she'd be but Slughorn practically begged her to help because she had a particular good eye for ripe blood-weed. In fact, at the very moment, Slughorn was announcing cheerfully that if they waited for the sunset the blood-weed would bloom red.

Lily's shoulder dropped sadly when she heard that Slughorn wanted the blood-weed bloom and not the bulbs. She had imagined she'd get to the castle to shower and see James before curfew.

"Sunset!" Anna commented theatrically from her spot not too far away where she was digging up clam shells and tossing them aside, "Why, James will be back way before then, Lily can't wait that long!"

Lily scowled at Anna and the blond laughed, chucking one of the misplaced shells at her lightly. Lily resisted the urge to groan because she'd rather be dead than admit to herself that Anna was right. Anna continued to make vague comments about how Lily had to go snog her boyfriend in a broomshed, that seeming to be the only thing that kept her in a good mood. Lily threatened to drown her in the lake when she said it close enough for Snape and Slughorn to hear.

Lily stuck around the gathering, way past sunset, to help gather the prickly blood-weeds that were used in many sleeping drafts. By the end of the night, Anna's playful mood had once again returned similar to Lily's frustration. They compared bloody fingers from collecting the blood weed as they followed Slughorn and other members of the collecting party back to the brightly lit castle. Eric Marc was passing around a slave for their hands.

He skipped over Lily and Anna when he was passing it back along the line of bleeding students, not even glancing at the pair.

"You skipped us Marc." Lily declared dejectedly as the small holes in her hand burned from the blood week thorns.

Eric, a gorgeous Ravenclaw not known for his brazen attitude, disregarded Lily's protest. Lily made a disgusted noise and glanced at Anna who had narrowed her eyes at the back of Marc's head.

"He's just being a prick, Lily, because we're going to whoop his arse in quidditch." Anna said loud enough for all the Ravenclaw's in the group to scowl at them both rather hostilely.

Anna and Lily only beamed back at their Quidditch foes with mocking grins. Lily loved having Anna as a friend because she didn't put up with anything and Lily could appreciate her brass and boldness.

"Here"

Someone tapped Lily's shoulder and she bristled at the voice. She didn't know if she should turn and take what was sure to be the salve, or keep her pride and ignore him. She swallowed and glanced at Anna in panic. Anna did turn, and out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Anna's face contort into a very protective and stern look. Lily cleared her throat and turned as well, letting her eyes fall onto Severus who looked pallid as he held out the small bottle of cream to Lily. His eyes didn't once flicker to Anna.

"No, thank you." Lily spoke lucidly and formally.

"You'll keep bleeding." He alleged disdainfully.

"Why are you worried?" Lily grabbed Anna's arm and turned them both away from him, "My blood never mattered to you before."

As they walked away, blood crusted on their fingers, Anna hissed in her ear, "Good for you!"

Lily smiled bleakly at Anna and they were both forced to wait until the cream had made it's way back around to Slughorn. Slughorn dismissed each student after they had given him a handshake or a hug. Lily and Anna hung back until they were the last students in the entranceway. Slughorn turned his eyes upon them and smiled gallantly.

"My two prettiest girls!" he announced like a proud father, opening his arms to the sacks of blood weed in front of him, "Look how much we got tonight! Enough to last another year!"

"I hope our fingers were worth it." Anna hung up her hands for Slughorn to see the dried and crusted blood for himself.

A crease formed between his eyebrows and he reached inside his robes for the salve that they'd been deprived of, "Did no one give you this?" he asked as he gave some to both Lily and Anna, "I told Eric to make sure everyone received some."

"Eric must have forgotten about us." Lily replied as she rubbed the smooth cream into her palms.

The smooth cream magically healed her hand in moments. The blood dissolved on contact and Lily's hands fleetingly smelled like spearmint. Anna gave a sigh of relief when her hands healed and Lily smiled as Anna's fingers went right for her hair. Sometimes Anna reminded hr of a girl James.

Slughorn nodded with approval when he saw their hands were clean again.

"Do you ladies fancy helping me carrying these bags back to my study?"

Lily and Anna exchanged another look. Of course they didn't want to spend another moment wasted around plants but neither of them could say no flat-out to Slughorn.

Without even taking their answers, Slughorn handed each of them one of the large parcels of herbs happily chatting away now about how he'd share some of the new wine he'd gotten from Paris from an old student once they finished sorting the herbs. The girls followed behind Slughorn, side-by-side.

"I don't understand how you and I always get roped into community service." Anna mumbled grumpily from beside Lily.

"We're too nice." Lily replied back softly so that Slughorn couldn't hear over his happy humming.

"You're too nice." Anna corrected, "If you hadn't been in Slug Club as long as me, I'd have left Sluggy in the dust last year."

Lily smiled her thanks to Anna who had long been threatening to quit Slug Club. Anna had only stayed because Lily had needed a friend after Severus Snape no longer associated with her when it was inconvenient for him. Anna had proved to be a better friend than Snape many times and tonight was no exception as they quickly sorted through herbs and got away from Sluggy without being too past curfew.

Lily was practically jumping out of her skin as the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room; she was so excited to see James and Sirius.

"Breathe." Anna teased, but she clearly loved Lily's agitation because she was beaming, "James is probably just as excited to see you."

Lily tried peering into the common room around Anna's slim frame as they walked through the portrait hole, "Yeah," she agreed with Anna, "I guess."

Anna snorted and wrapped her arm in Lily's as they entered the dimly lit common room, like she didn't believe Lily's halfhearted agreement. Lily ignored Anna's mirth because her eyes were too busy scoping the common room looking for the trademark messy black hair and spectacles. Instead Lori, her ex best mate, sending her a knowing look by the fireplace, greeted her.

"He's not here." She said with a warning in her voice.

Lily flushed red, "Who?" she asked Lori defensively, harshly.

Lori huffed and sent a look to the girl beside her. Lily recognized Shawn Jones by her trademark flawless skin and rough black hair. Jones was eyeing Lily with a pitying look. Lori looked back at Lily and shook her head.

"I've known you since first year Lily." Lori said, voice rising a bit dramatically, "Don't act coy." Lori jerked her head in Jones' direction, "Shawn saw you and James Potter in the Library."

"We know he's the one you're looking for." Jones agreed, "He came in looking for you earlier."

"So are you two together?" Lori asked with interest.

Lily went redder and Anna snapped, apparently sick of the two girls by the fireplace, "Where's James?"

"You've snogging him a couple of times as well Faith," Jones grinned nastily, "Do you and Lily just throw yourselves at him?"

"We're mates." Lily threatened darkly, eyes hazing over angrily and resisting the urge to smack Jones who had enver once been this nasty to her, "What's your problem?"

"I'm _implying_ more than mates." Jones turned judging eyes on Lily who drew up her shoulders defensively.

"What's it to you." Lily hissed, stepping closer to the girls so as to not cause a scene by shouting.

Jones looked just as defensive, "I count James Potter as a friend too," she replied coolly, "and I think it's rather selfish of you to put him in a position where he is putting his safety on the line by being seen with you."

"Being seen with me?" Lily laughed in disbelief, "He's my best friend!"

"He's ruining his name." Lori counter replied fiercely, "We aren't supposed to talk to people like you."

"Well then save your breath." Lily snapped, "Because James isn't like you," she turned her eyes upon Jones, "Or you."

Jones argued back, "His family is already under scrutiny for helping Sirius Black after his family kicked him out."

"Sirius wasn't kicked out," Lily snarled, fingers forming a fist and Anna grabbed her arm with warning, "He ran away because they were cruel and didn't love him the way he was. James Potter loves everyone the way they are. He doesn't expect any of us to change. Not me. Not Sirius. Not _anyone_."

And with one last huff, Lily turned away from the girls and raced up the boys' staircase where she hoped desperately she'd find the man in question. Anna called after her but didn't chase her because Lily heard soon Anna's loud voice start shouting obscenities at Lori and Shawn. Silently, Lily cheered her on. Lily made it to the sixth year boy dormitory and opened the door, frantically looking for her boys, her four wonderful and perfect boys.

David Hood looked up from his bed where he sat with his friend Rupert Swift. The pair seemed shocked to see her standing there panting and probably looking panicked.

"Evans." David looked intrigued and he had a slight grin on his face.

"Where's—" she didn't even have to finish that sentence.

"They're finishing up their detentions for the chicken stunt the rest of the week." David grinned, "Bloody brilliant prank but I hear they're stuck cleaning the Filch's office until it sparkles."

"Oh." Lily sighed and saw that James' trunk was on top of his bed, not even unpacked.

It seemed like the boys had returned only to leave. Disappointed she awkwardly waved goodbye to David and Rupert, closing the door behind her and leaning on it, closing her eyes. She missed them all, even Remus and Peter, and she'd spent all break with them. All Lily wanted was a hug from Sirius and a smile from James, one of his special smiles.

It seemed all she was getting tonight was a lot of crap from purists.

The next morning she wasn't rewarded with a sighting of her beloved boys either. Instead she was greeted in the Great Hall by many sour looking faces. Everyone had open Daily Prophets resting on the large wooden breakfast tables. Lily saw a few students crying, most of them were muggleborn. Lily saw two twin Hufflepuffs holding each other at the Hufflepuff table. As she sat down next to a first year she asked what was going on under her breath.

"The Wizengamot voted this morning after pressure form the school governors," the first year whispered, shoving the paper at Lily with drizzling eyes.

Lily took the paper and spread it out on the table, seeing the headline.

_Muggle-Born Registration Opening September 1st_

_Arnaldo Postich Reports-The Ministry of Magic has announced a new plan in order to more efficiently keep track of non-magical born witches and wizards. In order to better protect and serve the magical folk, muggleborns are encouraged to send in a registry form that will be mailed to them the day they turn 17. Those witches and wizards who are already 17 should expect a letter in the mail no later than July. The registry, which was planned by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Brian Buck and school Governor David Couer, is set to start in September of this year as a way to—_

Lily stopped reading and sat back from the table in astonishment, feeling like she might cry. This was the biggest step the Ministry had taken towards a muggle-born control law. It had been something that had been threatened since Lily's third year and Lily never thought it would actually happen. The fact that Couer's own family was helping spearhead the program made Lily sick to her stomach and she couldn't resist looking over at the Slytherin table. Couer was talking to his mates, looking like he'd won the lottery.

Lily had a strange feeling that they weren't making a registry; they were making a hit list. Lily, unable to process anything else around her, stuck her head in her hands and struggled to try and figure if she should write her father. She had only mentioned to him once about the prejudice in the world against her upbringing but she'd never imagined she'd have to tell him that it was threatening their very existence.

"Lily?"

Lily shot up her head to the sound of a recognizable voice and saw it was Remus, looking concerned. He looked like he had just gotten out of bed and had circles under his eyes but Lily didn't waste time asking him how he was.

"Remus!" Lily reached up to him, miserably pulling him in for a long hug.

Awkwardly, Remus sat down while she continued hugging him and Lily felt him look over her shoulder at the newspaper. There were a few moments of silence and then Remus hugged her tighter. Lily bit her lip and buried her head into the werewolf's shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's the purists like the Couer's." Lily whispered, "They're ruining everything!"

"It's going to be okay." Remus patted her on the back soothingly, "It's just a registry. I had to do one—you know—when I—anyways," Remus smoothed her hair with his hand, "Don't panic. If it's anything like the registry for magical creatures, the Ministry isn't allowed to share that information."

Lily felt her chest tightening, "Why am I being treated like, like-" she couldn't finished her sentence, because she was wrapped up in the arms of the one person in Hogwarts who understood how she felt.

Remus sighed, "I wish the world was more accepting too."

In classes, the registry was all anyone could talk about. Lily felt eyes stare at her as she sat down in class with her friend Mary, who was also a muggleborn. Anna gave Lily a hug when they passed in the hallways. Lily and Dorcas Meadows shared a sorrowful look when they ran into each other at lunch. Lily searched for James, who had been at quidditch practice at breakfast according to Remus, but James didn't come to charms either. Mary and Lily went to Transfiguration and Lily searched for James in his usual seat, but it was empty.

"Where are they?" Lily murmured to Mary who knew that Lily had been searching for her mates all day.

Mary shrugged and the pair sat in the front of the Transfiguration classroom. Lori purposely got up from the table in front of Lily and Mary to go sit alone at a table by the chalkboard. Professor McGonagall appeared from her office in the back of the room and Lily imagined she saw McGonagall rest her eyes sympathetically on Lily and Mary more than once as she announced to the class to get out their books. The door on the side of the classroom opened and Lily turned her eyes as she opened her books to see who was coming to class late, she was rewarded with the sight of James and his mates stumbling in looking quite pleased with themselves.

Lily sat up straighter, expecting Sirius and James to search her out but they sat far in the back, quickly getting out their books as McGonagall sent them a stern look.

"Please consider being on time, next class." Professor McGonagall announced to the four boys who grinned their acknowledgment.

Lily craned her neck, staring at them. Remus spotted her staring first and he nudged James who looked right up and in her direction. She couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips at the sight of him, despite the sadness in the air. James' expression, which had been slightly comical, turned soft and he replied to her smile with one of his own. She felt her stomach lurch and she resisted the urge to get up out of her seat in the middle of lecture to go sit with him.

The lecture seemed to last decades and Lily kept glancing back to James, who was busy copying down the notes. Lily hadn't even dotted the date at the top of her parchment. Beside James, Sirius was reading what looked to be the Daily Prophet and Lily met his concerned eyes more than once. As soon as the bell rang Lily jumped out of her chair, expecting James to already be headed her way. Instead she was greeted by Sirius who came to the front of the classroom where she and Mary sat. James had disappeared, as did Remus and Peter. Mary waved goodbye to Lily, following the crowd out of the doors.

"Where'd James go?" Lily asked as Sirius reached out to hug her.

"He has a meeting with Professor Dumbledore about the chicken incident." Sirius replied, hugging her tightly, "He took the blame for it."

"What?" Lily pulled back and stared at Sirius, "He took _all_ the blame?"

Sirius grinned, "Yah, some shite about needing to grow up and own up to his mistakes?"

"James, growing up?" Lily asked dubiously.

Sirius laughed and hugged her tighter, "I dunno, he was telling me and I lost interest."

Lily sighed but kept her arms thrown around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as the classroom became empty save for Professor McGonagall who was looking over notes on her desk.

"I've missed you." She told Sirius sincerely before letting go of him completely, "How was your holiday?"

Sirius took Lily's elbow with his hand and started guiding the pair of them out of the classroom, "Fine," he revealed, "I went and looked at some motor bikes with mum and we celebrated James' birthday."

"You're still on getting a bike?" Lily asked with exasperation, "You don't even know how to drive."

Sirius poked her playfully in the side; "I also went to a muggle library and got books on driving, thank you very much." He looked at her pointedly, "I don't half arse anything Evans. You ought to know that by now."

"I should." Lily agreed, "You _are_ the one who helped James set thirty chicken loose in the Great Hall."

Sirius slung his arm around her as they walked, earning looks from some students that included Lori and Shawn. Lily ignored their stares and pointedly stared back, daring them to say something.

"How was your vacation?" Sirius asked, "Anna mentioned something about Slughorn?"

"When did you talk to Anna?" Lily inquired, puzzled.

"This morning at quidditch practice." Sirius responded, "I went to take James some breakfast because he didn't have time to eat."

"Quidditch practice?" Lily became alarmed, "_Morning_ quidditch practice?"

It was one thing to have his team practicing most afternoons, but mornings too? James was insane sometimes.

Sirius looked quite peeved, "Yeah, our brilliant Captain decided that the Gryffindor quidditch team was going to practice mornings _and_ evenings if he could get the pitch time."

"That's insane."

"It's spring training." Sirius grinned, "James is determined to win the cup this year and Gryffindor is down points since the whole chicken fiasco."

Lily groaned, "How many points did Gryffindor end up losing?"

Sirius grinned half heartedly, "Well, Gryffindor has to beat Ravenclaw by 150 points to win the cup."

"Brill," Lily muttered sarcastically, "Ravenclaw probably thinks they've got a chance now. I wonder how the bets are doing."

"That doesn't sound like the Lily Evans that I know," Sirius glanced at her knowingly, "Normally she'd scoff and say Ravenclaw didn't stand a chance anyways."

"yeah well," Lily muttered darkly, "It's been a wonderful morning full of muggleborn hating purists."

"Listen," Sirius stopped them both, in the middle of the hall none-the-less, "Remus said you were freaking about this whole registry thing but don't worry."

"How can I not worry?" Lily asked Sirius irately, "It'll have all my information, my address and everything about my family...it's not for my protection or theirs."

"Of course it's not." Sirius scoffed, "Do you think the Ministry makes werewolves register so they can 'protect' them? No. It's to keep track to them and make sure they aren't causing problems."

"The only reason they're going to try and make muggle borns register is to hand our names over to You-Know-Who on a silver platter." Lily said angrily, "And I would prefer that wizard to go the rest of his life without knowing who I am."

Sirius frowned and ruffled her hair like she was a kid, "Evans," he said with a awkward laugh, "If you plan on having anything to do with James more than friendship…they're going to have your name written in their books anyways."

"Why does every keep saying that?" Lily stomped her foot.

"What?" Sirius put his hands into his pockets and observed her kindly.

"That James and I will be making some sort of statement if we become something more than friends." Lily pulled on a strand of her red hair and twirled it angrily.

Sirius arched his eyebrow, "Isn't it obvious." At Lily's blank stare he sighed, "sometimes I forget you don't know much about James' family—"

"The Potters." Lily snapped irritably, "Old wizarding family, been around for centuries. I get that."

"James is the last in the line." Sirius explained and Lily's stern face faltered in surprise, "That's right Evans," Sirius grinned, "If the old wizard families hear that eligible pure blood bachelor James Potter once again picked wrong in the game of life—you're going to find yourself right in the middle of You-Know-Who's morning announcements at the breakfast table."

"What do you mean… choose wrong _again_?" Lily furrowed her brow, "What else has he done to make them angry?"

Sirius pointed at himself, "Pubic enemy number one."

"You?" Lily asked in misunderstanding, "Because of your family?"

"I'm a runaway with no gold, no family, and a lack of respect for the old ways of burning muggles alive for fun." Sirius grinned prettily at her and tapped her nose; "I'm a blood traitor Evans and James shouldn't associate with me if he had half a brain." Sirius grinned, "Luckily he doesn't."

Lily considered Sirius doubtfully, "burning muggles for fun?" she took his arm and they began walking together again, "I'm pretty sure the muggle burned the witches at the stake."

"I dunno, my dear old dad spent most of his prime torturing muggles." Sirius answered softly, "I come from a long line of mad wizards."

"And James?" Lily whispered of the Quidditch Captain, "What does he have a long line in?"

Sirius smiled, "James comes from a long line of prominent wizards." He started steering their bodies towards the staircases, "His family had heald a position of power for as long as anyone can remember but his family is kind and has never been unfair to what most deem as lower-class. James is no exception. He will stand by his beliefs, no matter what." Sirius squeezed her elbow in comfort.

Lily hummed in agreement and wrapped her arms around him yet again as they walked to give him a quick hug. Sirius was right, of course. Lily was still treating everything like she was still a child but she wasn't and all of her choices were being watched by her peers and people she hadn't even met yet. Every move she made was guarded because of her background but that's what they wanted from her. Lily needed to accept that she would rise past all the prejudice and she would do it by making choices that made her happy, treacherous or not.

"Just remember," Sirius hugged her back, "The purists want you to run, they won't expect you to fight."

She sighed, "I just wish the future was more certain. I wish our world wasn't like this."

"I know," he offered, "Come on, let's go to the courtyard, maybe James'll be there."

In the end, she kept only seeing James in passing. It wasn't like they weren't trying but it seemed that whenever Lily was free, James was busy and vis versa. By the end of the first week back Lily was tiring of trying to see him one on one. Lily had hardly seen Anna either, which greatly disheartened Lily who had gotten used to Anna being at her side all break. Quidditch was actually ruining her social life.

At one point she was coming back from rounds after midnight and found James alone finally, but he was passed out on the couch in his quiddich gear, snoring with a book in his hand. Resisting the urge to wake him up she got a blanket and covered him with it, smiling to herself when she saw he was reading the pages assigned for them in History of Magic the next day. She slipped him her quick notes on the chapter, thinking he could use them more than she could.

At one point he sat next to her in class but their smiles were all they could get out because the class was split into teams to practice patronus charms. James shot Lily a disappointed look as they were split apart based on last names. Lily, disgruntled, sat next to Sirius who looked bemused at their pairs failing efforts to spend time together.

Almost a week and a half later, Sunday morning was no different when she sat down at the Gryffindor table alone with her eggs and bacon. The Quidditch game was in one more week and Lily mused that if she could simply last that long than maybe she could get a word in edgewise with James who seemed to be on constant quidditch mode.

Then, almost as if out of thin air, the boy she'd been so desperate to see sat down right beside her. Instead of saying hello to Lily, despite her dropped fork and half gleeful expression, James Potter began pulling everything he could onto the plate in front of him. She sulked over the fact that food had just won over her apparent presence in his life.

"Hello."

"Miss me?" He asked as he shoved a waffle into his mouth.

A whole waffle.

Lily stared blankly at him, as she had rather been expecting a more dramatic reunion, like snogging in his dorm, for example.

"Did you just shove a whole waffle into your bloody mouth?" was all she could say to him.

He dropped his pompous act and dropped his utensils only so that he could run his fingers through her loose hair and smile broadly at her. The effect was ruined by his mouthful of food. She frowned.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm starving." James contradicted, swallowing with a grimace as the entire waffle left his mouth, "I haven't eaten anything since I got back from Easter."

"It's been two weeks." Lily said doubtfully.

"If you haven't noticed," James stuffed a whole boiled egg into his mouth and swallowing it after two bites, "I've been at the quidditch pitch from dawn until dusk." And then he smirked and nudged her, "But I know you have noticed my absence by the way you've been staring longingly at me in classes."

She threw a bit of bacon crisp at his face, hitting him squarely on his jaw.

"I have not." She argued, but she had, and he knew it.

James slowed down his eating and side eyed her, "Yeah, okay." But then he just grinned knowingly at her.

Lily refused to look at him and instead drank her pumpkin juice, pointedly staring at the third year studying in front of them. That's when James leaned over, wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a firm kiss on her cheek before pulling back and grinning stupidly at her.

"I've missed you." He finally said softly, hazel eyes smoldering.

It was like he could just crash through her walls with those eyes and she smiled softly in return, placing one of her hands on his arm, "I missed you too, James."

He leaned in, their noses almost touching, "What do you say we take breakfast to go?"

Not even waiting for her answer he grabbed a pastry and her hand, as if ready to take on the world. Lily couldn't help but laugh as he tugged her along, practically skipping, to a location only he knew. Students turned, mostly because James was stuffing the pastry into his mouth and Lily was laughing as bits of pastry hit the floor. Lily also noticed some unfriendly eyes in their direction. James pushed their way through the crowd of students heading for the Great Hall and eventually he and Lily were in the entrance hall where the marble stairs led to the castle doors that were wide open to the morning air.

James picked one of the steps halfway down the staircase so that when Lily sat down she couldn't see the entrance hall but her eyes could see through the doors to the outside where owls occasionally swooped past the frame. Breathing in deeply Lily could smell the spring air, laden with flower pollen and recent rain. She sighed contently and leaned against James' shoulder as he wiped his hands on his robes to clean them before throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"How's the team looking?" Lily asked as she watched the tops of the forest through the doorways.

James was playing with a piece of her hair, twirling it around his fingers like she often did whenever she was nervous, "Jones is obnoxious, Anna's slow on her dives, My beaters can't see right—the norm." then he chuckled and used his other hand to turn her face towards him, "We're going to win the cup."

"Of course we are." She agreed as if there were no other option and he grinned.

James nudged her foot with his so her eyes fluttered up to his face. It was like a chain reaction because as soon as her eyes met his, her cheeks flamed, her hands balled up into her lap, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Just like in the library he caught her off guard, because instead of kissing her, he drew her into a hug. Almost sighing with disappointment, she buried her face into his neck.

He could read her like a book.

"I'm sorry we haven't gotten to see each other." He spoke unhappily, "Between quidditch and detention I have hardly had time to breathe." He continued playing with her hair, "You've probably been having a pretty tough week." When she didn't respond he continued, "I asked McGonagall about the registry, just her opinion, and she thinks that the Minister of Magic will veto the vote."

Lily pulled back so she could look him in the eyes, "It's not going to end with the registry."

James brushed a hand across her cheek, "No," he agreed "Not if we continue the path we're on."

"James we hardly have time to see each other right now." She smiled apologetically, "And I know that's not your fault. But maybe we're not quite ready?" she asked him, voice half above a whisper.

James pressed his hand to her cheek and drew her in for a kiss, only breaking away because he clearly wanted to speak, "I'll take you out, soon. We'll do this properly."

"Properly?" Lily mused playfully, "Nothing's ever proper when it involves you."

"True." He pulled back to stretch, "But we'll go get ice cream or something, I promise to let you breathe every once in a while." He winked suggestively and she grinned back.

Just as she was brushing her hand along his jaw, someone interrupted their morning meeting.

"Potter."

Lily drew her hand back from his face and the pair of them turned to face their interrupter. Lily recognized him as James' beater, a burly boy whose face resembled a bear when he scowled. James sighed deeply and sent Lily an apologetic look.

"_What_ Travers?"

Travers glace between Lily and James following James' annoyed tone, "Er, I was in Potions."

"Bully for you." Lily muttered and James snorted, nudging her playfully.

"Anyways," Travers said loudly, "I heard Erica Thompson telling Sasha Katherine that her bloody boyfriend Eric Marc is trying to get our practice time moved right before the big game."

Lily, already bitter with Eric Marc for his stunt with the blood weed collection party, turned immediately sour. "Ravenclaw's Captain is trying to steal pitch time?" Lily exclaimed, hitting James who chuckled at the force, "Who the bloody hell tries to steal pitch time?" then she reasoned, "Though it doesn't surprise me, he's always been a prick."

James grinned enthusiastically at Travers, "Do you hear this woman—" he pointed to Lily, "She'd every blokes dream."

"That's all well and grand," Travers looked enraged that Lily seemed to be the only one concerned, "but as Captain you need to go argue with Professor Flitwick because he told Eric he was going to see what he could do."

"McGonagall would _never_ sign that off." James scoffed and Lily nodded vigorously in agreement.

"McGonagall wouldn't," Travers established, "But Hooch is our referee and her and Flitwick are best friends and—"

"Madame Hooch is best friends with Flitwick?" James asked flabbghasted.

Lily had to admit it was odd that the stern flacon-like Madame Hooch was friends with the old, frail, and soft spoken professor Flitwick but it was true. Lily had often found the pair together gossiping in the teacher's room when she was looking for the schedules for rounds.

"Travers is right." She hissed, "Hooch and Flitwick hang out all the time drinking brandy and gossiping like old broods! Hooch would definitely knock Gryffindor a day if Flitwick asked!"

"She wouldn't!" James was getting fired up now too, he looked at Lily incredulously, "She knows I reserved the pitch!"

"Would you just go bloody talk to Flitwick?" Travers exclaimed grabbing James' robes and tugging up, "I've been trying to find you since yesterday!"

"I've been a bit busy." James snapped, jumping up, leaving Lily feeling suddenly cold.

"Understatement of the century." Lily muttered putting her chin in her hands and pouting because once again, they were being separated.

"Ah, Lily. I'm sorry." James lamented, running his fingers through his hair because he was upset.

"No," she shook herself, knowing James would get even more upset if he knew exactly how crushed she was, "Quidditch is more important than our breakfast."

James kissed the top of her head swiftly, mumbling something about her being perfect.

"I'll see you in another week." Lily joked halfheartedly, "Perhaps after the match."

He smiled knowingly and ruffled her hair before sprinting up the stairs with Travers at his side exclaiming about how Ravenclaw's captain was less than a hippogriff's arse. Sighing, Lily leaned back against the stairs and pursed her lips. She didn't know how long she sat there but by the time she perked up the nerve to leave the steps, the sun was fully out and many students were passing her to go spend the afternoon by the lake.

The hallways were silent as Sundays were very slow at Hogwarts. Lily passed a few faces she knew but no one she wanted to hang out with. She spent her day on the couch by the fire pouring over books for her finals, expecting James to return eventually, but by dinner he was still gone. Lily spotted Remus and Sirius complaining as they came downstairs from their dorm room, looking tired like they'd just woken up.

Lily swung her legs off the couch and threw her book on the table before throwing herself at Sirius before he could pass the couch. She grabbed onto the edge of his shirt and yanked him back so that he was forced to stop and glare down at the person on the couch. When he realized it was Lily, a grin broke his face and he grabbed Remus' arm before Remus could continue to wherever he was going.

"Evans!" Sirius announced happily, jumping over the back of the couch and falling into a seat beside Lily

"What've you been up too today?" Remus asked, leaning against the back of the couch so that his head rested between Sirius and Lily.

Lily moaned and threw her head back so she could stare at Remus upside down, "Nothing." She moaned, "I thought James and I would spend the day together but he disappeared because of q—"

"Quidditch." Sirius finished her sentence while poking her in the side.

Lily pouted, "I mean yeah." She frowned deeply and wrinkled her nose at Sirius, "And I get it but this week was horrible and—" she mumbled incoherently but Remus and Sirius exchanged a look and Lily knew that they knew she really just wanted to be with James.

"The game is next week." Remus reminded her, "_We_ don't even see James."

"You can just spend time with us." Sirius grinned, throwing an arm around her, "we're basically James."

"Except we won't snog you." Remus ruffled her hair and she frowned deeper, "Sorry Evans."

"Thanks Remus." Lily muttered dryly and the boys laughed.

Sirius stood up and pulled Lily with him, "Come on," he announced, "Remus and I were going to grab some food. James'll probably meet us there. He was talking with McGonagall the last I heard."

"Fine." Lily sighed dramatically, allowing the boys to drag her from the common room.

Even though she was still moping about the lack of James, she enjoyed having Sirius and Remus at her side. Remus was explaining that they'd spent all day in the dorms playing exploding snap that ended after the sparks from the cards set fire to the beds. Sirius was reenacting how they managed to put out the curtains, his actions dramatic and crazy.

The Great Hall sounded mostly deserted as they neared its doors. Lily mused that it was rather early for dinner but her stomach grumbled loudly since she'd skipped lunch and breakfast had never been finished. She was thankful Remus and Sirius had decided to go early.

"Miss Evans."

Startled, Lily stopped, causing Remus to be yanked back. The werewolf winced at her tight grip and she let go with an apologetic grin before turning to face the voice from behind that sounded so genuinely warm and welcoming. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood smiling at her over his half moon glasses. Confused, mostly because she had only interacted with Dumbledore a record number of four times, Lily was unable to reply immediately.

"Headmaster," Remus stood up straighter, "How are you?"

Dumbledore turned his sparkling blue eyes upon Remus, "I'm wonderful as always Mr. Lupin," He turned back to Lily, "I was hoping I'd run into you, Miss Evans."

"Me?" Lily blinked rapidly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No," smoothing his silver beard he looked troubled for a moment, "But I would like to see you in my office later tonight? Perhaps in an hour after dinner?"

"Of course." Lily answered, exchanging a shrug with Sirius who immediately looked concerned.

"I would advice wearing your school robes." Dumbledore bowed lightly and walked around them and into the Great Hall.

Lily stared after him in utter bewilderment. Albus Dumbledore was inviting her to his office to talk and he had specifically instructed her to not wear her current outfit of muggle slacks and a blouse? Something was definitely not right. Sirius also looked concerned and he'd unknowingly stepped closer to her as they stood in the doorway to the Great Hall.

"Breathe." Remus reminded her.

Lily let go of a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding, "Why does he want to see me?"

"He's never met with you like this before has he?" Sirius asked.

Lily shook her head, "No."

She spent dinner fretting instead of eating so while she was changing into her school robes her stomach growled louder than before. Sirius had promised to walk with her to Dumbledore's office and he kept true to his word. He even brought along a piece of bread, knowing she hadn't eaten much at dinner. Lily ate it silently; glad to not have an excuse to talk. They made it to the Headmaster's office with minutes to spare. They stood in front of the two stone statues protecting the office door.

"I'll be right out here," Sirius promised with a half a smile, "I'm sure it's fine."

Lily nodded and took a brave step towards the door before climbing up a long spiral staircase. Lily walked into the dimly lit office and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Beside him was a man who wore fancy black Ministry robes and a wicked smile she didn't like. Biting her lip she almost felt like she should bow in front of the pair of powerful men.

"Sit, Miss Evans." The unnamed man spoke.

"Sir." She nodded and took a seat in front of them, folding her hands in her lap.

Dumbledore reached over to one side of the desk, picking up an envelope, "I don't wish to waste your Sunday night," he said calmly, eyeing her peculiarly, "so I will get right down to the reason I have asked you here." He held the paper over his desk and Lily took the thick envelope wonderingly, "This is the muggle born registration packet."

"Already?" Lily asked, "It wasn't even approved." She felt like she was sweating already.

"We have pre-packets for the ones who recently turned seventeen." The unnamed man spoke cruelly.

"Where are my manners," Dumbledore looked at the man with unhappy eyes, "Lily, his is Mr. Couer."

She was startled that he called her by her first name and didn't say anything because she was also processing that this man was Couer's father. He looked just a cruel and oblivious as his son. Dumbledore looked solemn.

"I received an owl from the school governors two days after vacation, requesting that I have my muggle born students fill out the registration ahead of time." Dumbledore explained slowly, "I told them I would wait, of course, to which they replied that they needed yours most importantly, for your Head Girl application."

"Oh." Lily took the envelope, holding it with the tips of her fingers like it was covered in itching powder, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled wonderfully and nodded to the man beside him, "There you go Coeur. As promised."

Lily wondered why Mr. Coeur was watching Dumbledore give her the registration packet. Did they know she wouldn't fill it out? Why did this man so desperately want her to fill it out? Why did Dumbledore looked so worried?

Lily turned her eyes to Coeur and managed to smile despite her distaste for him immediately, "Sir, head Girl is a position related to my school accomplishments, not my home accomplishments."

"I've heard a great deal about you." Coeur looked her up and down like he might be examining a racing broom for sale, "My son says you have quite the tongue."

She blushed fiercely, "Well," she said through clenched teeth, "Your son can be very opinionated."

Coeur chuckled darkly, "Yes," he agreed, "Just like your friend Mr. Potter."

She went red with anger, "Well, thank you for seeing me Headmaster," she looked at Dumbledore who was observing her kindly over his glasses, "Have a good night."

She glanced down at the registry and she flipped it to the second page and was surprised to see a little yellow note sticking to the part under where it wanted her to write her address. In curvy black ink someone wrote: _LIE_. Lily's hand slapped the front page back over and her eyes shot up to Dumbledore. He had a stern look on his face that told her not to peep a word.

She turned away, bowing her head, Dumbledore called after her.

"Oh, yes, Miss Evans?"

She looked back momentarily to see he was gazing intensely at her, "Do understand we are _not_ singling you out."

She tried to not let her voice crack, "G'night."

As soon as she was downstairs and away from Mr. Coeur's cold eyes the panic overcame her. Sirius was leaning against the opposite wall and as soon as he saw her, his face became ceased with worry.

"What?" he asked at her tragic gaze.

"_Look_!"

She shoved the registry into his hands and flipped to the page Dumbledore had wrote on, pointing at the word _LIE_. Sirius stared at it.

"Who wrote that?"

Lily explained everything that had occurred in Dumbledore's office. Once she was finished Sirius' face was pale and he'd closed the packet and held it carefully like it was going to burst into flames at any moment.

"Lily." He whispered, leaning closer to her and eyeing around them to make sure no one was listening in, "Don't you see? Dumbledore was forced to give this directly to you. He thinks your being tracked." Sirius leaned back against the wall again in shock, "They're tracking you."

She had to hold back a sob threatening to escape, "Why?"

Sirius shook his head an sat back up, pulling her into a comforting hug as Lily wished desperately that James was at her side.

Sirius was whispering urgently into her ear, "You are amazing. Top of the class, a shoe-in for Head Girl, and friends with James Potter. People are starting to realize they can't dismiss you."

"I don't know what to do." She whimpered, "Do you think Jam—'

"No!" Sirius said urgently, "No, Lily you _cannot_ tell James that they're tracking you. Don't."

"It's only fair" she argued, "He—"

Sirius cut her off, "James is not going to find out about this because you are going to do exactly what Dumbledore said to do and you are going to lie."

"I'm not going to pick some address, write it down, and have You-Know-Who go knocking down the door!" she shouted, eyes flashing.

Sirius shook his head, "Evans, they've been tracking me since I was 15. You want to know the reason I'm not dead yet for renouncing my family ways?" when she didn't answer he kept going, "It's because the Potter's protect me, purebloods can stick to other purebloods. As long as You-Know-Who thinks he can turn a family—he leaves them alone. It's when families make ties to muggles or muggle borns when he kills them."

"What does this have to do with me telling James?"

"The moment you tell James, he'll write his mum and tell her that you're under the Potter family protection and You-Know-Who will call up one of his Death Eaters to march straight to James' door and murder him."

"Don't say that." She had a hand clasped to her side and she felt like she was going to be sick, "I'm muggle born. I'm not important. Why do they want to track me?"

"You are important." Sirius argued, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him through her tear strained eyes, "James is also important and both of you need to do whatever Dumbledore tells you to do. That man had dealt with dark wizards his whole life. This is no different."

"I tell James everything." Lily argued back.

"It's true." Sirius replied harshly, "But you do not tell James Potter anything about this."

"And what about James and I as a couple?" Lily explored, "If they're tracking me because I look good on a piece of paper…what will they do to both our families if anyone finds out we're more than just friends?"

Sirius blinked, "We spoke to mum when we were home about you—and she's started to hint that the Potters are picking a side of pro-muggleborn but don't worry bout that. Worry about the fact that you do have to do this registry and you need to find an old address to write down so no one in your family gets hurt."

"What happens if they find out it's a fake?" Lily was fretting about everything and she still felt sick.

"They'll probably just send you another registry, while your at Hogwarts Dumbledore won't let anyone near you."

"Tell that to Couer." Lily wiped her eyes and hugged herself, thinking of the Couer's obvious distaste for her.

Sirius threw an arm around her; "I'll butcher him if he ever touches you again."

"I love you." She laughed through her tears, meaning very word.

"Come on, we should get back to the common room. Filch will give us both detention just because he still hates me for the whole chicken in the office thing."

Monday, seven days before the big game, Lily sat in transfiguration with Mary going over notes. Most students sat around, gossiping, and the bell was due to ring soon. Lily hadn't seen James since the breakfast date the morning before so she scanned the heads every once in a while to search for him. Just when she wondered if he was skipping, the entire Gryffindor quidditch team entered the room cheering, carrying a laughing James on their shoulders.

"Merlin, you'd think we won the cup already." McGonagall was clearly infuriated at the front of the classroom, "I'm about to start class, everyone calm down!"

Lily tried to catch James' eye but he was currently waving a piece of parchment in the air excitedly, looking ecstatic.

"What's he holding?" Mary asked Lily.

Lily shrugged and looked for Sirius, hoping for illumination. There were so many people in the classroom, Lily couldn't catch the eye of anyone she needed too.

"Professor McGonagall!" Anna spoke up excitedly from the front of the group, "James just got an owl at breakfast from Puddlemere United, and they've invited him to summer training camp!"

The room burst into applause and people started chanting James' name, making the Captain blush red with pride. Even though she knew it was James' dream to play professional quidditch, Lily couldn't control it when the sinking feeling started as she thought hopelessly that he'd be away a whole summer.

McGonagall was either unimpressed or was rather good at acting because she frowned shortly and pointed to the desks.

"I would like everyone to go to their current classes." She said sternly, "And I would like Mr. Potter to take his seat."

Slowly the Gryffindor team filed out leaving James and a few others to pile into chairs in the back of the classroom. Professor McGonagall started class and Lily glanced back to where James was sitting. He had clearly been staring at the back of her head because as soon as she turned their eyes met and he winked behind his frames.

She forced the biggest smile she could muster and mouthed "I'm proud of you." In his direction.

She wanted to melt in her chair with the warm look he gave her after, sending shivers up her spine.

Once free from the class Lily jumped out of her chair and waited in line as every single person congratulated an obviously elated James. Once she finally reached him Lily kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You need a quidditch commentator this summer to keep your head deflated while everyone goes on about how wonderful you are?" Lily teased, hanging on his arm as he beamed proudly.

"Ha ha," he pulled her in by her waist and kissed the top of her head, "You're hilarious."

She smiled and hugged him tightly, feeling whole again now that she was in his arms.

"Let's talk." He said pulling he twords the classroom door.

"We have Potions!" she argued, "I can't be late to potions!"

He just laughed because she sounded so unconcerned despite her protests and she was still hugging him so that they had to shuffle into the hallway. Lily followed him to an empty classroom two doors down from the transfiguration classroom. The room was cluttered with desks and chairs. James chose a table that had two chairs and whisked her to sit next to him.

"Professional Quidditch." She managed to break out once they'd sat, "Amazing, James."

"I can't believe it." He grinned excitedly, "Sirius almost killed me, he hugged me so hard. He and Pete went off to get firewhisky to celebrate tonight. Want to join us?"

"Ah," at her less than enthusiastic 'yes' James became concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No." she said truthfully, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He smiled, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I wish it was easier to spend time with you but between quidditch—"

"James." Lily quickly stopped him, "It's fine. It's not entirely your fault. I've have so many rounds and meetings—"

"Meetings?" James cut in confused, "Peter mentioned you went to Dumbledore office. What did he want."

"Talk about Head Girl positions." She lied quickly, hating the hurt look in his eyes because he knew it.

"It seems when we try really hard to be together—we get drawn further apart." He commented, "What if we just stop trying?"

"What do you mean?" Lily frowned, "I want to make this work James."

"I do too," he grinned and kicked her lightly under the table, "But we can't keep skipping classes and seeing each other for five minutes."

"True, not if we want the Head Boy and Girl positions." She agreed, "How'd scheduling pitch time against Ravenclaw's work out?"

"Fine," he avoided her gaze, "But I've got them all practicing afternoons now. Ravenclaw has the pitch in the morning."

"So we can have breakfast together."

"Er…"

"Er?"

"Morning's are the only times I have time to do my homework." he grinned apologetically, "I have to keep up my score or my mum will literally murder me in my sleep."

She laughed but was sad, looking at her hands, "No, it's fine," she said, "I've got rounds most afternoons this week and Mary would probably be upset if I didn't eat breakfast with her before class."

"How about after the final quidditch match?" James offered, "That's when we'll do this properly. I'll take you out and we'll make it official."

"You win that quidditch cup for Gryffindor and I will go out with you everyday for a year." She grinned, holding out her hand to him, "Now come on, we can't be late to class."

"Or we can just not go," he grinned devilishly, bringing a thoughtful hand to her face, pulling her in for another kiss.

She remained firm, "We have to set a good example."

"You'll be the end of me, Evans." He moaned, taking her hand and allowing her to pull him from their secluded classroom.

"Let's hope not." Lily muttered, just not loud enough for him to process it.

* * *

**Next time:** _Post Quidditch Depression_

"Good luck." She whispered, her green eyes shining with emotion.

"I've got all the luck in the world." He whispered back fondly because he knew Lily was better than any old quidditch cup, any day.


	13. Post Quidditch Depression

**Chapter 13: Post Quidditch Depression**

_May, James' Sixth Year, 1976_

"Hi."

James turned his head at the playful hello; the spring sun blazing down on him like it was the middle of summer. Carrying a cool glass of pumpkin juice in one hand and a chicken leg in the other, Lily Evans looked like a saint in the eyes of a starving James. Practice had been going on for hours and the springtime air was reminiscent of summer, not the start of spring. Above James, the sound of beater bats smacking bludger after bludger rang through the pitch like music.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked Lily warmly.

He opened his arms up so she could hug him. With a smile she gave him a half hug, holding the glass of pumpkin juice away from their bodies. He took a deep breathe of the smell of her freshly shampooed hair and relished in the feel of her cheek pressed against his chest. Lily seemed to be savoring the moment as well, taking longer to let go of him before passing him the juice and chicken.

With a half a moan, he bit into the juicy leg before swallowing it down with the entire cup of juice. Lily rolled her eyes at his eating habits, which she openly deplored.

"I figured you'd be hungry," she alleged as he put the cup by his feet so he could finish the last of the chicken, "Sirius said you skipped breakfast."

James closed his eyes as he chewed and nodded, gesturing to the quidditch pitch. Lily looked out with interest, her eyes taking in the only three other members of the team that remained. Anna waved from a broom high above where she was chucking bludgers at two beaters who were shouting distastefully at her. James had noticed the beaters had been sloppy with their hits all week so he'd forced them to stay behind an extra fifteen minutes. After they'd groaned and protested, he decided to keep them until he saw the sun hit the other side of the bleachers.

"If I had known you were out here too I would've brought you food!" Lily cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted at Anna.

The seeker waved Lily's apology off with a grin before chucking a bludger at the beater closest to James, hitting him in the head.

"They've been murdering each other." James explained at Lily occupied stare.

Lily raised her eyebrows, humor reflected in her green eyes, "I see that, Captain."

"I've told Anna she can throw as many bludgers at Hopkins as she wants." James positioned himself so he was shoulder to shoulder with Lily, "She's been aiming to kill for the past thiry minutes."

"And you think this is a good way to motivate your beaters?" Lily questioned.

He crossed him arms and shrugged, "Not really. I'm just making them stay longer because they pissed me off."

"You might want to call it quits before you lose your beaters tho—"

"Mr. Potter?"

James turned his head to side and Lily glanced around his shoulders, one of her hands still resting on his back. It took James a moment to recognize the visitor. Dressed head to toe in black robes with a Daily Prophet insignia, James acknowledged her as a woman called Felicia McGruff. She had done the article about him playing quidditch for Hogwarts that started all the recruiting. Puddlemere had mentioned the article in their offer letter to James. Lily obviously recognized McGruff as well because she looked confused and had her head tilted to the side. He stuck out his left hand to McGruff, happily encircling his other arm around Lily's waist to draw her into his side.

"Felicia McGruff." James said pleasantly as they shook hands, "How are you?"

"Well," she responded brightly, "I was just in the neighborhood, getting a quote from Dumbledore on my Muggle Rights article when I saw people on the pitch. Thought I'd come scout out the players."

"Muggle rights?" Lily piped up uncertainly, "I thought you wrote sports?"

McGruff let her eyes finally settle on the girl resting at James' side proudly, "Oh, I do. The Ministry's asked me to write a special piece on the muggle born rights movement. The Prophet's short on reporters."

"This is Lily," James smiled fondly down at Lily, who was nodding in agreement, "She's muggleborn and has a lot to say about the muggleborn restrictions."

Lily offered her greeting by way of a brilliant smile and McGruff looked perplexed.

"Have we met?"

"I'm the Quidditch Commentator," Lily responded patiently, "You wrote about me in the same article that you wrote about James' quidditch career here at Hogwarts."

"Ah," her eyes registered, "I've heard about you a lot recently."

Lily frowned, "Yeah?" her fingernails dug into James' back and he winced, placing one of his hands on top her hers.

He had a feeling that if McGruff was doing the muggleborn rights article and she'd spoken to Dumbledore—that Dumbledore had mentioned to McGruff about all the problems Lily had been having with purists. Mcgruff's eyes were focused on the fact that James was holding his protective stance over Lily, her eyes sliding over both their faces intelligently. James was unsure what side of the political game McGruff was on but with the topic in the air; suddenly McGruff seemed less appealing as a person.

"Congratulations on the Puddlemere offer." McGruff stated, almost like she was gauging James' behavior.

"Thank you." James replied coolly, "They're an amazing team and I look forward to learning more about the sport."

"He's a shoe in for Head Boy too." Lily bragged tenderly, causing James to acquire a spasm of appreciation for her in his heart, "Puddlemere will love someone like him, right?"

"Oh," McGruff smiled lightly, "Puddlemere looks at the talent and background of all their players quite extensively and James is certainly exactly what they like in a player due to his…involvement in the pureblood community."

James didn't like the implications that the only reason they asked him to come train was because of his accomplishments in school and that fact that he came from old wizard blood. Lily had caught the insinuation as well and her nails were probably going to leave an imprint for days in James' back. James had his jaw clenched and was trying very hard to not snap at McGruff to get off his pitch—even though it wasn't his pitch. He just treated it as such.

McGruff cleared her voice, "Well," she looked at James evenly, "While I've got your attention, understand that Puddlemere is sponsored by The Parkinson's."

James felt his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. At his side, Lily huffed exasperatedly at the name recognition. The Parkinson's were a pureblood family who sided with the purist extremists. The current Parkinson at Hogwarts was on the Slytherin quidditch team and a nasty bloke in general. McGruff was clearly using the name to install into James a sense of the problematic political game his was playing with the girl on his arm.

"Is that a threat?" James asked harshly, feeling the need to draw Lily even closer into his side.

McGruff flicked her blue eyes towards Lily again, "A suggestion."

She nodded her head slightly and wandered off the pitch, her eyes trained above to where James' beaters had stopped hitting balls long ago and Anna had drifted a bit lower, likely to eavesdrop. Once they realized that their presence and lack of playing was noticed, Anna chucked a ball at the head of James' smallest beater, hitting him squarely in the forehead.

"Pay attention." Anna snapped at the beater who gaped at Anna's hypocritical comment in despair.

"You three!" James shouted roughly, still worked up from McGruff, "Hit the showers!"

"Thank Merlin." Anna immediately dropped to the ground and flicked her blond hair as she passed James and Lily with a threatening glare, "I have a rash between my thighs from flying so long."

"Stop complaining." James shouted after her, "I haven't sat the normal way on a chair since third year."

The two beaters also grumbled past but James ignored them and turned Lily. Her pale face was twisted up and James could see a million thoughts running through her already flustered head. He nudged her foot with his own and she looked up from the ground to his face. A smile fluttered across her face for moments and she placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. He didn't know if she was trying to comfort herself, or comfort him.

Lily sighed, sounding tired, "I'm so sick of this."

James didn't know what to say to Lily so he simply nodded, "Until this Muggleborn Restriction Movement passes, I have a feeling you and I will be the center of criticism for a while."

Lily pulled herself from his grasp, "Yeah," she sighed again, "I guess." Her eyes fluttered to the cup on the ground that had once been full of pumpkin juice and she bent down to pick it up.

James bent down too so he could grab her hands, cup and all. Lily looked up at him and he leaned in, kissing her cheek softly before pulling away.

"I'm happy you came."

She then smiled, "I'm sorry I can't go anywhere without someone condemning me."

He laughed a short and fake laugh, "You're not being condemned." And he leaned his forehead up against hers.

"Want to come back to the common room with me?" she asked.

James frowned, "I wish but McGonagall wanted to meet with me and discuss a few things before the game."

"Alright." She sighed, standing upright and allowing him to throw his arm around her as they walked off the pitch together.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He promised her.

James broke up his time between quidditch, friends, and homework. James wasn't certain what he'd do if he got Head Boy because James thought it was hard enough handling his life responsibilities with just his current problems. Sirius had been joking within James' earshot that maybe he'd forget Full Moon, but ever faithful to Remus, Prongs showed up on the Full Moon. Notwithstanding, Prongs _was_ two hours late to the meeting spot _and_ James missed a walk with Lily—but he showed up.

Quidditch was the biggest problem. As much as James loved it, he was finding the prospect of spending the rest of his life sitting on an uncomfortable broom quite a setback in his goals after Hogwarts. One night, while sitting on the couch with Lily and Sirius, James realized how much he preferred sitting on the couch with his mates versus sitting on his broomstick watching play after play.

A few days before the final Quidditch match of the season, James rolled his shoulders back as he entered his dorm room, wincing as his muscles protested the foreign movement. He'd been hunched forward on his broomstick for so long he'd forgotten that he was at least two inches taller than his current slouch. It was the sight of Lily sitting at his bed with Peter that made him straighten his posture. He watched her examine a piece of parchment that was likely a rounds schedule since Dorcas Meadows had started teaching Lily how to do them properly.

Lily had told him excitedly over a walk to class about Dorcas' offer and James appreciated that the stern Hufflepuff had so much faith in Lily. In fact, out of everyone at Hogwarts, Dorcas was proving the most useful. In order to spend time together, James and Lily had been spending more and more nights out past curfew and Dorcas often let them go with a warning to hide from teachers.

"As long as you don't break any rules." The strict Head Girl admonished, every night, until one night when they caught Mulciber attempting deadly curses on a third year and helped Dorcas take care of the situation.

James had spent half a Quidditch practice writing up an incident report since he'd been the first one on the scene…and considering he'd broken Mulciber's jaw much to Professor McGonagall's disdain. Lily hadn't fancied it much either, but she still kissed James after he'd been released from the Headmaster's office. That kiss had been the only un-platonic thing about their relationship, despite James' attempt to make their relationship official.

Even now, as he stared at her scratching her quill against a parchment while Peter looked on, James wondered just how he'd gotten so lucky to even have her consider him as more than a friend.

Still unnoticed by either of them as he wasn't expected until alter that night, James sauntered over to her and slipped a hand under the parchment to draw it up to his face, ignoring the look of protest on her face as he did so.

"Now let's see here. Did you do the rounds properly? No—Remus has rounds on all the full moons that won't do—" he paused.

James had been so wrapped up in teasing her that he hadn't noticed that the look on Lily's face had quickly turned to panic. James' eyes flicked up from the parchment so he could stare at her. A faint blush was growing on her cheeks.

"I was going to tell you." She muttered, glancing at Peter who looked like he really wanted to tell her that he told her so.

James let his eyes flicker back to the page again, reading the top line over and over again.

"_Why_ do you have a Muggleborn Registration form already?" James asked slowly, picking his words carefully, "The Ministry—"

"James," Lily stood up and took his arm, applying pressure with her nails to make him look straight at her, "It's not the Ministry—well it is—but I have it earlier than planned."

"Why." James insisted, "Why do they need you to fill this shite out?"

Lily looked embarrassed and she regarded James' face, like she was searching for the answer in his eyes. James looked at Peter for explanation but the rat-like boy was remaining mum on words.

"What's going on?" James narrowed his eyes and glowered at the both of them over the frames of his glasses like his own father used to do when James was a boy. He hoped the appearance was just as threatening to them as it had been to James as a kid.

Lily buckled quickly under his wrath, "Well," she breathed through the well, elongating her L's as if to pass the time.

James flicked his eyes back to Peter.

"The Governors won't continue with her Head Girl application until she does the registration form." Peter said, inching out of the way of Lily's appendages, which could do damage.

"What?" James yelped, attracting the attention of David's pet cat, which meowed from the bed at the farthest end of the room.

Lily shushed him and sat him down beside her on the bed, all while grabbing the paper from him. She looked flustered and she pushed her hands through her thick red hair, almost in a mirror of how James would run his fingers through his hair when he was nervous. James tapped his fingers on the bed impatiently, waiting for an explanation. Lily bit her lip and started twirling her hair around her finger.

"Well?" his scowl was shouting enough for him and he didn't raise his tone.

"I'm assuming this is why Sirius warned me not to say anything?" Lily muttered sideways to Peter.

James felt a flare of anger at the mention of his best mate who so conveniently happened to be missing.

"Oh so Sirius knew," James was unable to take the tone of jealousy from his voice, "But not me?"

Lily pointed her eyes; "I don't need a lesson in secret keeping from _you_ right now, James Potter."

James saw her eyes had dark circles under them, which meant she wasn't sleeping. Instead of taking it out on her like he'd started to do he switched his anger to the next able body to place blame upon.

James garbled angrily, "The Governors can't do that. Why do they only want you to fill one out? This is so stupid. You shouldn't be singled out."

"Dumbledore mentioned that I should be careful," she was choosing her words meticulously, "So I am. I'm not even putting my real address. See?" she pointed to the paper in front of them where her curvy handwriting mentioned a house in Cokeworth, "I don't live at that house anymore, but it's still under our family name and it's sitting empty until dad decides to sell it."

"Why did Dumbledore ask you to be careful?" James asked, dreading the answer he knew he was going to get.

"James," she said, proportioning her body so she could look at him directly, "Do me a favor and breathe. This isn't affecting anyone but my family and I. Let me deal with this? Yeah?"

When he didn't answer she grabbed his lower jaw firmly with one hand, forcing him to look into her stern face. She was being serious and her mouth was drawn into a thin line. James let his eyes swivel to peter for a moment and Peter mouthed at James to listen to Lily.

"Yeah." He mumbled, but not completely truthfully.

She wasn't convinced, "James," she practically begged now, "I promise, I've got this under control."

"She's got it all thought out," Peter spoke up, warming James up to the idea of Lily's Muggleborn Registration, "I've been helping her fill it out so that it looks like she's being completely truthful." Peter pointed to the fourth line down where Lily was supposed to list family members, "Look, here, she lists her mother as dead—true—and her father as has no contact."

"I'll have to be careful visiting him of course," Lily commented softly, "But it's for his own good." James didn't miss the aversion in her voice for that notion.

"And your sister?" James asked, reminded that Lily's sister had a strong dislike for their world and everything in it.

Lily had mentioned once to James that she and her sister hardly spoke. James supposed it's the reason that Lily and Sirius got along so well—because they both came from families who hated what they believed in.

"The same thing as my father," she illuminated, "only true." She pouted, her lower lip jutting out like she was a child, "_please_, don't make a big deal about this?"

James dropped his shoulders in defeat at her large doe-like eyes, "Fine," he muttered reaching to throw his arms around her shoulders, "But don't make a big deal over the fact that I am having my mum write a long and offensive letter to the Governors about—"

"No!" Lily said loudly, slapping her hands over his mouth in panic.

Surprised at her outburst, James dropped his arms from around her, "What's going on?"

"He's onto you Evans." Peter warned, quickly leaving the bed to the couple.

"Hell _yes_ I am." James glared at Lily who was looking guiltier by the second, "Tell me the truth Evans, what is this all about?"

Lily looked back at Peter who seemed to give her a nod of approval before she leaned in and whispered, "James…" he never thought he'd ever here the words from anyone other than Sirius, "You-Know-Who's people are tracking me."

It was like he felt the sensation of being dropped from a broomstick; his stomach was suddenly in his throat. Suddenly his recent comparison of Lily and Sirius seemed more accurate. Even now, their reactions to telling him were similar. Sirius had to hold his shoulders and shake him a bit; Lily had her hands on his hands, shaking them, clearly upset at his sudden withdrawal from her.

"Your muggleborn."

She had silent tears drifting down her face as she nodded, "Yeah," she smiled meekly.

"Why would they—"

Peter spoke up rapidly, cutting James off, "No other muggleborn in this school can boast that they are top of the class, future Head Girl, and best friends with a Potter and a Black."

Lily blushed and muttered something but not being important and James resisted the urge to smack her arm. She was important, and everyone knew it. Hell, even Severus Snape had known it and Snape wasn't the brightest of all blokes when it came to girls.

He ran his fingers through his hair angrily, "Okay, so—" he paused and swallowed, struggling to find the right words to express his anger.

Outside of Hogwarts, outside of the safety of the magical walls, Lily was being noticed. James had assumed this wouldn't come about until they went public as a couple. Was he really conceited enough to think he was the giving factor in everyone's lives?

Sirius had been going the right path ever since he was a kid and yet James blamed himself for Sirius' letters from no one that asked him to meet in obscure places. Sirius got offers from wizards on the street to buy him drinks. James' mum believed that You-Know-Who was building up an army of purebloods and Sirius was one of his targets because of his bloodline and friendship with the Potters.

James knew those were two reasons why Sirius was being tracked but he also knew it was because Sirius was bright, popular (in his own way), and actively went out of his way to defy you-Know-Who's teachings of muggle hate. If Sirius didn't join him, he'd certainly be killed by him.

Lily wasn't like Sirius since she was muggleborn. The factor in You-Know-Who's interest was that Lily Evans was simply hard to forget. Peter was right in that no other muggleborn could boast top marks, a spot in the Slug Club, Head Girl, and friends in all the right places. Lily was simply extraordinary.

"I'm so sorry." James managed to chock out an apology to her and she laughed a it through her tears.

"Hey," she whispered, "You know me," she joked, "I can't walk into a room without someone having it out for me."

James sighed, placing a hand on her cheek, "Merlin, I—" he stopped because he knew she wasn't ready to hear from him just how adamantly in love he was with her.

Peter however caught it and covered a snort with his hand. James shot him a look to shove off. Taking the cue, Peter headed to his bed where clothes were strewn all over the place and one couldn't tell dirty from clean. Lily glanced at her watch and frowned before collecting the Registration packet.

"I can't stay," she apologized at James' confused look, "I've got to meet for a final project in Herbology." She used her sleeves to wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks as she put the papers in her bag, resting on James' scarlet pillow.

"Plants can't get up and move," James protested, holding tightly to her hand, "Stay a bit longer? You're clearly too upset to do a final project."

She smiled, "The plants can't walk away but my group will if I don't meet them downstairs in ten minutes." She kissed his hand, winked at Peter and slid off the bed despite James' protest.

"Until tomorrow?" She glanced back as she walked away, eyes all aglow for James.

James responded softly, "Last practice of the season."

"Goodnight, Peter." She added as an afterthought to Peter, before closing the door behind her.

Outside the door he heard her voice cheerily greet two others before the door opened again. Sirius entered the room, grinning from ear to ear until he saw Peter and James' solemn expressions. Remus came in close behind, shutting the door with a soft click.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked hesitantly, determining James' attitude.

Peter spoke up before James could, "James found out about Lily being forced to register as a muggleborn."

Sirius looked like a dog caught eating the Sunday roast. James saw his eyes looking for an escape route to the room. Remus just looked tired and he placed the stack of books he'd likely been carrying all day on his own bed. Sirius licked his lips and looked at Remus for help but Remus was purposefully examining his carpet.

"Sit." James ordered Sirius, pointing to the bed in front of him.

Loyally, Sirius slunk over to the bed, Remus tried to turn out and head for the door when he heard the state of James' tone but James cleared his throat. James saw Remus' shoulder hunch and the werewolf stomped over to his bed throwing himself into the sheets.

"Damn." Remus's voice was muffled through the covers, "You're taking this worse than my mum took the werewolf registration initiative."

"Now that we're all gathered here today," James said sourly, ignoring Remus, "Let's talk about the fact that my best friends…the boys I'd go to Azkaban for…didn't tell me that my girl, is currently being tracked by the Ministry of Magic?"

"I told you that you should've told him." Peter muttered to Sirius who looked less than thrilled at the predicament he'd found himself in.

"I knew he'd act like this." Sirius pretended to examine his fingernails, "I was avoiding it."

"Avoiding the inevitable." Remus' muffled voice returned to the conversation.

"Shut up, the lot of you." James snapped, sitting up straighter on his mattress.

"No need to get testy, James." Sirius warned, "We were just—"

"Telling her to lie to me?" James snarled, pointing his finger at Sirius, "Why?"

Sirius looked taken aback, "Because, Prongs, I know you and I knew you'd flip like this when you found out."

"Of course I'd flip!" James threw his hands up, "Lily Evans, a muggleborn, is being tracked. I thought I'd only ever have to worry about you…and Remus! Not her!"

"James," Sirius was taking off his show and threw the object at James in annoyance, "she's _exactly_ what they need. A muggleborn who makes friends with everyone, who is trusted by people because of her blood status, who is top of the class and takes out Slytherin's twice her size, who appears to climb her way through the top, pureblood after pureblood."

Sirius; words hurt just as much as the shoe did when it connected with the side of his head. James rubbed his forehead sourly and didn't answer Sirius, instead wondering if he could charm Sirius' hair pink for the rest of his life. Remus decided to sit up, and give out his two sickles.

"The only one in this room who isn't _exactly_ what You-Know-Who wants is Peter." Remus warned James, "Take a look at yourself, James. You would be the perfect weapon in His eyes."

"Remus is right," Peter agreed gently from his messy bed, "You and Sirius are pureblood and Remus is a werewolf…"

"It's really depressing that Wormtail's the only decent one among us." Sirius finished, hair swinging in front of his face as he leaned forward to take his other shoe off.

"And here everyone thought I was the decent one." Remus sighed dramatically.

"Lily's the most decent out of all of us," James couldn't get his mind off of the pretty redhead, "I want to help her—make this go away."

Peter finally got in the words he'd clearly been holding back since James arrived, "Before you go racing off to find a solution to her problems," he eyed James sneakily, "You should know that while I was out and about as wormtail, I heard some interesting information."

James leaned on the bedframe to survey his friend, who often traveled around Hogwarts via his animagus to learn new passageways and listen to rumors. Peter grinned deviously when he saw he had James' undivided attention.

"Coeur was bragging to his mates that his father was _personally_ pushing the muggleborn program for You-Know-Who."

"Are you serious?" James hissed, bolting upright.

Peter nodded, "I don't know what You-Know-Who would want with a list of muggleborns—"

"A hit list." Sirius shrugged, as if the thought was nonchalant "eradicate any chance for people like James and Lily to have little half blood babies—"

"Come off it." Peter responded quickly, "The Ministry would never allow—"

James turned a raised eyebrow to Peter, "The Ministry is clearly being run by people like Coeur."

"When I lived with my parents still," Sirius explained to Peter, "My own father started saying that the government is You-Know-Who's puppet."

Peter looked troubled, "But if the Ministry isn't in control, who is?"

James shook his head, "Whoever's been hired as You-Know-Who's puppeteer, of course."

Remus frowned, the lines in his face deepening, "My father's retiring next year." He confided, "Doesn't want to deal with all the people disappearing and being replaced by less than capable witches and wizards with blood status."

James sighed, "It seems like the Purists are trying to control everything."

Sirius leaned back on his pillows, talking to the ceiling, "What's that mean, Prongs?"

James explained what had happened on the field with Felicia McGruff. All of boys agreed that if McGruff was threatening James to ditch Lily, she was off her rocker. Evan still, James had a feeling that if he wanted to become serious with Lily then he'd have to give up any chance of a job in the Ministry or playing quidditch for a sponsored team.

"What are we going to do when we graduate?" Remus finally asked softly, bringing forth the question all the boys were secretly asking themselves, "How are we going to stay safe."

"We protect each other, of course." Sirius said firmly from his bed and James nodded vigorously, "We're a package deal, us four. Nothing will ever break us apart."

"Sirius is right." James settled confidently, "We've still got an entire year ahead of us. Whatever comes will come, for now we can only hope for the best."

Even with the speech, Remus and Peter remained quiet the rest of the night. James heard the both of them go to bed early and he exchanged a look with Sirius before the lights went out. Life was so much simpler when they were kids and it seemed like with each passing day the important things they used to take for granted were being threatened.

The Quidditch pitch was almost silent as James' dorm room the last practice before the end of the season. James went down early, despite Sirius' protest at breakfast. James sat in the locker rooms with Anna on one side and Anthony Hopkins on his other side. They were discussing what fun drills they could do to make the last practice entertaining for everyone. Lily suddenly entered the locker room, grinning rather brightly as she carried the freshly polished quidditch cup.

"Watch where you aim that thing." James teased her, thinking back to when they first started speaking on friendlier terms and she broke his nose with the cup.

Lily laughed loudly, "Don't want me to break your nose, Potter?" she baited back.

She set the cup on its stand in the middle of the locker room where soon the players who were ohhing and awhing at the award for the top quidditch team, blocked it from sight. Anthony got up to go survey it as well, leaving a spot beside James open. Lily was turning to go, as she was likely helping set up the stadium for game day and would be missed if she didn't return to the stands.

"Wait, Evans!" James called after her and she looked back with a smirk.

"Aren't you busy?" She tilted her hip and leaned on the doorway.

"Two minutes?" and he patted the bench left empty where Anthony had abandoned his chair to stare at the cup.

James stayed seated on the bench, grinning up at the red hair witch as she wandered over and took his outstretched hand effortlessly. She was dressed for the weather in an attractive yellow and flowery shirt that left little for James' imagination to fill in. Sirius and James had always agreed that wizards were mad when it came to fashion—muggle clothes were always the best and most form fitted.

"A two whole minutes with the infamous James Potter?" She grinned in pleasure when he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Thank you, how generous."

"I must say," he teased back "It was hard to squeeze you into my busy schedule but—"

Anna snorted from her spot, glaring at the pair over her broom handle, "You both are sickening. Go snog in the broom cupboard already."

"Or right here?" James offered, spinning Lily so that she was dipped over his arm dramatically, causing her to stifle her giggles into her hands as James slowly and dramatically bent into a kiss.

"The locker rooms are for players only." A voice snapped authority.

James swung Lily back up and the red head fixed her shirt and looked apologetic. James immediately soured at the sight of Shawn Jones. As if Lily felt his sudden rush of hatred she put a palm on his chest, forcefully. Lily, it seemed, had made it her mission to not let James get into any more fights for the rest of term.

"It's fine." James had no idea how Lily could keep her voice so level when she was mad, "I was just leaving."

Lily took her hand of James' chest and shot him a look before leaving the same way she'd come in. James stood up and lunged at Jones, who hardly flinched. Anna came to stand beside James, her arms crossed in a supportive manner. James was considering banning Jones from playing—but he needed her. She was his best chaser after all.

"What the _Hell_ happened to your respect, Jones?"

"I'm doing you a favor." James snapped back, brown eyes flashing.

Anna snapped at Jones, "Haven't you hurt Lily enough?"

Jones ignored Anna. James was holding up one of his arms to block Anna from being able to jump jones that instant. The blonde was rolling up her sleeves, clearly ready for s fight. Sometimes she reminded James a bit of himself in fifth year.

"Listen to me," Jones jeered, "_That_ can never happen."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I asked for your bloody opinion," James snarled, "Lily's been nothing but decent to you. Back off around her, yeah?"

Jones drew herself up taller, "No." she stated.

"Do you have, like a crush, on James?" Anna demanded, "Why do you keep telling him to stop caring for a person like Lily? Lily's twice the girl you could ever be! She is kind to everyone, even you, despite many reason she should not be."

Jones flicked at her ear, as if uncomfortable, "I do not have a problem with Lily, but I count James as my friend—James pulled a confused face—and I want James to do exactly what he wants to do—play Quidditch."

"Stand down Jones," James warned, "we're teammates, that's all. You don't know what I want."

"Everyone knows what you want, Potter." Jones scoffed, others in the locker room were watching with judging eyes now, "You've always wanted to play Professional Quidditch. I respected your drive for years. You made this team what it is—"

"What does Lily have to do with Quidditch?" Anna debated, ever the persistent arguer.

"Because the moment he steps out into public with Evans on his arm is the moment he can kiss his fantasies about professional quidditch goodbye." Shawn's demeanor was threatening and James' neck hair stood on end.

"You're wrong." He hissed, fists curling.

Shawn pointed out the door that Lily had disappeared through, "Those people who are watching you like Puddlemere won't take kindly when they find out that not only are you getting into fights at school over things like muggleborn rights or challenging what the Ministry says—"

James drew himself up tall and threatening, "Stand. Down. Jones."

Her eyes narrowed, "It's like you've been hanging out with Black for too long. You've forgotten that you can lose everything, just like he did."

Anna had taken to holding James' shoulder now, as he was flaring red with anger. Jones wasn't done, her eyes were cold as ice when she walked around James, chin pointed at the ceiling, and "people are dying for choosing the wrong side to support." Jones hissed, "How could you put your family, your own mother, in danger like that?"

"Lily _is_ my family."

Jones' whole body turned in shock as she considered James, who stood tall and proud, defiantly staring her down. James thought he saw her stubborn appearance soften for a moment, then she turned and walked out, James heard her slam one of the doors to the field two moments later.

"Let's hope she shows up to the game." Hopkins muttered from beside the cup.

James kind of hoped that she didn't.

In the end though, Jones did show up for the game. Despite James' judgment that she would still be angry; she was quiet and took directions without sass. Anna said she'd noticed that Shawn was acting more kindly to her as well. The two had been close before the politics got in the way of their friendship and Anna seemed almost hopeful that the situation could be resolved.

James didn't think he'd like Shawn half as much as he did when he first met her—even if she apologized to Lily and renounced her support for the purists. Even now, Shawn's gaze was far off in the stands, her brown eyes inspecting something only she could see. James wondered for a moment if she felt guilty, now, after everything. He hoped so.

"Happy game day Hogwarts!" Lily's voice called cheerily over the crowd, "Today Ravenclaw plays Gryffindor for the Quidditch cup! I'm Lily Evans and I'll be your commentator for the morning."

James' blood was boiling at the start of Lily's first sentence. His team was circled around him, hands in the circle, waiting for James to count them off.

"Alright team," James shouted to his squad, "Today's the day we destroy Ravenclaw and take that cup."

Anna and Hopkin's cheered louder than any of the other players as they lifted their hands on James' count and yelled, "Victory to Gryffindor!"

"The players will now get into position." Lily's voice was calming to James, and he could imagine her face as the words filtered through his head, smiling brightly.

"Captain of Ravenclaw on the left side, Eric Marc. Marc and I are in Slug Club together you know, and he's got quite lovely personality." James snorted, able to take the tone of sarcasm in Lily's voice.

"Hopefully his personality isn't dampened by Gryffindor's quidditch captain."

James punched his hand into the air as he mounted his broom and half the stands cheered.

"The shining star of Hogwarts Quidditch, James Potter!" James turned his head to grin in her general direction.

James shouted loudly, cupping his hands over his mouth, "You're quite lovely too, Evans!"

"Hmmm," Lily hummed, obviously hearing his affection despite the crowd noises, "Potter is quite the charmer but I still beat his scores in the final charms exam."

James threw his head back and laughed when she blew him a flirty kiss from her box. The crowd rumbled as Lily cleared her throat.

"Moving on, the players are lining into position-"

James swung his broom around, motioning with his head for Jones to take center field where she would hopefully steal the quaffle first and now allow Ravenclaw to even touch it the first half of the game. Ravenclaw played slow, as they liked to tire the other team out before striking hard. James played his team the opposite and as long as Gryffindor stayed in the lead, he didn't care how long the game lasted.

The game started with Gryffindor quickly in the lead by 50 points. They'd need 150 extra points to leap over Ravenclaw for the cup. James had his hands gripped tight on the quaffle as he dipped and dived away from all of the players trying to get ahold of the quaffle to keep Gryffindor behind. In the back of his head, James was getting bits and pieces of Lily's commentary.

"Anna Faith, Gryffindor's star seeker, is still combing the pitch for the snitch while Ravenclaw's seeker pulls a slipstream not far behind."

James passed Anna once while making a round with Jones. Gryffindor was finally 150 pointes to Ravenclaw's 130, James didn't dare let the game continue much longer. Anna needed to catch the snitch soon. James turned his head, so he could keep a visual on Anna as he flew. Ravenclaw was slipstreaming everyone, so each player had a person-trailing close behind. It was obnoxious and James needed to put a stop to it.

"Find your own damn snitch!" Anna snarled at the Ravenclaw seeker that was slipstreaming her.

James tossed the quaffle to Jones once they were clear of the battling seekers, eyes searching for his beaters.

"Oi!" James yelled at his beater Hopkins, "Don't let Ravenclaw slipstream us!"

"Potter!" Jones was also being trailed and she tossed the quaffle back to James, who wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't of whipped his broom around quickly.

James was busy playing monkey in the middle with Shawn Jones and Eric Marc. Eric was stuck in the middle and people were laughing, as it appeared Ravenclaw's beaters were too busy bouncing bludgers at Gryffindor's beaters to notice the quaffle stuck in the middle of a game.

"The quaffle is constantly being passed between Potter and Jones," Lily described, "It appears to be effectively keeping the Ravenclaw captain too busy to actually captain his team."

James laughed; and for a moment he had never felt more peaceful, despite the stress of the game. Lily had that effect on him, always making even the most stressful situations all smiles. He was still laughing at her joke when he felt something knock him in the side. A sharp pain shot down his body and James faintly wondered who had gotten him with a bludger. He saw Jones drop the quaffle and his gut reaction was to yell but when he sat up, he went rigid.

James saw panic flood Jones' face as she launched forward on her broom as he slid off slowly, in a dreamlike state.

He was aware of her voice, Lily's voice, when he blacked out.

"_JAMES_!"

He thought he heard his name again.

The flickering lanterns were the first thing to come into view when James' eyes opened with a jolt. The second thing he was aware of was the tall arched ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Everything came flashing back and James panicked. James tried sitting up and then he complained as hands forced him back down.

"Mr. Potter, sit still."

James turned his eyes to see a concerned Professor McGonagall standing over him, her stern face warped as she kept her hands on his shoulders so he couldn't sit up again.

"Are you feeling nauseous at all?" Promfry, the healer, looked incredibly alarmed at McGonagall's side, "Dizzy?"

"James shook his head and breathed deeply only to clench his side in pain as he did so.

"Careful!" Professor Flitwick muttered in a rush the other side of the bed, "You've broken four of your ribs, boy."

Before James could ask about the outcome of the Quidditch match, there was a commotion from the front of the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall left James with Flitwick and Promfry to go find out what was happening. James moaned as Promfry touched his face with a cool cloth. The uproar had entered the Hospital and James craned his neck to see around the curtain haphazardly pulled around his bed.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've see James, McGonagall." Sirius voice was threatening and James couldn't help but smile at his brashness.

Only moments later the curtain was pulled all the way back and his entire team and his friends surrounded James. Peter was sniffling and holding a tissue that James hoped was his own. Remus was holding onto Lily's arm in a comforting fashion as she looked to be in tears. Sirius looked ready to murder.

"Is he okay?" Sirius demanded of Promfry.

"Calm down, Black." Promfry snapped, "or I'll have you thrown out."

James had his own important question, "Did we win the cup?" breathing hurt, so words hurt worse, but he had to know.

Anna pushed through the tall bodies, a soft smile on her rosy face. In her hands, the golden cup shone like freshly polished galleons. James resisted the urge to punch the air and scream loudly, but clearly he face said enough because everyone surrounding the bed chuckled loudly.

"I caught the snitch just as you—erm-fell." Anna said proudly, placing the cup on his bedside and grabbing his hand.

James smiled and squeezed her fingers, "You're always picking up my slack, aren't you?" he teased and she blushed at his compliment.

"All right, all right, he has the cup." Promfry whistled at the team, "Leave now, please. So he can heal in peace."

James was happy that Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Remus stayed. The boys huddled at the foot of his bed while Lily took of residence by James' head. As Promfry asked James about where he hurt and what hurt the most, Lily's fingers were running through his hair delicately, putting him to sleep. He hardly noticed when Promfry stopped asking questions and started poking and prodding him all over, thanks to Lily's ministrations.

"And you're sure he was only hit by the foul bludger?" James heard Professor Flitwick's voice demanding.

"We aren't positive." McGonagall spoke from somewhere near Lily, "Most of the students were watching but nobody saw where the bludger was directed from. All of the beaters were telling the truth too—not one of them aimed a bludger at Potter."

James opened his eyes; "I've never felt a bludger this bad." He argued, the pain in his side to prove it.

"It was jinxed." Lily explained, "I saw Dumbledore examining it with Dorcas."

A new voice entered the small group, "It was Coeur."

Everyone turned and James peered through the sea of bodies to see Shawn Jones standing awkwardly in the middle of the Hospital Wing. She was still dressed in her quidditch clothes and her black hair was falling from its bun. She looked nervous and apprehensive. James felt Lily reach down and grab his hand, he wondered held onto it tightly.

"Miss Jones." Professor McGonagall looked surprised, "I asked you if you knew—"

"I know," Shawn Jones stared at the floor bashfully, "I lied."

"Like we can trust you." Sirius snarled, very aware of all the problems Shawn had been causing in James and Lily's personal life for the past few months.

It was Lily who once again, showed her merciful side, "Go ahead Shawn." She offered softly, eyeing Sirius like a mother would to shut up her child.

Jones bit her lip and then rambled, "I swear it was Coeur. I heard him planning the whole thing in the library the other night with Mulciber because of James' uhm, problems with them."

James resisted the urge to laugh at the irony because it was such a Coeur thing to do. James' prank had been harmless—dirty—but harmless. Mulciber had deserved every punch thrown his way.

Coeur's prank could've killed him.

"Coeur." Professor McGonagall's brow wrinkled as she spoke, "You're _sure_ Ms. Jones?"

Shawn nodded determinedly, "I'm positive. Coeur said he wanted to humiliate James. He knows how much this game meant to him."

"Fuck that," James winced, as his aggressive tone made his side ache, "He didn't humiliate me. We still won." He winced again and Promfry sighed and shoved a glass at him.

"Drink." She ordered.

Madame Promfry forced James to drink the herb infused liquid and almost instantly he felt sleepy. The teachers told James' friends to leave; Lily pulled up a chair and refused to leave. James felt her fingers start to trace his scalp again and he closed his eyes. Somewhere near, Sirius was offering to grab Lily something from the kitchens. Jones asked if she might come back in the morning.

James' eyes fluttered open; it had to be the next morning. The window by his bed was open to the spring air and he felt Lily's hand, rested in his own. There were two voices. He recognized them both. One, a kind voice, was Lily's. The other, deeper voice was Shawn Jones.

"I'm happy to hear he's finally getting what he deserves." Lily's voice was cold, "He's been picking on people like me for so long, a suspension will do him some good."

"Dumbledore said Coeur didn't seem sorry at all." Shawn sounded worried, "and Couer's father said he hoped the bludger knocked some sense into James..."

"That's not surprising." Lily's hand squeezed James' for a moment, "but nothing can knock sense into James."

"That's because he's already decent." Shawn lowered her voice, "He's a great captain."

"He's a good friend." Lily agreed.

There was silence and James wondered if he ought to open is eyes but then Lily spoke up again.

"Why'd you tell on Coeur?"

Jones sounded putout, "James, actually." She paused then added, "I asked why he was willing to put his family at risk to help you."

"And?"

Jones hiccupped slightly, "He said you _were_ his family."

James decided at that moment to pull her hand to his mouth where he placed a soft kiss on it, lovingly. Lily turned to look at him just as he opened his eyes and he saw her green orbs were shimmering with tears.

James grinned, his side felt immensely better and he spoke softly, "Hey."

Lily shook her head, looking away as if to hide her happy tears. Jones looked uncomfortable. James grinned at her.

"Cheers for catching me from falling off the broom, Jones."

Shawn played with one of the many braids atop her head, "Yeah well," she said in half a joking manner, "I can't have my own Captain embarrassing me in front of recruiters."

James winced at the mention of recruiters, "Oh, Merlin. How many were there?"

"A dozen?" Jones saw the look of horror on his face and quickly backtracked, "But on the bright side, we still won."

James chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

Jones bit her lip and backed away, "Well, I'll leave you two at it then," she blushed, "Sorry again."

Lily let go of James' hand so she could stand up and she held out a hand to the darker girl in friendship, "See you on the street games this summer?" Lily asked Jones.

Jones looked down at Lily's hand then up at Lily and took her hand.

Jones acknowledged, "So, I'll see you around." And she awkwardly left, seeming incredibly uncomfortable.

Once Jones left James spoke up, "I'm gonna go to one of those street games and aim three bludgers at her bloody head."

Lily laughed and fell back into her chair, smiling at him, "I think that was her way of saying sorry."

"She's still going to pretend it's horrible to be seen in public with you." James countered.

Lily's frown lines deepened, "probably," she agreed, "but I don't blame her for being worried."

James saw Lily's emotions were peaking again so he grabbed her hand before she could start crying and brought it to his lips, kissing it again. She sighed deeply and smiled at him, leaned down so that their noses were almost touching.

"You're on three days bed rest." She told him, "I heard McGonagall telling Flitwick to give you an essay to take home since you'll miss the finals." When James didn't answer, she continued, "You'll be quite busy, what with quidditch and all the extra school work."

"I'm not doing quidditch." He told her softly.

"What?" she pulled away from him in shock.

He loved when he could surprise her. James squeezed the hand he was holding again.

"I'm not really sure if Puddlemere is right for me." James told her.

"That's fine, someone else will offer you summer training." Lily maintained her pointed glare, firmly keeping her eyes attached to his.

"They ones that came yesterday saw me get knocked off a broom." He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You are not giving up quidditch because some bigot jinxed a quaffle to break your bloody neck!" Lily said fiercely, eyes flashing.

James was grateful for his broken ribs, as he had a feeling it was the only thing protecting him from Lily's hitting him.

James groaned and glanced at Lily who was staring at him like she was going to strangle him, "Evans." He begged, "I'm not giving up quidditch. I could never give up quidditch. Not even for you. I'd get PQD."

"PQD." Lily repeated dryly, looking less and less amused.

James couldn't resist chuckling at himself when he explained, "Post Quidditch Depression."

Lily didn't laugh at his witticism. Instead she was memorizing every line in his face like she was afraid he was going to disappear. He looked at her the same way, wondering how lucky he got to have a girl like her in his life.

In the end, it was all thanks to quidditch. Quidditch had brought them together; the captain and the commentator.

Lily pushed back his hair and leaned in so that they were nose to nose, "You won the cup."

"Gryffindor won the cup." He reminded her.

"I know," she replied, "I'm still proud of _you_."

He smiled at her, "Thanks." He winked, "You've got quite the catch on your arm, Evans."

"You _are_ quite the quidditch star," she agreed, "I understand if you have to cancel our contract so you can practice quidditch everyday to maintain your star standards." Lily continued, playing with his hair.

"Are you trying to back out of our date, Evans?" he teased.

With one final smirk she closed the space between them and planted her lips firmly against his. James loved the way he could feel her smile turn up against his lips. He especially loved the way her fingers curled into his hair so she could push her lips more firmly against his. He's caught up in the feel of her mouth becoming more intimate against his own, each kiss deepening until he finds himself struggling to breathe, due to his lung injury.

Lily pulls away after he gives a shaky half moan. James loves the way her eyes are lighting up only for him.

James is sure his eyes are half closed, still enthralled by her kissing, "I'd suffer from pqd everyday if it meant I'd get to be with you."

She laughed and brushed his fringe back again, pecking his nose hastily; "I don't fancy having a boyfriend with PQD because that means no quidditch for me either."

"Merlin, you're prefect." James' voice was caught on a second kiss as he drew her in, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in his side as he twisted himself so he could properly grab her lower lip as he pulled her onto the bed with him, her innocent giggle shaking their bodies the whole way.

_Hogwarts, Autumn 1977_

Lily leaned over the booth, grinning at the scarlet clad quidditch player who was being called by his teammates below to get ready to start the game. James pushed the broom upwards with a playful grin and caught her in an unsurprising kiss that made students close enough stare. When James broke away from Lily they both beamed at each other.

"Good luck," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"I've got all the luck in the world." He whispered back fondly.

_And it was true._ James thought to himself as he lowered his broomstick into position by Anna on the far left of the field.

James had the greatest team of quidditch players Hogwarts had ever seen; he had gotten Head Boy alongside Lily's well deserved Head Girl; he had the three greatest friends who were currently starting a crowd chant of his last name; and last but certainly not least-

"Happy Game Day Hogwarts!" Lily's voice announced loudly over the speakers, leaning back into her chair, "My name is Lily Evans, the charming Gryffindor Captain is my dashing boyfriend James Potter and we've got a great game for you today…"

-James was loved by the Quidditch commentator.

* * *

**I LOVE ANYONE who stuck through this to the very end and left me not after lovely note on here or on tumblr. I hope you enjoyed my take on the relationship that started it all.**

**Keep an eye out for my next multi-chapter! I've been playing with a fairytale au!**

**Xxx**

**Leave a final review? (extra tidbits for those who would like a bit of PQD on the next page. But it's sad. Don't say I didn't warn you).**


	14. Epilogue (PQD)

_I couldn't help but write this story in my head all the way up to their deaths, but it was too depressing to write all the way through. I figured I'd give you a kind of...head canon post...as a thank you for sticking with me through this story. Even when updating took me a month and my grammar wasn't always up to par with standards._

**Don't read on if you want to live the blissful lie that is James and Lily Potter living to the tender age of 102.**

James was offered two more professional training offers from the Chudley Cannons and the Foulmouthed Falcons towards the middle of his seventh year. He turned them both down because he wanted to focus on the war efforts and help people like Lily. instead, he found his calling in the Order of the Phoenix, where Dumbledore put his above average dueling skills to work.

Lily gave up commentating the quidditch games halfway through the last season, passing the job on to a young second year Hufflepuff. She was sad and missed it greatly but it was time for her to step down...so that she could properly cheer on her boyfriend without getting warned by McGonagall to tone down her "Potter Cheerleading".

Lily was offered a job by Slughorn to stay at the castle and assist him in teaching Potions. He had hopes of her eventually taking over the position of Potions Master when he retired. She politely declined his offer and instead, was recruited by Dumbledore to put her charm skills to work for the Order of the Phoenix.

At the last game, James happily named Anna captain. Anna led the team to victory the following year and was offered a spot on the Holyhead Harpies. James proposed to Lily at Anna's first game, in the tent after the game. Anna was Lily's Maid of Honor at the wedding a month later. She visited the Potter's quite often whenever she was playing a game in their area; sometimes Shawn Jones would come with her. Those meetings were always the most awkward for the Potters.

The Potter's had a son named Harry.

The Potter's played small games of quidditch together in the living room, it mostly consisted of ending in tickle wars, but it was one way the Potter's enjoyed spending their nights home alone. Soon they spent many nights alone, as they were being tracked by dark wizards for their defiance of the purist propaganda and declines to join the so-called _'revolution'_.

Harry became wanted by the most dangerous dark wizard because of a prophecy. Lily hung a mobile of snitches over Harry's crib. They painted owls on his walls. James stopped sneaking out to visit friends. Quidditch games on the radio were switched off in favor of news reports. Lily got Harry a bib with brooms on it and James showed up with a stray cat after a Order meeting.

When Sirius sent Harry his first broom and Harry knocked over the vase Lily's sister had sent, James swore up and down his son was destined to be a chaser, just like dad. Lily secretly hoped that, for her china's sake, Harry would not play quidditch at all. She kept teasing James that Harry would take after his mum and be the quidditch commentator.

They were both wrong, of course.

Many years later, Anna Faith returned to Hogwarts to watch a game with Shawn Jones. She was startled when she spotted a boy with messy jet-black hair leading Gryffindor to a victory after a particularly fantastic catch of the snitch.

"It looks like James." Shawn whispered when Anna nudged her roughly.

Anna was leaning over to ask McGonagall who the seeker was when the Quidditch commentator announced that the mysteriously familiar boy was the Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter.

Anna cried.

She hadn't cried since the owl brought the morning paper on November 1, 1981 that declared James and Lily Potter dead, leaving their infant Harry Potter orphaned. Shawn shook his hand as he passed on his way to the common rooms with his man friends. Anna was unable to do anything but stare at the seeker.

She would meet him again, after the second war, when his wife joined the Holyhead Harpies. She eventually found him alone at the bar one night after a game. He was grinning up at the front of the bar where his wife was dancing with a lanky boy who had blue hair.

"Have you ever been told how much you look like Lily?" Anna asked kindly as she took a seat beside him.

"Most people tell me I look more like my father." Harry looked surprised, "You knew my mother?"

"Your mother was the commentator at the games and grew to be one of my best friends." Anna replied, "I was the seeker under your father's captaining and you do look remarkably like him when your frowning...but that smile is purely Lily."

Harry's interest became clear when his green eyes lit up and smile reminiscent of Lily crossed his features, "Tell me more about them?"

So Anna told Harry Potter the story of the Quidditch Commentator.


End file.
